


Lego House

by kieran98, KusanoSaku



Series: Beside you [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Leprechaun Seamus, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 59
Words: 147,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieran98/pseuds/kieran98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the odd child; the only child from his mother’s failed first marriage. His father disappeared when he was a baby. After two years alone and with another in her life his father was divorced. His mother put his father and her past with him in the attic. Sometimes he thinks if she could have put him there she would have. He had his father’s skill at magic, drawing and painting. He tries so hard to prove he’s worthy…even if his mother doesn’t want him maybe his father will come back. </p><p>Seamus is bullied by his cousin Fergus and spoilt by his family but remains a gentle soul with mischievous tendencies. Their first meeting sparks a romantic friendship that makes them mostly isolated in their own world at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is semi-canonical until Bk4 where it begins following the same timelines as 'One raindrop raises the sea'. Dean is exhibiting some of the tendencies and mindset of a child of divorced parents so bear with him.

Title: Lego House  
Pairing: mainly deamus, eventually implied AdrianxNeville, drarry, TheoxGeorge  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Summary: Dean is the odd child; the only child from his mother’s failed first marriage. His father disappeared when he was a baby. After two years alone and with another in her life his father was declared dead. His mother put his father and her past with him in the attic. Sometimes he thinks if she could have put him there she would have. He had his father’s skill at all, drawing and painting. He tries so hard to prove he’s worthy…even if his mother doesn’t want him maybe his father will come back.  
Notes: this is semi-canonical until Bk4. Dean is exhibiting some of the tendencies and mindset of a child of divorced parents so bear with him.

 

Prologue

 

May 5, 1984

 

Five-year-old Dean watched from the side lines as his mother balanced his new baby sister Dana in her arms.

 

His stepfather David was massaging his mother’s feet, and they were looking like the perfect family.

 

He was not there…

 

They had been married for two years; he had been adopted after his mother declared she’d divorced his father for abandonment.

 

David wasn’t a bad sort but he wasn’t his even if he was adopted.

 

Dean turned his back on them and went up to the attic.

 

This was the home he had always lived in…

 

All trace of his birth father had been tossed up there…

 

Dean liked to disappear up here. Sometimes he looked though the photos and wondered why his father who looked so happy would have abandoned them. Had he been a bad baby? Had he cried too much? Had he demanded too much of his mother’s attention?

 

Maybe if he was perfect his father would come back…

 

He wanted to prove he was good even if they didn’t pay him any attention.

 

He was given paper and crayons by his stepfather and told to amuse himself because his mother needed rest.

 

Dean was always drawing, now his sketches were full of happy families. He stared at the pictures of his father and sobbed, “Why? Why did you go away? Why won’t you come back?”

 

He let out a scream that was so piercing it shattered the skylight and the light bulbs but the picture frames didn’t break.

 

Then there were pounding on the stairs.

 

“Dean? What are you doing up here?” his stepfather gasped. “What happened?”

 

“They just broke?” Dean sniffed.

 

His stepfather just picked him up and carried him down stairs.

 

His mother started to rise.

 

David shook his head, “Some things broke and Dean yelled. It’s nothing. I’ll clean it up.”

 

“You shouldn’t go up there.” His mother frowned.

 

“It’s only natural. He was looking at his baby pictures.” David shrugged.

 

His mother looked like she’d been slapped. “Pictures?”

 

“With a new father and a new baby he’s feeling lonely.”

 

Dean let David check him over for glass and put him to bed. Then he curled up and felt more alone then ever.

 

XoooooX

 

Seamus grumbled, only two more months and his bully of a cousin Fergus would be back.

 

His cousin picked on him for being tiny and girly. Fergus was always trying to ‘make a real wizard’ of him.

 

It was annoying; like it was his fault he was under three feet tall and weighed barely two stones.

 

He was just fine, his máthair called him her ‘a _thaisce’, her treasure and said he was perfect the way he was. Da didn’t care and said he’d catch up when he was a teenager. He just hadn’t had a good growth spurt._

Seanathair said he took after his leprechaun ancestor in height and that was the reason he was called Seamus.

 

He was seanathair’s favourite and it infuriated Fergus…

 

Seamus didn’t mind being small when Fergus wasn’t around, he played with the pixies in the gardens and explored Marcheness when máthair took him there.

 

They lived in the village with his Da but he loved Marcheness…

 

It was his favourite place because of all the dogs. His Seanathair raised albino wolfhounds with the Ministry being major clients because they needed them to hunt Nogtails, which Seanathair also raised as a joke. Mostly he used them to train his hounds to hunt the Nogtails.

 

He knew a few of the other children in the Irish Wizarding community as well as the Muggle children in the village but he didn’t like to play with the Muggles because he didn’t have complete control of his magic.

 

Seamus always felt bad when máthair had to Obliviate them because he lost control of his magic.

 

Someday he’d like a friend who didn’t make fun of his size or that he didn’t have to hide his magic from…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

September 1, 1991

 

His Seanathair had taken Seamus to Gaheris Ollivander in Paris for his wand for his eleventh birthday.

 

He’d been paired with a 12” slightly flexible Blood Wood and Leprechaun hair wand. Since he was Irish and named after his leprechaun ancestor he was told it would serve him well.

 

He said goodbye to his family, his father had to work so he’d been Apparated here by máthair.

 

Thankfully, Fergus just graduated so he could avoid him. Fergus was a big of a bully as ever.

 

Apparently, being 4’ 4.5” and 4 stones was some sort of embarrassment.

 

Seamus hugged his family and promised to be good and study hard. He tripped up the stairs; he had a feather light charm on his trunk but still went flying. He crashed into another boy.

 

XoooooX

 

Dean had been dropped off.

 

A wizard, Professor Flitwick had told his mum he was magical on his eleventh birthday when his stepfather was at work. The man was so tiny…

 

Then again Dean was rather tall for his age towering over his primary school classmates.

 

While his stepfather wasn’t sure about this magic stuff he was pleased about the scholarship.

 

His mother admitted that his father might have been a wizard but that didn’t matter and he should keep it to himself.

 

He was told by both of them to be good and to study hard…as if he wasn’t always studying and when he wasn’t drawing or painting.

 

Professor Flitwick was very kind and took him to a place called Diagon Alley to purchase his school things in July as soon as he finished the school year.

 

“Well, young Master Thomas are you quite looking forward to Hogwarts?” Flitwick asked politely.

 

“Yes.” Dean smiled wanly.

 

The diminutive professor frowned, “Where are your parents?”

 

“They are hurrying to an appointment. Mother has to see her obstetrician. They are trying to have another baby.” Dean said quietly.

 

“Good luck to them but to miss your first train ride.” Flitwick tutted.

 

Dean shrugged, “Bringing Dana here would have been unfair she likes to explore and well she would try to run off. She’s an adventurous seven-year-old.”

 

“Well come along, I’ll take you to the train. I quite enjoy meeting young people.” Flitwick waved at two more children, “Mr Finch-Fletchley and Ms Tolipan.”

 

To Dean’s shame, they were accompanied by at least one parent.

 

Once the other two Hogwarts students joined them, Flitwick smiled, “Come along then I’ll show you how to find the platform. It’s a bit tricky since it will seem like you’re walking into a wall. If you squint you three should see through it. As for you Mrs Finch-Fletchley and Mr Tolipan you best close your eyes and hold onto their shoulders. You have to be touching one of us to be allowed through the barrier.”

 

Mr Tolipan frowned, “Is it safe for the likes of us?”

 

Flitwick nodded, “Quite safe.”

 

They made their way through the crowd at Kings’ Cross station.

 

Professor Flitwick walked towards the ‘barrier’ and walked through once before returning. “See quite simple. Nothing too dreadful.”

 

Dean gritted his teeth, squinted and walked through first pushing his cart with his Hogwarts trunk.

 

He found himself on a crowded platform filled with students of all ages and their families. He waited for the professor to accompany the other students he’d come with and their parents.

 

Dean sighed.

 

The other five appeared soon after.

 

The Tolipan girl was Alice and the Finch-Fletchley boy was Justin. They were busy saying good-bye to their parents.

 

Dean shook the professor’s hand, “Thank you, sir.”

 

“You’re a smart young man. I would be honoured to have you in my House. I will see you at Hogwarts.” Flitwick said shaking his hand before bidding the other two goodbyes and disappearing.

 

Dean sighed and made his way to the scarlet train. He used the feather-light charm from his text and tugged his trunk along into the train.

 

Then he was bumped from behind.

 

XoooooX

 

Seamus stammered an apology in Gaelic

 

“I can’t understand you. It’s fine. Did you trip?” Dean had let go of his trunk and turned around to find a tiny kid who seemed a whole foot shorter than he was. He was about 5’2” and he towered over the kids at his old school. He held out a friendly hand to the boy.

 

A brown hand was placed in front of Seamus, shyly he glanced up and repeated his apology in English, “Sorry ‘bout that. Aye, I tripped.”

 

Dean smiled tugging him up, “I’m a First Year, Dean Thomas.”

 

“Me name’s Seamus Finnigan. I’m a First Year too. You’re so tall. I’d have thought ya were a second year if ya hadn’t said.” Seamus drawled.

 

Dean laughed, “Come along, let’s find a place to sit.” There was something friendly about Seamus and he thought his accent was neat.

 

Seamus followed the much taller boy through the train, he was friendly and Seamus had hoped to make a friend on the train. He was cute too…

 

They found a place with a few other first years…

 

It was crowded but Seamus and Dean sat on the floor beneath the window.

 

They talked and laughed.

 

Then it was lunchtime and Seamus pulled out a shrunken picnic basket from his grandmother. He smiled at his new friend, “Hungry?”

 

Dean grinned, “Sure.”

 

The conversation was soon forgotten with the prospect of food.

 

With full stomachs, they dozed off…

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Dean woke when there was a knock on the door and the prefects told them they were nearing Hogsmeade station so they better dress.

 

He looked down to find Seamus mostly in his lap; the boy was so angelic looking in his sleep. It would be a shame to wake him. He shrunk the picnic basket between them and put it away in his pocket. He’d picked up a book on useful charms for every day and he learned the switching charm in it. Dean used the charm to dress them both so he didn’t have to move much.

 

When the train finally stopped and the compartment began to empty Dean used a featherlight charm on the boy so he could lift him without having to wake him. Dean stood and cradled him to his chest like he would Dana.

 

Then Dean made his way out of the train he spotted the other first years from their carriage and slipped into the last boat.

 

Just in time too because they began to move as soon as Dean sat down...

 

Seamus curled more into him in his sleep; there was something so calming about the tiny first year. He slept like a cat in the sun, Dean mused.

 

Then the giant yelled about ducking and Seamus nearly fell into the water.

 

“Hey.” Dean smiled down at him.

 

Seamus blinked, looking around, “Where are we?”

 

“On a boat presumably to a cave harbour, you have beautiful eyes.”

 

The girls in their boat giggled at them.

 

Seamus blushed, “You can put me down now.”

 

Dean sighed, sounding quite put out, “If you insist. I meant what I said. I love painting and drawing. I’d love to draw you.”

 

Seamus smiled at him as he sat beside him, “I would let you.”

 

The boat docked and Dean leapt out and held out his hand helping the girls out first.

 

Just as Seamus was about to pout, there was that familiar hand and Dean flashed him a smile that stole the breath from his lungs.

 

Seamus grasped it and was tugged forward.

 

“So what House do you think you’ll be in?” Dean asked as they ended up at the end of the students filing up the stone stairs.

 

“Máthair and Aintín Áine were Gryffindors, I think Seanathair was too. My cousin Fergus, seanmháthair and uncail Ryan are Slytherins. I’m sure Slytherins can be nice people but I don’t want to be judged by Fergus. I’d like to be a Gryffindor. Maybe when I grow up I’ll be an Auror.”

 

Dean chuckled, “I’ve always wanted to be an artist but David says there is no money in that…”

 

“I think you can be anything you want to.” Seamus said seriously, “Máthair said that when Fergus laughed at me about being an Auror.”

 

Dean hugged him.

 

There came a loud booming knock ahead of them.

 

Then a door opened and the giant said he brought the first years.

 

They were led into a large hall and then into a small room where they were told by the Deputy Headmistress to wait.

 

Eventually, they were led into a huge room the size of a church with four long tables and a slightly raised platform with another table filled with adults.

 

They were called forward one by one.

 

Finch-Fletchley came before Finnigan of course; so, Finch-Fletchley became a Hufflepuff and Seamus a Gryffindor.

 

His new friend found him and gave him a fist pump.

 

Many names were called.

 

After all, Thomas was toward the end of the alphabet…

 

Finally, it was his turn…

 

Thomas, Dean.

 

Dean made his way to the front of the room, sat on the stool and placed the worn hat on his head.

 

_‘Well hello there. I know that magic. You’re the scion of a powerful House. You have their skill at art; a painter just like your father. I am glad that they have someone to continue the family, they have suffered so last generation. With a mind like yours, you belong in Ravenclaw even if your father was a Hufflepuff and your aunt a Gryffindor.’_

_‘I don’t want to be in Ravenclaw. Professor Flitwick is nice and all but I’ll like to stay with my friend Seamus.’_ Dean protested.

_‘Yes, quite the fiery one, isn’t he? What does one expect of an O’Shanesey? He may bear his father’s name but the O’Shanesey runs true in him. Oh if those families joined great things can happen. Yes, I think I’ll let you be a…’_

 

The hat yelled, “Gryffindor.”

 

Dean set the hat on the stool.

 

He looked up at the teachers’ table to see Professor Flitwick looking quite disappointed but he gave the man a smile before making his way to Seamus who practically tackled him.

 

Other Gryffindors including a pair of twins greeted him.

 

A boy named Neville Longbottom who was trying valiantly to hold onto his toad nodded because his hands were full.

 

Dean took out his wand and cast a sticking charm on the toad, as well as a cleaning one on Neville’s hands when he dropped the toad. “Go ahead and eat.”

 

The boy blushed and nodded.

 

Seamus and Dean dug in after the Headmaster finished speaking.

 

Then they were led up to their House by a winding route by a prefect named Weasley, Percy to be exact since well there were what four or six Weasleys depending on whom you asked. Whatever that meant…

 

They claimed beds farthest from the door. Dean ended up with a window and more space than the others, which pleased him in case he decided to try to paint.

 

Of course, they were so tired they barely had the energy to bathe before bed.

 

“Good night,” Seamus called out softly before he closed his curtains.

 

Dean smiled, “Good night.”

 

He fell asleep but somehow he missed having Seamus in his arms…

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally finds a spare moment to paint Seamus...
> 
> Only to get caught by Seamus and insulted by Ron.
> 
> For SSDSnape who was our first commentor, thank you!

Chapter 3

 

The first Saturday they had after classes started Dean woke with the sun.

 

He spent his spare moments sketching possible scenes to paint…

 

He was used to quietly spending his Saturday mornings painting.

 

He took a roll of canvas out; he’d bought it in Diagon Alley and wanted to experiment with it to see what the difference between it and ‘Muggle’ canvas was. He had a pair of scissors, framing materials including wood, nails and a hammer. He preferred to make his own canvasses.

 

Dean decided that he still had to paint a sleeping Seamus…

 

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening his paint box and squeezing the first colour on his palate.

 

He was soon in his own world, as usual, forgetting about the roommates.

 

“Is that me?” came a whisper behind him.

 

Dean dropped the paintbrush and turned to see a sleepy Seamus and flushed. “Uh yes? Sorry, I wanted to paint and you were what wanted to emerge on the canvas.”

 

“I look like a puppy sprawled in front of a rug,” Seamus whispered in awe. “Do I look like that when I sleep?”

 

Dean swallowed as he bent to retrieve his brush, casting a cleaning spell on the paintbrush and the floor. “Yes. If you look closely the rug vaguely resembles a lap. I’ve wanted to paint you since I woke up on the train. I have never wanted to paint someone so badly. Every time I see something different about you, an expression or the way the light hits you I ache to set it on paper. If this keeps up I’ll need a new sketchbook soon and I just bought one in Diagon…”

 

“I’m sorry?” Seamus squeaked.

 

“Artists can’t help what they are drawn to create. I keep sketching happy families.” Dean said bitterly.

 

“Is yours not?” Seamus frowned.

 

Dean sighed, “I have a stepfather and a seven-year-old half-sister. They’re trying to have another baby. It's fine…they’re happy. I just feel left out because I’m the odd one; I’m the artist and a wizard. The only thing David and I have in common is that we’re both fans of the West Ham footie team. I played Keeper at my last school. I strive to be good at everything I try…my teachers told mum I’m an overachiever.”

 

Seamus hugged him; “Well you’ve got me now. I think you’re fine the way you are. I think you make me look better than I do.”

 

Dean frowned, “No I don’t. That’s what I see.”

 

Seamus blushed and kissed his cheek, “You’re sweet.”

 

There came the usual thud of Neville falling on the floor.

 

The two broke apart, feeling lonely because of it.

 

Neville grabbed his things and stumbled to the bathroom.

 

Harry woke up but didn’t seem to notice them…

 

Ron made a nasty crack about the smell and the mess.

 

Dean decided against painting in the dormitory again even if he had space and an open window. It was too much of a pain to listen to harping about his art…

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

Dean’s first premonition that something terrible would happen that day was when Professor Flitwick paired him up with someone other than Seamus.

 

Since they’d met on the train they were nearly inseparable…

 

The levitation charm was relatively easy in Dean’s opinion had already mastered it as well as other charms over the summer. Not wanting to appear to be the show-off that Hermione Granger, Dean didn’t really put any effort into the spell until after she’d accomplished it. Then he sighed and picked up his textbook to review for their next lesson.

 

Seamus hadn’t gotten it…

 

His first sign that something was terribly wrong was when Seamus’ wand let out a spark.

 

Then the feather blew up in his face.

 

Instead of casting aguamentis, which was in one of the charms books he bought at Flourish and Blotts Harry beat out the last of the sparks with his hat.

 

Immediately Dean who had been praised for his levitation charm and earning points he didn’t care about rushed to Seamus and examined him to see if the exploding feather had harmed him. He continued fussing all morning even insisting on doing all the labour in Herbology.

 

It wasn’t until Seamus hugged him on the way to lunch and said he was fine did he stop.

 

XoooooX

 

They entered the Great Hall at dinner to find it filled with two thousand live bats that flew around the high ceiling and over the tables much to Seamus’ delight. There were also giant pumpkins on the floor as well as some small ones on the table as decorations. They all had faces carved into them and there were candles inside that sputtered as the wind from the bats’ wings teased them...

 

The food immediately appeared as they reached the table.

 

Seamus was just reaching for a potato same as Harry when their slightly mad Defence Professor ran into the Great Hall and collapsed.

 

They heard something about a troll in the dungeons.

 

The students all began to talk loudly.

 

Seamus squeaked and latched onto Dean shaking, he’d been frightened once as a child when Fergus Glamoured himself to look like a troll.

 

Headmaster Dumbledore shut them up with a few purple firecrackers that appeared with a flick of his wand.

 

Then they were told to make their way safely to their common rooms led by their prefects.

 

One of their prefects Percy Weasley puffed out his chest and announced, “Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I’m a prefect!”

 

Neither Dean nor Seamus noticed when Harry and Ron began to trail behind or when they disappeared altogether.

 

Dean was practically carrying Seamus who was practically stuck to him with a sticking charm.

 

Seamus kept shaking and it wasn’t until they had reached the Tower to find the normal study desks and comfy armchairs were replaced with smaller versions of their house table, which were laid out with their quarter of the feast.

 

Dean found Seamus was immediately distracted by the prospect of food.

 

It wasn’t until they made their way up to their dormitory that he turned to ask him quietly why he’d reacted the way he had.

 

Seamus swallowed, “Have you ever seen a troll?”

 

Dean shook his head, “No but I read ‘ _Magical Creatures and Where to find them_ ’.”

 

Seamus sighed, “They are huge…mountain trolls are the worst. They are twelve feet tall and they smell so awful that your eyes burn and your stomach churns. Fergus was jealous I was allowed to play with the puppies and well he Glamoured himself to look like a mountain troll. He chased us for twenty minutes, beating the ground with a beater’s bat that had a thunder charm on it. Seanathair heard our screams and found us. He recognised Fergus and used a stunning charm on him. He dispelled the glamour and showed me it was Fergus. I had nightmares for months…”

 

Dean nodded, “I see. If you feel scared then come sleep with me alright?”

 

Seamus hugged him, “Thank you. Trolls are terrible monsters…”

 

Was it Dean’s imagination or did Seamus seem smaller when he was frightened?”

 

They dressed for bed and instead of climbing into his own bed, Seamus climbed in with Dean.

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

The closer the first Quidditch match came the more Seamus talked about his favourite sport.

 

They had arguments about whether Quidditch or football was the best sport ever. The only Muggle sport Seamus knew was Rugby which was Da’ sport of choice but he was too small to play. Da was a fan of a team ironically called the Irish Wolfhounds…

 

Finally, they agreed to watch a professional match of each sport to determine it.

 

Dean had a poster of the Hammerheads on his wall because well he had one and posting one of his paintings was too hard with Ron’s mouth.

 

Ron berated Dean’s favourite sport saying how fun could a game with only one ball played on the ground could be.

 

Seamus was not happy because he’d actually asked Dean that question before but Ron made it sound so mean.

 

Ron was so much like Fergus sometimes that it made him stick closer to Dean who was taller than Ron and made it easier for him to hide. He was smaller than Harry by a little which made his height different with Dean greater than Ron and Harry. He’d once caught Ron trying to make the players on Dean’s poster move but the great git’s magic skills couldn’t accomplish anything thankfully.

 

Dean was only half-heartedly listening to Seamus’ attempt to explain the game.

 

The commentator was the Weasley Twins’ friend Lee Jordan and being a Gryffindor his commentary was very understandably Gryffindor bias as well as very keen on praising Angelina Johnson, a Third Year Chaser.

 

Then Slytherin Chaser and Captain Flint dived in front of Harry and their year mate nearly fell off his broom.

 

Dean his normally even-keeled friend stormed to his feet yelling. “Send him off, ref! Red card! Red card!”

 

“What are you talking about, Dean?” Ron snorted.

 

“A Red card!” Dean growled ferociously. “In football, you get shown a red card and you’re out of the game!”

 

“But this isn’t football, Dean,” Ron reminded him nastily.

 

Seamus face-palmed, didn’t Ron have any manners? It was bad enough that he couldn’t chew with his mouth closed but did he have to be so mean? Dean was raised with Muggles, of course, he didn’t know Quidditch! That’s why he was trying to explain the rules. There were over seven hundred fouls anyway, more than any normal person would remember and they all had different punishments according to the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee which was ratified by the Ministry’s Department of Magical Games and Sports.

 

While Seamus liked brooms and owned his own, he really didn’t know much about them. So it was understandable that when he finally noticed Harry’s broom was acting weird that he said in a whisper, “Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?”

 

Then Hagrid corrected him, “Can’t have, Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic…no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.”

 

Hermione grabbed Hagrid’s binoculars and then said that it was Snape doing something to the broom. Then the know-it-all witch disappeared.

 

Seamus and Dean were distracted mostly by Harry’s struggles to stay on his broom with the Weasley twins circling as if they planned to catch him if he slipped which was a nearly impossible task with their year mate at least seventy-five feet in the air which put him twenty feet above the twins.

 

Then as suddenly as the broom went mad it stopped and Harry was able to pull himself back onto it.

 

The game resumed as normal.

 

The match ended with Harry almost swallowing the Snitch, which prompted a sour Flint to complain he hadn’t caught it at all he nearly swallowed it, which shouldn’t count.

 

Of course, Gryffindor didn’t care they had won and that was what mattered.

 

Dean turned to him, “I think I like Quidditch but I still think they need red cards.”

 

Seamus poked him, “You’re weird…”

 

Dean pouted.

 

Seamus tackled him in a hug, “I still love you anyway.” He sang out laughing. “I wouldn’t trade you for a different friend for all the gold in Gringotts.”

 

The two lay on the grass laughing until it started to get dark and they went in for dinner.

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

The school year was pretty boring aside from the class when Seamus lit his feather on fire while trying to levitate it or the Troll incident.

 

When Christmas drew near Dean was almost tempted to stay at school but worried that he would upset his mother. They always went to church together on Christmas and it would look bad if he didn’t go.

 

Dean was rather morose and dejected the closer Christmas came.

 

Mum would be wrapped up in preparing for the new baby and fussing over Dana.

 

It was his sister’s seventh Christmas and she was quite particular about the holiday.

 

Dean was used to not really getting things he liked. Something to do with being the eldest perhaps…

 

David mostly got him football things like posters for their favourite team. Pencils were easy to talk them into but art stuff had to come out of his allowance. It upset his mum…

 

At least if he went home he could ask if Seamus could join him for a football match if his mum brought him up to London maybe over Easter Holidays.

 

Dean just wasn’t sure he wanted to spend the holiday pretending to be as happy as the rest of his family. He didn’t feel like he belonged anywhere…

 

Seamus found him in an alcove off the library staring out the window, “Hey, what’s wrong?” curling up beside him.

 

“I dunno if I want to go home for Christmas or not.”

 

Seamus waved a note in front of his nose, “I’m not. Liam brought me a note from máthair. There is a flu going around our village and she doesn’t want it to affect my studies.”

 

Dean smiled, “Well I can’t leave you here alone…so I’ll stay.”

 

“You can use a school owl. I think Liam would frighten your parents. I know that Da doesn’t like house elves. He says they give him the creeps.” Seamus advised.

 

Dean hugged him, “Thank you for helping cheer me up. I’ll write them at once. Where can I find the owls?”

 

Seamus grinned, snuggling, “Fred and George seem to know where everything is. We can ask them…”

 

“Great idea,” Dean said letting Seamus snuggle, he could always ask later. He didn’t feel like moving yet…

 

XoooooX

 

It was too cold to go visit Hagrid so Seamus tried with Ron to teach Harry wizard chess by loaning him his chess set while Dean was off painting.

 

He still didn’t like Ron and was wary of him but the boy was nicer around Harry. This made Seamus wonder which was the real Ron Weasley; the friendly bloke or the mean-spirited one. To keep Ron from realising Dean was painting he kept Ron occupied with his beloved chess, he had to admit the redhead was good he had yet to see him lose a match.

 

The main problem with Harry’s chess set Seamus realised glumly was that his men were Irish so they understood Gaelic rather than English. Half the time he had to hiss Harry’s orders in Gaelic under his breath and sometimes countered Harry’s English orders to help him out.

 

It was dull without Dean and he couldn’t see Hagrid so he couldn’t visit his pets either…

 

XoooooX

 

Seamus couldn’t understand how miserable Dean was about Solstice, he kept calling it Christmas though.

 

So he made up his mind to make his friend smile.

 

No one wanted Abby because she wasn’t white. So he decided to take her for Dean, she was weaned and trained to go outside when she needed to pee.

 

He made his elf Liam use his magic to shrink her so he could hide her in his pocket.

 

If Lee could have a tarantula and Ron a rat, then Dean could have a puppy.

 

His friend didn’t have a cat or a rat and well Neville’s toad was just trouble. Abby was such a lover and Dean seemed so lonely.

 

Seamus puppy-napped Abby and fed her a little puppy food that Liam gave him.

 

He didn’t even consider that he might get in trouble for taking the puppy or that Dean’s parents might say he couldn’t have it he just wanted to give it to Dean.

 

Seamus had his Niall who was like Abby’s cousin and little over a year older than Abby but he wasn’t supposed to take him this year.

 

If máthair let him he’d take him next year, then Abby and Niall could play together…

 

Seamus ran out of the Castle dormitory to find Dean.

 

Máthair had told him to stay at Hogwarts this year because there was a flu strain going around and she didn’t want to interrupt his studies.

 

He found him of course in the Astronomy Tower…

 

Liam had spelled Abby so she was invisible to anyone who he didn’t make see her. He had to tell them her name was Abigail and then they could see her. Once she left his pocket Abby returned to her normal size.

 

Seamus slipped his arms around Dean’s waist and hugged him, breathing in the comforting smell of charcoal, parchment and paint. “I missed you; you were gone when I woke up.” He pouted.

 

Dean set down his brush once he relaxed and covered Seamus’ hands, “I missed you too.” He spun around and hugged Seamus fiercely before he noticed the yipping. “What’s that?”

 

Seamus was knocked over by an excited Abby, “Abigail you calm down right now!”

 

She sprawled on the stone-flagged floor and whinged.

 

Dean stumbled back as a dog suddenly appeared in the tower. “Where did she come from?”

 

“Her name is Abigail but I call her Abby. She’s an Irish wolfhound. She’s a real lover but no one wants her.” Seamus said pulling the puppy that was already larger than his lap into said lap.

 

Dean sat beside her, “Why does no one want her?” he nervously stretched his hand out to have her lick it in greeting he supposed.

 

“Well she’s grey and we breed for white.” Seamus shrugged, “so she’s not really sellable. The greys are usually given away or kept as family pets. Mine’s Niall and he’s like her cousin I think. It’s hard to keep track ‘cause I don’t keep the book.”

 

“What book?” Dean frowned.

 

“Seanathair’s book, it has the name and parentage of every dog we’ve had whelped,” Seamus replied. “When the breed started to thin we bought or captured all the white ones and other breeders got the colours. The Muggle version sort of went extinct and they created their own. It’s almost right but it’s made up of a lot of hounds like the English Mastiff and the Scottish Deerhound. Seanathair says it’s not a real Irish wolfhound…theirs live only seven years or thereabouts while ours are closer ta fifteen? Seanathair says it’s ‘cause they’ve lived with us for so long they’ve gotten a bit magic. Maybe it’s ‘cause us O’Shaneseys are luckier than most, the first Shamus were a leprechaun who took my great ancestor as a mate.”

 

“Leprechauns? Aren’t they like 4 inches tall?” Dean asked, “Is that why you’re short?”

 

Seamus pouted, “I’m just waiting for a growth spurt!”

 

Dean barely held back a chuckle when Abby started to growl. “Sorry I was just wondering. I like you just the way you are just so you know.”

 

When Seamus had cooled off Abby began licking his face to cheer him up.

 

Seamus pushed her towards Dean, “Dean this is Abby, she’s my favourite girl. Abby this is Dean. She’s my Christmas present…”

 

Dean sighed, “Oh…”

 

Seamus giggled, “…for you.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened, “You’re kidding…you’re giving me a dog?”

 

“Abby’s a puppy.” Seamus corrected.

 

Dean blinked, “You’re joking right? She’s huge…”

 

“Abby was born this summer.” Seamus shrugged.

 

“But Dana’s seven and Mum’s expecting a baby…” Dean protested.

 

“Abby’s a good girl. She loves little ones. She plays with her littermates and the older dogs. Niall likes her.” Seamus said letting Abby curl up on Dean.

 

“We can’t have a dog…we’re only allow cats, owls and toads.” Dean frowned.

 

“Really? Ron has a rat and Lee Jordan has that tarantula. I wish it would eat the rat…it or an owl.” Seamus shivered, “There is something wrong with that rat.”

 

Dean nodded, “I don’t know much about rats but you’re right there is something weird about Scabbers.” Dean put his painting things away and shrunk them to fit in his pocket.

 

“She needs to run I thought we could play fetch with her up here.” Seamus offered.

 

Dean smiled at him, “It is rather cold outside isn’t it?”

 

Seamus nodded, “Yeah. I thought you’d like her, she’ll probably end up as tall as you when she stands up.”

 

Dean blinked, “Really?”

 

Seamus smiled, “Yeah…” he pulled a nogtail toy from his pocket and tossed it across the room. “Fetch.” He called out in Gaelic.

 

Abby yipped and ran for the toy, which tried to run from her.

 

She eventually caught it and brought it back but Seamus nudged her to Dean who took the toy from her and tossed it again.

 

They took turns tossing the toy and watching her chase it while sitting beneath the one really large window in the tower.

 

Eventually, Abby stumbled and sprawled again.

 

Seamus tossed her own of his family’s special treats.

 

She caught it but then curled up with her toy.

 

“What is that anyway?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“A nogtail. We train our white hounds to track nogtails. Seanathair says we made up the idea that only white ones could track them generations ago. He said it’s a sale white lie. It’s like the Jordans’ story that their black ones are the best for tracking werewolves. It’s silly, they are only different colours.” Seamus shrugged. “We raise nogtails and train them how to track them from the time they are puppies. It’s something like Muggle fox hunting, only our hounds don’t tear them to pieces. That’s just messy. If the Ministry finds the nogtail they are tracking is one of ours, we pay a small fine and well, it’s given back. If not, they usually are put down.”

 

“What is a nogtail?” Dean frowned.

 

“It’s considered a demon swine. It can supposedly bring bad luck to a farm. Mostly because it’s favourite meal no matter its age is sow’s milk. It starves the piglets and well if you’re raising pigs then losing litters is bad luck? They used to say the Luck of the O’Shaneseys would offset the bad luck of the nogtail. They would call us in. Sometimes, I think we used to let one go just so we could get paid to capture them. Too much of that nonsense and they get suspicious...” Seamus shrugged.

 

“Hm…”

 

Seamus changed the subject, “You like your present?”

 

Dean hugged him, “Very much…I just don’t know if I can take it home…”

 

Seamus smiled, “We’ll talk about that later. I’m just glad Abby likes you.”

 

Abby yipped tiredly and wagged her tail.

 

“Someone needs a nap.” Seamus teased.

 

Dean stood up and stretched before picking up the tired puppy, “You sure she won’t be seen?”

 

Seamus grinned, “Liam made it so you can’t see her unless I tell you her name is Abigail. Just call her Abby and its safe you know?”

 

Dean shook his head, Seamus’ logic was sort of faulty but he’d never had a pet before and a dog like this a purebred must be expensive even if she wasn’t what they bred for. He hugged Seamus and held him close, “I’ve never had so much fun…”

 

Seamus hugged him back, curling up, “I’m glad…”

 

They sat like that for a few heartbeats before Dean let go reluctantly and picked up Abby who licked his face before snuggling into his chest like Seamus did.

 

The three of them head back to the tower.

 

 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Seamus adored animals…

 

The larger the better really and it was unfair that you had to be a Third Year to take Care of Magical Creatures.

 

So Dean would disappear to the Astronomy Tower to paint because Ron was an evil shit. Ron was a lot like Fergus…Seamus actually pitied Harry having him for a friend.

 

Seamus had made friends with the school’s groundskeeper earlier in the year and helped him take care of the flock of Hippogriffs, the unicorns and the herd of Thestrals. As well as Hagrid’s other pets, being the grandson of a dog breeder, Seamus was especially fond of Fang even if he was a boarhound. Fang had been raised by another breeder but one he met when the Breeders of Great Britain met at Marcheness for their biannual meetings. His grandfather was their president serving his third seven-year term.

 

Besides his Niall who was another of his family’s ‘runt’ Wolfhounds, the runts were those who weren’t white and had some colour like his puppy. They bred for white Wolfhounds but once in a while, they had one that wasn’t white, which usually meant they were grey. One of their bitches had whelped this summer and they had a ‘runt’ girl who he named Abigail but he called her Abby that had been his Christmas present to Dean of course.

 

So he was not surprised to find out that his mentor owned a Cerberus but he was very whingy when Hagrid refused to introduce him to ‘Fluffy’. What an odd name; at least the hippogriffs had decent names like Buckbeak, Stormswift, Hothoof, Stormcloud, and Fleetwing.

 

Yet, when he noticed Hagrid’s odd behaviour; he was curious…

 

Hagrid let him take over a lot of his duties and actually willingly entered the library though he had admitted to ‘not likin’ ter read much’ before. Seeing him with an armload of books was even more surprising. The chimney was always smoking even when it wasn’t needed. It wasn’t really cold enough to need a fire and Hagrid ate with everyone in the Great Hall usually. And to make it stranger, the large giant of a man had every window shut.

 

Seamus was tending to the hippogriff when he watched Hagrid let Harry, Ron and Hermione into the hut.

 

He slipped up to the window to listen in…

 

He’d never learned not to listen at keyholes.

 

So he heard about the dragon…

 

He was really excited and annoyed.

 

Hagrid had a dragon and hadn’t told him?

 

That explained the burnt hands and smoky clothes.

 

Seamus conveniently forgot that they were illegal…

 

In his excitement, he ran all the way to the Astronomy Tower when Dean was painting with Abby napping at his feet.

 

“Dean! Dean! You’ll never guess what?”

 

Dean set down his brush and turned to him, “I’ll never guess what?”

 

“Hagrid has a new pet!” Seamus said bouncing on his toes.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Really?” Hagrid’s pets that Seamus told him about seemed rather dangerous and he worried a lot about his friend. Yet when he was painting, he was pretty absorbed so he was oblivious.

 

Seamus leant over to whisper, “It’s a dragon. He thinks it’s a Norwegian Ridgeback.”

 

Dean racked his brain, dragons?  “Aren’t they supposed to be on preserves that are Unplottable? I think that Dragon eggs are an illegal item.”

 

“Of course they’re illegal but they are so cool. It’s still an egg but Hagrid has a dragon. If anyone can domesticate one it’s him. He has Thestrals, remember?” Seamus gushed.

 

Dean felt a sort of jealousy about how much Seamus looked up to Hagrid. He remembered watching a 1981 movie with David called Dragonslayer that was set in medieval Britain and a dragon terrorised a small town that was set against by a young wizard. His mother hadn’t approved of the movie but David said it was ‘historical’ so they let him watch it even if it had violence; something called adult themes and brief nudity. “I remember the Thestrals…”

 

“Isn’t it cool?”

 

“You should be careful; if Hagrid gets found out and you knew about it, then you could get in trouble too,” Dean warned.

 

Seamus pouted, “But Harry, Ron and Hermione know.”

 

Dean snorted, “And Hermione will quote the laws that forbid him from having it and the punishments if he’s caught. Dragons are known wizard killers aren’t they?”

 

Seamus sighed, “But it’s a baby…”

 

“He lives in a wooden house, Seamus. Even a baby dragon could set it on fire. I bet there are spells to that would prove it was dragon fire that burnt it down. Knowing how Draco follows Harry around like a malignant shadow, he’ll learn about it and tell getting them all in trouble. Please stay clear of it. I don’t want you to get hurt. What if you get expelled?” Dean said exasperatedly.

 

Seamus threw his arms around his friend, Dean looked lost. “I won’t go away! I won’t be expelled.”

 

“Then don’t get involved with his dragon. Stay away from it.”

 

While he wanted to see the dragon, to make Dean happy so he’d stop looking miserable Seamus promised, “I will. I still want to help with the Hippogriffs and the unicorns. That’s alright right?”

 

Dean sighed, “I guess it’s only fair…”

 

Seamus wouldn’t break his promise…not for a dragon even if they were cool…

 

Since Abby was awake and it was warm out, Dean packed away his painting things and they took her down to run near the Black Lake. Dean had taken to bringing her toy with him when he painted. She was a smart girl and learned that when Dean was painting to nap. He always took her for a run when she was good.

 

The only time she was alone was during classes but Liam looked after her then.

 

XoooooX

 

Seamus figured out that something happened to the dragon when Hagrid couldn’t stop crying for days, Draco kept insisting Potter had a dragon, Gryffindor lost points from having three Gryffindors out of bed.

 

Dean didn’t want to talk about it, look what happened to Potter, Neville and Hermione…

 

So Seamus pretended to know nothing, lost points and detentions were knuts compared to the punishment for illegally owning a dragon.

 

It took Hagrid a few days to stop bawling every minute…

 

Seamus’ one regret was that he never got to see the dragon because he kept his promise…

 

Not that he would have broken it but he still wished he’d seen it…

 

To distract his mentor Seamus turned on the charm, “Hagrid.” He sang out.

 

The morose giant of a man turned to him sniffing, “What do ya need?”

 

“I was wondering if next year Fang would like to have playmates when we’re in classes? I know he’s a boarhound but Dean and I have wolfhounds who will be very lonely when we’re in class. If I promise to help you a little every day could they play with Fang? He might like the company…” Seamus gave him his best puppy look.

 

“Irish wolfhounds? Really?” Hagrid asked scrubbing his face, he turned to Fang, “You hear that Fang? Seamus wants to bring you friends. Would you like that?”

 

Fang barked happily.

 

Seamus punched the air and jumped with excitement, crowing out his delight in Gaelic.

 

Hagrid laughed at him, “It’s a small thing. How much trouble could a pair of wolfhounds get into?”

 

Seamus chuckled, “They are really smart and they’ll be pretty big…”

 

Hagrid grinned, “Like Fang?”

 

Seamus shook his head, “Niall is smaller still ‘cause he’ll be two but Abby is just a puppy still. They are greys so they are pets rather than working dogs.”

 

“Working dogs?” Hagrid asked.

 

Seamus nodded, “They aren’t breeders and since they aren’t white well they aren’t really trained to track nogtails.”

 

“Nogtails? I’ve always wanted one…” Hagrid gushed, “They can’t be as terrible as they say. Poor little things don’t know any better…”

 

Seamus snickered, “They are mischievous with malicious tendencies. Seanathair has some…”

 

“Really I’d like to ask for a pair of them…” Hagrid gushed.

 

“I’ll ask him.” Seamus promised, “So Abby and Niall can play with Fang?”

 

Hagrid nodded, “Maybe I can teach them to track nogtails…”

 

“They are puppies who don’t know their own strength.” Seamus warned upset; “They might kill them without meaning to.”

 

“Never. I’ll make them friends.” Hagrid said tapping his chest.

 

Seamus groaned inwardly, “I dunno. They are hunting dogs…I don’t think they will be friends with their prey.”

 

“I’ll do it. If I can train Thestrals I can make a wolfhound friends with a nogtail.” Hagrid vowed.

 

Seamus disappeared feeling like he’d made a mistake somewhere…

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Seamus and Dean found their own carriage this time, which they shared with Abby who was a bit upset about the smallness but she liked cuddling so she sprawled across both their laps.

 

Dean wasn’t looking forward to going home really, much less explaining to his parents about Abby.

 

They had plans to visit each other’s teams, getting his da and Seanathair to take them to an Irish Wolfhound rugby team match and the Kenmare Kestrals wasn’t impossible.

 

Dean was a little worried he’d be in trouble because of the dog…

 

They had lunch packed by Liam that they shared. Dean wished he had a mirror to see what they looked like.

 

Of course, the train eventually lulled them to sleep…

 

XoooooX

 

They woke when the train stopped and Abby began barking excitedly.

 

Dean fetched their trunks and they exited the train.

 

Seamus spotted his grandfather’s frown and walked over to him with Dean and Abby at his heels. He addressed his grandfather in Gaelic, “Hello grandfather. Did you miss me?”

 

“What happened to the runt? The only you called Abigail?” Killian O’Shanesey glared.

 

Seamus shifted nervously, “Abigail’s right here.”

 

Of course saying her name made her visible.

 

“I knew Liam helped you. He wouldn’t talk even when I tried ordering him. Liam!” Killian snapped.

 

The house elf appeared at once wringing his hands. “Liam sorry but Liam is Master Seamus’ elf. Seamus wanted a puppy. Liam help find puppy home.”

 

“I’m very disappointed in you Seamus.” His grandfather frowned.

 

Seamus pouted, “Abby need a home. Dean was so lonely…can’t you see grandfather? Look how behaved she is? She loves him…”

 

“You can’t give one of our dogs away without asking. Besides, he has parents. They have to agree to this.” His mother Niamh chided.

 

Dean sighed, “I don’t understand what you’re saying. I can guess though. You’re mad he took Abby without asking. I’ve always wanted a dog. I’m so lonely at home. Mum has a new family…the only thing I’m worried about is that I have a seven-year-old sister and I think mum had her baby.”

 

“Our dogs are best with older children but sometimes they don’t know their own strength.” Seamus’ grandmother Bethne said sharply in English.

 

“Abby is gentle!” Seamus retorted. “She would be protective of them. But she would spend the most time with Dean. She lays at his feet while he paints staying out of the way and she knows he will play with her when he’s done. When Abby’s with him I don’t have to worry because if something happened she’d find me.”

 

“If she’s already formed a bond it’s troublesome.” Niamh sighed. “How do we explain it to his parents?”

 

Seamus frowned, “She’s a gift. You can’t take her back.”

 

Abby whinged and leant against Dean who knelt to hug her, “I’ll let you take her if you have to but I can I have her back when we go to Hogwarts in September?”

 

Seamus stomped, “She has to go back! Hagrid promised that Fang would look after them when we’re in class!”

 

Killian frowned, “Hagrid? Fang? Is that the boarhound and mastiff mutt?”

 

“Fang’s a decent sort. He’ll play with them. He’s large enough!” Seamus pouted.

 

“Can I visit her? I’m worried she’ll be lonely without me…” Dean said quietly.

 

“Can we invite Dean to a Kestrels match? I was hoping we could take him to one and maybe Da would let him come with us to a Wolfhound match too.” Seamus whinged.

 

“He can come for a visit if his parents agree.” Niamh sighed.

 

Dean realised despite their objections to giving him Abby without either their consent or that of his mother that they had folded rather quickly. Perhaps, Seamus was spoilt? He sighed, “We should go into the station. I know my family doesn’t know how to get into Platform Nine and Three-quarters. They dropped me off last time…”

 

“I suppose we’ll need to take the spell off her.” Killian sighed. “We don’t go out and about around Muggles. Niamh you take them and try to explain that we are very sorry. If they protest then you can offer to care for Abigail for the summer. Seamus can be responsible for her since the situation is of his doing.”

 

Seamus pouted but nodded so Liam snapped his fingers and the ‘glamour’ disappeared.

 

Niamh sighed, “Come on.” She paused and held out her hand to Dean, “Thank you for staying at Hogwarts and keeping my son company so he didn’t have to spend Christmas alone. My name is Niamh Finnigan, daughter of the O’Shanesey clan.”

 

Dean flushed, “I didn’t have a reason to want to go home…I haven’t enjoyed the holidays before. Not until Seamus…Abby was a gift I had wanted a long time. I always wanted a dog but was afraid to ask.”

 

“Well let’s go find your parents.”

 

“My mother and stepfather.” Dean sighed. “I get to meet my new sibling…it’s probably a girl.”

 

Niamh frowned as if sensing he was unhappy. She gestured for them to follow.

 

Abby yipped and followed Dean like a shadow.

 

Seamus stuck to him like glue, constantly touching him to give him reassurance.

 

They emerged into the Muggle train station King’s Cross.

 

His stepfather had Dana on his shoulder while his mother was holding a pink bundle.

 

Dean groaned, another girl?

 

Dana was yelling, “DEAN! DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU, DEAN?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, taking hold of Abby’s collar.

 

Niamh pulled a leash out of her pocket and clipped it to the collar pushing it into Dean’s hand.

 

Dean mouthed a thank you before walking towards his family.

 

His mother frowned at the sight of the very large dog walking beside him. She tugged on David’s shirt and pointed.

 

Dean stiffened but continued forward.

 

Niamh smiled and held out at hand when they got close enough to hear in the din of travellers, “I’m Niamh Finnigan. I’m sorry about the dog. We raise Wolfhounds and well Abigail wasn’t sellable because she doesn’t make our standards. My son gave her to yours as a Christmas gift. They formed a bond. She’s a gentle creature despite her size and protective. If taking her home is too much trouble, my father has declared that Seamus is to take care of her during the summers but they will take her back to school with them.”

 

David sighed, “I know every boy should have a dog…but a wolfhound Dean?”

 

Seamus pouted, “She’s gentle and she loves him. She sleeps in his bed and minds well. She stays when he’s working. She was lonely too…all her siblings were spoken for but no one wanted her.”

 

Dana frowned, “Why no one want pretty doggie?”

 

Seamus shrugged, “We breed for white hounds and she’s a grey so we can’t sell her. I have a hound myself, his name is Niall.”

 

“How old is she?” Dean’s mother Diane asked moving closer to her husband.

 

“She’s nearly a year old,” Niamh offered, “so she’s practically full grown. Males reach seven or more feet in length. I don’t think that she’ll be more than six since she’s female.”

 

“Don’t they only live eight years?” David frowned.

 

Niamh laughed, “If it's one of your pseudo-wolfhounds but ours are true Irish wolfhounds. I think if the bond between your son and Abigail is genuine she should live until he is nearly forty. My father is sixty-six and has only had two companions. He had Conan when he was younger but his current familiar that he uses as a stud is Callum.”

 

“Pureblood Irish Wolfhounds are expensive, aren’t they? Shouldn’t we have to pay something?” David’s frown deepened.

 

Niamh shrugged, “Our breeding standards are white only, as you can see Abigail is grey. So it is against our policy to sell them, Seamus decided she needed a home and thought his best friend would be good to her. I am sorry that you weren’t talked to first. My father was away with Ministry business and the dogs are his interest, not my mother’s. I was sick so it took some time to realise Abigail was missing. Seamus’ elf wouldn’t tell us anything and our suspicions were just confirmed a few minutes ago.”

 

“They are good with children?” Diane asked frowning.

 

“Very good with them, my Seamus has always been around them. They are good with other dogs, they aren’t known to be good guard dogs but they can be highly protective of their masters. They don’t need much care, just a walk or a game of fetch for about 45 minutes. They don’t like being left alone when they are young. They don’t usually become aggressive and they are not prone to barking. They rumble more than yip really. We live in a small cottage with a garden; I cast perimeter spells so that Niall and Nalda wouldn’t stray. Nalda is my dog, she’s grey as well and she helped look after Seamus when I had to leave him at home. They are quite intelligent and understand human speech.” Niamh reassured her.

 

“You left your son with a dog that large?” Diane swallowed.

 

Seamus frowned, “Nalda is a gentle but firm minder. She’s stricter then Liam. She would push me with her nose if she didn’t like what I was doing. If I wanted to go somewhere I shouldn’t she tugged on my shirt with her teeth until I came back. I never could run faster than she could, she herded me like I was a sheep on the telly. She’s never bitten me, neither has Niall and he’s bigger than Abby.”

 

David sighed, “What do we feed them?”

 

“Since this is Seamus’ fault I’m taking the cost of her food out of his allowance. We’ll ship the proper food by owl usually. However this time, we’ll Apparate over with it. I will need to find out where you live though. I think Seamus will want to visit since he has it in his head that your son should be taken to see a Quidditch match and a Rugby one. My husband is quite fond of the Irish Wolfhound team much to my father’s annoyance, he doesn’t think much of the fake wolfhounds. He calls them an embarrassment to the breed if your people hadn’t let them dwindle so badly that we had to rescue them.” When Dean’s father opened his mouth Niamh laughed, “I am sorry; father tends to grumble a lot. I was just quoting. Unlike Seamus and my father, I’m not quite as keen on continuing the breeding which is why mine is an unbreedable female.”

 

“You’ll give us food for her too?” David gasped.

 

“Think about it this way, you are merely dogsitting and we’re providing the food. If Abigail wasn’t found a home we would have put her down. We can’t sell greys.” Niamh shrugged.

 

“Daddy! Dana wants to play with doggy…” Dana whinged and wiggled to get down.

 

Dean groaned

 

“Dean if you wanted a dog all you had to do was ask.” David sighed.

 

Dean hugged Abby closer, “I never ask for anything do I?” he said quietly.

 

David staggered, “Just to be allowed to go to art stores...”

 

“I think he worries he’ll be too much trouble with little ones around so he tries to stay out of the way as much as possible,” Niamh said gently.

 

David frowned, “I don’t want you to think we don’t want you…”

 

Dean flinched.

 

Seamus hugged Dean from behind.

 

Dean slowly relaxed between Seamus’ embrace and Abby licking his face.

 

“Why don’t you borrow Seamus? He can tell you what you need to keep Abigail comfortable? I’ll bring the food buy and fetch him about dinnertime? I’ll just have Liam bring me close to where you live so I know where it is, and then I know where to bring Seamus when they want to visit? I have an owl so they can write to one another…”

 

Diane blinked, “An owl?”

 

Niamh laughed, “I’m so sorry I forget sometimes. We send our mail by owl. They are really clever…”

 

“You trust your mail to a bird?” David laughed.

 

“They are more likely to deliver a letter to the right person than another person. An owl won’t be tempted to read the letter.” Niamh shrugged.

 

David smirked, “That makes sense. About those matches, you wanted to borrow Dean for I don’t mind really. It is nice to see him take an interest in something other than his books or his art. I am surprised and pleased he has a friend now. I was worried about him. Football was about the only thing he has an interest in beside his studies and his art.”

 

Seamus pouted, “Can I come sometime? We had a fight about which sport was better and we finally agreed that we’d have to see them both decide.”

 

“Are you sure you’re eleven? You remind me of Princess Dana.” David laughed.

 

Seamus frowned, “How old is she again?”

 

“I’m seven. Daddy, I want to play with the doggy. Can I?” Dana pouted back.

 

David sighed, “It is Dean’s dog, you have to ask. You can only play with her if he says it’s okay. You wouldn’t want Dean to play with your dolls without asking would you?”

 

Dean grimaced.

 

Dana frowned, “Dean won’t play with me. Why would he play with my dollies?”

 

“Daddy means that your dolls are your dolls and people have to ask first before they touch right?”

 

Dana nodded.

 

“You know you can’t play with Dean’s paints or his pencils, right?” David said taking up her train of thought.

 

Dana pouted, “Dean’s so mean! He always shuts the door on me and won’t play.”

 

Dean flinched again.

 

“Dean’s a big boy and you’re littler. He needs space, maybe he and Seamus will let you play with…” David frowned, “Is it Abby or Abigail?”

 

Niamh sighed, “Usually we name the puppies at birth the colour of their yarn collar. Seamus insisted we name her Abigail because she was a grey. Since then he’s been calling her Abby apparently.”

 

Dean nodded, “I call her Abby. She’s mine…Seamus said that was her name. I didn’t think I should change it…”

 

“We try to let the families give our puppies forever names; we are quite particular about who is allowed to adopt our puppies.” Niamh smiled, “We all have some training and affinity to animals it’s in our blood. We examine their homes and check if they have any other animals. They are expected to have healthy, happy animals before we consider allowing them to adopt. They are also paired with the puppy most like them. It is unwise to take someone at face value.”

 

“I suppose that makes sense.” David nodded, “Like getting to know the parents of your children’s playmates.”

 

“Exactly.” Niamh nodded, “I have diet sheets and a pedigree as well as other necessities that we give to our new families. I think father will be pleased that Abigail has a forever home. She’s a good girl. I don’t suppose you have much of a yard?”

                                                                                                                                            

“It’s small…but encompasses the entire house.” David mused.

 

“If you like I know a few spells that will prevent Abigail from ever jumping the fence and wandering.”

 

“Is that something like those experimental shock collars?” David frowned.

 

Niamh shook her head, “Nothing so dramatic. It merely makes her think of something more interesting than wandering. Abigail is too even-tempered to run off, I think she is too loyal to her master and would prefer to stay close to either of our sons.”

 

David gave her a polite smile, “If us borrowing your son helps you find us later I suppose I could take Diane home with Danielle and then the rest of us could go to the dog park.”

 

“Abigail was only raised around wolfhounds…I believe she may be tolerant of other animals but I am not sure.” Niamh frowned.

 

Seamus laughed, “Abby tolerated the cats, Ron Weasley’s rat and Lee Jordan’s tarantula in the tower. She sniffed them when they were close but lost interest when we called her.”

 

His mother reached down to pat Abby, “She should interact with other dogs…”

 

“I’ll bring Niall sometimes,” Seamus promised. “Or Abby can come visit so we can run around Marcheness’ lawns. She can play with Nalda too…the breeding mothers and fathers might enjoy playing with them when they reach full size. They know the greys are no threat. We never let them near when they are in heat. Fang should be around to watch them, a puppy-sitter.”

 

David nodded, “We better go then. So your mother has time to get to Ireland and back…”

 

Dean sagged with relief he could keep Abby…

 

Seamus hugged him and pet Abby, “Come on Abby, let’s go see your new home okay?”

 

Abby wagged her tail and yipped softly.

 

Dana finally pulled away from her father and hugged Abby peppering her with kisses. “Nice doggy!”

 

Abby tilted her head as if examining this new little person, and then she licked her.

 

“The doggy kissed me, daddy!” Dana crowed.

 

“I guess she does like kids…” David mused. “Come on everyone.”

 

Dean held Abby’s new leash tightly in his hand and felt Seamus’ small hand slip into his.

 

Seamus smiled up at him.

 

Dean slowly smiled back.

 

The girls were strapped into the middle seat of the van while Dean and Seamus took the backseat with Abby across their laps.

 

Then they headed for Dean’s small house.

 

Seamus hadn’t been to Muggle London before and his face was pressed against the window as he saw new sights.

 

 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Dean’s stepfather parked on the street and they exited the car. Bundling the baby and Dean’s things into the house...

 

His mother was still unhappy about Abby but his stepfather was okay with it or so it seemed.

 

“Can we play with the doggy daddy?” Dana asked bouncing up and down.

 

David sighed, “Soon. I know that Seamus’ mother brings her food but she still needs a dog bed, food bowls and maybe an outdoor chain.”

 

Seamus winced, “Abby’s never been chained before.”

 

“Don’t you tie your dogs up when you aren’t home?” Diane sniffed, “Or leash them when you’re out?”

 

Seamus shrugged, “Leashing in only a formality. In our village, it isn’t a big deal. Our dogs understand us and are well behaved.”

 

Diane stalked into the house her spine so straight it looked painful.

 

Dean sighed; he’d never seen her so worked up. He almost wished he was still mostly invisible.

 

They left his mother and baby Danielle home.

 

Piling back in the car, David drove them to the nearest pet store according to the phone book, which was Adrian’s. It was at 759 Romford Rd, in London.

 

David parked on the street; he was a bit wary about leaving the puppy in the car in July.

 

Seamus chuckled, “Abby and I will just stay outside. Why don’t you go shopping? We’ll be fine.”

 

“How can someone so little handle so big a dog?” David frowned.

 

Seamus scowled, “I grew up with them and Abby minds well. We’ll be okay.”

 

“Would your mother be upset?” David persisted.

 

“She’ll be upset if you don’t get a move on. Abby will have food but she’ll need things of her own.” Seamus chided.

 

Dean frowned, “I don’t want to leave you alone. Do you know how many crazy people are in London?”

 

Seamus chuckled “Then we have no choice.” He tugged Dean and Abby into the car again and shut the door. He snapped his fingers.

 

Liam appeared and lectured him in Gaelic.

 

Seamus sighed, “I need you to use your magic to make Abby small enough to hide.”

 

Liam glared, “Master Seamus already got Liam in trouble with Master. Why Liam help now?”

 

“Dean’s family doesn’t know anything about dogs. You want them to leave me outside in the heat while they go shopping?” Seamus chided.

 

Liam waved a long-fingered hand at Abby who yipped in protest.

 

Quick as a blink, Abby was small enough to fit in Dean’s shirt pocket.

 

Dean winced just looking at her, “Poor baby you don’t like being so small do you?”

 

Abby curled up in his pocket and sniffed, she was clearly not amused.

 

“We’ll make it up to you,” Dean promised.

 

An annoyed Liam left the boys alone.

 

Dean helped Seamus out of the car and they rejoined David and Dana.

 

David frowned, “Where is Abby?”

 

Dean pointed at his pocket, “In there and she’s pouting.”

 

David sighed, “I do not want to know how you managed that.”

 

The four entered the pet shop and Seamus dragged Dean over to the dog stuff. He tugged out the largest dog bed he could find. It was 54 by 36 inches, “She’ll be about 6 feet soon and Abby’ll need all the room she can get.” He warned.

 

Dana ran to explore the collars, “Daddy daddy Abby needs a pretty collar.” Pointing at a pink one…

 

Dean snorted, “No way. Just because Abby’s a girl doesn’t mean she needs a _pink_ collar. Her brown one is just fine.”

 

“Abby is a girl! All girls like pink!” Dana said stomping her foot

 

Dean snapped, “Abby’s my dog and I hate pink.”

 

“Daddy!” Dana whinged.

 

“It’s Dean’s dog honey if he doesn’t want a pink collar that’s his choice,” David said in a long-suffering tone.

 

“It’s not fair! Why does Dean get a dog and I don’t?”

 

Seamus winced, “Because I gave Abby to him because she was lonely.” He took Dean’s hand and led him to the toys.

 

They selected two Frisbees; one red and one yellow for their House, of course, a set of tennis balls, a rope ball, a rope tugging toy, a stuffed duck and the giant stuffed hedgehog toy. They picked up a decent brush but Seamus didn’t like the look of the dog shampoos…

 

They selected the pig ear treats as well as a few rawhide bones that Seamus choose; the larger the better.

 

Seamus was surprised at all the options for dogs at the Muggle store. What Seanathair didn’t have they usually picked up in Diagon Alley or in the Druidic settlement on the Hill of Tara.

 

David winced slightly at the cost but didn’t complain.

 

Once they had packed the car, Seamus and Dean slipped in first to have Abby put back to her proper size.

 

She wouldn’t look at either of them.

 

Dean pulled her into his lap cuddling her, with Seamus pressed close to his side trying to soothe her.

 

They stopped at a park and they ran with her until she was happy again.

 

Then they returned to Dean’s house and Diane met them.

 

“I won’t have that dog making a mess you hear me?”

 

Abby hide behind Dean, whimpering.

 

Dean sighed, “She’ll stay in my room. When she does her business I’ll throw it away.”

 

“She can eat outside.”

0

Now Seamus was mad, “She’s just a baby! Don’t let the size fool you! Would you put your baby outside whenever she wanted to eat?”

 

Diane sniffed, “Danielle is a human. That dog is not.”

 

“Forget it Seamus. At least I get to keep her.” Dean said quietly.

 

Seamus had Abby’s leash and Dean had all her things.

 

“You’re lucky I’m allowing her in this house at all.” Diane snapped. “I don’t like dogs.”

 

Seamus frowned at her, “That’s pity because our dogs are more reliable and trustworthy than some humans I’ve known. I’d sooner trust a dog than a human.”

 

“Come on Shay.”

 

Seamus followed Dean to the boy’s bedroom and shut the door firmly, it wasn’t quite a slam but it did show his displeasure. He unclipped Abby’s leash and let her roam the room. “I’m sorry but I really, really don’t like your mum.”

 

Dean sighed, “She’s not so bad…she used to work at a bar that’s where she met both her husbands. She’s a nurse now and she insists on healthy food, a clean house and regular check-ups.”

 

“What’s your step dad do?”

 

“He works at a check-in counter at the airport for British Airways.” Dean shrugged.

 

Dean cleared a place for Abby’s bed and set the stuffed hedgehog and the stuffed duck on the bed. He set the other toys near the bed but not on it. He called Abby over, “Here girl. This is yours.”

 

Abby sniffed the bed and walked in a circle around it before curling up on it with a soft yip. She pawed the toys and grinned at him.

 

Dean ruffled her fur and scratched her ears.

 

Then he set about unpacking his trunk, which had returned to normal size at some point.

 

Seamus sat on Dean’s bed and looked around; there was little sign of Dean here. “Where are the paintings?”

 

Dean shrugged, “My closet or the attic. When I run out of room in here, I put them in the attic with my dad’s. Mum says I got my art and my height from him.”

 

“Oh…” Seamus frowned; he hated seeing Dean so sad. He patted the bed, “Come here.”

 

Dean finished putting things away and sat next to Seamus.

 

Seamus curled up next to him, “You’re not alone anymore, remember that. You’ve got us now.”

 

Abby yipped from her bed.

 

Dean relaxed finally, “I know.”

 

They curled up on the bed together and took a short nap…

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

 

“Seamus… a _thaisce…it’s time to go.”_

_Seamus yawned, “Mathair?”_

_“Yes my son. I am proud of you for all help you gave Dean making his house ready for Abby. I cast the charms on the fence so she won’t leave and I used strengthening charms on the dog tie-out so she can’t break it if she’s tied up. I am unsure if his mother will do such a thing.” Niamh frowned as she talked to her son in Irish Gaelic._

_“Shay?” Dean yawned._

_“Mathair said it’s time for me to go home.” Seamus said sadly._

 

Dean bolt up, “Really? So soon?”

 

“It is dinner time young Feichín.” Niamh chuckled, “Seamus is expected at home, his father Ian misses him and so do Niall and Nalda. I have talked to your father and he has agreed to let you spend the last two weeks of August with us at Acacia Cottage. Although we have discussed letting you both play together between now and then- play dates of a sort.”

 

Dean frowned, “What does Feichin mean?”

 

“Feichín means little Raven, where I am from the raven is a sacred animal. They are foragers, at home anywhere but prefer the solitude of wild upland and mountainous regions. Ravens enjoy playful flight patterns, such as soaring, tumbling and rolling. Their longer wings make them quite agile aerial acrobats. Legend has it that Slytherin himself used and advocated the use of ravens over owls. Ravens are more prolific and are more common during daylight hours. Unlike owls they can be taught to speak, they are one of the most intelligent birds. Perhaps, that is why they are honoured by Lady Rowena’s family name.” Niamh chuckled.

 

“Wasn’t the Irish heroine Morrigan a Raven Animagus?” Seamus asked excitedly.

 

“As was the Dark Lady Morganna Le Fay.” Niamh nodded, “Morrigan would haunt battle fields and protect her favourites in battle. Our Scottish brethren say ‘Tha gliocas an ceann an fhitich’ or ‘Fice ceann na fhitich’, there is wisdom in a raven’s head. We say "To have a raven's knowledge" in regards to a seer.”

 

“That’s fascinating.” Dean breathed.

 

“Should you have been a Ravenclaw with that thirst for knowledge?” Niamh teased.

 

“The hat wasn’t sure at first but it decided on Gryffindor and I’m happy for that. It probably was because of Shay.” Dean said quietly.

 

Seamus blushed.

 

“Come along a _thaisce. You can visit soon.” Seamus’ mother promised in English._

 

“Really Mathair?” Seamus asked bouncing a little.

 

“Of course…you’ve finally made such a nice friend why ever would I want to keep you apart?” Niamh asked surprised.

 

Dean smiled at her, “When can we see each other again?”

 

“I’ll have to talk to his father. Your stepfather told me when you would be free. I’ll be sure to owl alright?” Niamh promised.

 

Then the three left Dean’s bedroom with Abby at their heels.

 

“Keep that dog away from me! I want it either in your room or outside. I don’t want it roaming the house.” Dean’s mother glowered as she clutched the baby to her.

 

Dean’s face clouded. “Yes mother.”

 

“Diane do you have to be like that? We have guests!” Dean’s stepfather was ashen.

 

“I would have refused! I hate dogs.”

 

Abby whimpered and tried unsuccessfully to hide behind Dean.

 

“I’ll let you know when Seamus is free and we’ll talk about them visiting each other.” Niamh said frowning.

 

“Alright. It was nice to meet you.” David said as he escorted Seamus and his mother to the door.

 

Niamh smiled, “I wish Seamus had been more conscientious and actually asked first.”

 

“I do to but at least this way he wouldn’t be completely refused right?” Dean’s stepfather shrugged. “I am glad that you are Dean’s friend. I don’t mind at all about letting you come with us to a football match and you are welcome to borrow Dean to see a rugby and what was it again?”

 

“Quidditch, it’s played on brooms with four balls.”

 

“What sort of a name is that?” Dean’s mother grumbled.

 

The three who knew the sport winced.

 

The Finnegans took their leave and left a very lonely Dean who disappeared into his room with Abby and barely came out for dinner. He gave Abby something to eat and then went to sleep feeling very alone. It felt strange to sleep somewhere that Seamus wasn’t a few feet away.

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

 

It was lonely without Seamus…

 

It was startling how quickly he’d become accustomed to not being alone…

 

Dean had finished his summer homework in two days because he was bored.

 

When he didn’t sneak Abby out for a walk, Dean was locked in his room by personal choice sketching and drawing.

 

While the room didn’t have the view of the Astronomy tower or the cosiness of dormitory it was free of Ron.

 

Dean wished he had an owl of his own but Abby upset his mother so much that he felt guilty for wanting pets…

 

His mother was forever coming in and yelling about Abby napping on his bed...

 

How his birth father or David could handle her Dean couldn’t understand…

 

She was always cold to him but warm with her daughters…

 

No wonder he felt like he didn’t belong…

 

There was a rap at his window…

 

Dean set down his brush and opened the window to find Seamus’ owl. He pet it as he took the letter.

 

‘ **Dean,**

**It’s lonely…**

**I miss you. I’ve never had a friend before and I missed you so much Máthair had to dump me at Marcheness. Seanathair has put me to work cleaning kennels; he says that hard work is a balm for the troubled heart.**

**Niall missed me too, he’s very happy to see me and knocked me over when I told him he was coming to school with me. He was happier to hear there would be dogs to play with.**

**Seanathair has got us tickets to see the Kestrels and Da bought us tickets for Wolfhound match but they aren’t until this fall. The Kestrels aren’t playing until the end of October but Seanathair said he’d have máthair talk to your parents about borrowing us for a weekend if we’re good students. Apparently they were shocked at how good my marks were…**

**Da might be able to take us to a pre-season match for the Wolfhounds, their first season match is an away game and well he can’t travel by magic cause he’s a Muggle. He promises to see if there is a match on the same weekend as the Kestrels. If there is he’ll get the tickets.**

**I really really miss you! I hope máthair is right and you can come stay with us next month. A whole month? I don’t know how I’ll last…**

**Please write me? I’d love to see your drawings…I miss watching you paint and draw.**

**If you won’t sent me a drawing can you send me pictures of them?**

**Your friend,**

**Seamus** ’

 

His loneliness was even more crushing now…

 

Dean took out a quill and began a letter.

 

‘ **Dear Shay,**

**Writing you feels so weird…**

**I still think I’ll turn around and you’re right beside me with Abby’s head in your lap.**

**I used to think I liked the quiet but it feels…I don’t know suffocating.**

**If I’m not sleeping or sharing an uncomfortable meal with my family I’m drawing…or painting. If I’m not careful I’ll run out of pages in my sketchbook or canvases. I don’t know if I have enough money left over to buy more…**

**Write back soon.**

**Dean** ’

 

“Dean? Why do you look so sad? Are you missing your friend? Is that his owl?”

 

Dean sighed, Dana… he pet the bird again and handed off the letter.

 

Seven and she still didn’t understand he liked to be left alone…

 

“You’re sadder then usual.”

 

Abby whinged in agreement…

 

“You miss him too don’t you girl?” Dean asked quietly.

 

Abby yipped.

 

Dean frowned, “Shush we don’t want to upset mum.”

 

Abby went to curl up on her bed and seemed to pout.

 

Dana climbed onto his bed and sat with her legs crossed, “Tell me about wizard school! Dad won’t let me tell my friends. He said it’s a secret! I only like secrets that I know about.”

 

Dean sighed, “Hogwarts is a really big castle.”

 

“How big? Bigger then Buckingham?”

 

Dean laughed, “I think so and it’s really really old.”

 

“How old?”

 

“Ten centuries?”

 

Dana winkled her nose, “Isn’t a century a hundred years? That’s a thousand!”

 

Dean chuckled, “It’s a nice castle. I live in a dormitory with four other boys up in a tower.”

 

“You share with boys? Eww!”

 

Dean shrugged, “It’s not that bad. Three of them are nice.”

 

“What are they like?” Dana asked leaning closer.

 

“Shay’s fun but he’s prone to light things on fire on accident and he blew up a feather once. Neville is very shy but a whiz with plants and dreadful at potions. He actually melted his cauldron a few times. Harry kind of stays to himself when he isn’t attached at the hip to Granger and Weasley.”

 

“What sort of a name is Weasley? It sounds like weasel…”

 

Dean snorted, “He is sort of weasel-ish I guess. Ron Weasley is the last one of us and he isn’t very nice. He is a lazy sort…and he’s always picking fights. I don’t know much about the girls in our House except for well, Granger. She’s insanely smart and hard to beat. If her rival at marks is Malfoy, then I guess mine is Nott. Wonder what it is with Gryffindors and having Slytherin rivals…”

 

“What’s a Gryffindor? What’s a Slytherin?”

 

Dean tried his best to explain while being fair, after all ambition really wasn’t a bad trait to have…

 

Unlike some, he didn’t think being a Slytherin was a good reason to hate someone…

 

Dana continued to quiz him about Hogwarts and to whinge that she wanted to go…

 

Then his door was flung open again, “Dana? Oh there you are. It’s lunchtime. I’ve got to head to the hospital in an hour. Dean’s staying here but you’re going to Jessica’s until your father gets home.”

 

“But Mummy I wanna stay with Dean!” Dana whinged.

 

“No! I’ve told you the plan and you’re going to Jessica’s. You’ll leave Dean alone. If I’ve told you once I’ve told you a thousand times, not to bother him.” His mother snapped.

 

“I’m not bothering!” Dana pouted, “Am I?”

 

Dean shook his head, “I was lonely and I was enjoying her company for once.”

 

“You’re going to tie that mutt out back and I have a list of chores for you to do while I’m at work. It’s unhealthy to lock yourself away with a dog. Do you have any idea how toxic paints are?”

 

Dean sighed, “I wasn’t painting and when I am, I have a window open.”

 

“I hoped they would keep you so busy at that weird school of yours that you wouldn’t have time for this nonsense.”

 

“The work was rather easy and I finished it right away. I’ve already completed my summer homework. I’ve got little else to do…”

 

“You’re old enough to help around the house now. With David and I working, we could use the extra help.”

 

From invisible to free labour lovely…

 

Dean thought that August couldn’t come fast enough…

 

 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Seamus moped around, his homework was half-done and he was told if he didn’t finish it in another week, Dean wouldn’t be coming.

 

Couldn’t they see how lonely he was without his best friend? Seanathair was making him work with the dogs hoping it would help his moroseness.

 

Normally he didn’t mind it but it made him miss Abby and Dean so much…

 

If Acacia Cottage was picturesque, then Marcheness was beautiful…

 

He wanted to show Dean around and he knew his friend would want to paint and even sketch…

 

He normally didn’t think like that but being best friends with an artist well it rubbed off some. He blushed remembering the few sketches of him that Dean made. It made him happy that Dean liked to draw him…

 

He was very shy about telling his family about Dean; he may act friendly and social but he was really shy, which was why he hadn’t had a friend before. Dean was special…

 

Seamus sighed.

 

Niall nudged him whinging.

 

“I’m sorry. Was I ignoring you? Go get your nogtail toy, okay?”

 

Niall yipped and went to fetch it.

 

His wolfhound was almost exactly his full size already, but he was getting better about knowing his own strength. No doubt Nalda lectured him about it…

 

Seamus played catch and release with Niall with his toy until Liam appeared to call him to lunch.

 

XoooooooX

 

Seamus was running in circles making sure everything was perfect for Dean’s arrival. Máthair was bringing him for lunch; Seamus had begged to split a room. He had a huge bed in his room at Marcheness and they were used to sharing a dormitory so it would be fine.

 

They hadn’t gotten to visit before so they hadn’t seen one another since July first. It had been a whole month, Seamus missed Dean so badly. The letters while wonderful and the highlight of his day, week…

 

He checked the sky for the time and hurried down to the entrance hall.

 

The door opened and Máthair entered with Dean right behind her.

 

Seamus ran forward scurrying around his mother and wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. Blabbering away in Irish Gaelic about how much he missed him and how glad he was to see him.

 

Dean hugged him, “You’re talking Gaelic again Shay.”

 

Seamus blushed, “I was just saying how much I missed you and how glad I am that you’re here."

 

Dean grinned, “Same here. This is a lovely place.”

 

“It’s my grandparents’ home. We live in the village.” Seamus said taking Dean’s hand.

 

“Show me around?” Dean asked squeezing Seamus’ hand gently.

 

Seamus tugged him along, “Aye!”

 

Leading him up a staircase to his room in the children’s wing.

 

The door next to his opened.

 

Seamus flinched, “Oh, it’s you Fergus. I thought you’d changed rooms.”

 

“I left something in there.” Fergus drawled eying the two of them and sneering in Gaelic, “is this your Mudblood lover?”

 

Seamus stiffened, “He’s my friend.”

 

“How like Aintín Niamh you are, polluting our bloodline with more Muggle filth.” Fergus snarled,

 

Seamus clenched his fists, “So what if Da’s not a wizard? He’s a far better person than Uncail Ryan. Dean’s not a Muggle, he’s a wizard the same as me! You’re just a purist git!”

 

Fergus backhanded him so hard that Seamus was flung into Dean who caught him.

 

Dean scowled, “I can’t understand your conversation but I can tell you don’t approve of me. I’m here at your grandfather’s invitation. He seems to approve of me and I suppose that is what matters. You had no reason to hit Shay other then the fact that you’re a bully.”

 

“He’s always favoured this runt and my bloodtraitor Aintín.” Fergus spat in English.

 

“Máthair’s not a bloodtraitor!” Seamus glared.

 

“She tied her blood to a Muggle and shamed her ancestors. Seanathair ought to have cast her out and had nothing to do with you. No, she’s always been his favourite and that’s passed to you as well.”

 

“So, you’re nothing but a jealous git.” Dean sniffed, he pushed Seamus behind him, “Now that I’ve met you, I find it quite easy to believe that you Glamoured yourself to look like a troll and terrorized Seamus and the dogs. Anyone who does that to someone weaker then themselves or to animals are scum. I don’t care if you’re got parents with magic on both sides. You’re worthless in my book.”

 

Fergus took a step towards Dean with his fist raised.

 

Dean stood his ground, “Go ahead hit me and embarrass your grandfather by assaulting his guest. You’re an adult, I’m a child and assaulting me is illegal. I’ll gladly press charges if you dare touch me.”

 

Fergus dropped his fist scowling, “It’s not worth it to hit you and soil myself by touching a Mudblood.” He turned on his heel and stalked off.

 

Dean snorted, “He’s nothing but a coward who picks on people smaller and weaker. Stand up to them and they run off with their tail between their legs.”

 

Seamus hugged him from behind, “How did you stand up to him?”

 

“Easy, I knew he wouldn’t dare hurt me. Let’s see if Liam will tend to that “ Dean said tracing the handprint on Seamus’ face.

 

Seamus whimpered slightly.

 

Dean kissed the top of his head, “What room is yours? I think we should get out of sight before anyone sees that. I don’t want to cause trouble…”

 

Seamus blushed, “You’re not trouble…”

 

Once they were safe behind a closed door, Dean called out, “Liam?”

 

The familiar elf appeared, “What be Master Seamus’ friend be wanting.”

 

“Fergus hit Shay. I was hoping you could fix it before the adults could see.”

 

Liam scowled and started muttering darkly under his breath as he tended to the purple bruise.

 

Seamus glared at Liam, “He’s still blood even if he’s mean.”

 

Liam stiffened, “Fergus be bad seed. An embarrassment to the family.”

 

“He’s still family,” Seamus said quietly as Liam tended to his face.

 

“If he lays a hand on you in front of me again,” Dean said clenching his hands into fists, “I’ll hit him.”

 

Seamus gasped, “He’ll hurt you!”

 

“Better me then you,” Dean scoffed, “He could break you because he’s so much bigger. I can handle it just fine.”

 

Seamus pouted, “I don’t want you to be hurt because of me.”

 

Twin yips came from the door.

 

Dean rose to open it to find Abby with another grey wolfhound.

 

Seamus grinned, “Niall!”

 

The two dogs scurried up to him and licked his face knocking him back onto the bed.

 

Seamus giggled, “Stop it!”

 

The two dogs sat up and whinged.

 

“I missed you too Abby.” Seamus said laughing as he sat up to hug her.

 

Niall whinged.

 

“I love you too Niall, I just haven’t seen Abby in a month.”

 

Niall leaned over and licked Abby’s face.

 

Seamus yawned, “I’m sleepy. I ran around making sure everything was perfect.”

 

Dean lay down with Abby at his back and Seamus in front of him.

 

Seamus curled up with Dean and felt the familiar warmth of Niall behind him.

 

“Go ahead and rest. You can show me around later.” Dean said softly.

 

The two boys and their puppies took an afternoon nap curled up on top over the duvet.

 

XoooooX

 

That was how Niamh and Bethne found them when they came to fetch them for tea.

 

“You think Athair is right Máthair? You think this boy is Seamus’ mate?” Niamh asked in Gaelic.

 

“Aye,” her mother replied, “your boy is the spitting image of his ancestor but he’s softer. He’s gentler, he’s closer to the earth and it’s creatures. He’s the heir _A stór w_ as waiting for Iníon.”

 

“They make a cute couple, a pity he’s a Muggleborn.”

 

Niamh shook her head, “I don’t think he is Máthair, his magic is familiar. I know it; I’ve felt such magic before many years ago so I think he’s a Halfblood. I’m pretty sure I went to school with someone whose magic felt like his.”

 

“I learned to like Ian but I would prefer if Seamus at least ended up with a Halfblood.” 

 

That was the Black in her, Niamh sighed, Betria Aithne better known as Bethne was the daughter of Betria Livia Burke nee Black who was called Belvia.

 

Her sister Aine had some of their mother’s prejudice and it showed in her son Fergus. Seamus was her baby and it pained her how her nephew treated her precious son. She’d only ever had Seamus despite wanting to have a houseful of children. Fate had only decreed her one child…

 

“I know I’m not supposed to have favourites,” Bethne said stiffly, “but there is something so drawing about that boy. The way that Dean is holding him is rather surprising; he’s so protective. It’s like he’s shielding him from something.”

 

“Fergus was here.” Niamh frowned, “I remember seeing Liam earlier, he was doing laundry and he spat into Fergus’ pillowcase. He was muttering under his breath as well, Liam is so protective of my baby.”

 

“He’s twelve, nearly thirteen Niamh, he’s not a baby despite his short stature.” Bethne chided.

 

Niamh bent her head, “Of course Máthair, should we wake them?”

 

Bethne frowned, stepping up to examine her grandson, “Liam tended to an injury.”

 

Niamh’s lips became a thin line, “Dean wouldn’t hurt him… Seamus worships him.”

 

“I think Fergus hit him, Dean’s protective right now probably because he witnessed it. I wouldn’t be surprised if he told Fergus off. What that boy needs is a whipping with a switch, I believe that Áine wasn’t firm enough with him.”

 

“I wonder if Athair is right and Ryan was a Death Eater…” Niamh frowned, “It would explain a lot.”

 

“I certainly hope he wasn’t.” Bethne scowled, “I won’t tolerate Fergus hurting Seamus. He has no right to do that; Seamus is so naturally good-natured that he’s never needed much correction. Even when he’s done something ill-advised, his heart is always in the right place. Take the situation with Abigail for instance; while taking her was wrong, she and this Dean have a strong bond, the strongest I’ve seen with one of our dogs.”

 

“His stepfather David said that he’s never seen his son so happy as he is with Abigail. He’s even spent more time with his sister Dana. He said that Seamus was the best thing to happen to his son.” Niamh said fondly, “One likes to hear one’s child spoken well of.”

 

“Whoever his sire was, I am sure he’d be proud of him.” Bethne sniffed.

 

“I think that Feichín is good for _a thaisce, if_ Feichín helps Seamus grow stronger how can I fault that? All I ever wanted was for him to find his happiness and to be loved for who he is not, whom he might be.” Niamh said stroking Seamus’ hair.

 

“He is dear your boy,” Bethne sniffed, “I suppose Halfblood or Muggleborn if I can accept your Ian, I can accept this one.”

 

Niamh smiled to herself, “I’m glad, you are so dear to Seamus and it would pain him if you could not.”

 

“Máthair?” Seamus said sleepily.

 

“Good afternoon a thaisce. We came to fetch you both for tea. You four made quite a picture.” Niamh chuckled.

 

Seamus ran his hand gently over Dean’s arms, “Wake up dlúthchara…”

 

“Shay?” Dean yawned.

 

“Máthair says it’s teatime,” Seamus said quietly.

 

“Come join us young ones,” Bethne said politely.

 

XoooooX

 

Seamus blushed at being found in bed with his friend and their dogs.

 

Dean sat up and pulled Seamus up, “Come along, we’ll join you for tea.”

 

Seamus flushed more when he was pulled up into Dean’s chest, “Umph.”

 

“Less flirting boys.” Niamh teased.

 

“Máthair!” Seamus whinged.

 

Niamh chuckled, “Just teasing, come along then...”

 

Seamus shivered beneath Dean’s companionable arm as they followed his mother and grandmother with their puppies in tow.

 

As happy as he was to see Dean, was it really worth the teasing?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! I hope it was worth the wait at least. Finally we met Seamus' bully of a cousin Fergus. Seamus got to see a different side of Dean, a very fiercely protective side. 
> 
> I think Niamh is pretty cool for a mum and Seamus is very lucky. Bethne is pretty open-minded for someone with Black blood- well she's trying anyway.


	14. Chapter 12B

Chapter 12B

 

While his grandfather didn’t show up for tea, Seamus was certain he would be there for supper. Supper was at seven and tea had been at fine so he tugged Dean outside to show him the lawns, gardens and the kennels knowing that his artist best friend would fall in love.

 

Did Dean ever…

 

Dean was surrounded by beauty and itched to record it…

 

The pure emerald of the lawns, the crystal blue of the lakes, the cerulean of the sky and the vibrant shades of the flowers…

 

Their dogs running free following a laughing Seamus made Dean smile.

 

He pulled his sketchbook from his pocket, the small one and with deft strokes he drew Seamus, Niall and Abby.

 

Especially, the moment when the two overgrown puppy knocked him over and took advantage of Seamus by licking him.

 

“Well now, I’d almost forgot what his laughter sounds like.” Came a thick Irish accent just behind him.

 

Dean dropped his pen, one glance and he was sure it was Shay’s grandfather. “Good evening sir. Thank you for the invitation to spend what’s left of the summer here.”

 

The elderly gentleman bowed, “’Tis nothing. It be nice to see our Seamus so happy. He were quiet and sad in July, now he all smiles again. Call me Killian would ya?”

 

Dean reached over with shaking fingers for his pen, “Killian? You’re sure?” he’d never called a grown up by their first name before…

 

“Are you enjoying yourself Young Master Dean?”

 

Dean grinned, “The grounds are lovely, Shay was right I could spend hours sketching or painting this place. You are lucky to spend so much time with such beauty…”

 

Killian smirked, “You should have seen our bonding it was right here, the glories of Marcheness back draping me Bethne. A pity that Niamh married a Muggle, I always hoped she’d be bonded here as well. I have Seamus and he’s the Hope of the House.” Then he sombred, “Fergus wants to believe that he’ll inherit but if my suspicions about out Seamus are correct, he is the only heir…”

 

Dean wasn’t sure what to make of it.

 

Then he felt Shay at side and their dogs at their feet.

 

Seamus grinned, “Seanathair, you’re home.”

 

The older wizard reached out and ruffled Seamus’ hair, “It be a joy to hear ya laugh again Seamus. It does this old heart good ter see ya happy.”

 

Seamus pouted, “You’re not old Seanathair.”

 

Killian laughed, “Kind ya are. They call me Old O’Shanesey they do.”

 

“That’s not kind.” Seamus muttered.

 

“Perhaps, not but you two seem to be enjoying yerselves. Our Seamus say you be an artist, be it so?”

 

Dean shyly held out his sketch of Shay and their dogs.

 

Killian whistled, “Ya caught him, so ya did. I see that our Seamus weren’t exaggerating when he said you’d do our home justice. Feel free to set up anywhere ya like, we haven’t had an artist with yer talent in ages.” Then he sombred, “I heard that Fergus be troubling ya Shay. I won’t have that.”

 

Seamus shifted nervously, “He was mad Dean was here, that’s all. He didn’t take to my lip, I should have let him have his say and be done with it.”

 

“He’s had it out for ya since you be small. I haven’t forgotten the troll incident…”

 

‘Nor have I’, Dean thought, he wouldn’t forget the anger he felt when Fergus struck Seamus. As long as he drew breath he wouldn’t stand for people beating on his friend.

 

“Come along then they be calling us to supper soon. Abby and Niall can join Nalda and Callum.” Seamus’ grandfather said gesturing towards the house.

 

Dean felt less nervous after the welcome from both of Seamus’ grandparents.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/n: More of their summer to come but I thought I'd introduce Seamus' Wizarding grandparents and cousin Fergus.
> 
> Gaelic glossary thus far [Unless otherwise mentioned all are Irish Gaelic]
> 
> Aintín- Aunt  
> Athair- father   
> Dlúthchara- best friend  
> Feichin- Raven  
> iníon = daughter   
> Máthair- mother  
> Seanathair- grandfather  
> Seanmháthair- grandmother  
> seanmhuintir = grandparents   
> Uncail- uncle
> 
> Tha gliocas an ceann an fhitich – Scottish Gaelic for: there is wisdom in a raven’s head  
> Fice ceann na fhitich- To have a raven's knowledge
> 
>  
> 
> A thaisce (uh HASH-keh): Also “my treasure.”


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

The morning after Dean arrived at Marcheness, Seamus and his grandfather showed Dean around a bit more and introduced him to the dogs in the kennels.

 

After lunch, Killian released Dean to paint or sketch while Seamus was required to do chores until tea. They shared tea with one or both of Seamus’ grandparents as well as Seamus’ mum when she walked over. Then they relaxed until dinner…

 

That was how they passed their two weeks at Marcheness…

 

XoooooX

 

Seamus’ mother Niamh joined them for breakfast the morning of Dean’s stay that began a third week. “Your da has the day off tomorrow _a thaisce. He thought you and Dean might enjoy a trip to Clara Lara Fun Park.”_

_Her mother Bethne made her usual sniff at the idea of Muggle entertainment…_

 

“Máthair,” Niamh said sternly.

 

“Really _a ghrá, remember the boys.” Killian said cheerily as he sipped his coffee._

 

Bethne nodded sharply, “Very well.”

 

Seamus bounced in his seat, “Really?”

 

Niamh nodded, “In case you were worried Feichin my Ian installed another seatbelt in his auto. However Seamus since you,”

 

Seamus waved his hand impatiently, “Because I be pocket-sized Da said that the law is that I still be sitting in tha booster seat. I don’t be minding, the fun park will think I’m still young enough.”

 

It wasn’t until after breakfast that Dean could ask about the fun park. He’d never been to a place like that…

 

Seamus who quite enjoyed going with his Da was quite happy to tell Dean about it.

 

XoooooX

 

Seamus’ da wasn’t a large man at all; he was about average and was only four inches taller than Dean.

 

He spoke in as thick of an accent as Hagrid, “Ya be Dean then I take it?” he was fiddling with a cap.

 

Seamus latched onto Dean’s arm and told his da all about their two weeks at Marcheness.

 

Dean could sometimes guess a few words but Seamus spoke so fast in Gaelic…

 

Then the man chided Seamus and dipped his head, “Sorry our Seamus be quite excitable. It be good of ye to visit. I got tha day off ya see. I thought maybe ye’d like ter see what sort of fun a lad cin have here. Thought maybe Clara Lara, me Da bless his soul usta take me thar when I were a young ‘un. So I bin taken our Seamus when I cin. Maybe ur too old fer it…”

 

Dean shook his head, “I’ve never been to a fun park…I’ve only been to art stores, regular parks, school and football matches.”

 

Seamus’ da nodded, “Our Seamus said tha ye’d like ter see a Wolfhounds’ match. They be a good team. I cinna always get tickets but I try. I be a simple man ya see. I just work down at that garage down the hill on Glendalough local’s cars.

 

Whatever it was that Dean was expecting given that Shay’s mum was what one might consider upper class to see an Irish version of his step dad’s Cockney mechanic wasn’t it…

 

Yet instinctively, he liked the man.

 

“Dean Thomas.”

 

“Pleased ter meetcha Master Dean. I be Ian Finnigan. Me family be from Glendalough as fur back as anyone kin remember. Being magical like mo _chuisle he didn’t mix much with the young ‘uns. So they be saying his Máthair be uppity, me Niamh be sweetest lass in all Ireland. I can’t be telling tha he be keeping close ter_ home because he be a wizard cin I? No sir I cin not, it were a shock at first but I always thought there be somethin’ more than ruins of a monastery that no one cin trace…

 

“Da!” Seamus whinged.

 

“I be thinking tha we bring Niall and Abby ter keep me company like. We drive over after breakfast, get there when they be opening like. I saved up fer tha golden band so ya both cin ride anythin’. Since we be early, I cin snag a barbie and we cin have franks and crisps with soda.”

 

Seamus jumped up and down, “A man’s picnic da?”

 

Ian Finnigan nodded, “Aye.”

 

Seamus hugged him, mumbling excitedly in Gaelic again.

 

Dean wondered what Seamus would be like with his own kids…

 

Since they’d already eaten at Seamus’ grandmother’s insistence before walking to Acacia Cottage they bid good night to Seamus’ parents and went to prepare for bed.

 

Liam had popped over with Dean’s things during lunch and saved them the trouble of carrying it.

 

Dean was getting used to sharing a bed with Shay and didn’t think it was strange at all that they did so.

 

Seamus actually fell right asleep despite his excitement.

 

Dean fell asleep soon after…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Seamus woke Dean early by shaking him, “Wake up dlúthchara…”

 

“Shay?” Dean yawned.

 

“We’re going to Clara Lara! Mum will have breakfast for us and then we’ll stop by the store before Da drives us for our man’s day out.” Seamus crowed.

 

Dean rubbed his eyes, smiling at his friend sensing and appreciating Shay’s enthusiasm.

 

Seamus frowned, “I’ve got old things but you brought nice clothes.”

 

There was a knock on the door, “ _A thaisce? You awake?”_

 

“Aye Mathair.” Seamus called out.

 

“You decent?”

 

Seamus laughed, “Aye.”

 

The door opened, “I found some old things of Ian’s that I thought Feichin could use.”

 

Dean frowned, “Why would I need old clothes?”

 

Seamus laughed tackling him out of the bed and onto a braided rug, “You’ll see.”

 

“You’ll behave won’t you?” Niamh frowned, “No pushing each other into the water? No breaking park rules?”

 

Seamus frowned, “mathair! They push me in, not the other way around!”

 

Dean gave her a half smile, “No one will push Seamus around, I’ll make sure of that.”

 

“No fighting either. Fergus is banned for life from Clara Lara.” Niamh said sternly.

 

“Aye mathair, we’ll behave.” Seamus promised.

 

Then Niamh left them alone.

 

Seamus jumped off Dean and dived into his closet pulling worn clothes from a box and a pair of ratty trainers out.

 

Dean scrambled up to dress as well finding that the worn dungarees and patched t-shirt were relatively comfortable.

 

His mother would have a fit about wearing someone else’s cast-offs but what she didn’t know couldn’t upset her right?

 

They combed their hair in Seamus’ mirror before trooping out of Seamus’ comfortable bedroom.

 

They found Shay’s parents sitting at the table with a meal.

 

“Sausage, ham, beans and soda bread my favourite.” Seamus grinned. “Mathair learned how to cook from the elves but ‘Mamo’ taught him her recipes. Imagine Mamo’s surprise when she learned Mathair only could cook with a wood stove. She had ta learn all over.”

 

Niamh flushed, “I thought learning to cook would be impressive. She didn’t think much of me…”

 

“Hoity-toity ma called ya.” Ian laughed, “She still wishes I’d married old man Angus MacGinnis’ daughter Tara but she does like our Seamus.”

 

“Two sets of living grandparents?” Dean whispered. “You’re lucky.”

 

Seamus shrugged, “They don’t mix as you can guess, they both think badly of one another. They don’t believe that mathair’s parents live ‘round here, so we just let them think Mathair likes to walk for exercise with Nalda.”

 

“I’ll work in the garden while you’re at Clara Lara.” Niamh announced.

 

“We’ll stop by the general store for picnic fixings.”

 

“Just soda Ian, it’s not a real man’s picnic with your lads. Leave the beer alone.”

 

“Aye, soda ‘tis.” Ian said with a wink at Seamus.

 

They finished their meal and then they were bundled into the car.

 

Dean was just big enough that he didn’t need a booster seat but they’d cut corners when Seamus rode in David’s car.

 

Seamus’ dad owned a Ford Cortina, it looked a lot like Dean’s mother’s old car. David had traded it in when she’d gotten pregnant with Danielle so now they had a Ford Aerostar.

 

They drove into Glendalough to pick up supplies for their mans’ picnic, Acacia Cottage was on the outskirts of town just like Marcheness…

 

They parked in the tiny parking lot between the general store and the local barbershop.

 

Dean reached over so he could unbuckle Seamus and they clambered out, following Ian into the store.

 

They picked out Barbeque and Sour Cream Lays crisps, Rainbow frankfurter buns, frankfurters; cokes and the ‘fixings’; an onion, catsup, relish and mustard. 

 

There was a blanket, a knife, toasting fork and tongs in the car along with paper plates, plastic silver and paper serviettes.

 

They had a cooler that Ian bought a bag of ice for to put the condiments, frankfurters and cokes in.

 

Dean wasn’t surprised to realise a beer or two was amidst their haul as well.

 

There were also two pairs of tin dishes for the dogs and a bag of food.

 

Once they pilled it all in the boot, the boys piled back in the car.

 

Niall took the front seat again while Abby sat opposite Dean on the other side of Seamus.

 

It was a short distance to the fun park, only five kilometres out of town but riding in the Cortina was more comfortable then walking with their picnic.

 

They parked near the Park’s general store, Seamus and Dean tethered Niall and Abby to a picnic bench while Shay’s dad brought the food stuff.

 

Then the three of them went and Ian spent seven pound, fifty each on the golden bands for them giving them free passes on all the activities and rides.

 

Then he ruffled their hair, “Go have fun you too.”

 

Given Dean’s size, the ticket seller had been reluctant but in the end had sold the yellow paper bracelet that had adhesive on one end.

 

Seamus showed Dean how to put one on and then Dean returned the favour.

 

They had gotten there just before it opened and had been the first in line.

 

Which meant that Seamus got first dibs at everything…

 

He dragged Dean to the bumper cars first and then teasingly bullied him into a round of mini golf which was disasterous due to their lack of skill.

 

Next they climbed up the hill and went laughing down the water slide together but down neighbouring slides.

 

Seamus showed Dean how to use a control for one of the park’s remote control motorboats and then once Dean had a handle on it they had a race. Which Seamus won barely, probably only due to previous visits.

 

Seamus pulled Dean into one of the small row boats and drive to manoeuvre them around but all he succeeded in was moving them in circles.

 

Dean’s first reaction was to laugh…

 

So Seamus dropped the paddle and scowled at him, “Think you can do better?”

 

Dean laughed, “I could try…”

 

He did try but his try wasn’t much better.

 

They looked at one another and giggled.

 

“The boats at Hogwarts are better.” Seamus said with a grin.

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, they actually move right.”

 

Seamus giggled and leaped out of rowboat, “Catch me!”

 

“You little,” Dean called out exasperated.

 

Luckily he was wearing Ian’s old clothes and the pond they were failing to row in was only two feet deep. A nice stomping puddle as Dana would say.

 

Seamus was a fast little bugger darting around the nearby playground up ladders, across monkey bars, scurrying over bridges, down slides and fireman poles.

 

Dean followed him and grabbed him, rolling to ground with him but not pushing or really tackling Shay to the ground.

 

He pinned Seamus down by kneeling on his friend’s legs, and then with a smirk he dug his fingers into Shay’s sides.

 

Seamus wiggled, yelping, “No! Dean! That’s not fair! Don’t tickle! Cheater!”

 

The park staff rolled their eyes but didn’t interrupt.

 

Dean looked at Seamus’ tostled chocolate hair and sky blue eyes, his ruddy pink complexion that didn’t burn but spots of colour were in his cheeks. There was such a passionate innocence to Shay; Dean felt a kinship to it. He coughed, rolling off, “You know you deserved it.”

 

Seamus blushed, “Meanie.”

 

They lay on the grass gasping before Seamus said quietly, “Want to explore the pirate ship before we go join Da, Niall and Abby?”

 

It had been hours since they arrived, the park opened at 10:30 and it was clearly after one according to the sun and the growl in their stomachs.

 

They jumped up, hands reaching out and fingers lacing together with Seamus leading the way while Dean followed indulgently.

 

Dean had never had fun like this, having never really had a friend. Even football matches back when he played Keeper weren’t like this, a smile graced his lips; ‘This must be what having a friend is like.’

 

The view wasn’t as stunning as the sight from the water slide hill but the man-made wreck of a pirate ship was cool.

 

They did jump off it but they didn’t push each other anyone else.

 

They dog paddled out of the man-made lake and then ran laughing to where Ian had set up their picnic.

 

They sprawled on the grass where they were greeted by their dogs’ kisses and Ian’s laughter.

 

“I expected ye an hour ago. No matter, the grill be nice ‘n hot. Tha franks be done in wee bit.” Ian dug out two icy cokes and held them out to them.

 

Dean sat up gasping and took them, handing one to Seamus.

 

They opened them in sync.

 

Which shocked Ian but he said nothing as he turned to toast the buns and cook the franks…

 

Abby and Niall weren’t leashed at present; they had only been to mark the table early.

 

Ian must have played a game of fetch with them because they were quite happy to lay with their heads in their boy’s lap.

 

They talked about how much they missed school, how fun it would be to have the puppies there with them and what might be different compared to last year. Comparing favourite classes and teachers with their least favourite completely unaware of anything but their tiny piece of the world…

 

“Boys, lunch.” Ian’s words jostled them out of their private world.

 

Dean jumped up and leaned over holding out a hand to Seamus to grasp it. He tugged Seamus up and they smiled at one another before walking with joined hands to the picnic table where Ian had a plate of buns and franks.

 

They grabbed a fist full of crisps a piece and a frank, doctoring it the way they liked.

 

Dean only liked mustard while Seamus liked onions and relish but nothing else, Ian liked everything.

 

They drank cokes with their meal, with Seamus jumping up to get more when their bottles were empty.

 

Seamus found only three bottles of beer left, knowing his da he probably shared beers with some of the other dads. His dad was more of a social drinker, he liked a brew on a hot day but he didn’t like drinking alone.

 

There were a few other families around sitting at the other picnic spots.

 

Seamus put them out of his head; this was about showing Dean some fun…

 

They finished eating and then to run around for another hour before Ian called to them that it was time to go.

 

They repacked the Cortina and then drove back to the cottage; they were on opposite sides of Glendalough really.

 

The boys were so played out like their dogs and Niamh drew them a bath, taking their dirty clothes to wash and leaving them comfortable clothing to change into.

 

Seamus and Dean washed up, not the least disturbed about sharing a bath. Sleepily dressing and falling into bed, and napped up until Niamh called them to supper only to curl up in Seamus’ bed right after eating nearly having falling asleep in their dessert.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

The day after Dean and Seamus played out their hearts their Hogwarts letter arrived over breakfast.

 

Niamh held out a hand.

 

Seamus handed her the book list.

 

“You’ll need new parchment, quills, ink and potions things. I really don’t like Diagon Alley; it will be very crowded today since Gilderoy Lockhart will be at Flourish and Blotts. Why don’t we visit the Hill of Tara Shay? We can see what we can get there, maybe we’ll be lucky and we can get everything there. It will be a madhouse will all those Lockhart-mad mothers wanting to meet him.” Niamh snorted. “I can’t believe that Aine hangs on his every word, then again she’s married to Ryan who’s a cold fish but she wanted him. Besides, he doesn’t know anything. I went to school with him and he cheated at tests. Never got caught mind but I don’t think he really did anything he said he’s done. He’s always been a phoney, Seeker? Regulus Black used to wipe the pitch with him every year.”

 

Dean glanced at Seamus, “What’s she talking about?”

 

Seamus tapped the book list, “Lockhart. Thinks he be a phoney. Just our luck, we probably got a Lockhart fan for a teacher. As if that weirdo Quirrell wasn’t bad enough, if Máthair doesn’t think much of him he’s probably awful.”

 

Niamh rose, “We’ll leave the dogs at Marcheness while we’re,”

 

“Seanathair takes Callum everywhere and Conan before him, why can’t we take them with us? You know they’ll behave Nalda won’t abide anything else. Nalda goes everywhere with you, doesn’t she? The Druids like us, they won’t mind…besides, I plan on bringing them to Hogsmeade next year.” Seamus begged.

 

Niamh sighed, “Alright, I’ll make a portkey or we can floo from Marcheness.”

 

“Portkey.” Seamus grinned, “We’ll just touch it with one hand while we hold onto their collars? We’ve done it before right?”

 

“Dean’s never travelled by portkey before.” Niamh frowned.

 

“I know,” Seamus said stubbornly, “You Apparated him while Liam took his trunk and Abby. He’s a wizard Máthair; he would want to experience how we travel. He can’t do that without us. There is apparition, portkeys and the floo; he’s Side-Along Apparated with you, we’ll probably floo to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on the first but he should portkey at least once.”

 

Dean sighed, “I don’t care where we shop really, and I’d like to learn all I can about the Wizarding world.”

 

“Fine we’ll portkey. I’ll put a note on the door that we’ve gone for a walk and will be back later.” Niamh sighed, “Put your lists in your pockets alright? Get your shoes while I get my purse.”

 

Seamus fist pumped and then dragged Dean off.

 

They put on their shoes as they were told and grabbed their leashes for their puppies before hurrying out to meet Seamus’ mother Niamh.

 

They left the cottage, leaving the note and slipping into the stand of trees that lay between Acacia Cottage and Marcheness.

 

Casting a few spells, Niamh let out a sigh of relief, “No Muggles.” She pulled out the envelope of Seamus’ letter from Hogwarts and tapped it with her wand, “Portus.” It shimmered. “Grab on. It’s on a two minute delay.”

 

Nalda took her shirt in her teeth while Seamus touched the envelope with his forefinger and Dean copied him. They had Niall and Abby’s leashes in their hands.

 

Then they were tugged through the air, like their stomachs were on a string.

 

Nalda was quiet but Abby and Niall yipped with discomfort.

 

Dean wasn’t sure he liked this…

 

They landed on a grassy knoll in a heap of boys and puppies…

 

Niamh pulled a short cape out of her purse and slid it onto her shoulders swiftly before holding out her hands to the boys.

 

Nalda was nudging Niall and Abby to their feet.

 

Dean accepted the help up but he was sheepish.

 

Niamh laughed, “It takes some time to learn how to land Feichin, Seamus still has trouble. You’ll figure it out eventually, come along. Wizards like Mr. Jigger run the British apothecaries; down here witches run them. They pass from mother to daughter usually. Come along boys…” 

 

They entered into a earth mound, it took Dean a great deal of blinking to realise that it was Glamoured similarly to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

 

It was gaily lit with moss wicks that were in circular stone old-fashioned lamps on shelves every few feet and occasionally a sort of chandelier wrought out of thorns.

 

The downward paths were soft low grass but the hill had been hallowed out. Inside it had low ceilings and a railing but it seemed dark beyond it until levelled out. Then the ceiling was high, there were buildings down here…

 

They were built similarly to those in Glendalough but they didn’t seem to have age in quite the same fashion.

 

It seemed to be stuck in time, like walking into a history book…

 

Niamh led them through the streets to a place that Seamus seemed to recognize.

 

“Here Máthair?” Seamus asked.

 

Niamh nodded as she opened the door.

 

Inside Dean was surprised it was it larger inside then it seemed; hanging from the ceiling were herbs and other plants. There were baskets and jars of different things.

 

It was warmer and more welcoming here then at Slug and Jigger’s, Dean decided he liked it better…

 

“Niamh!” a warm voice cried out.

 

“Mairsile!” Niamh said happily.

 

The two women embraced and gave each other a kiss on the cheek of welcome.

 

“Is that your Seamus?” Mairsile asked.

 

Niamh reached over to fondly tostled Seamus’ hair. “Yes. How is your Brecc?”

 

“Thick as thieves with Hadrian Pucey, sometimes I think they’ll make a match of it but my Chad is convinced they are merely friends.”

 

“Still no daughter?” Niamh frowned.

 

Mairsile shook her head, “No, just Brecc but my brother Fiontan has Maxine.” She gestured as a girl a few years older then Seamus and Dean.

 

“Max! It’s Max Aíntin Mairsile!” the girl said stubbornly.

 

Mairsile shrugged, as if to say ‘what can you do?’ “So how can we help?”

 

“The boys need potions things for Hogwarts,” Niamh began.

 

Mairsile gestured at ‘Max’, “Help them would you Max dear? Niamh and I can catch up.”

 

“How is Mother Colina?”

 

“She’s better now that it’s summer.” Mairsile said quietly. “She’s a hedge witch, believes entirely in her herbs and plants to healer her.”

 

“Come along, I don’t have all day.” Max said stiffly.

 

“Max?” Seamus frowned and then he bounced, “You’re that Beater! You’re in Hufflepuff aren’t you? O’Flaherty right? You fly with Rickett? You’re really good…”

 

Then the girl brightened, “You’ve seen me fly?”

 

Seamus nodded, “You’re rivals with the Weasley twins aren’t you?”

 

Max nodded, “Come along, let’s go find what you need right.”

 

They went with her and she pulled out what they needed and stored it bags, packets and vials. Then she wrapped it all up in rough parchment.

 

Leaving Niamh and Max’s aunt to catch up.

 

Then once she had written up a receipt she handed it to Seamus.

 

Seamus waved it off, “Put it on grandfather’s tab.”

 

Dean held up a hand, “I’ve got my money from Hogwarts. What’s my half?”

 

Max frowned naming a sum.

 

Dean pulled it out of his money back and paid her, “I don’t mind if Seamus let Killian pay for him but I’m not family so I’d rather pay myself.”

 

Max nodded, “That makes sense. I’ll send the bill to Lord O’Shanesey.” Then she handed them each their package after writing their names on them.

 

Seamus smiled up at her, “I hope you stick around, you’re very good.”

 

Max frowned, “I really want to fly for the Harpies.”

 

Seamus laughed, “Well, they need someone to take over since only one girl seems to be born a generation. This place has been around _forever_ it would be a real shame if it ended after your aunt.”

 

“How about this,” Max laughed, “You let me try it with the Harpies for a while and I promise to come back when I retire. Plus I promise to have a daughter to carry the place after me.”

 

Seamus grinned, “Okay, I’m going to take over for Seanathair, someone’s got to keep the kennel going. Fergus isn’t an animal person…”

 

Dean was surprised, how easily Max caved to Seamus. What was it about him that made some people do that? Was that what Fergus was really jealous of?

 

Max led them back to Niamh, “You have a very persuasive son Mrs. Finnigan.”

 

“Niamh please. That’s kind of you to say.” Niamh laughed.

 

“It is the truth,” Max said with a laugh, “I think I’ll go see if there is anything in the garden ready before I check on Mamó.”

 

Mairsile nodded, “Go ahead.”

 

Then Max disappeared into the back of the shop.

 

Mairsile said quietly, “She’s really a good girl, quite skilled but her first love is Quidditch.”

 

Seamus grinned, “She promised she’ll come back to the shop. She just wants to play Quidditch for a bit. Even promised to have a daughter to keep the shop going.”

 

Mairsile blinked, “What?”

 

Seamus blushed, “Seanathair almost gave up when I came along, Máthair isn’t interested in breeding and neither is Aíntin Aíne. Our kennels and this place have been around for so long, someone has to keep them up right?”

 

Mairsile hugged him, “Mother will be so happy, I think that is half her sickness. A sickness of the heart, she’s afraid there will be no one to take over after me.”

 

Seamus shifted nervously, “She can spend her time between her and practices can’t she? On the off season she can help out more, then she can do what she likes as well as what is needed of her. Then no one is unhappy, if she doesn’t at least try her hand at the Harpies she’ll be unhappy and if she ignores her duty here then you two will worry.”

 

“Your things on the house young man, you’ve saved us all.” Mairsile said squeezing his shoulder. “You have a very special young man, your family is so lucky to have him.”

 

Niamh nodded, “He is the personification of the Luck of the O’Shanesey,”

 

Mairsile gasped, “Oh my…”

 

Niamh nodded, “That’s our belief, his wand of course also is unusual…”

 

Mairsile held out her hand, “Might I see it?”

 

Seamus reluctantly handed it over.

 

Mairsile took it, shivering, “Bloodwood…and?”

 

“The hair of a wee folk, a leprechaun actually.” Niamh said quietly.

 

Mairsile nearly dropped it, “Oh…be careful. Luck can go either way on a coin flip.”

 

Seamus held out his hand.

 

Mairsile gave it back, “Being the friend of such a one will never be easy,” she glanced at Dean, “You, what is yours?”

 

“Laurel and Hippogriff feather?” Dean frowned.

 

“In wandlore Laurel wands cannot perform a dishonourable act. Can perform power magic, can’t abide laziness and resists theft by summoning lighting to protect itself.” Mairsile said quietly, “In the language of flowers Laurel means, glory and success…”

 

“That’s really interesting.” Dean said, “How did you learn that?”

 

“I learn anything to do with plants, I had to memorise the different plants we have, how best to preserve them. Some we do magically, while others have to dry a certain way and then be stored properly to ensure their freshness. I learned early that plants enthralled me. I am an herbologist, but they call me a hedge witch. Some people prefer us to a healer, especially the older ones, families like the O’Shaneseys have always bought their potions things from us. They have a few plants that only grow on their property; we have special permission to harvest them. I learned about flowers meanings from the library, Niamh was in Gryffindor two years behind me but we were prefects together.”

 

“We both only had one child. I came to her when I was worried about my pregnancy…I could have gone to Andromeda Tonks but something told me to come here like Máthair.” Niamh admitted shyly.

 

“Andromeda delivered Brecc, Chad insisted but Máthair advised me. Andromeda reluctantly admitted I was her healthiest patient.” Mairsile admitted shyly.

 

Niamh squeezed her hand, “It was lovely to see you. We still have more shopping to do, Hogwarts and all.”

 

“I understand, but Faith was kind enough to escort my Brecc and her Hadrian. I think she wanted to get a look at Gilderoy.” Mairsile shrugged. “I’ll be interested to hear Brecc’s view of the man. They promised to fetch Max’s books as well since we had to work…”

 

“Arrogant fool, all smoke and mirrors that one. The way he brags about being a Seeker you be thinking he were as good as Regulus Black.” Niamh sniffed.

 

“Come and visit anytime Niamh. Good luck boys, enjoy your Second Year.” she laughed, “Not that you need luck young Seamus.”

 

Niamh ushered them out. “Potions things all done. Familiars that aren’t cats, owls or toads are allowed now. I’m sure we can get Goshawk’s book around here. Not sure about Lockhart’s, they probably think he’s a pretentious preening peacock. If Aine were a different sort I would have asked her to get your books.”

 

Seamus pouted, “Why don’t you? Liam can ask. Then we don’t have to brave Diagon Alley, she’ll already be there.”

 

Niamh sighed, taking a bit of parchment and scribbling a note.

 

A snap of her fingers and Liam appeared.

 

“Take this to my sister.” Niamh said wearily. “Stay for her reply.”

 

Then they went in search of a bookstore.

 

It was Seamus who spotted it, pointing.

 

Niamh nodded, “Tomes and Scrolls, a smaller shop compared to Flourish and Blotts. They have a branch in Hogsmeade I believe.”

 

They walked towards the shop, Niamh exchanged greetings with unfamiliar to Dean anyway persons.

 

While she had married a Muggle she seemed quite at ease with her own people…

 

They finally reached the shop.

 

“We don’t have Lockhart books and aren’t likely to get them.” A weary shop clerk announced.

 

Niamh twittered, “My kind of bookshop, actually we are looking for: _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk.” 

                       

“Morrigan be praised.” The clerk said reverently, “A sane customer. Ye be wantin’ one copy er two?”

 

Niamh chuckled, “I knew Lockhart in school, I don’t have fond memories of him. I’ve chosen to avoid him if I can. Both of my boys need a copy. My sister is in Diagon today I hope she’ll save me a trip. I like the atmosphere here better: it’s more welcoming. Diagon is such a din…”

 

“It be closer ta home ya?”

 

“Aye.” Niamh nodded.

 

“I be going ter fetch them books and wrap them fer ye.”

 

Dean frowned at the Gaelic; he really needed to learn it…

 

Seamus and his mum danced in out of it…

 

They were just paying when Liam arrived, “Aine be agreeing. Lady Bethne be invitin’ her ta tea. Won’t be out of her way.”

 

Niamh examined them critically after leaving Tomes and Scroll as well as sending her thanks to her sister. “Seamus be growing just enough to warrant new robes. Dean be needing them, they be very short I think.”

 

Dean flushed, “Almost to my knees ma’am.”

 

“I remember getting Hogwarts’ robes and uniforms here. I’m sure there’s still a place…” Niamh said thoughtfully.

 

She led them deeper into the place…

 

Finally they stopped at a place called, Macmillan’s Milliners.

 

There was a Macmillan in their year…

 

A bird-like charm greeted them.

 

“Coming! Welcome.” An older lady with silver hair said buoyantly.

 

“Lady Macmillan,” Niamh curtsied.

 

“Cindy please, my Kinny called me that. Our son Alfred and his Calla hold the title now. Calla, Sárnait and Rebekah are around somewhere. We take turns minding the place. It’s been in the family for generations, but our men never seem to find the time for it. it’s a woman’s place I suppose.”

 

Niamh laughed, “I remember Athair taking me here years ago, now it’s my Seamus’ turn.”

 

“You were not here yesterday…”

 

“Máthair insisted that Seamus have his first robes from Malkin’s.” Niamh shrugged. “With Lockhart in Diagon we decided it was best to shop here.”

 

“Yes that fool. Luckily Sárnait and Rebekah haven’t fallen for that pretty face.” Then Cindy Macmillan muttered something under her breath.

 

Niamh pushed Dean and Seamus forward, “They are both Second Year Gryffindors.”

 

“Letting my mind wander a little, you think that Albus is their Headmaster…let me fetch one of the girls.” Then the striking woman disappeared.

 

“I wonder what she meant by the comment about Dumbledore…” Niamh murmured.

 

Cindy returned after a while with two ladies about Seamus’ mother’s age.

 

“My granddaughter Sárnait Diggory and her sister-in-bonding Rebekah.” Cindy said with a imperious gesture. “They will assist you. I’ll go find Calla and inquire about tea.”

 

The recently introduced ladies smiled in greeting.

 

Sárnait Diggory had a head of corkscrew chocolate hair and tanned skin, while Rebekah had light blonde hair but darker then Malfoy’s but had the same milk-white pale skin.

 

“They are with you? Niamh O’Shanesey isn’t it?” Sárnait asked.

 

Niamh nodded, “My son Seamus and his friend Dean Thomas.”

 

“I’ll take care of your Seamus, Rebekah can assist Mr. Thomas.” Sárnait said as she ushered Seamus to a stool and cast measuring charms on him.

 

Rebekah acquiesced at once, holding a hand out to Dean.

 

After they were both measured, two women disappeared into the back and returned with Gryffindor robes.

 

Then they used sizing charms to bring them to a proper fit.

 

Once they were satisfied, Sárnait spoke, “We have one robe a piece ready, how many were you wanting?”

 

“Three robes and two uniforms.” Niamh said thoughtfully.

 

“Very well where should we sent them after they are made up?” the shyer Rebekah asked.

 

“To Marcheness.” Niamh said 

 

Dean insisted on paying for his clothes despite Niamh’s protests but Seamus’ bill was to be sent on to his grandfather.

 

Then they made their way back to the surface and sun to portkey back to Marcheness where they would join Bethne and Aine for lunch and tea…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Seamus and Dean made their way onto the train together with their shrunken trunks in their pockets as well as a picnic basket of lunch treats after saying goodbye to Seamus’ mother and grandparents.

 

Seamus was excited to go back to Hogwarts.

 

Their puppies at their heels…

 

They found an empty carriage, which was good because of Abby and Niall’s size really.

 

Seamus read a book while Dean sketched until their stomachs declared it to be lunchtime.

 

Seamus served them, setting out tin dishes for Niall and Abby conjuring water with ease.

 

Dean closed his sketchbook and joined Seamus for lunch.

 

After cleaning up, Liam appeared as usual and fetched the basket.

 

Niall and Abby curled up together as did their masters…

 

XoooooX

 

They woke when Niall and Abby were yipping softly.

 

Dean woke first; glancing out the window to see the train was slowing down.

 

He shook Seamus gently.

 

Seamus was adorable as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

 

They changed into their uniforms and tugged on their robes.

 

Unlike their schoolmates, Dean and Seamus didn’t leave their pets on the train.

 

Seamus was proud as he led Dean, Abby and Niall to a carriage.

 

They ended up sharing with a quiet Neville, who didn’t speak at all the entire ride.

 

The pair and their canine shadows entered the castle; they heard whispers and exclamations of surprise.

 

Lee Jordan, the heir of their rivals the Jordans who bred black wolfhounds was remarking how healthy Abby and Niall were.

 

Johnson, one of the Chasers whom Seamus recognized as the daughter of their kennel’s medic seconded his observation.

 

They joined their House table with Gryffindor against the wall at an end, it wasn’t hard to have Abby and Niall lying near the table but not close enough to be walked on.

 

To their surprise, two dishes each were hand delivered by house elves that bowed at them.

 

Abby and Niall glanced at them.

 

Seamus and Dean nodded so their dogs began to eat.

 

There was the Sorting of course.

 

They didn’t notice anything was odd until Ginevra Weasley was Sorted into Gryffindor- after being a Hat stall.

 

“Where’s Ron?” the girl had red hair that was four darker shades darker then the Beater twins and her eyes were a silver blue, while George and Fred had deep blue-green eyes. She also had freckles covering every inch of her face while her twin brothers barely had a freckle in sight.

 

In fact, if she didn’t look like a more feminine Ron, Seamus wouldn’t have had a clue they were related.

 

Alec and Ben; the Weasley twins in Prefect Weasley and Wood’s year/dormitory were more strawberry then true redheads.

 

Fred and George looked around.

 

George looked slightly panicked, “Harry isn’t here either. They were right behind us in the station weren’t they?” he slipped off the bench and went to talk to Hermione.

 

Fred groaned, “Percy is going to have a fit…”

 

Ginny bounced up and ran over to Percy and Oliver, the former turned white.

 

Then professor Snape entered the Great Hall and walked up to their own Head of House at the head table.

 

Professor McGonagall looked visibly startled, gesturing for Professor Sprout to join them and the three left the Great Hall together.

 

Five minutes later it seemed and the Headmaster disappeared after his welcome speech.

 

That was quite unlike last year…

 

Yet except for Hermione Granger and the Weasleys, no one seemed to notice the absence of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

 

Weasley Seams could understand being ignored but Potter?

 

Harry was a nice bloke…

 

Dumbledore returned to introduce new staff members and then apologized for interrupting their meal. He gestured and Percy scurried up to the Head table.

 

Seamus was curious and when the redheaded prefect returned he slumped into a seat with the twins and Ginny rather then Wood.

 

Granger hurried up.

 

“Where’s Harry and Ron?” Fred, George and Hermione asked in low voices.

 

Seamus’ ears twitched.

 

“Stole dad’s car. Flew to Hogwarts. Snape wanted to expel them.” Percy groaned.

 

George was flabbergasted, Hermione horrified but Fred grinned, “Darn if only we’d thought of that!”

 

Percy slapped the back of Fred’s head, “ They were _seen_ , the car was seen Flying! Dad’s going to be in a heap of trouble and mum’s going to send Ron a Howler I just know it. To top it all, they crashed into the Whomping Willow.”

 

“It’s not your fault Percy, I’m sure Ron has a perfect good reason for taking the car.” George said hopefully.

 

“What could be reasonable about stealing the car and flying it to Hogwarts? How did they even manage it?” Percy moaned as it the world was ending.

 

Seamus thought it was kind of fun flying to Hogwarts, though the being seen part wasn’t great of course. He was never allowed to fly at Acacia Cottage; he had to be at Marcheness, which was where he left his broom.

 

Dean poked him, “What are you listening to?”

 

“Ron and Harry flew a car to Hogwarts, must of followed the train.” Seamus grinned,

“though they got in trouble.”

 

Dean snorted, “of course flying a car would get one in trouble.”

 

“Wish I could make the Ford Cortina fly, da would think that was cool…” Seamus said wistfully.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, not daring to consider that David and Dana would quite like a flying car probably.

 

The news flew through the table.

 

By the time they were bid goodnight Percy and his partner Rosalyn Midhurst escorted the majority of the House to the Tower and told them password was ‘Wattlebird’.

 

Fifth Year and Prefects Julie Peakes and Hardik Tandel escorted the First Years.

 

Of course because Harry and Ron weren’t there despite Percy’s best efforts and brooding face no one went to bed.

 

Hermione must have stayed behind to talk to their Head of House because neither Seamus nor Dean could see her.

 

Then the portrait of the fat lady swung open revealing the men of the hour: Harry and Ron…

 

Immediately, there was a sudden storm of clapping.

 

The whole of Gryffindor House was still awake they were packed into the circular common room- like sardines Dean observed, all standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive.

 

Fred and Lee Jordan reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble in after them with a disapproving scowl. 

 

“Brilliant!” yelled Lee Jordan. “Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people’ll be talking about that one for years,”

 

“Good for you,” A fifth year congratulated Harry.

 

It looked like McLaggen…

 

Someone was patting Harry on the back.

 

George pushed his way to the front of the crowd where he met Fred and they said together, “Why couldn’t we’ve come in the car, eh?”

 

Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassedly.

 

But you could just tell he enjoyed the attention…Seamus thought shaking his head.

 

Dean saw Harry had noticed one person who didn’t look happy at all: Percy was visible over the heads of some excited first years, and he seemed to be trying to get near enough to start telling them off.

 

Then Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy’s direction.

 

Ron got the point at once. “Got to get upstairs…bit tired,” Ron said.

 

Harry and Ron immediately started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories. 

 

 “‘Night,” Harry called back to Hermione, who was wearing a scowl just like Percy’s.

 

The two boys of the hour managed to get to the other side of the common room, still having their backs slapped, and gained the peace of the staircase.

 

Seamus, Dean and Neville followed in their wake, once Harry and Ron were out of sight they started to break into groups to talk. Soon they’d all head up of course…

 

 

They hurried up it, right to the top, and at last reached the door of their old dormitory, which now had a sign on it saying SECOND YEARS.

 

Seamus was the quickest and he turned the handle so dormitory door flew open.

 

Seamus, Dean, and Neville Longbottom tumbled into the.

 

“Unbelievable!” beamed Seamus. 

 

“Cool,” Dean said because he felt he should.

 

“Amazing,” Neville was awestruck.

 

Harry couldn’t help it. He grinned, too.

 

It was the familiar, circular room, with its five four-posters hung with red velvet and its high, narrow windows. Their trunks had been brought up for them and stood at the ends of their beds.

 

They had the same beds as before…

 

Of course they immediately dressed for bed because morning would come early…

 

Abby and Niall had followed their noses and slipped inside to get away from the crowd of excited Gryffindors.

 

They had claimed their usual spots not that their boy minded.

 

But the look that Seamus saw Ron give Abby and Niall gave him a terrible sense of foreboding…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

It seemed like an ordinary day when they went down to breakfast.

 

Until the mail arrived…

 

 

There was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville’s head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione’s jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

 

That got Abby’s attention and she yipped.

 

Ron of coursed fished a bedraggled owl out by the feet. “Errol!”

 

Unconscious, the owl was dripping onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

 

“Oh, no…” Ron gasped.

 

“It’s all right, he’s still alive,” Hermione was prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

 

 “It’s not that…it’s that.” Ron was pointing at the red envelope.

 

It looked quite ordinary to Dean, but Ron, Seamus and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

 

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked.

 

“She’s…she’s sent me a Howler,” Ron said faintly.

 

“You’d better open it, Ron,” Neville gave a timid whisper. “It’ll be worse if you don’t. My Gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and,” he gulped “it was horrible.”

 

Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope. “What’s a Howler?” he said.

 

But Ron’s whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.

 

“Open it,” Neville urged. “It’ll all be over in a few minutes…”

 

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol’s beak, and slit it open.

 

Neville and Seamus both stuffed their fingers in their ears.

 

A split second later, Dean knew why.

 

At first it seamed that it had exploded; for a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

 

 “WHAT IN MERLIN’S NAME WERE YOU THINKING? STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY’D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON’T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE. ESPECIALLY SINCE WE NEVER SAW YOU GET ON THE TRAIN! WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE. YOU DIDN’T LEAVE US A NOTE! YOU JUST TOOK OFF. OF ALL THE IRRESPONSIBLE THINGS! YOU HAD AN OWL WITH YOU! IF YOU MISSED THE TRAIN WE WOULD HAVE APPARATED YOU TO HOGSMEADE!”

 

Seamus winced hearing that piecing voice through his fingers.

 

The dogs! He pulled out his wand and cast the deafening spell that Seanathair taught him.

 

Some of their dogs were frightened by loud noises.

 

“WE WERE AT OUR WITS END SEARCHING FOR YOU ALL DAY. THEN THERE WAS A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN’T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED!”

 

Even as bad as his mother could be, Dean was so glad she’d never heard of a howler.

 

He would strive to stay of trouble and to keep Seamus out of trouble too so they didn’t end up with one from Seamus’ family…

 

Though either Seamus’ grandmother or aunt would be the more likely to send one then Shay’s mum or granddad.

 

“I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! NOW YOUR FATHER’S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT’S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE’LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME.”

 

A ringing silence fell.

 

The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron’s hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes.

 

It seemed to Seamus that Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them.

 

A few people laughed and then gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

 

Hermione closed Voyages with Vampires and looked over at Ron. “Well, I don’t know what you expected, Ron, but you,”

 

“Don’t tell me I deserved it,” Ron snapped. 

 

Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules.

 

Dean took his and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.

 

Once Neville read his schedule, he shrunk his package from the owl and stumbled over to talk to Sprout.

 

Dean and Seamus left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch where they left Abby and Niall with a beaming Hagrid and Fang, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept.

 

Following Alice Tolipan, Faye Dunbar, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil.

 

Hufflepuff must have booked it from the Great Hall because they had beaten them to the Greenhouses.

 

Harry, Ron, Hermione must have been behind them…

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had only just joined them when their professor came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout’s arms were full of bandages, and Seamus spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings.

 

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails would have made Aunt Petunia faint. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming. 

 

“Oh, hello there!” he called, beaming around at the assembled students. “Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don’t want you running away with the idea that I’m better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…” 

 

“Greenhouse three today, chaps!” Professor Sprout was looking distinctly irritated, not at all her usual jovial self.

 

There was a murmur of interest, especially from Neville.

 

They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before; greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants.

 

Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door.

 

Seamus smelt damp earth and fertilizer mingling with what he supposed was the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling as he entered.

 

Harry was about to follow Ron and Hermione inside when Lockhart’s hand shot out. 

 

“Harry! I’ve been wanting a word…you don’t mind if he’s a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?” 

 

Judging by Professor Sprout’s scowl, Seamus was sure she did mind.

 

To Seamus’ astonishment, Lockhart said, “That’s the ticket,” and closed the greenhouse door in her face. 

 

Oh wait until Máthair heard that, she loathed Lockhart!

 

They all took their places around a trestle bench in a sort of shape Dean recognized as a horseshoe. Professor Sprout was standing behind the bench, which was in the centre of the greenhouse.

 

About twenty pairs of different-coloured earmuffs were lying on the bench.

 

When Harry finally had taken his place between Ron and Hermione, Sprout began the lesson, “We’ll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?”

 

To nobody’s surprise, Hermione’s hand was first into the air. “Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative,” Hermione sounded as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. “It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state.”

 

“Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor,” Professor Sprout praised. “The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?”

 

Hermione’s hand narrowly missed Harry’s glasses as it shot up again. “The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it,” she said promptly.

 

“Precisely. Take another ten points,” Professor Sprout said. “Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young.”

 

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in colour, were growing there in rows.

 

They looked quite unremarkable to Seamus, who didn’t have the slightest idea what Hermione meant by the ‘cry’ of the Mandrake.

 

Unlike Dean who enjoyed reading ahead…

 

“Everyone take a pair of earmuffs,” Professor Sprout said. 

 

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn’t pink and fluffy. 

 

“When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered,” Professor Sprout said. “When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right …muffs on.” 

 

Dean snapped the earmuffs over his ears and was surprised to find that they shut out sound completely.

 

Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

 

Dean let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear. 

 

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

 

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it; burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs. “As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won’t kill yet,” she said calmly as though she’d just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. “However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I’m sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray, there is a large supply of pots here, compost in the sacks over there and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it’s teething.” She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

 

Dean and Seamus ended up with Pavarti and Lavender this time; they usually ended up with Faye and Alice last year.

 

Seamus was surprised that despite her flighty nature that Lavender was pretty good at this.

 

Though Pavarti and Dean were surely the quickest in their quartet…

 

After that they didn’t have much chance to talk because their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn’t. The Mandrakes didn’t like coming out of the earth, but didn’t seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Seamus spent twelve minutes trying to replant a fat one into a pot.

 

By the end of the class, Seamus and Dean, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. They stopped to check on Abby and Niall, washing their hands afterwards. On their way back to the Castle Dean cast a refresher charm on them both and then they  met up with their fellow Second Year Gryffindors to join Ravenclaw in Transfiguration.

 

Professor McGonagall’s classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult.

 

Dean succeeded right after Hermione off course, and then he lazily transfigures two more while giving Seamus some tips.

 

Ron’s wand kept crackling and sparking at odd moments creating a terrible distraction, and every time Ron tried to transfigure- it was obvious because he was muttering the incantation, his beetle it engulfed him in thick grey smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Unable to see what he was doing, Ron ended up squashing his beetle and asked for a new one.

 

Professor McGonagall wasn’t pleased.

 

Seamus was relieved to hear the lunch bell, since his stomach was growling. Everyone filed out of the classroom except Harry and Ron.

 

He had been one of the last to successfully transfigure his beetle to a button.

 

Seamus asked Dean on their way to Lunch, “What’s this afternoon?”

 

“Defence Against the Dark Arts,” Dean shrugged.

 

Seamus groaned.

 

His mother had read their textbooks and pronounced it all rubbish. Her comments about his aunt’s worship of him had not been particularly kind…

 

Dean was a fast reader unlike Seamus and he’d managed to finish all of them, they were well written perhaps, but as for their veracity…

 

The way Lockhart had treated Sprout had been awful…

 

They weren’t exactly looking forward to the lesson.

 

They leisurely ate after a fashion…

 

Seamus was still plodding through Wandering with Werewolves while he ate a sandwich.

 

They were just on their way to Defence when they heard:

 

“ _Signed photos? You’re giving out signed photos, Potter?”_

 

Draco Malfoy’s voice was loud and scathing as echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind a tiny first year. He had Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

 

Zabini snorted silently, while Theo Nott looked on disapprovingly.

 

“Everyone line up!” Malfoy roared to the crowd. “Harry Potter’s giving out signed photos!” 

 

“No, I’m not,” Harry snapped angrily, his fists clenching. “Shut up, Malfoy.”

 

“You’re just jealous,” a tiny strawberry blonde First Year piped up whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe’s neck.

 

“Jealous?” Malfoy didn’t need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. “Of what? I don’t want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don’t think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself.”

 

Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering.

 

“Eat slugs, Malfoy,” Ron snarled angrily.

 

Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.

 

“Be careful, Weasley,” Malfoy sneered. “You don’t want to start any trouble or your Mommy’ll have to come and take you away from school.” He put on a shrill, piercing voice. “ ‘If you put another toe out of line’,” 

 

A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this. 

 

“Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter,” Malfoy smirked. “It’d be worth more than his family’s whole house,” 

 

Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand.

 

Hermione shut Voyages with Vampires with a snap whispering, “Look out!”

 

“What’s all this, what’s all this?” Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. “Who’s giving out signed photos?” 

 

Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, “Shouldn’t have asked! We meet again, Harry!” 

 

Harry was instantly pinned to Lockhart’s side and obviously burning with humiliation.

 

Seamus shook his head as he saw Malfoy slide smirking back into the crowd. 

 

“Come on then, Mr. Creevey,” said Lockhart, beaming at the First Year. “A double portrait, can’t do better than that, and we’ll both sign it for you.” 

 

Creevey fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signalling the start of afternoon classes.

 

“Off you go, move along there,” Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry, who was wishing he knew a good Vanishing Spell, still clasped to his side. 

 

“A word to the wise, Harry,” Lockhart said paternally as they entered the building through a side door. “I covered up for you back there with young Creevey…if he was photographing me too, your schoolmates won’t think you’re setting yourself up so much…” Deaf to Harry’s stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase.

 

“Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn’t sensible…looks a tad big-headed, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you’ll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but” he gave a little chortle, “I don’t think you’re quite there yet.”

 

They had reached Lockhart’s classroom and he let Harry go at last. Harry yanked his robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where he busied himself with piling all seven of Lockhart’s books in front of him, so that he could avoid looking at the real thing.

 

The rest of the class came clattering in, and Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry.

 

‘Merlin,’ Seamus groaned, ‘he was even more insufferable then he thought. Máthair would have a laugh about it,’ he was sure of it…

 

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom’s copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

 

“Me,” he said, pointing at it and winking as well. “Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly’s Most Charming Smile Award but I don’t talk about that. I didn’t get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!”

 

Then he clearly waited for them to laugh; but only a few people smiled weakly.

 

 “I see you’ve all bought a complete set of my books…well done. I thought we’d start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about…just to check how well you’ve read them, how much you’ve taken in,” When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, “You have thirty minutes…start…now!”

 

Dean looked down at his paper and read:

 

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favourite colour?

 

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s secret ambition?

 

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart’s greatest achievement to date?

 

 On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

 

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart’s birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

 

Dean snorted, this was the most ludicrous test

 

Seamus had a look of absolute panic…

 

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

 

 “Tut, tut…hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully…I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples…though I wouldn’t say no to a large bottle of Ogden’s Old Firewhisky!” He gave them another roguish wink.

 

Seamus hadn’t even made it to chapter twelve in Wandering with Werewolves! The Year with the Yeti hadn’t even been cracked yet…

 

He groaned.

 

Seamus and Dean, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter as his pompous nature when they finally exchanged a glance.

 

Hermione was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

 

“… but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions good girl! In fact” he flipped her paper over, “full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?”

 

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

 

“Excellent!” beamed Lockhart. “Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so to business,” He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. “Now  be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm.”

 

Lockhart placed a hand on the cover.

 

Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now while Neville who was sitting beside them cowering in his seat. 

 

“I must ask you not to scream,” said Lockhart in a low voice. “It might provoke them.” As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover. “Yes,” he said dramatically. “Freshly caught Cornish pixies.”

 

Seamus couldn’t control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn’t mistake for a scream of terror. 

 

“Yes?” Lockhart smiled at Seamus. 

 

“Well, they’re not…they’re not very…dangerous, are they?” Seamus said through giggles.

 

“Don’t be so sure!” Lockhart waggled a finger annoyingly at Seamus. “Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!”

 

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

 

“Right, then,” Lockhart said loudly. “Let’s see what you make of them!” And he opened the cage. 

 

It was pandemonium.

 

The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air.

 

Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass.

 

The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging hippogriff. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window.

 

Within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling hung by his school robes. 

 

Surprisingly, they didn’t bother Seamus one bit and he reached over to pull Dean’s bag into his lap so it escaped the carnage.

 

“Come on now round them up, round them up, they’re only pixies,” Lockhart shouted as he rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, “Peskipiksi Pesternomi!”

 

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too.

 

Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

 

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit.

 

Dean and Seamus looked at one another grabbing their own bags and nodding at one another.

 

Seamus threw Neville’s bag over his shoulder too and he followed Dean over to Neville.

 

“Can you stand?” Dean asked frowning.

 

Neville shook his head after he fell trying.

 

Dean gave a snort at their cowardly idiot teacher. He knelt so he could slip an arm under Neville’s knees and the other behind his shoulders.

 

Neville whimpered slightly as Dean stood and clutched at his robes.

 

In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up,

 

They had only been to the hospital wing to leave a card for Harry at the end of last year, so they did know the way.

 

Seamus figured they could get a note from Pomfrey.

 

He skipped ahead to open the door.

 

“Coming.” came the familiar tones of the medi-witch.

 

When she spotted them she let out a sigh, “What is it now Mister Longbottom?”

 

Seamus snorted, “That useless fool of a defence professor decided to start the class by letting loose a bunch of Cornish pixies. They hung Neville up on the chandelier and it came down. He couldn’t stand so Dean carried him.”

 

“Dear me, pixies? Whatever next? Set him down Mr. Thomas, we wouldn’t want you to drop him.” Pomfrey twittered.

 

Dean rolled his eyes setting Neville down as gently as he could on the closest bed.

 

Pomfrey elbowed him out of the way, casting spells. “A few scrapes, torn robes and a twisted ankle. You’re quite lucky, could have been far worse.” She darted off to fetch a few things, returning with a potions and some bandages.

 

Seamus watched curiously as she removed a shoe and sock, wrapped Neville’s ankle and then poured the potion’s contents on it. The potion made Neville’s float a bit.

 

“If you have these two walk with you to classes and brace you so your foot doesn’t actually touch the floor I don’t see why you can’t return to classes.”

 

Neville panicked, “Madam Pomfrey, we’ve got double Potions next!”

 

Pomfrey scribbled out a note, “Give that to Snape then. It give you permission to sit during his class for the next week and excuses you three for tardiness.”

 

Neville groaned as Dean and Seamus helped him off the bed and the three of them slowly made their way to the dungeons.

 

Dean’s arms were longer so he opened the door, to find a fuming Snape.

 

“What is you three’s excuse for tardiness?” their potions professor barked.

 

Dean gave him a polite look; “We have a note, if you just let us find a table, I’d be happy to give it to you.”

.

 Snape sneered, “Don’t tell me, it’s Longbottom’s fault.”

 

Neville’s shaking didn’t help.

 

Seamus piped up, “Actually sir, it’s that idiot Lockhart’s. He let pixies loose and Neville was victimised by them.”

 

Snape gave them a vicious smirk as he moved out of the way, “Really? That is quite interesting.”

 

They made their way to the table with only one person, Theo Nott.

 

The boy barely gave them any indication he saw them…

 

Dean and Neville ended up on one side while Seamus reluctantly went to Nott’s side.

 

Dean fished the promised note out of his pocket and handed it to Snape.

 

Snape sniffed, “Very well, remember Mr. Longbottom that a stool shall be your only accommodation. However, I will pass it along to Pomona so that a stool is available for you.” he flicked his hand immediately a stool zoomed to his side and he dropped it behind Neville. “Try not to blow up the classroom again.”

 

Neville went to pieces again as usual and melted another cauldron despite Dean’s attempt to help and Nott’s snapping about not to put a particular ingredient in quite yet.

 

Neville reluctantly joined them for dinner and the shy Gryffindor apologized over and over about their needing to help him everywhere.

 

To the boy’s embarrassment, Dean had to carry him up the Great Staircase though he let Neville walk with support on the Seventh floor but insisted on carrying him up the circular staircase to their dormitory.

 

Dean’s switching charms helped Neville get ready for bed, and then the pink-faced boy closed his curtains.

 

Dean and Seamus bid him goodnight before running back done to fetch their dogs for the night…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> Writing deamus' experiences on the first day of Second Year was interesting. Hope you enjoyed their POV of Ron's Howler. Especially, how they handled meeting Lockhart and how they stepped up to help Neville who needed help.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Despite the petrifaction of Filch’s cat on Halloween three days ago, the news of which had spread so that by the end of the next day the entire castle knew, while gossip was plentiful well not much seemed to happen.

 

If it weren’t for Filch’s moping, the other staff gave no evidence that anything was amiss…

 

They were in History of Magic at present, their last class of the day.

 

Seamus had dozed off quite a while ago…

 

Dean was staring out the classroom window absently sketching.

 

Until Hermione spoke up in History of Magic…

 

“Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets,” Hermione said in a clear voice.

 

Dean had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance. His quill falling from his hand to the stone floor with a clatter.

 

Neville’s elbow slipped off his desk, his ankle had since healed and he’d gone back to his usual floating on the edge of their year.

 

He didn’t seem to be friend friends with anyone in their Year; everyone else had paired up in twos with the exception of Ron, Hermione and Harry who were a rather well-known trio

 

Professor Binns blinked. “My subject is History of Magic,” he said in his dry, wheezy voice. “I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends.” He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk slipping and continued, “In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers,” He stuttered to a halt.

 

Hermione’s hand was waving in the air again.

 

“Miss Grant?”

 

“Please, sir, don’t legends always have a basis in fact?”

 

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement.

 

Dean believed that was a sign that no student had ever interrupted him before.

 

“Well,” said Professor Binns slowly, “yes, one could argue that, I suppose.” He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. “However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale,”

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns’ every word.

 

He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his.

 

Dean snorted; it was obvious that Binns was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

 

Rather pathetic when you think about.

 

“Oh, very well,” Binns said slowly. “Let me see… the Chamber of Secrets… You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, the precise date is uncertain, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution.” He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.   “For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.”

 

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise. “Reliable historical sources tell us this much,” he said. “But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic.”

 

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn’t the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns’ classes.

 

There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more.

 

Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed. “The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course,” he said. “Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible.”

 

Hermione’s hand was back in the air. “Sir, what exactly do you mean by the ‘horror within’ the Chamber?”

 

“That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control,” Professor Binns replied in his dry, reedy voice.

 

The class exchanged nervous looks.

 

“I tell you, the thing does not exist,” said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. “There is no Chamber and no monster.”

 

“But, sir,” Seamus frowned, “if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin’s true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?”

 

“Nonsense, O’Flaherty,” said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. “If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven’t found the thing,”

 

“But, Professor,” Parvati piped up, “you’d probably have to use Dark Magic to open it,”

 

“Just because a wizard doesn’t use Dark Magic doesn’t mean he can’t, Miss Pennyfeather,” snapped Professor Binns. “I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore,”

 

“But maybe you’ve got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn’t,” Dean began.

 

Professor Binns had had enough, “That will do,” he said sharply. “It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!”

 

Within five minutes, the class had return to its customary languor.

 

Thus Dean had returned to his sketching and Seamus returned to his nap.

 

XoooooX

 

The week went rather boringly, the first Quidditch match was supposed to be the first of November but given the attack on Filch’s cat it was postponed a week.

 

So today was the magical day, the match against Slytherin.

 

Lunch was postponed until after the match given the weather.

 

Though some students seemed to have food with them.

 

Seamus had asked Liam for a basket, which he provided willing.

 

As eleven o’clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air.

 

As their House Team walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten.

 

Of course the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard too.

 

Madam Hooch, the Quidditch referee, made Flint and Wood shake hands.

 

They did while still giving one another threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

 

“On my whistle,” said Madam Hooch. “Three… two… one…”

 

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky.

 

Seamus watched as Harry flew higher than any of them.

 

Dean snorted at Malfoy taunted Harry and showed off his broom.

 

It was November and they were supposed to be picked up Friday to watch a Kestrels match on Saturday.

 

They were lucky and the Wolfhounds had their own match Sunday afternoon.

 

At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward Harry; they watched as he avoided it so narrowly that it appeared to ruffle his hair as it passed.

 

George was streaking past Harry with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. George gave the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but to Seamus’ astonishment the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Harry again.

 

Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy.

 

Only the Bludger swerved like a Muggle boomerang and shot at Harry’s head.

 

Dean frowned as Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. They could see the Bludger whistling along behind Harry.

 

‘What was going on?’ Seamus wondered, Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible…

 

Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course.

 

“Gotcha!” Fred yelled happily.

 

To Seamus’ horror he was wrong…

 

“Is it just me of if it as if that Bludger is magnetically attracted to Harry?” Dean asked Seamus.

 

Seamus frowned, “It’s like it’s been tampered with but who? Sure Flint’s a bad sport who likes to cheat but even he couldn’t do that…”

 

The Bludger pelted after their Seeker once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed.

 

It started to rain; Seamus felt heavy drops fall onto his face and then they were gone.

 

He glanced over his shoulder to see Liam.

 

“Master Seamus being irresponsible. Liam be looking after master. Master be eating while Liam hold umbrella.” His elf lectured in Gaelic.

 

Seamus looked sheepish as he divided out food for Dean, himself and their puppies.

 

Then Liam’s muttering reached him, “Stupid Dobby! What do he think he be doing? His Masters be angry. Brainless elf!”

 

Seamus hadn’t a clue who Dobby was, though he supposed he was someone’s elf. What had ‘Dobby’ done that upset Liam?

 

His attention was brought back to the game by Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, “Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero.’

 

That Bludger was going to make them lose!

 

The Slytherins’ superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs and the one normal Bludger with no Lion Beaters to keep it away from Gryffindor’s Chasers; they were doomed. Especially, with Derrick and Boyle enjoying their free reign to torment Katie, Angelina and Alicia.

 

Meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to Harry on either side that they made better doors then windows, Dean reckoned.

 

George tried to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Harry’s nose at the same time.

 

Wood obviously got the message.

 

Madam Hooch’s whistle rang out.

 

Seamus watched Harry, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.

 

The Gryffindor team huddled together, while the crowd’s Slytherins jeered.

 

Wood, their captain seemed to be yelling at the Weasley twins, which made them yell back. Harry looked annoyed and stubborn.

 

‘Oh boy,’ Seamus thought, ‘I really hope Harry isn’t going to tell our Beaters to lay off.’

 

Madam Hooch was walking toward their team.

 

The Slytherin team was jeering and pointing in Harry’s direction.

 

The rain was falling more heavily now.

 

On Madam Hooch’s whistle, Harry kicked hard into the air and Dean frowned as he saw the Bludger right behind him.

 

Higher and higher Harry climbed; he looped and swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled. He had to be at least slightly dizzy, but Harry kept his eyes wide open as he hung upside down, narrowly avoiding another fierce dive from the Bludger.

 

Seamus could hear laughter in the crowd; Harry would look silly if you weren’t watching the Bludger. Harry must have figured out that a Bludger was heavy and couldn’t change direction as quickly as a Quidditch play especially one with Harry’s skill could.

 

Dean watched breathlessly as Harry began a kind of jet-coaster ride around the edges of the stadium. He glanced through the silver sheets of rain to the Gryffindor goal posts, where Adrian Pucey was trying to get past Wood.

 

Seamus watched as Harry got another narrow miss, he turned right over and sped in the opposite direction.

 

Malfoy called out another taunt, but it was lost in the wind as Harry dodged the Bludger, and he fled, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind him.

 

Harry stopped in mid-air staring at Malfoy as if he’d seen a ghost.

 

Seamus tried to shout a warning.

 

BAM!

 

The Bludger hit Harry at last, smashed into his elbow, and Seamus knew it had broke.

 

What was it with mad things happening to Harry during the first match? Last year it was Harry’s broom that went berserk.

 

Harry slid sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling useless at his side as the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time zooming at his face luckily Harry swerved out of the way.

 

Seamus watched as Harry took his uninjured hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; his fingers seemed to float to encompass the Snitch but he was only gripping the broom with his legs. “Pull up! Lean back to pull up!” he yelled, despite knowing Harry couldn’t possibly hear him.

 

The crowd shouted as Harry headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out.

 

With a splattering thud they watched breathlessly as Harry hit the mud and rolled off his broom. Harry’s arm was hanging at a very strange angle.

 

Since Gryffindor managed a win due to Harry’s catch, there was a good deal of whistling and shouting.

 

Harry held up his hand with the Snitch in a sort of weary salute and then he slumped.

 

To Seamus’ horror, the first person to reach Harry was Lockhart.

 

He gasped, “Oh no.”

 

Dean blinked, frowning, “This can’t end well.”

 

That first year with the camera was snapping pictures of Harry on the ground, sprawled in the mud, arm clearly broken and his other hand clutching the Snitch.

 

Fred and George Weasley were wrestling the rogue Bludger into a box. It was still putting up a terrific fight and Liam was muttering louder about that Dobby.

 

Harry seemed to shaking his head, while Lockhart grinned.

 

Then Lockhart waved his wand…

 

Dean stood up so fast that his head went right through their umbrella.

 

Harry’s arm was now flat, looking more like a cleaning glove then an arm.

 

Dean growled, “Fraud indeed. Now what’s Harry supposed to do with any arm like that? Should have just let the bloke go to the hospital wing. Useless git! What’s Dumbledore thinking hiring a fraud like him?”

 

Liam lectured an oblivious Dean as he moved the umbrella to fix it and they started getting wet again.

 

Ron was frowning while Hermione looked confused when they hauled Harry up and helped him towards the castle.

 

“Seamus! Wasn’t that a great catch?” Hagrid grinned at them.

 

“If you ignore the fact that Harry was dodging a mad Bludger all night and that fraud made all his bones disappear.” Dean snorted.

 

Hagrid blinked, “Of course I saw that, Harry’s got timber. His flying anyway was something James would have done. He’s just like his father: fearless.”

 

Dean frowned, “What’s timber?”

 

“The opposite of wimpy.” Hagrid laughed.

 

Dean snorted, “You might have a point about that…”

 

“Dean’s got timber!” Seamus said excitedly, “He saved me.”

 

He got Fergus to leave anyway…to Seamus that was a save…  


They took what was left of their picnic and followed Hagrid to his hut where he lit a fire to warm them up.

 

Of course due to Fang, Abby and Niall getting drenched the place smelt strongly of wet dog quickly.

 

XoooooX

 

Seamus woke up from a strange but frightening dream…

 

He stumbled out of bed and out of the dormitory to the bathroom where he splashed water on his face.

 

He didn’t realize he was in trouble until the door shut behind him and he heard the click of the lock.

 

Seamus looked up to see Ron’s sneering face in the mirror.

 

“You think you’re so special parading those mutts around don’t you?”

 

Seamus frowned, “They aren’t mutts. They are purebred,”

 

Ron’s hand came up and Seamus’ face hit the mirror.

 

He crumpled, his face white with shock and blood dripping down his face.

 

“You’re nothing but a dirty Halfblood, parading around like you own the place; you and your Mudblood bodyguard with your precious mongrels. I wonder how you would feel if one day your stupid dog fell down the stairs. I wonder if he’d look worse then Harry’s arm.” Ron snickered as he kicked Seamus in the stomach.

 

Seamus was used to this from Fergus but this was his dormmate…

 

Then he remembered the look Ron gave them after they all ended up in the dorm their first night.

 

Seamus whimpered, “Please…don’t hurt Abby and Niall…they’re just puppies.”

 

“Why shouldn’t I? They don’t belong here. They do nothing but stink up the dormitory and get under foot.” Ron gave him another kick.

 

“Please…don’t hurt them…” Seamus begged.

 

“You agree to be my punching bag and I’ll leave the dogs alone. Don’t tell your Mudblood or I’ll see that he falls down those stairs face first. You wouldn’t like him so much if his face was messed up would you?” Ron snarled.

 

Seamus wouldn’t let anything happen to his best friend or their dogs, he let out a pained gasp. “Okay…just don’t hurt them…”

 

Dean would be so angry if he found out anyone was hurting him…he didn’t want them hurt. He should have realized Ron was a bad person when he was so horrid to Dean last year. Yet, he seemed so normal when he was with Harry and Hermione…

 

Seamus was coughing up blood when Ron finally stopped.

 

The door opened and he was alone.

 

Seamus rasped, “Liam.”

 

His elf appeared at once, “Master! What happen to you?”

 

Seamus waved him off, “Fix it.” Then he fainted.

 

He didn’t wake until morning.

 

XoooooX

 

Seamus woke to Niall’s whine and licking his face. He was a little sore but that was usual after a beating.

 

Not that Fergus got away with that often, his cousin had to be pretty mad to try.

 

Dean’s worried voice came through the curtain, “Shay? Are you okay?”

 

Seamus nodded, “I’m…fine…did Ron go check on Harry?”

 

“He’s gone. Neville’s moving but hasn’t gotten up yet. You coming out? Breakfast will be over soon. Your grandfather’s coming to get us remember?”

 

Seamus reach over painting a smile on his face as he tugged open his bed curtain, “I guess I was tired…”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Sorry, I woke up a couple of times…bad dreams…” a half-truth but necessary.

 

Dean watched him with an odd look on his face.

 

They packed two days worth of clothes and cloaks to keep warm. Putting that with their homework in their schoolbags and slinging them over their shoulders.

 

Bundled up in jumpers and scarves, they made their way down to breakfast with Abby and Niall at their heels.

 

They had no sooner entered the Great Hall and sat beside Neville that the other Gryffindor Second Year turned to them with wide eyes, “Did you hear?”

 

Dean frowned, “Heard what?”

 

“Creevey, that First year who was bothering Harry, you know taking pictures after he caught the Snitch?”

 

Seamus felt a rush of cold hit his chest, “What happened?”

 

“He’s a Muggleborn, told us himself before our first Defence lesson. Well he must have snuck downstairs after curfew. He was found petrified…his camera was ruined and there were grapes all around him.” Neville said in a shaking voice.

 

Seamus quaked, no…

 

Dean was a Muggleborn…

 

What would he do if Dean were next?

 

“If the Heir is here and they’re taking out all of those unworthy to learn magic,” Neville whispered, “They might come after me too… I’m they went for Filch first, and everyone knows I’m almost a Squib.”

 

Seamus could almost smell the fear coming from Neville, “You’ll be fine, you’re a pureblood and everyone knows it.”

 

He glanced up at the Head Table and spotted Hagrid sitting by himself, everyone else had moved over.

 

They were rather crampt that way, Hagrid looked miserable.

 

Seamus waved at him and smiled.

 

“You better not be waving at him,” came his grandfather’s stern voice.

 

Seamus spun around frowning. “Why? He’s my friend.”

 

“That’s the one watching your dogs? I won’t have it. Liam will watch them from now on while you’re in class. Finish your breakfast. I’m going to have a talk with Dumbledore and then tell that oaf to leave you alone.” Killian’s voice was stern, hard like a knife.

 

Seamus hadn’t heard him talk like that since he caught Fergus masquerading as a Mountain troll.

 

He and Dean ate in silence.

 

Hagrid flinched when his grandfather spoke to him, bowing his head and nodding.

 

Dumbledore just frowned but didn’t say anything.

 

McGonagall was iron-faced, Flitwick worried and Sprout was flinching.

 

Then his grandfather came back, “done? We’ll be portkeying to Marcheness and then we’ll floo to the Kestrels match. You’ll walk over after breakfast tomorrow to join your father for a ride up to see the _Wolfhounds_ play.”

 

Seamus followed his grandfather in silence, wondering just why he was ordered to stay away from Hagrid. Sure he wasn’t quite _normal_ in his assessments of animals, he tended to prefer the more dangerous kinds.

 

The moment they arrived by portkey, Killian’s frown deepened, “Take your bags up to Seamus’ room Dean. I’ll be talking to Seamus alone.”

 

Dean looked worried but left them alone.

 

His grandfather led the way to his study.

 

Seamus frowned following him.

 

Once the door was shut, his grandfather began pacing.

 

“I don’t wish to frighten your mother, or to upset Bethne.” His grandfather said in a sharp tone. “I overheard Flitwick talking to McGonagall, you see so I _know_.”

 

Seamus frowned, “Know what?”

 

“That the chamber has been open again.”

 

Seamus was floored, “What do you mean again?”

 

“In our seventh year it was opened and petrified bodies started appearing. The school was nearly closed, a girl was killed you see.” His grandfather spoke in a quiet voice. “I was a Gryffindor so I don’t know everything. I know that Hagrid was blamed for it, he got expelled and his wand snapped. Odd though, as far as I knew the bloke wasn’t related to Slytherin. Bethne said once that there was a Fifth Year who claimed to be related to Salazar but she never did mention a name.”

 

“Couldn’t that person have opened it?” Seamus pouted.

 

“Hagrid was always getting in trouble for adopting dangerous pets. Wasn’t hard to imagine he managed to get a hold of one who was petrifying and finally killed one. He got off easy only getting expelled. Don’t try weaselling out of this,” his grandfather said sternly.

 

Seamus flinched at the word ‘weaselling’, it made him think of Ron…

 

“you’ll stay away from Hagrid and keep our dogs away from him.” Killian continued, still pacing.

 

“Hagrid wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Seamus stomped, ignoring the flash of pain. Liam hadn’t gotten rid of everything, just the worst of it. Some discomfort was worth it if Dean and the puppies were safe.

 

“Don’t argue with me, I ought to take you out of school and out of danger. You’re safe but not your friend; if I were wise I wouldn’t take you back. yet if I did that, everyone would start taking their kids out…which unfortunately would leave the place full of Muggleborns without protection. Don’t think I won’t be speaking to the Board of Governors about this…Hagrid should never have been hired.”

 

Seamus was confused, if Hagrid wasn’t related to Slytherin how did he open the Chamber? What sort of an animal could he have gotten a hold of that petrified people? He just didn’t see Hagrid being capable of being responsible for a girl dying…

 

“Now go. I’ll see you at lunch. We’ll floo to the stadium after.” His grandfather slumped into a chair still brooding.

 

Seamus left the study and closed the door behind him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

Seamus was brooding all morning; he couldn’t even look at his grandfather over lunch.

Dean frowned leaning over to whisper, “What’s the manner?”

“Tell you later.” Seamus said out of the side of his mouth.

Dean seemed troubled but he accepted it.

Right after lunch just as they planned, they flooed from the Receiving room’s floo to the floo that led to their private box.

It was windy but the sky was clear…

Dean gasped, “David’s seats for the Hammerheads aren’t this nice! I was expecting seats like at Hogwarts.”

“O’Shaneseys have had a private box since the Kestrels were a team.” His grandfather said absently.

“The Kestrels were founded in 1291,” Seamus said talking just to do something, “they are one of the thirteen teams who play in the British and Irish Quidditch League. They have leprechauns as mascots, and their fans also sometimes play the harp at matches. You know from my poster that their robes are emerald-green with two yellow 'K's back to back on the chest.”

Dean was watching them oddly.

They had been accompanied by Niall, Abby and Callum; which wasn’t unusual because Callum went everywhere with Seamus’ grandfather…

Dean asked stammering, “Who are the Kestrels playing?”

“Their rivals, the Ballycastle Bats.” Killian shortly.

Dean looked at if he regretted asking much less coming.

To all of their relief the announcer called out, “Welcome to the Kenmare Kestrels and Ballycastle Bats match!”

The crowd screamed.

Dean could see that it was divided as most matches are between the green Kestrel supporters and the Bats fans were in black mostly.

“The Kestrels’ Seeker and Captain Aedan Lynch; Beaters Ardan Connolly and Henry Ryan; Keeper Barry Ryan; and Chasers Trinity Lynch, Stephan Goldstein and Maria Montague.”

As each player’s name was called, they took the field to Kestrel fans’ screams.

“The Ballycastle Bats Beater and Captain Finbar Quigley; Chasers Padraic Troy, Branna Mullet and Aoife [Dean heard Eva] Moran; Beater Kylie Meadows, Seeker Riley Frazer and Keeper Hamish Frazer.”

“The two captains are friends but rivals on the pitch.” Seamus said nervously…

The whistle blew and the referee opened the chest that contained all four of the balls used in Quidditch.

The snitch immediately did a disappearing act.

Lynch, the Kestrel’s Seeker and Frazer, the Bat’s Seeker hovered over the pitch.

“Troy has the Quaffle. A nice hit by Kestrel Connolly knocks it out of his hand. Trinity catches it. Trinity passes to Montague. Stolen by Moran. Moran dodges Bludger from Henry. Moran shoots! SAVED by Barry!”

It was on a whole other level from Hogwarts…

‘It was definitely like going from the youth league to the Hammerheads…’ Dean whistled.

“Mullet has the Quaffle, passes to Moran. Moran feints to Troy. Henry aims a Bludger at Moran. I don’t believe it! Troy had it! It wasn’t a feint! Troy scores! The score is ten to zero Bats.”

Dean stared open-mouthed, the teamwork between Moran, Troy and Mullet…

It was almost like watching a grown up Angelina, Alicia and Katie…

If one of them was a boy of course…

“Montague takes the Quaffle. Narrow miss from a Bludger hit by Quigley. Montague dodges Moran. Trinity catches a pass from Montague. Trinity loops around Hamish and SCORES! Ten-ten ladies and gentleman. This is shaping up to be quite a match.”

Dean was very intrigued by the game; it was more exciting watching the Kestrels then watching Slytherin versus their own House…

“Moran has the Quaffle.”

“Come on Ardan knock her off her broom!” Seamus yelled startling Dean.

With a wink at them, Connolly whacked two Bludgers at her in quick succession.

To avoid being hit, Moran had no choice but to drop the Quaffle to use both hands to navigate.

Trinity snatched the Quaffle, Montague at her heels as she weaved through the Bat Chasers to try to score.

Hamish did his best to block the hoops but Trinity feinted, passed to Montague and let her fellow Kestrel score on Hamish.

“Good one Trinity! Maria’s even better now! Keep it up!”

Quigley and Meadows tried to step up their attacks via Bludger but Connolly and Henry had declared war.

The Beaters were aiming more for each other then the Chasers.

Until Moran got caught in the crossfire, her arm getting banged up.

The referee blew his whistle calling a penalty for the Bats; Troy took it and scored.

It was thirty-ten Bats…

No sooner had Troy scored, Lynch was going into a dive.

Riley Frazer diving after him, but from the wrong place.

Connolly hit a Bludger at her.

Dean watched as Frazer dodged.

It was just enough of a setback for Riley…

Lynch pulled out of his dive, fist in the air.

Seamus jumped out of his seat yelling, “Aedan! Aedan!”

The Kestrel fans erupted.

“Aedan! Aedan!”

“Lynch! Lynch!”

Seamus was jumping up and down yelling.

Dean found himself yelling as well.

Even Killian forgot to brood and was joining in the celebration.

Callum led Abby and Niall in howls that sounded to Dean anyway as triumphant.

It took sometime for the Kestrel fans to calm down…

Some of them had rushed the field and were lifting Lynch into the air.

Eventually Killian headed for the floo with Callum at his side.

Seamus linked their hands, “You like it?”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, it was fun. They are really good…they make the Hogwarts players look very amateur…”

“They are.” Killian chuckled.

It was still a nice day so they played with the dogs in the kennels until they were called to dinner…

 

XoooooX

 

Niamh walked over after sharing breakfast with Shay’s da to walk them over to Acacia Cottage.

They had a packed lunch with them and jackets, they were dressed entirely Muggle since they were attended a Muggle sport event. Seamus had to tell a whinging Niall and Abby to stay with Nalda but they weren’t happy about it…it made Dean feel a bit guilty…

As they drove to Ravenhill, Belfast, Ian regaled them with tales of the Irish Wolfhound team that was formerly Ireland A.

“Ya missed ‘em, last year thereabouts we had a world cup match up at Ravenhill Japan versus Zimbabwe t’was. Tha Wolfhounds be sharing tha stadium with the Ulster Ravens. Tha season ain’t started yet. It’s a pre-season match betwixt ‘em ya see. Our Seamus say ya don’t be knowing rugby?”

Dean shook his head, “No sir. My step dad is a football fan.”

“Football, bah. Rugby be a real man’s sport.

Ian with Seamus chiming in both tried to explain the rules and the different plays but it sounded all so different from footie that Dean felt he didn’t get it at all.

It was just over a two and a half hour drive to Belfast where the field was so it was understandable when the two boys dozed off.

“Seamus, Dean. We’re here.”

Dean unbuckled Seamus and they tumbled out of car to find Ian with the basket.

They locked the car and walked over to the field, joining a group of people obviously heading there too.

Unlike the fancy box that Seamus’ family had at the Kestrels that they practically flooed into, the tickets for the rugby match were definitely far cheaper.

Dean suspected that they were even cheaper then the ones that David had for the Hammerheads…then again David had season tickets in the stands.

Given that David worked for British Airways and Ian was a small town mechanic, that was understandable really…

Their tickets were field side, in the Memorial End Terrace.

Seamus dragged Dean all the way to their seats with Ian laughing at their antics.

They weren’t at all comfortable but there were two blankets in the basket. One to sit on and the other Seamus placed over their laps.

Seamus pointed out the Irish Wolfhound players, trying to explain like the starting Seeker was always wearing # 1 that each of the starters on a rugby team’s number showed what their position was.

Dean vaguely remembered that there were roughly fifteen players with two groups: the pack, which had the props, the hooker, the locks, the flankers and the eighth man; while the backs were comprises of the scrumback, the flyback, the wings, the inside and outside centres, and finally the full back.

It was all very confusing…

Once the match started, Seamus point out the different plays, the attempts to score, why they failed or succeeded.

Halfway through the match Seamus handed them lunch; chilled drinks, sandwiches, fruit and crisps.

By the time the Irish Wolfhounds, a national team trounced the Ravens, a local but still professional team; Dean had a headache.

It was the most confusing game he’d ever seen and he still didn’t understand the rules much less the point of the game besides the obvious: scoring.

When Ian asked him on the way back to the car what he thought, Dean answered honestly, “I don’t know really. It’s so different that I didn’t really understand it. I’d probably have to watch a few more games to get an idea of it.”

Seamus giggled, “Just buy him a book on rugby Da, that would help.”

Ian laughed, “Not growing up wit’ it makes it mighty difficult ter understand. A book mighta be an idea. I’ll see about getting’ one fer Christmas fer ya Dean.”

Dean flushed, “Thanks…I don’t want to be a bother…”

Ian shook his head, “Our Shay having friends ain’t a bother. We’re right proud of him and well ya be good ter him and fer him. Nice ter see him smilin' these days. Maybe we kin do this again. It were fun to see him sharing our sport with ya.”

Dean felt so welcomed by Seamus’ family that he felt a bit guilty…

What did he do to deserve this? He would strive to be as good a friend as he could and look after Seamus.

Letting anyone hurt Shay was to dreadful to think about…

When Shay linked their hands on the ride back to Glendalough, Dean felt at peace and happy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Thankfully, due to whatever shenanigan Ron was up to with Harry and Hermione he was far too busy to need to use Seamus as a punching bag, which was good. It gave him time to heal properly at any rate.

Classes went on as usual aside from the dramatic ending of one of their last Potions lessons of term where a firework ended up in Goyle’s cauldron and covering Slytherins with Swelling Solution.

Signing up for staying at Hogwarts came and went, they joined a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up:

Duelling Club  
First Meeting  
Thursday  
December 17  
8pm

Seamus bounced, “I want to go!”

Dean was just about to agree when he noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron had entered the Common room. He nudged Seamus. 

They both beckoned them over, looking excited. 

“They’re starting a Dueling Club!” Seamus said excitedly trying not to look at Ron. “First meeting tonight! I wouldn’t mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…” 

“What, you reckon Slytherin’s monster can duel?” Ron sneered, but he, too, read the sign with interest.

Hermione who was always hoping better her near perfect Marks, especially when Harry seemed to outdo her in practical Defence was clearly keen on it. 

XoooooX

At eight o’clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited. 

“I wonder who’ll be teaching us?” Dean said thoughtfully as they edged into the chattering crowd. “I overheard a Ravenclaw talking about Flitwick being a dueling champion when he was younger, maybe it’ll be him.” 

“As long as it’s not,” Seamus whisper, but he ended on a groan. 

Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black. 

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called “Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! 

“Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions; for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape,” Lockhart flashed a wide smile. “He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don’t want any of you youngsters to worry — you’ll still have your Potions master when I’m through with him, never fear!” 

Malfoy sniggered, “A little? Professor Snape was a Hogwarts Dueling champion! He even beat Flitwick once!”

Zabini hissed at him, “Be quiet.”

Nott was leaning against a wall trying to look bored.

Neville was trying to hide behind Dean but Dean knew he was there…

Snape’s upper lip curled, Neville flinched.

Lockhart was still smiling; even Dean who didn’t care for Snape either way beyond being a highly skilled brewer, thought if Snape had been looking at him like that he’d have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. 

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed.

At least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably as if politeness was wasted on the cad. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

Dean had an impression of fencing for a second…

Besides their Hammers football club, David was especially fond of Shakespeare and owned every Zeffirelli movie adaptation of which there were three: Taming of the Shrew, Romeo and Juliet as well as Hamlet.

“As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position,” Lockhart told the silent crowd. “On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course.” 

“I wouldn’t bet on that,” they heard Harry murmur, watching Snape baring his teeth. 

“One…two…three…” 

Both of Lockhart and Snape swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent.

Snape cried, “Expelliarmus!” 

There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. 

Seamus couldn’t help it; he sniggered. 

Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered.

“Do you think he’s all right?” Neville whispered as he peeked through his fingers. 

“Who cares?” Seamus and Dean snorted together. 

Lockhart got unsteadily to his feet, his hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end. “Well, there you have it!” he said, tottering back onto the platform. “That was a Disarming Charm as you see, I’ve lost my wand… ah, thank you, Miss Brown… yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don’t mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy… however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…” 

Dean and Seamus exchanged glances and their shoulders shook with mirth. 

Bull shit!

Even taciturn Nott snorted. 

Snape was looking murderous. 

Lockhart might have noticed, since he forged ahead, “Enough demonstrating! I’m going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you’d like to help me,” 

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. 

Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first. 

“Time to split up the dream team, I think,” Snape sneered. “Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter,” 

Seamus blinked, and then stumbled horrified. Ron? A Duel? Merlin no…

Dean watched Harry move automatically toward Hermione. 

“I don’t think so,” Snape smiled coldly. “Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let’s see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger, you can partner Miss Bulstrode.” 

Malfoy strutted over, smirking. 

Behind him walked was a Slytherin girl that Dean recognized from shared classes like potions; she had a large square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. She was all tomboy with very little girl about her despite the uniform. Bulstrode had wide shoulders and looked a bit like a beater, more so then the girls he’d seen like O’Flaherty and Meadows or even Dunbar who slept with a Beater’s bat if the rumour was true. 

Hermione gave her a weak smile that Bulstrode did not return. 

“Face your partners!” Lockhart called, from his place back on the platform. “And bow!” 

Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other. 

Nott was frowning from his corner, while Zabini looked on with a pensive expression.

“Wands at the ready!” shouted Lockhart. “When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents, only to disarm them. We don’t want any accidents, one… two… three,” 

Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already cast on “two”: His spell hit Harry so hard he stumbled, but it appeared that everything seemed to still be working. Wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, “Rictusempra!” 

A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing. 

Dean groaned, ‘Setting those two to duel was a very bad idea. Like they’d ever heed a ‘disarm only’ instruction.’

“I said disarm only!” Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd. 

Malfoy sank to his knees.

Dean could tell that Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. 

Harry hung back, as if he that it would be unsportman-like, or against the rules to cast anything at Malfoy while he was on the floor.

That was a mistake… 

Malfoy gasped for breath, as he pointed his wand at Harry’s knees, “Tarantallegra!” 

The next second Harry’s legs began to jerk around seemingly out of his control and danced. 

“Stop! Stop!” Lockhart screamed. 

Snape took charge. “Finite Incantatem!” he shouted. 

Immediately, Harry’s feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up. 

Immediately, Dean who hadn’t been paired with anyone noticed a haze of greenish smoke was hovering over them. 

Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting.

Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, who was apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done. 

Shay lay there shaking, and looked fearful as well as sick…

Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. 

Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than he was. 

Immediately, a blonde witch in Slytherin robes darted forward grabbing Bulstrode by the ear and lectured her.

“Dear, dear,” Lockhart skittered through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. “Up you go, Macmillan. Careful there, Miss Fawcett… Pinch it hard, it’ll stop bleeding in a second,”

The Great Hall was a mess, Dean slid over to Seamus and Ron, pushing the tall Gryffindor away and enveloping Shay in his arms.

Immediately, Seamus cuddled into him and his shaking slowly came to a stop. 

“I think I’d better teach you how to block unfriendly spells,” Lockhart stood flustered in the midst of the hall. 

Dean snorted as Lockhart glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. 

Lockhart seemed to pout as he said brightly, “Let’s have a volunteer pair … Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you,” 

“A bad idea, Professor Lockhart,” Snape glided over with the aura of a large and malevolent bat. “Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We’ll be sending what’s left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox.” 

Neville’s face went pink, and he seemed to shake in his shoes. 

“How about Malfoy and Potter?” Snape’s lips twisted into a icy smile. 

“Excellent idea!” Lockhart gestured for Harry and Malfoy to come to the middle of the hall.

Immediately, the crowd backed away to give them room. 

“Now, Harry,” Lockhart began, “When Draco points his wand at you, you do this.” He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it.

Snape smirked.

Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, “Whoops. My wand is a little overexcited,” 

Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. 

Malfoy smirked, too. 

Harry looked nervous as he asked Lockhart, “Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?” 

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. “Just do what I did, Harry!” 

“What, drop my wand?” Harry frowned.

Seamus snorted and then winced.

But Lockhart wasn’t listening. “Three…two…one...go!” he shouted. 

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, “Serpensortia!” 

The end of his wand exploded. 

They all watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor. 

“Don’t move, Potter,” Snape said lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye-to-eye with the angry snake. “I’ll get rid of it…” 

“Allow me!” Lockhart shouted as he brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. 

Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike. 

To everyone’s surprise, Harry started to move ever so slowly towards the snake as if he didn’t even care. 

A set of hisses fell from Harry’s lips, confusing Dean.

Seamus let out a gasp of surprise but it could have easily been horror.

Miraculously, the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry.

Neville and Pucey’s ears twitched and they stared at Harry in stunned surprise but not fear.

Justin Finch-Fletchley looked at Harry angry and fearful, “What do you think you’re playing at?” he shouted. 

However, before Harry could say anything, Finch-Fletchley had turned and stormed out of the hall. 

Dean was confused, the snake stopped when Harry spoke to it. He was sure of it.

Neville and Pucey still as he glanced from face to face were more quizzical then frightened they just stared at Harry as if they were seeing him for the first time or as if they’d watched him catch the Snitch in some brilliant move. 

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Harry didn’t like it. He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then he felt a tugging on the back of his robes. 

Ron steered Harry out of the hall, with Hermione hurrying alongside them. 

As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something.

Nott looked contemplative, Malfoy in awe, while Pucey and Neville still looked awestruck.

Dean whispered in Seamus’ ear, “What’s the matter with all of them?”

“Don’t you know?” Macmillan snorted, “Of course a Muggleborn wouldn’t. Potter’s a Parselmouth. It’s the mark of a Dark Wizard, anyone raised in the Wizarding world knows that.”

“That’s it. Club’s over.” Lockhart squeaked.

“Stuff and nonsense, Potter a Dark Wizard? Not hardly,” Snape sneered. “a rule-breaking fool most assuredly.” 

Snape flicked his wand lazily and the snake vanished. “To your common rooms the lot of you. Don’t dawdle or I shall start handing out detentions.”

Dean thought Harry being evil was rather silly really, he helped Seamus up and when he legs buckled he picked him and carried him up to the common room planning on asking Liam to figure out whatever it was that Ron’s broken wand did this time.

XoooooX

Within an hour of Harry leaving in search of Finch-Fletchley to talk to him, a panicked First Year ran in.

“Potter’s done it!”

Fred and George rose scowling, “Did what?” they barked.

“Attacked Finch-Fletchley…he got Nearly Headless Nick too…Professor McGonagall took him away.” The First Year squeaked.

“Harry wouldn’t attack that coward.” Fred snorted. 

“Gred’s right. Harry’s not the type to attack from the shadows. It’s someone else.”

Neville had gone even quieter then usual, trying to shirk from everyone.

Dean worried about him but was sure that Neville most certainly was not the Heir of Slytherin.

Seamus curled up on the common room floor with his face in Niall’s fur, stiff because of Ron’s glare.

XoooooX

Dean was bit uncomfortable when Justin who was one of the students Professor Flitwick escorted to Platform nine and three-quarters was attacked. 

That was the second Muggleborn to fall to the Heir’s so-called ‘justice’…

He was safe wasn’t he? The Sorting Hat said he was the son of a wizard and that made him a Halfblood so he didn’t have to worry.

Seamus had been maudlin all day and crept in the bed with him and Abby. Ron caught him alone before lunch and beat him again his body still ached. The ‘apology’ for the broken wand had all been for show of course…

Niall whinged so Dean let him in too. 

The two dogs curled up at the foot of his bed keeping his feet warm which left his back cold. He was used to having Abby sleep behind him…

He hugged Seamus and let him snuggle, his heart wrenched seeing his friend so miserable. “What is the matter?”

Seamus sniffed, “You might be next…”

Dean frowned, “Why?”

“You’re a Muggleborn…” Seamus whispered clinging to him.

Dean blinked, “No I’m not…”

“Your mum’s a Muggle and well you’re raised Muggle.” Seamus said confused.

Dean shook his head, “Yes but my dad was a wizard and so was his sister. The Sorting hat told me.”

Seamus beat his chest with his fists, “And you never told me? You let me worry all this time thinking you might be next you bastard.”

Dean hadn’t knowingly kept it from him; he let Seamus tire himself out and then tightened his arms around him. “I’m sorry. I thought I mentioned it. It must have slipped my mind. I didn’t mean to worry you unnecessarily. Don’t you know,” Dean tilted his chin and pressed their foreheads together, “you’re my most important person?”

Seamus tilted his head to look at his friend and his lips accidentally met Dean’s. 

They both gasped.

Dean pulled him closer and kissed him, not the sort of kiss a family member gives you but the sort he’d seen David give his mum.

Seamus melted, clinging to him, moaning softly. He’d never been kissed like this before and he liked it. He felt his body getting harder and his prick hardening, it was embarrassing and he wiggled a little only to feel a much larger and harder one press against him.

Dean pinned Seamus to the bed by straddling him, kissing him as if he couldn’t stop. Grinding their groins together, he was all instinct and no skill as he pushed to increase this feeling of pleasure for both of them.

Seamus gasped, Dean’s control didn’t scare him he knew the larger boy wouldn’t hurt him. He was safe…but he was drowning in pleasure. He whimpered, “Dean…Dean…” clinging to the other as he tried to move to get more of whatever this was…

Then his body stiffened and he felt like he was flying. He let out a soft cry that was muffled by their kiss and the wet spot on his pyjamas grew as he came and came.

Dean collapsed on the smaller boy, pressing his face into Seamus’ neck. Gasping for breath…

Seamus’ heart was beating so fast…

What was it they just did? Whatever it was Seamus loved it…

Dean just lay there until his mind came back to earth. Then he rolled off, “Did I hurt you?” Dean ran his hands over Seamus checking to see if his larger frame had hurt him anywhere. 

When Dean’s fingers brushed his prick it weakly stirred and Seamus moaned.

“Does that hurt…?” Dean asked worried.

Seamus rocked against those fingers, “No…feels good…”

They were thirteen and this felt right…

Dean kept rubbing; then Seamus’ eyes were closed, his breath came in gasps, his freckles disappeared because he was so flushed. 

Seamus came again with a weak cry before his exhaustion claimed him for sleep, he whispered, “I love you…”

Dean stared at his sleeping friend; he grabbed his wand and cast cleaning charms on them both. He brushed Seamus’ sweaty hair away from his eyes and kissed his forehead. “I love you too…”

Then he curled up and fell asleep next to Seamus…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Trol


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As usual, after a beating Ron ignored Seamus.

To be honest, he couldn’t be arsed to care.

He felt as if he were floating, and thankfully that morning Ron had slept in and missed them leaving. 

With the number of persons getting on the train it seemed that everyone minus Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys had ran from Hogwarts.

Niamh who knew nothing about Hogwarts or attacks had spoken to Dean’s parents and got them to agree to let Dean join them for Solstice but had solemnly promised that Dean would be home on Christmas Eve.

Dean and Seamus were more inseparable then ever.

Seamus spent breakfast and the train cuddled into Dean’s side.

Dean smiled down at his friend, his arm around Seamus practically oblivious to the fact that Neville was sharing their compartment.

Seamus smiled beatifically up at him, his fingers playing with the zipper on Dean’s Muggle jacket.

Neither heard the scratch of quill on paper…

The sound was so familiar, as familiar as the train that it drifted away even as it reached their ears.

Dean kissed the top of Seamus’ head.

Seamus clutched at Dean’s jacket, their eyes meeting,

Dean’s fingers laced with Seamus’, god Seamus was beautiful…

They would have been content to stay that way but Abby whinged, batting at their picnic basket.

They blinked.

Dean caught sight of Neville, blushing and closing his book, “Journal?”

Neville coughed, “Something like that.”

Seamus blushed, dishing up lunch for the three of them and the dogs.

“You don’t think Harry is the Heir do you?” Dean asked frowning.

Neville shook his head, “If he were going to make the snake attack anyone it would have been Malfoy. He was telling the truth, couldn’t you tell? That he told the snake to…leave Finch-Fletchley alone?”

Dean nodded, “I believe him, I think that they’re all being stupid. Harry speaks to snakes, so that immediately makes him a real Dark Lord. It’s as stupid as saying that because my ancestors came from Africa I’m unintelligent.”

Neville frowned, “Aren’t you right behind Hermione and Malfoy?”

Dean shrugged, “Something like that, for a time Muggles believed that my ancestors were unintelligent because they didn’t mature as a culture as fast as Muggle places like England, Spain and England. So they took custodianship of less developed places, a face way of saying slaves. They believed that we were all evolved from the monkeys but people with darker skin stayed more monkey, rather than evolving like European cultures. It’s silly really. I like Harry, I think he’s a decent bloke and he’s always been nice to me. Besides, he’s friends with a Muggleborn and it’s not for show.”

“That’s true.” Seamus piped up after finishing his thermos of soup. “He’s really close to Hermione but Ron’s always getting between them.”

“Who started the ‘Harry hates Muggles because he hates his relatives’ rumour?” Neville stammered.

“Don’t know, whoever did is a jerk. Knowing Harry if he dislikes them, he’s got good reason to. He’s so tiny and all of his clothes are far too big. He looks like a kid trying to wear their father’s clothes but not quite. I’ve seen Dana put on our mother’s heels, dresses and jewellery to pretend she’s a grown up. That’s how big Harry’s clothes are, its almost as if his relatives don’t care to get him proper clothes. Then there are his glasses, how many tines have they been broken. David wears glasses and he always gets new ones every year but Harry’s are the same as last year’s and they look really old. Almost too small even…” Dean muttered darkly.

Once they finished their lunch and were warmed by soup and chocolate, Seamus curled up in Dean’s lap.

Dean wrapped his arms around Seamus’ waist, the tiny Irish boy fit in his arms perfectly.

Seamus rest his head over Dean’s heart and felt himself relax, comforted by the sound.

XoooooX

They woke when the train stopped, shrinking their trunks Dean pocket them and wrapped an arm around Shay’s shoulders.

Seamus leaned into Dean, walking off the train together.

They waved goodbye to Neville.

“Have a happy Solstice and Yule!” Seamus called out.

Neville echoed him.

Abby and Niall yipped.

They cast their eyes over the snowy platform, finally finding Niamh.

Seamus leaned more into Dean, using him as a shield against the winter wind.

Niamh hugged them both and kissed their foreheads before their flooed back to Marcheness.

Liam took their trunks in the receiving room.

“Come along boys.” Niamh called out.

With her back to them Dean leaned down and lightly brushed Shay’s lips with his own. “Happy Solstice Shay.”

Shay moaned softly, “Ha…happy…Sol…stice…”

Dean grinned.

Then they followed Shay’s mum to the drawing room where there was a warm fire.

Seamus and Dean curled up on the loveseat before the fire together under a crocheted afghan. 

Seamus snuggled, sighing as he lay his cheek over Dean’s heart.

Dean tousled his hair with one hand; while holding Seamus close with the other.

Neither noticed Seamus’ mother or grandmother exchanging knowing looks.

XoooooX

They were grateful to be really along when they headed up to Seamus’ bedroom that they shared.

The en-suite bathroom was steaming; they walked into find a bath drawn for them.

They undressed slipping into the bath, Seamus slipped into Dean’s lap. 

They kissed, holding one another; this was something they couldn’t do at Hogwarts. There were just too many boys, it wasn’t as if they were ashamed of what was growing between them; it was because they were private. 

Seamus was like a moon orbiting a star; they shined for one another, reflecting each other’s light.

Dean reached between them wrapping his larger hand over both of their pricks and rocked his hand up and down. Slowly, gently bringing them to climax as he kissed Seamus.

Seamus clung whimpering, gasping.

They climaxed together, letting out soft cries of pleasure.

Dean recovered first, with shy hands, he gently washed Seamus and then himself. Letting the water out he helped Shay up, dried them both and dressed them in pants and sleep trousers.

They emerged to find a fire in Seamus’ hearth, slipping into Shay’s bed Dean lay with Seamus in his arms, “Good night…

XoooooX

Instead of his usual running out to play with the dogs in the snow, Seamus was more then happy to eat breakfast in bed, spend lazy mornings cuddling, kissing and letting Dean sketch him.

They had to get up and eat lunch, tea and supper with Seamus’ grandparents but the in-between times were spent curled up in the drawing room. 

After of course Dean saw to it that they finished their holiday homework, he was conscientious about work before play.

Unless Dean was sketching, then Seamus was quite happy to read a book or nap with Niall and Abby.

It was a lazy holiday; better then the last one where Seamus had tried to give Dean space to paint and sketch as well as his gift of Abby.

Dean was left with the nerve-wracking task of giving the right gift to Seamus.

Their birthdays had been earlier that fall; last month to be precise. Dean’s was November 17 and Seamus’ fell ten days before on the seventh. 

Dean had given Seamus a sketch of himself and Niall, sleeping on their bed in the dormitory.

Seamus had given him new quills and a sketchbook, having begged George Weasley to buy it in Hogsmeade.

The more intimate their friendship became, the more nudes appeared in Dean’s sketchbooks.

One of Shay in the shower, not sexual really but it was very detailed.

The look Shay gave him after their first kiss but before Seamus kissed him back.

The sleepy but contented look Seamus had drifting off to sleep that night…

Seamus in their bed at Marcheness, dozing after kissing and a mutual wank…

His dark hands on Seamus’ pale skin, resting on his chest over his heart …

Dean had already selected his gifts for Shay’s parents and grandparents but not for Seamus…

What would be worthy of his first friend, his lover…that was what they were right?

He found his hand turning to a fresh page and he drew Lynch soaring snitch raised, his shadow was Harry in the same pose.

He worked on the sketch for hours, perfecting it…

Oblivious to everything even Seamus but his lover lay on the bed, chin propped up on his hand and his feet swaying.

Seamus maybe not always be the most patient boy in the world but he could spend hours watching Dean…

XoooooX

It was Solstice morning when Seamus woke Dean with a wet messy kiss, “Wake up! It’s Solstice!”

Dean woke yawning, rolling them over and kissing Seamus deeply, “Happy Solstice Shay.”

Seamus was starry-eyed when he looked up at him, “Happy…”

Dean chuckled, “I know. It’s alright.”

They put on robes that Seamus called dressing gowns and slippers, holding hands they walked down to the drawing room to find Seamus’ mother and grandparents sipping coffee.

“Happy solstice boys.” Killian said jovially. 

Bethne and Niamh echoed him.

There was a tall Christmas trees decorated with fairy lights, lumos-lit candles, pine-cones and berries. Piled around it were presents…

Seamus darted around piling presents at their feet.

“Go ahead Seamus, open the first one.”

Seamus giggled, “nay, youngest first right?”

They blinked at him.

Seamus playfully nudged Dean, “He’s younger then me. Dean’s first.”

Dean coughed nervously but opened a package from Killian and Bethne.

Inside a box were pieces of pine in varying sizes, nails, a new hammer and a roll of canvas as well as paints and new brushes.

Dean gasped, touching the treasures, they were the same brand as the ones his father left. “Merlin…”

“What did you get?” Niamh asked.

Dean whispered in awe, “Supplies to build my own canvases, paints and brushes. The paints are the same as my dad left behind…I never could find them in the shops…”

“Your father was a wizard then?” Bethne asked.

Dean nodded, “The Sorting hat said so, told me my aunt was Gryffindor and my dad was a Hufflepuff. Mentioned I had a cousin in Gryffindor too. I don’t know who they are…” he ran a worshipful finger over the paints and brushes, “Thank you both…”

“My turn, my turn.” Seamus said excitedly.

Dean chuckled.

Seamus picked up his gift from Dean; he opened it to find a painting of him at Clara Lara coming down the water slide.

You could just barely see a familiar brown hand to the edge of the picture.

Clearly the person who had been beside him had painted it…

Seamus touched his own face, “Did I…did I really look that happy?”

Dean smiled, “Yes…”

In the painting Seamus’ eyes were sparkling, his smile was stretched literally from ear to ear, his hair was darker because of the water but it was still windblown.

“Can we see it child?” Bethne asked.

Slowly, Seamus turned the painting towards his grandparents.

His mother gasped and then the sounds of sniffling came from her chair.

“That was from that Muggle place?” Bethne asked frowning.

Seamus nodded.

“It’s rather nice,” Killian observed, “Someday it might be animated but for now it is just fine the way it is. It already seems as if he’s moving…”

“You painted that from memory?” Niamh asked her voice sounded awed and choked with tears.

”Yeah, I couldn’t think what to give him but…I did that ages ago, I found it in Seamus’ room. I almost forgot I did it.” Dean said sheepishly.

Seamus turned the painting back to stare at it, oblivious to his mother opening her gift.

Inside was a painting of Acacia Cottage…

It looked as if the trees were being blown by real wind, sunlight glinting over the dewy flowers making them look like they were made of jewels.

“Thank you…I’ll find a place to hang it. You put so much into it…when did you see it like that?”

“The morning we walked over, there was still dew on the leaves. I added the flowers, imagining how it might look in spring…” Dean said nervously.

Bethne took it from her and eyed it critically; “You painted what you imagined it might look like in spring when you saw it in November?”

Dean shifted nervously, his hands clenched in his dressing gown, “Yes?”

“Have you ever had lessons?”

Dean shook his head; “No…I was always drawing on scrap paper until I found my father’s sketchbooks and empty canvases in the attic. I guess you could either say I always knew how to make art or I learned from his pictures…”

It was Shay’s grandparents ‘turn…

Together they opened up a wrapped painting….

Only to find two…

One was of the kennels and the other was of Marcheness, the exact spot Killian had point out his bonding had been. 

There was an altar of some sort, an arch of flowers and a trail of flower petals led up to the arch.

It was devoid of people…

But linked together reminiscent of a figure eight, beneath the arch were the rings that were on their hands.

The stunned faces of Shay’s grandparents had Shay setting down his own gift and scurrying over to look.

He was grinning because of the painting of the kennels, only to be stuck dumb at the sight of the second painting.

It was beyond words, the look in seanathair’s eyes as he reached over kissing first his grandmother’s ring and then her lips sent a shiver down his spine. 

More then anything Seamus wanted to look like that when he was grown up and a grandfather. One might think his grandmother was cold but the look in her eyes was warm even if her face didn’t reveal as much as some people’s did.

Niamh moved to look at the painting and wrapped her arms around Shay, looking from the painting to her parents before whispering, “A thaisce, Feichin has great talent.”

Shay smiled up at her, “He does…”

They finally after a while set the paintings aside and returned to the rest of their presents.

Seamus’ present to Dean was a quill that could change ink without mixing ink in the nub, as well as a more ink colours.

Dean painted in brilliant colours but sketched only in charcoal and pencil as well as pen and ink, so they were shades of greys mostly. Seamus wanted him to be free to experiment with colour.

“New quills and a sketchbook for my birthday and now these?” Dean whispered.

“I wanted to see what you created if you had coloured drawing ink…” Seamus said shyly. “You sketch and drawn in grey and black but paint in colour…”

Dean gently set the inks and new drawing quill in the box from Killian and Bethne, before drawing Seamus into his arms and kissing him tenderly, “Thank you…”

Niamh sniffled from her chair.

Bethne said nothing but they could feel the warmth of Killian’s gaze.

Dean realised that here with them on Solstice morning that he was truly home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> totally did not expect Solstice to fall on chapter 21...


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They had returned to Hogwarts to find Hermione was in the infirmary.

Since then Dean along with Seamus had dropped of copies of his notes every day he knew she wasn’t petrified despite the rumours flying about that she was.

They may not be close friends but Dean did want her keep up and between his notes and her books, Dean thought she’d do alright.

It wasn’t as if she was really missing that much in Defence; all though practical lessons with Sprout, Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall were important there wasn’t much he could do about them…

Of course Hermione returned to classes the first school day in February…

The closer the Muggle holiday of Valentine’s Day came the more nervous Dean was and the more he sweated. He thought Seamus would expect a gift…

XoooooX

On Valentine’s Day Seamus and Dean walked down to the Great Hall together, hands entwined.

For a moment, they both thought that they’d walked through the wrong doors. 

The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers and heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.

They were amoung the first there and they got to see nearly everyone’s reaction when they walked through the doors.

Ron looked sickened, Neville sleepy and confused, while Hermione seemed to have been overcome with giggles. 

After Harry arrived, Ron who still looked disgusted pointed towards the Head Table.

Mildly curious, Dean glanced that way.

Lockhart who was wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations waved for silence...

The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. 

A muscle was tightening in Professor McGonagall’s cheek as if she was grinding her teeth. Snape looked as though an entire class pulled a Neville and flummoxed their potions.. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Lockhart shouted. “And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn’t end here!” Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. 

Not just any dwarfs, however, they were all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. The combination offended Dean’s aesthetic tastes…

“My friendly, card-carrying cupids!” Lockhart beamed. “They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn’t stop here! I’m sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you’re at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I’ve ever met, the sly old dog!” 

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. 

Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

Dean had the oddest feeling that Lockhart’s ‘diversion’ wouldn’t end well…

XoooooX

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines which resulted in the obvious annoyance of the teachers…

Late that afternoon as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry. 

“Oy, you! ‘Arry Potter!” a particularly grim-looking dwarf shouted, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry. 

Harry tried to escape as if the thought of being given a valentine in front of a line of first years, which happened to include Ginny Weasley, was a fate worse then death. 

The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people’s shins, and reached him before he’d gone two paces. 

“I’ve got a musical message to deliver to ‘Arry Potter in person,” he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way. 

“Not here,” Harry hissed, trying to escape. 

“Stay still!” the dwarf grunted, grabbing hold of Harry’s bag and pulling him back. 

“Let me go!” Harry snarled, tugging. With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment, and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over everything. Harry scrambled around, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a hold-up in the corridor. 

“What’s going on here?” came Draco Malfoy’s cold, drawling voice of. 

Harry started stuffing everything feverishly into his ripped bag, desperate to get away before Malfoy could hear his musical valentine. 

“What’s all this commotion?” said another familiar voice as Percy Weasley arrived. 

Losing his head, Harry tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor. 

“Right,” he said, sitting on Harry’s ankles. “Here is your singing valentine: 

His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,   
His hair is as dark as a blackboard,   
I wish he was mine,   
he’s really divine,   
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord 

Harry looked as if he would have given all the gold in Gringotts to evaporate on the spot. 

It was the worst example of poetry Dean had ever heard.

Hermione looked affronted.

Percy Weasley did his best to disperse the crowd, some of who were crying with mirth. 

“Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now,” he said, shooing some of the younger students away. “And you, Malfoy,” 

Dean saw Malfoy stoop and snatch up something only to leer he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle 

“Give that back,” Harry said quietly. . 

“Wonder what Potter’s written in this?” Malfoy thought he had Harry’s diary. 

A hush fell over the onlookers. 

Ginny, the youngest Weasley and the only girl was staring from the diary to Harry, looking terrified. 

“Hand it over, Malfoy,” Percy said sternly. 

“When I’ve had a look,” Malfoy waved the diary tauntingly at Harry. 

Percy began, “As a school prefect,” 

Harry had lost his temper. He pulled out his wand and shouted, “Expelliarmus!” 

Just as Snape had disarmed Lockhart, so Malfoy found the diary shooting out of his hand into the air. 

Ron was grinning broadly as he caught it. 

“Harry!” Percy said loudly. “No magic in the corridors. I’ll have to report this, you know!” 

But Harry didn’t seem to care, it was as if he thought he’d one-uped Malfoy, and that was worth five points from Gryffindor any day. 

Malfoy was looking furious.

As Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, Malfoy yelled at her, his eyes alive with strange emotion, “I don’t think Potter liked your valentine much!” 

Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class.

Snarling, Ron pulled out his wand but Harry pulled him away.

Probably, to keep him from using a broken wand and having the spell backfire more then the loss of points.

XoooooX

Having roommates could be annoying…

Yet after a year and some they were predicable. 

Harry and Ron were in the Common Room; currently Harry was being teased about Ginny’s valentine.

At this hour Neville was out in the greenhouses.

Dean pulled Seamus inside and shut the door. Pausing to kiss him before casting a locking charm on the door, as well as silencing charms on his bed and a glamour to make it look empty. Then he led Seamus to the bed, “Come here.”

Seamus flushed, “Yes…”

Dean undressed and lay on the bed turning his attention to Seamus.

Seamus stripped, flushing as his clothes peeled away from his body.

Dean held out his hand, pulling Seamus onto the bed. 

Seamus flowed into Dean, pressing close to him. Their chests touched and he groaned when he felt Dean’s cock on his own. “Dean…”

“Shay…my Shay…” Dean whispered kissing him;

Seamus shivered when Dean called him his, “Always…from the first.”

Dean rocked against him, running his hands over Seamus’ smaller slimmer body. “Missed this.”

“Me too…” Seamus whispered.

Dean’s big strong hands, roamed his chest, his thumbs brushing Seamus’ nipples.

Seamus arched, his cock throbbing at the sensation. “Merlin…”

“You like that?” Dean asked kissing him as he touched his nipples more. 

Seamus gasped, “Yes…”

Dean pinched a nipple to see what that did to him.

Seamus yelped, his cock leaking more precum as he clung to Dean. “Oh…”

Dean broke their kiss to lick Seamus’ small pink nub as he reached to take their cocks in his hand stroking them.

Seamus whimpered, “I love you.” 

Dean smirked, “I know…”

Dean sucked on the glistening nipple as he touched them both; he loved the feel of Seamus’ smaller body and cock. 

Seamus was shy about his body, but he loved to look at Dean’s, Dean was big everywhere…

Dean watched Seamus arch and moan beneath him, Seamus was still so small and what was more he was pretty and cute…

It was hard to keep his hands off of him…

He always had to touch Seamus to reassure himself that Seamus was there, he was real and that Seamus was his…

The possessive touches all day made Seamus wild with want, he loved Dean…needed him…

Seamus often slipped into his bed since their first kiss, it was usually to be held but Dean loved touching him as well.

More often than not Seamus was soon wearing both of their cum.

Seamus loved that, the slippery felt of it, the scent of Dean after sex and the way Dean held him so tenderly after they were intimate.

Seamus came with a glad cry, “Dean…”

Dean came soon after, holding him and kissing him. “So beautiful…”

With a conjured wet flannel Dean cleaned him, then tenderly dressed him in boxers and a shirt before putting him to bed. 

Seamus fell asleep with a soft smile; he loved how kind Dean was…

Dean pulled on boxers and picked up his sketchbook and proceeded to sketch Seamus after sex. He loved him…he knew he did…

After he had Seamus’ body outlined Dean decided to nap…

So he set the sketchbook aside and curled up, he already missed the feel of Seamus’ body in his arms.

Just as he wrapped his arms around Seamus, he heard the door open and someone stop at Harry’s bed.

Trusting his magic to hid them; Dean peeked and saw it was Harry pulling that diary out. His curiousity satisfied, Dean let the curtain fall closed again. 

Dean couldn’t sleep, it probably was because the strange magic that had come from Harry’s bed not long ago. 

The dormitory door opened again and someone came in. 

“There you are,” Ron said sounding annoyed. 

From the sounds of it Harry sat up. 

“What’s up?” Ron sounded so concerned. 

Dean peeked out to see that Harry was sweating and shaking

“It was Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago.” 

Now Dean had a very good idea why Killian told them to stay away from Hagrid.

Hagrid had seemed occupied all year had it been because Hagrid was attacking people?

Dean snorted, as if. 

Hagrid maybe have been a giant of a man, were strange taste in pets but he didn’t feel dangerous. 

Had Killian been there when the Chamber was opened fifty years ago? He seemed old enough…

Killian seemed so upset when he arrived right after the news about Colin broke…

Dean closed his eyes feeling weary and held tight to Seamus.

He was safe, wasn’t he? Like Shay, he was a Halfblood and only Muggleborns were being attacked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. 

Peeves had finally got bored of his “Oh, Potter, you rotter” song. 

Ernie Macmillan had given up talking about Harry being the Heir and surprisingly asked Harry quite politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstools in Herbology one day.

In March Neville mentioned that several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three. 

This evidentially made Professor Sprout very happy “The moment they start trying to move into each other’s pots, we’ll know they’re fully mature,” she told Harry. “Then we’ll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing.” 

The second years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays choosing their electives for next year

“… it could affect our whole future,” Hermione told Harry and Ron as they pored over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks. 

“I just want to give up Potions,” Harry said. 

Neville nodded vigorously from his place across the common room

“We can’t,” Ron grumbled. “We keep all our old subjects, or I’d’ve ditched Defence Against the Dark Arts.” 

“But that’s very important!” Hermione exclaimed looking shocked. 

“Not the way Lockhart teaches it,” said Ron. “I haven’t learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose.” 

Neville had been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Confused and worried, he sat reading the subject lists with his tongue poking out, asking people whether they thought Arithmancy sounded more difficult than the study of Ancient Runes. 

Dean had grown up with Muggles, so ended up closing his eyes and jabbing his wand at the list picking the subjects it landed on. Which mean he ended up choosing nearly everything but divination…

Hermione took nobody’s advice, but Percy talked all about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes making her look very interested but she still signed up for everything. 

Seamus picked Care of Magical Creatures, which didn’t surprise Dean in the least, as well as Muggle Studies.

Dean frowned, “Why do you want that one?”

Seamus smiled, “Because you chose it.”

Dean blinked, “Huh?”

“I didn’t want Divination, you didn’t choose it anyway, plus Ancient Runes and Arithmancy sound too hard.” Seamus pouted.

Dean laughed, “Oh you!” hugging Shay, he whispered in his ear, “Never change…”

Seamus relaxed in his arms, “Why would I want to?”

Dean laughed to himself but didn’t let go of Seamus, even when Ron glared at them.

XoooooX

The evening before Saturday’s match Ron, Dean, and Seamus headed up to the dormitory together.

They came in to find Harry and Neville pulling the blankets back onto Harry’s bed.

The contents of Harry’s trunk had been thrown everywhere. His cloak lay ripped on the floor. The bedclothes had clearly been pulled off his four-poster and the drawer had been pulled out of his bedside cabinet, the contents strewn over the mattress. 

Dean swore loudly. “Shit! What happened, Harry?” 

“No idea,” Harry shrugged. 

Ron oddly enough started examining Harry’s robes, Dean noticed that all the pockets were hanging out. 

“Someone’s been looking for something,” Ron announced the obvious. “Is there anything missing?” 

Harry started to pick up all his things and throw them into his trunk.

Dean hadn’t realised that Harry noticed anything missing until…

“What?” Ron yelped gaping at Harry

Harry jerked his head toward the dormitory door and Ron followed him out.

“Wonder what was missing?” Neville frowned.

“Dunno,” Dean said picking up his sketchbook, “whoever was up here was probably a Gryffindor and since there aren’t any spells to keep the girls out just about anyone in the Tower could be a suspect.”

Neville turned pink and sputtered, “You…don’t…think…it…was…me…do…you?”

Dean shook his head, “Of course not, it wasn’t Shay either. He’s been with me. We took the dogs out for a run.” Only vaguely aware he was giving himself an alibi…

XoooooX

They woke the next day to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze. 

“Perfect Quidditch conditions!” at the Gryffindor table Quidditch Captain Wood was enthusiastically loading the team’s plates with scrambled eggs, “Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast.” 

Harry had been staring down the packed Gryffindor table, probably distracted by what happened last night. 

Dean wondered what had been taken and why Harry had dragged Ron away after he discovered it. 

Then like Shay, Dean dug into breakfast.

Since Abby and Niall had come down with them, the four of them joined the crowd of people exiting the Great Hall talking loudly, following through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch. 

Dean was tall enough and an artist, he recognized nearly all their year by face.

Nott wasn’t amoung the crowd, Neville was close to their party of four but Harry, Hermione and Ron must have gone up to get Harry’s Quidditch things.

Harry, unlike the rest of the team hadn’t come with his stuff for the match. 

The teams as usual walked onto the field to tumultuous applause. 

Wood took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; while Madam Hooch released the balls. 

The Hufflepuffs, who played in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics. 

Harry was just mounting his broom when Dean noticed Professor McGonagall who came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone. 

“This match has been cancelled,” Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. 

Oliver Wood was looking devastated as he landed running toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick. “But, Professor!” he shouted. “We’ve got to play…the cup…Gryffindor,” 

Professor McGonagall ignored him continuing to shout through her megaphone: “All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!” 

Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her. 

Looking from Harry to their Head of House, Dean figured it out…

The Heir had struck again…

This time, it was Hermione Granger…

Dean knew Harry would never had attacked her, so surely this would erase everyone’s doubts. 

Dean saw Ron detach himself from the complaining crowd; he ran up to them as they set off toward the castle. 

Professor McGonagall didn’t appear to object, frowning, “Yes, perhaps you’d better come, too, Weasley…” 

To Dean that was even more confirmation that Hermione had been targeted…

Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being cancelled but a majority of others looked worried. 

Harry and Ron heading back ahead of all of them merely followed Professor McGonagall back into the school…

Dean, Seamus and their dogs followed a gossiping Gryffindor back up to the Tower.

Eventually, McGonagall returned with Ron and Harry…

Professor McGonagall sighed heavily. “I regret to inform you, that there has been another attack. Another double attack resulting in the unexplained petrifaction of Sixth Year prefect Penelope Clearwater of Ravenclaw and Second Year Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. In light of this all students will return to their House common rooms by six o’clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities.” 

The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. 

Unlike Harry’s hero’s welcome after arriving via Flying car in September, this gathering was 180 degrees in opposition.

McGonagall rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, “I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward.”   
She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately. 

“That’s two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff, “ Gryffindor Beaters Fred and George’s friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. “Haven’t any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn’t it obvious all this stuff’s coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin, why don’t they just chuck all the Slytherins out?” he roared, to nods and scattered applause. 

Percy was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn’t seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned. 

“Percy’s in shock,” George told Harry quietly but Dean overheard him. “That Ravenclaw girl…Penelope Clearwater…she’s a prefect. I don’t think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect.” 

Lavender Brown shook slightly, turning to Pavarti, her best friend, “Why Penny? Penny’s my cousin; she’s not a Muggleborn at all. She’s a pureblood, so she’s an heiress like me. Her mother is a Dearborn, Gwendolyn Dearborn and her mum Phyllda Clearwater is on the Board of Governors. I’ve got to talk to Pansy, this isn’t right! If the heir is attacking people like Penny, no one is safe…”

A shiver went down Dean’s spine, purebloods attacked?

That seemed diametrically opposed to what the Heir was supposed to do…

Maybe he wasn’t as safe as he thought if the person attacking people didn’t know the difference between a pureblood or a Muggleborn.

Seamus ignored the others pulling him up to their dormitory.

Knowing what Shay wanted dean cast spells to make it seem like they were napping, before striping Shay to his underwear and pulling him into his bed with them.

So instead of watching a Quidditch match, they spent the rest of the morning and into the afternoon cuddling.

At dinnertime they joined their house for a meal in the common room before turning to homework and revising.

XoooooX

Only to wake to a double shock, Hagrid had been taken during the night to Azkaban and Dumbledore had been suspended.

Dean felt that the Headmaster was odd and didn’t like him much either way.

Seamus tore a scrap of parchment and wrote furiously, startling the entire house when he yelled for Liam in Gaelic.

Dean couldn’t understand a word Shay was yelling at the poor elf, not many could.

Finally Liam nodded and left.

Seamus crossed his arms, “Seanathair made a mistake and I hope he figures it out sooner rather then later. Hagrid…hmph…”

Ron and Harry were eyeing him strangely and then it was as if the incident hadn’t happened.

Lavender shakingly made her way over to Slytherin where she had a conversation with Parkinson.

Then Slytherin started whispering amoung themselves, it wasn’t guilt that Dean saw on their faces it was akin to fear.

Whoever was behind the attacks, it wasn’t a Slytherin…

Seamus sent Niall to fetch Fang…

So Gryffindor was escorted to and fro lessons not only by teachers but by three dogs.

Surprisingly, no one told them to send the dogs away.

Their liberty was restricted but Dean understood the reasoning.

Seamus was angry and was often heard commenting that if he got ahold of the Real Heir he’d shake them so hard their teeth fell out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Most of their fellow students seemed glad that they were being shepherded from class to class by teachers.

One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion. Draco Malfoy was strutting around the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy.

Just what he was pleased about, Dean didn’t learn until the Potions lesson about two weeks after Dumbledore and Hagrid had left, when, sharing a table with Harry and Ron Dean overheard him gloating to Crabbe and Goyle. 

“I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore,” he said, not troubling to keep his voice down. “I told you he thinks Dumbledore’s the worst headmaster the school’s ever had. Maybe we’ll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won’t want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won’t last long, she’s only filling in…” 

Snape swept past Harry, making no comment about Hermione’s absence. 

“Sir,” Malfoy loudly said. “Sir, why don’t you apply for the headmaster’s job?” 

“Now, now, Malfoy,” Snape seemed as if he couldn’t suppress a thin-lipped smile. “Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he’ll be back with us soon enough.” 

“Yeah, right,” Malfoy smirked. “I expect you’d have Father’s vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job. I’ll tell Father you’re the best teacher here, sir,” 

Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon.

Fortunately he didn’t see Seamus, who mock vomiting into his cauldron. 

“I’m quite surprised the Mudbloods haven’t all packed their bags by now,” Malfoy went on. “Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn’t Granger,”

Ron had leapt off his stool in the scramble to collect bags and books; his attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed. 

Except for Harry and Dean who grabbed him.

“Let me at him,” Ron growled as Harry and Dean hung onto his arms. “I don’t care, I don’t need my wand, I’m going to kill him with my bare hands,” 

Seamus hung back trembling, he knew all do well that Ron had a temper and didn’t need his wand to express himself. He’d stuck close to Dean recently, he knew a beating was coming and like a coward he was trying to put it off.

“Hurry up, I’ve got to take you all to Herbology,” barked Snape over the class’s heads, and off they marched. 

Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean bringing up the rear with Fang, Abby and Niall.

Ron still trying to get loose to get at Malfoy, it wasn’t safe to let go of him until Snape had seen them out of the castle and they were making their way across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses. 

By the anger and tension in Ron Seamus knew he was going be hurt later…

Dean had know idea that he’d ensured it by keeping Ron from Malfoy…

The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now two missing from their number, Justin and Hermione. 

Professor Sprout set them all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs.

Ernie Macmillan publicly apologized to Harry, to Ron’s disgust, so Ernie and Hannah Abbot joined them

Dean and Seamus paired up with Neville who did the work of two people; he was quite enthusiastic about the lesson talking about all the uses of an Abyssinian Shrivelfig…

At the end of the lesson Professor Sprout escorted the class to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. 

Harry and Ron lagged behind the others whispering with their heads together.

Sprout patted their shoulders when they reached the Defence classroom, smiling at Dean, “I’m so happy that you two had taken an interest in Hagrid’s dog. He’d be really happy to know that.”

“He’s my friend.” Seamus said stubbornly. “I won’t let Fang suffer because some idiots are making a mistake.”

“Oh dear, I do hope you’re right…” Sprout said quietly before flittering off back to her greenhouses.

Lockhart bounded into the room and the class stared at him. Every other teacher in the place was looking grimmer than usual, but Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant. “Come now,” he cried, beaming around him. “Why all these long faces?” 

People swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered. 

“Don’t you people realize,” Lockhart was speaking slowly, as though they were all a bit dim, “the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away,” 

“Says who?” Dean said loudly, with a hand on Shay’s arm. 

“My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn’t have taken Hagrid if he hadn’t been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty,” Lockhart said in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two. 

“Oh, yes he would,” Ron said even more loudly than Dean. 

“I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid’s arrest than you do, Mr. Weasley,” Lockhart’s voice had a self-satisfied tone. 

But Lockhart’s disgusting cheeriness, his hints that he had always thought Hagrid was no good and his confidence that the whole business was now at an end, must have pushed Shay too far. 

Seamus stood up, throwing his desk, “You’re nothing but a useless old fraud with a pretty face. Don’t talk about how many times you won some stupid smile award- bullshit! You don’t even really know Hagrid! I’m his friend and I’ll stay that way. It’s two-faced gits like you who threw innocent people in ghastly places like Azkaban just to save face and look like you’re doing something.”

“Now my dear boy, sit don’t. Don’t you think you’ve been taken in? Do you need a calming draught? I have some if you like.” Lockhart looked more worried then insulted.

Dean spat, rising and wrapping a protective arm about Shay, “If Seamus needed a calming draught I wouldn’t let him accept less then a Snape. He is the Potions Master here and you’re not.”

“I see that this whole nasty business has gotten you all upset. I shouldn’t wonder with two of your House being targeted,”

“What tha hell do ya know?” Seamus glared, “Ya weren’t here fifty years ago, ya went ter school wit’ Máthair and she said ya were a fraud then too. Cheated, an embarrassment to Ravenclaws ya were.”

Lockhart stiffened, “Your mother? Who was she?”

“Niamh O’Shanesey.” Seamus said icily. 

“A nosy little Gryffindor who had a nasty habit of seeing things that weren’t there and poking her nose when it didn’t belong.” Lockhart said under his breath. 

Since Dean, Seamus and Neville sat in the front with Nott they heard.

Neville flinched; Nott’s eyes narrowed and Seamus’ magic filled the air with ozone so the classroom smelt like the air before a storm broke.

Seamus didn’t move but to Dean’s shock, his stack of defence texts burst into flame like that feather had during Charms when Shay had been frustrated.

Lockhart turned white and his portraits started yelling.

“My books! My books!”

Seamus didn’t move, he was mesmerised by the paper curling and the covers blackening. 

Lockhart cast conjured water at Seamus’ desk, which did no good.

Dean grabbed their bags, while Nott and Neville copied him dodging out of the way.

Neville tripped as he usually seemed to do…

Nott strangely helped him up…

Lockhart kept ringing his hands, transfixed by the burning of his books and the cries from the portraits lessened.

They spent the rest of the period working on revisions because Lockhart was too stunned and horrified to teach.

XoooooX

The Gryffindor common room was always very crowded these days, because from six o’clock onward the Gryffindors had nowhere else to go. They also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn’t empty until past midnight. 

Harry went up to their dormitory right after dinner, but for some odd reason came right back down seemingly empty-handed. 

Fred and George challenged Harry and Ron to a few games of Exploding Snap but their dormmates didn’t seem to be very enthusiast..

Dean was working on homework, when he glanced up to see Ginny watching them but glancing every so often, looking very subdued in Hermione’s usual chair. 

Seamus dosed off, so Dean packed up their bags and carried him up to the dormitory where the dogs were curled up on Shay’s bed.

Rolling his eyes, Dean dressed Seamus in his pajamas and slid into bed with him. 

Just as he was falling asleep, Dean realised that Fang wasn’t in the Tower…

XoooooX

Seamus wiggled out of Dean’s arms, tip-toeing through the dark dormitory only to realise the absence of a sound.

Ron’s snoring…

He was doomed…

When Seamus stepped into the moonlight, Ron stood up.

Seamus whimpered softly.

“I hoped you’d wake…” Ron’s face was cruel as he grabbed Seamus’ arm painfully and dragged him out of their dormitory and into the bathroom where he flung him on the stone floor.

Seamus let out a cry of pain.

“You’ve been avoiding me naughty naughty… then there was your precious Dean stealing my thunder in Defence and you joined him. How dare you defend Hagrid! He’s nothing but a Monster-loving halfwit. Who cares if he is innocent or not, sending us into the Forbidden Forest after spiders, giant spiders…”

Each word was punctuated by a kick.

Seamus wasn’t sure whether this was because of Hermione’s attack, his avoiding Ron, Malfoy’s jubilant, cruel mouth or what but the attack was more vicious then usual…

He actually lost control of his bladder in fear, a kick at his head knocked him out.

Seamus woke to Liam’s sobs as he cleaned him up.

“Please Master tell! He’ll kill you…” Liam begged in Gaelic.

“He’ll hurt Dean and the dogs if I do…” Seamus whispered hoarsely.

“Master can’t be letting him do this. That boy be worser then Fergus.”

“I don’t want to talk about…” Seamus whispered, “Am I’m okay for now?”

“Yes,” Liam sniffed.

“Then helped me back to bed before Dean misses me.” Seamus ordered faintly.

“But master…” Liam protested.

“I’m sore, I’m tired and I just want Dean to hold me.” Seamus glared.

Liam said nothing more as he helped him up and walked him back to the dormitory and helped him into bed.

Dean’s arms wrapped around him instantly, Seamus swallowed moans of pain and closed his eyes. As long as Dean held him, he wouldn’t be hurt by anyone…

XoooooX

But something happened in their first lesson, which was Transfiguration that drove the Chamber of Secrets out of their minds for the first time in weeks. 

Ten minutes into the class, Professor McGonagall told them that their exams would start on the first of June, one week from today. 

“Exams?” Seamus howled ignoring his ribs aching. “We’re still getting exams?” 

There was a loud bang as Neville’s wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk. 

Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand, and turned, frowning, to Seamus. “The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education,” she said sternly. “The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all studying hard.” 

It had never occurred to Seamus that there would be exams with the castle in this state.

There was a great deal of mutinous muttering around the room. 

Professor McGonagall scowled even more darkly. “Professor Dumbledore’s instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible, and that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year.” 

Seamus looked down at the pair of white rabbits he was supposed to be turning into slippers. What had he really learned this year? That he loved Dean? Dean loved him? Adults were stupid and that Ron was the most violent person he knew? He didn’t see how any of that would be useful in an exam. 

Speaking of Ron, he looked as been told his last homework had received a Troll. “Can you imagine me taking exams with this?” he asked holding up his wand, which had just started whistling loudly. 

XoooooX

Then three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall made an announcement at breakfast. “I have good news,” she said. 

The Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted. 

“Dumbledore’s coming back!” several people yelled joyfully. 

Which made Dean snort.

“You’ve caught the Heir of Slytherin!” a girl at the Ravenclaw table squealed. 

‘Hardly,’ was Seamus’ thought.

“Quidditch matches are back on!” Wood roared excitedly. 

Seamus and Dean exchanged glances, neither seemed to buy that was the news at all.

When the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall said, “Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit.” 

There was an explosion of cheering.

Dean glanced at the Slytherin table and wasn’t at all surprised to see that Draco Malfoy hadn’t joined in. Parkinson had a small smile though…

Ron was looking happier than he’d looked in days. 

Seamus let out a sigh of relief, that meant the he was safe from Ron’s temper for a while at least. Hopefully, he’d have time to heal before Ron used him to deal with his anger.

Despite the excitement of Creevey, Hermione and Finch-Fletchley being unpetrified some when today the day passed as all others had until midmorning, when they were being led to History of Magic by Gilderoy Lockhart. 

Lockhart, who had so often assured them that all danger had passed, only to be proved wrong right away, was now wholeheartedly convinced that it was hardly worth the trouble to see them safely down the corridors. His hair wasn’t as sleek as usual; it seemed he had been up most of the night, patrolling the fourth floor. “Mark my words,” he said, ushering them around a corner. “The first words out of those poor Petrified people’s mouths will be ‘It was Hagrid.’ Frankly, I’m astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary.” 

“I agree, sir,” Harry said, making Ron drop his books in surprise and Seamus to turn and regard him with a look of angry surprise. 

“Thank you, Harry,” Lockhart accepted graciously while they waited for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass. “I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night…” 

“That’s right,” Ron seemed to be catching on to who knows what. “Why don’t you leave us here, sir, we’ve only got one more corridor to go,” 

“You know, Weasley, I think I will,” Lockhart said. “I really should go and prepare my next class,” And he hurried off. 

“Prepare his class,” Ron sneered after him in a way that made Shay jump. “Gone to curl his hair, more like.”

Seamus was stiff with anger and betrayal as they headed to History of Magic.

Only Dean seemed to notice that Harry and Ron were missing.

He tried to take notes only find himself sketching Hermione sitting at a table in the library surrounded by books, with only Harry visible…

The bell to signal a break for lunch never came. 

Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall’s voice, magically magnified. “All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please.” 

Second Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws looked at one another in horror.

They all knew that there had been another attack…

Dean chewed on his lip, ignoring Binns orders to proceed quietly out of his classroom.

Were their missing dormmates the next victims? This time had the attacker killed someone?

Silently, the students packed up and made their way upstairs staying together until they had to separate to return to their respective Towers.

Eventually, McGonagall arrived.

She surveyed them with a troubled face, her eyes falling on the Weasleys each in turn. “It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that another victim has fallen. Ginny Weasley has been taken into the Chamber. As the Acting Headmistress, it is my determination that Hogwarts is no longer safe. I have made arrangements so that the Hogwarts Express will take you all home first thing tomorrow. The petrified persons will still be tended to of course. Professor Snape has promised to brew a restorative draught so that they can join you on the train.”

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George sat together in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, unable to say anything to each other. 

Percy wasn’t there, after McGonagall’s announcement he had mumbled that he was going to send Hermes to inform their parents and then shut himself up in his dormitory. Wood had gone after him, as had the other Weasley twins.

No afternoon ever lasted as long as that one, nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded, yet so quiet. Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed, unable to sit there any longer. 

“She knew something, Harry,” Ron said abruptly, “That’s why she was taken. It wasn’t some stupid thing about Percy at all. She’d found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was,” Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. “I mean she was a pureblood. There can’t be any other reason.” 

‘Trust Ron to not know that Clearwater had been a pureblood too and she’d been attacked.’ Dean thought sourly.

With the exception of Percy and George, Fred and Ron had ignored Ginny treating her about as kindly as he had Dana before Hogwarts.

Dean wondered how he would have felt if at ten or eleven someone had kidnapped Dana…

Would he be devastated like Percy and George or stunned and worried like Fred and Ron though Ginny hadn’t seemed all that important to them prior to this…

Seamus was shaking, “You won’t go home will you? Please promise you’ll come home with me…”

Dean couldn’t answer, he was thinking about how he’d feel if it were Dana or Danielle missing…

Seamus was an only child, so he didn’t quite get it…

Lost in thoughts they didn’t voice, neither noticed Harry and Ron walk across the common room and leave by the portrait door.

XoooooX

When all seemed lost, Professor Dumbledore’s filled the air.

“Attention students, the Chamber has been found and Miss Weasley rescued. Right now the petrified students are been tended too. If you would all join us down in the Great Hall there is to be a feast of Celebration. If you haven’t guessed, I’ve returned as Headmaster from suspension due to Miss Weasley’s disappearance. All’s well that ends well don’t you think? Come join us won’t you?”

Dean watched as Fred and George looked at one another and then hugged, tears streaming down one of their faces- that must be George.

Gryffindor looked at one another and then let out a roar before running pell-mell down to the Great Hall.

Seamus and Dean had attended several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. 

Everybody seemed to be in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. 

Dean saw Hermione running toward Harry screaming, “You solved it! You solved it!” 

When Colin entered the Great Hall, a blonde Ravenclaw burst into tears and ran to throw her arms around him.

Justin, the boy Dean had met in passing at Kings Cross hurried over to Hufflepuff’s table where he was cheered. Eventually he came over to wring his hands and apologize endlessly for suspecting Harry.

For Seamus it was Hagrid turning up at half past three, cuffing Harry and Ron so hard on the shoulders that they were knocked into their plates of trifle.

Seamus who was smaller then Harry but taller the Colin, jumped off the bench and wrapped his arms around Hagrid’s knees, sobbing, “I knew you were innocent! I knew it! I told Seanathair…did he get you?”

Hagrid’s eyes softened and he tousled Seamus’ hair, “Aye, he came at Dumbledore’s request. Apologized. Told me ter tell ya, tha ya were right.”

Seamus just beamed, his brogue deepening, “I took care of Fang fer ya. Even let him sleep on me bed. He walked us ter classes most days wit’ Abby and Niall.”

“Thank ya kindly, yer a swell kid Seamus.” Hagrid said before heading back up to the head table where the teachers minus Snape welcomed him back.

Of course Harry and Ron’s four hundred points for Gryffindor securing the House Cup for the second year running was bloody fantastic.

Professor McGonagall surprised them all by standing up to tell them all that the exams had been canceled as a school.

Then Dumbledore announced that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. 

Seamus shouted very loudly and Dean couldn’t be arsed to tell which one Shay was more pleased about.

Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news. 

XoooooX

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences like Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as the Head of the school governors.

Which meant that Draco Malfoy was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express.

Like winter holidays, Seamus and Dean shared a compartment with Neville.

They didn’t really talk much except for a request to pass something at lunch.

Dean pulled Shay close for one last kiss before they left the train, Dean looked at him nervously, “You know we can only be friends once we pass the arch and enter Kings Cross right?”

Seamus frowned, “Dean, I know. Me Da’s a Muggle remember?”

Dean squeezed his hand, “Just checking.”

They walked off the train dragging their trunks over to Seamus’ mum who hugged them both and walked them through the arch and into King’s Cross station where they would have to separate for at least July like last time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When Dean missed Shay he pulled out his sketchbooks and caressed the nude sketches of his lover.

“Shay…” he whispered.

His door opened and he closed the book, slipping it under his pillow.

“Mum’s sleeping.” Dana whispered. “Tell me more about Hogwarts, please?”

Dean sat up and patted his bed.

Dana grinned, stopping to pat Abby before lying beside him.

Dean told her about Quidditch, his visits to Marcheness and how pretty the place was, Clara Lara Park, going to a professional Quidditch match, watching rugby, telling her tales about Lockhart.

Her eyes grew wider as he talked, then Dana suddenly said, “Tell me about your friend. He looked so sad when we left him at the station. You were so lonely last summer but this is worse isn’t it?”

Dean flinched; he opened an old sketchbook that was free of nudes, “Want to see pictures of Hogwarts and the people there?”

Dana frowned but leaned against him to see the book, “Why are there so many pictures of Seamus? Who is that?” she pointed to Niall.

Dean gave her a shy smile, “That’s Seamus’ dog…Niall…”

“I want to go to Hogwarts.” Dana pouted.

Dean sighed, “You can’t unless you’re a witch. That’s not very likely, I mean I’m only a wizard because my dad was one.”

Dana bit her lip, “But if I could do magic I could go?”

Dean frowned at her, “What are you talking about?”

Dana held out her hand and Dean’s tubes of paint started to circle above their heads.

Dean blinked unable to speak at first, then he laughed, “You’ll go to Hogwarts then Dana! I’ll show you around. I promise.”

“I’ve got a secret,” Dana said as the paints clattered back onto the table.

Dean frowned, “Bigger then being a witch?”

Dana nodded, “My friend Mark, he can do stuff too. A big boy knocked me down, Mark got really mad and a banana peel just appeared. The bully slipped and everyone laughed. We had a talk after that, his sister goes to Hogwarts but he’s scared to tell.”

Dean stiffened, “Why? Why would he be scared?”

“His mum is mean to her, makes her sleep in the attic and buys her clothes at second hand places. Mark and their little sister Miram get spoilt, he’s afraid that she’ll turn on him too.”

Dean hugged her, “Why don’t we take Abby for a walk and go see if we can meet your friend.”

Dana hugged him back, “You’re the best big brother ever! I knew you’d help.”

Dean wasn’t sure how he could help really, but if Dana was worried about her friend he could look into it. Maybe he could talk to Killian he might be able to help…

Dean snapped Abby’s leash to her collar, in London they had to abide by the leash law.

Silently, they slipped out of the house, Dana pulling at his hand.

They walked a couple blocks, turned a few times until Dana stopped and pointed, “That’s Mark’s house.”

The house would have looked normal except for the slightly familiar girl carrying bags of trash.

Her clothes were ratty and looked as bad as Harry’s…

Her face twisted when she saw them, “Come to laugh at me?”

Dean shook his head, “Dana wanted me to meet her friend. You have a brother don’t you?”

The girl laughed sardonically, “You could say that but Isabel won’t claim me and Bryan doesn’t dare. You’d think I was a foundling.”

“Where are you? Lazy insolent child!” came from the House.

“Coming!” the girl said sullenly, “Tell anyone at Hogwarts and I’ll make you regret it Thomas.”

If Harry’s relatives were anything like this no wonder he might hate them.

Dana looked scared as she tugged on his hand, “Can we get Mark? Please?”

Dean swallowed, he was a Gryffindor, so he could handle it. He followed Dana to the door and rang the bell.

They stepped back just enough to avoid being hit.

A pale woman with braided red hair opened the door, “Who are you and what do you want?”

Dean gave her a smile, “My name is Dean Thomas, Diane and David’s son. My sister wanted to know if Mark would be free to go to the park with us.”

“You both go to the same school don’t you?” the woman snapped at Dana who flinched.

“Yes?” Dana said in a whispery voice.

“Fine, I don’t see what harm it will do. You can take Mark.”

Dean asked shakily, “A second pair of eyes would be helpful, I think I saw a girl about my age. Can she come with us?”

“That useless brat?” her eyes narrowed, “don’t think that she’s anything like Mark. She’s a terrible child, always up to tricks and suffers dreadfully from the sins of pride, sloth and arrogance.”

“I would never imply that she was like Mark.” Dean said quietly, “She looks familiar, like I might have known her at school. We’re both loners so I thought maybe we had something in common.”

“I’m not going to waste my time standing out here talking. I’ve got things to do. If you’re so keen on taking them with you, I’ll send them both out. You can wait on the street.”

Then the door slammed.

Dana shook like a leaf, her lip trembling.

With an arm around her, Dean led her away from the house.

The door opened and shut. 

Dean glanced back to see the surly girl from before and a boy with troubled grey eyes and auburn hair. Dean gestured with them to follow him.

They followed quietly but the girl’s face was filled with suspicion.

Once they were away from the House Dana launched herself at Mark who caught her.

“I’m so sorry! I had to tell Dean! He said he’d help!”

The boy looked frightened. “Dana you promised….”

“Dean’s just like us Mark! He goes to school with your sister! He can help.”

The girl’s brow furrow, “Oh Merlin, you’re a wizard?” she whispered looking at Mark with horror.

Mark swallowed, “You can’t tell. I’m not brave and strong like you Mal; I can’t deal with it if Mum turns on me. I’m sorry. I wish I could put up with her like you do but I’m scared.”

Dean frowned, “Mal?”

“I was born Matilda Maia but I go by Mal. I’ve always been called that devil child so I nicknamed myself Mal. It’s Latin for bad, evil so I thought it was fitting. Unfortunately, I’m not bad enough for Slytherin, they don’t like me much either.”

Dean felt a rush of pity for her, to be hated so much for being different. “I got my magic from my father…”

Mal snorted, “So did we, only Bryan’s a squib with two magical kids. Bryan will shit. He tried to get rid of me once, his niece Mary shut the door in his face saying she had too many already. Probably didn’t believe I was magical.”

“What are we going to do Mal?” Mark asked with a trembling voice.

“You two stick together,” Mal said with her hands on her hips glaring at Mark and Dana, “Don’t you tell anyone about it. I don’t care what House you end up in but you’ll stay friends you hear me?” 

Mark gave her a shy smile, “Of course I will, when I grow up I’m going to marry Dana.”

Dana turned pink.

“Whatever. We better take that walk Thomas. Don’t think this means we’re friends.” Mal said harshly.

Dean shook his head, “Wouldn’t dream of it. I heard what you did for Dana, that was very brave but next time do it the Muggle way,”

Mark frowned, “Muggle way?”

“Don’t you be telling my brother to get into fights.” Mal said with menace.

Dean snorted, “I mean if she getting bullied, you can step in front of her can’t you? Take the blow? You’re not big enough to fight back, I know that and I don’t believe in fighting,” Dean flushed, “unless you have no choice. Under no circumstances are you to use magic. If you want to learn about it, you can come over and read my old books with Dana. I don’t think you can sneak up to Mal’s attic…”

“You’ll help us? Really?” Mark asked shyly.

“I’ll do my best. I can’t really protect you from your mother but you’re welcome to come for a visit. I’ll make sure Dana asks David to invite you over sometimes.” Dean promised, but he did plan to ask Killian if there were any decent relations who could help them. “What’s your last name though?”

Mark frowned, “Prewett? Why?”

Dean smiled, “No real reason, just thought David should know it when he calls.” He handed Dana the leash, “go take her for a run the both of you.” then he knelt down to Abby, “Don’t pull, and stay close okay?”

Abby yipped and licked his face.

Dana linked her fingers with Mark’s and they set off at a run.

“You’re not bad for a Gryffindor.” Mal said shortly.

“You’re not terrible even though you’re a Slytherin.” Dean said thoughtfully, “What year are you anyway?”

“Second now. Started last September.” Mal said stiffly as she watched Mark.

“Same year as Ginny and Colin then.”

“Creevey? He’s best friends with Lovegood, who is in Ravenclaw. I was second for marks after he got petrified. Where are you?”

“Third, behind Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.” Dean said with a shrug.

Conversation died and they watched over their siblings, worrying about how their parents would take their being magical…

XoooooX

Seamus missed Dean this summer more then last year….

He dreamt of being in his arms, his kisses and how it felt when they were naked and Dean touched him.

He threw himself into caring for the dogs without being asked, walked over every day from Acacia Cottage and trying not to bother anyone with his loneliness.

He had a calendar and every day that passed he x’ed it off a sad smile on his face, as it drew closer to August.

Dean would come back; he’d hold him close and kiss him.

Seamus couldn’t wait to be in his arms again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Dean was packing to go to Seamus when there was a tap at his window.

Dean walked over and opened it.

It was an owl but it wasn’t an O’Shanesey owl…

It dropped a letter on his head, Dean bent down to retrieve it from the floor and noticed that it bore the Hogwarts crest.

He opened it.

Dear Mr. Thomas, 

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King’s Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o’clock. 

Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign. 

A list of books for next year is enclosed. 

Yours sincerely, 

Professor M. McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress 

Dean frowned; his mother would never sign it. She hated being reminded that he was magical.

Dean heard footsteps in the hall; an idea stuck him and strode to the door opening it.

Dana turned blinked at him, “Dean?”

Dean looked both ways and then whispered, “Can you do me a favour?”

Dana’s eyes widened, “Yes?”

“Can you take this David for me? Tell him I really need it for school….”

Dana grinned taking it, “Be right back.”

When Dana came back waving the permission and Niamh behind, Dean was ready.

Dean hugged Dana, “Be careful and try to keep Mark from doing anything silly.”

Dana nodded solemnly, “I promise. Have fun Dean!”

“I’ll come back with more stories.” Dean promised.

As they headed outside, Niamh asked quietly, “Is it safe to tell her?”

Dean smirked, “Mum doesn’t know but Dana’s a witch.”

Niamh looked startled, “You’re only half-siblings right?”

Dean shrugged, “Yeah,” then he frowned, “I had a question…”

Niamh frowned, “What is it?”

“Well you see, Dana has a friend whose like,” he paused when they passed someone, “...you know like us…”

Niamh nodded, “Yes?”

“His sister gets treated terribly because of it, he’s terrified of his mum learning about it.”

“Are they Muggleborn?” Niamh asked worried.

Dean shook his head, “No, their dad is a squib…”

“What is their name?”

“Prewett?” Dean offered.

“Where does she live?” Niamh said sharply.

Dean led her to Mark and Mal’s house.

Niamh frowned at him, “You can’t tell anyone what I’m going to do…”

Dean nodded.

Niamh disappeared into the house and ten minutes later came out with a confused Mal.

“What’s going on? Why did I have to pack my trunk?” Mal glared.

“My name is Niamh O’Shanesey. We’re cousins, at least I’m pretty sure we are.” Niamh frowned, “I can’t help your brother but you’ll come spend the summer with us. I convinced your mother for the moment. Took some magic but I did it. I’m not going to stand by and let someone mistreat a child.”

Mal glared at him and Dean shivered.

“Come along you two. I’m sure Máthair would enjoy meeting you, you are a Slytherin aren’t you?”

Mal nodded, “Yes,”

“Good, she’ll like that. She bemoans that Aine and I were in Gryffindor like áthair.” Niamh led them to a isolated spot pulled out a fresh handkerchief and taped it with her wand, “Portus. Well grab on.”

They Portkeyed to Marcheness…

Seamus’ squeal reached Dean’s ears just before his lover launched at him, kissing him eagerly.

Mal gasped.

Seamus pulled away at the sound, frowning at her, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“Mal Prewett. I don’t know. Your mum brought me.” Mal snorted.

Seamus stepped away looked at Dean with hurt eyes, “Who is she Dean?”

Dean pulled him close, “Just the older sister of Dana’s friend, who happens to be a witch. We’re not even friends really. Acquaintances really,”

Mal snorted, “I haven’t laid a hand on your boyfriend you jealous Gryffindor. I don’t even like boys.”

“That’s quite alright,” Niamh chuckled, “We’re distant cousins Seamus, I’m going to introduce her to your seanmháthair.”

Then Niamh ushered her away.

Mal’s voice travelled to them, “Is it really okay for them to like each other like that?”

“Of course…”

“So it would be okay if I liked a girl?” Mal’s voice wobbled a bit.

“If it’s okay for Shay and Dean, why wouldn’t it be alright for you?”

After that they were too far to hear.

“She really isn’t anyone to you?” Seamus asked quietly.

“No, I just tried to ask your mum a question. Then Niamh made her take her to Mal’s house and took her with us.” Dean kissed him, “You thought I took up with her? Never, you’re it for me. Don’t you know that?”

Seamus wrapped himself around Dean, “I do now.”

Dean left the trunk on the floor and carried Seamus to the room they shared; they stripped and slipped into the big bed.

It didn’t take long to progress to kissing and frotting…

XoooooX

When they woke, they dressed comfortably and walked down to the morning room where they found Killian, Bethne, Niamh and Mal.

“So are you cousins?” Dean asked grinning.

Bethne smirked, “After a fashion, her father is the brother of my sister’s husband. His niece Mary is my niece as well, pretentious brat. I never like her and knowing that she turned her back on Mal here only makes me dislike her more. Mal is more then welcome here. If her Prewett relations won’t claim her, I will.”

Mal looked a bit pink but she didn’t look at any of them, she looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Dean had the impression that this was how Cinderella might look after marrying her prince and being forced to share meals with his family. He chuckled, “When my sister gets her Hogwarts letter would it be too much trouble for her to go to the Hill of Tara with us?”

Mal’s ears pricked. “Where’s that?”

“She speaks.” Killian chuckled.

Mal turned sullen.

“That’s where we shop. I don’t like Diagon; the Hill of Tara is where we’ve always gone. With the exception of wands, we always got to Ollivanders for that.” Killian said kindly. 

“Oh…why don’t you like Diagon?”

“Well it’s too crowded for one and we know many of the families who have businesses there.” Niamh smiled. 

“Take her to Macmillians iníon, she’s a Prewett and a Slytherin, we can’t let her go back with those clothes, get her something appropriate. She’ll need new robes anyway.” Bethne said sharply, her voice made it quite clear that this was an order.

Niamh inclined her head, “Yes Máthair, I was thinking the same thing. I thought we’d go to the Hill of Tara after breakfast and get the shopping over with so that they can spend the summer doing whatever they like.”

They ate quickly and then created a portkey like before only Mal was with them. 

She was still sullen, shy and unsure about everything, glaring at Dean like it was entirely his fault. 

“Well grab on then.” Niamh said brightly.

So Nalda took her shirt in her teeth while Seamus touched the envelope with his forefinger, with Mal and Dean copying him. They had Niall and Abby’s leashes in their hands. 

Then they were tugged through the air, like their stomachs were on a string.

Nalda was quiet but Abby and Niall yipped with discomfort.

They landed on a grassy knoll in a heap of kids and puppies…

Niamh pulled a short cape out of her purse and slid it onto her shoulders swiftly before holding out her hands to Dean.

Nalda was nudging Niall and Abby to their feet.

Dean accepted the help up but he was sheepish as he turned help Seamus while Niamh turned to help Mal. 

Niamh laughed, “It takes some time to learn how to land Feichin, see Seamus still has trouble. You’ll figure it out eventually, come along. Down here witches run the shops mostly, it’s considered good look. They pass from mother to daughter usually. Come along you three…” 

They entered into the earth mound, that comprised the settlement/village

It was as gaily lit as last time with moss wicks that were in circular stone old-fashioned lamps on shelves every few feet and occasionally a sort of chandelier wrought out of thorns. 

The downward paths were covered in soft low grass but the hill had been hallowed out. Inside it had low ceilings and a railing but it seemed dark beyond it until levelled out. Then the ceiling was high again; when they reached the buildings down here…

Dean was once again struck that the place seemed to be stuck in time, like walking into a history book…

Mal was in awe, eyes wide with fascination and she forgot to be sullen…

Niamh led them through the streets to

Like Dean had been last year, Mal seemed like she was surprised it was it larger inside then it seemed; hanging from the ceiling were herbs and other plants. There were baskets and jars of different things. 

“Niamh!” a warm voice cried out.

“Mairsile!” Niamh said happily.

The two women embraced and gave each other a kiss on the cheek of welcome. 

“Back again?” Mairsile grinned.

Niamh nodded, “Yes, only this time its to introduce a cousin to the wonders of a hedge witch’s shop.

“What year are you dear?” Mairsile asked.

“Second.” Mal said quietly.

“What house are you in?”

“Slytherin.” Mal scowled.

“That’s nice,” Mairsile said kindly, “my son is as well.”

Mal flinched, “Really? What’s his name?”

“Brecc, Brecc Montague.” Mairsile eyed her frowning.

“Oh him, he’s not so bad. Then again being friends with Pucey makes one almost nice.” Mal shrugged.

“Let’s see about get you your potions things shall we? Three sets I should think.” Then Mairsile slipped away.

Niamh looked troubled but didn’t scold Mal.

That made Mal seem more upset…

Mairsile returned with their selections, all wrapped and labelled. “Here you go.”

Niamh smiled at her, “I’ll come by sometime for tea soon.”

Mairsile looked from Mal to Niamh, “I look forward to it.”

Dean was sure that meant she wanted to know what Mal’s story was.

They headed to Tomes and Scrolls where they’d gotten their charms text last year. 

The same clerk was there but he seemed a lot happier then their previous trip.

“Hogwarts again Miss?” the clerk asked.

Niamh nodded, “A second year charms book,” she handed Dean’s list, “Two copies of the third year charms book and,”

“We don’t have the Monster book of Monsters, here miss.”

Niamh sighed, “Alright, I’ll just order that from Flourish and Blotts. You do have the rest don’t you?”

“Oh yes miss.”

The clerk darted around bringing books to the counter and then totalled them.

Niamh paid for them, ignoring Dean’s protests. “You can treat Seamus in Hogsmeade Feichin, then we’ll be even.”

Leaving the bookshop meant they would sill need robes so it was off to Macmillan’s Milliners.

A bird-like charm greeted them.

“Coming! Welcome.” An older lady with silver hair said buoyantly.

“Cindy,” Niamh curtsied.

Cindy, dowager Lady Macmillan smiled, “You remembered!”

Niamh nodded, “Of course. We brought another, mathair insisted that she have a new wardrobe made up to go with her Hogwarts robes.”

“Another foundling?” Cindy twittered.

“An impoverished Slytherin cousin,” Niamh said lightly. 

“Let me fetch Calla, Sárnait and Rebekah to see to them and you can join me for a spot of tea.” Cindy said surveying them.

Niamh nodded, “If you like.”

“I insist.”

Then Cindy Macmillan was gone.

Mal looked exceedingly uncomfortable, “Do I have to have new clothes?”

Niamh smiled, “If I didn’t get them Mathair would have my hide. Ignoring my mother is not to be thought of. 

Cindy returned with Sárnait Diggory, Rebekah and Calla…

Sárnait Diggory had a head of corkscrew chocolate hair and tanned skin looked and awful lot like Calla Macmillan except that Calla had silver curls intermixed with her chocolate curls, while Rebekah had light blonde hair but darker then Malfoy’s but had the same milk-white pale skin.

“I’ll take care of your Seamus, Sárnait will handle Miss Prewett and Rebekah can assist Mr. Thomas.” Calla said stiffly as she ushered Seamus to a stool and cast measuring charms on him.

Rebekah acquiesced at once, holding a hand out to Dean and Sárnait gestured imperiously for Mal to follow her.

The three women measured them, then disappeared into the back and returned with Gryffindor and Slytherin robes.

Then they used sizing charms to bring them to a proper fit.

Once they were satisfied, Sárnait spoke, “We have one robe a piece ready, how many were you wanting?”

“Three robes and two uniforms.” Niamh said thoughtfully. “Same as last years. The usual wardrobe for a second year witch I should think.”

“Very well where should we sent them after they are made up?” Calla asked.

“To Marcheness.” Niamh said.

Then Cindy called her back for tea.

Niamh handed Dean a bunch of coins, “There is a small tea shop across the street, why don’t you three go have a treat? I’ll be over in a bit.”

Mal scowled but followed them all the same.

Once they were away from Macmillan’s Milliners Mal spoke, “What’s she thinking buying me all that stuff? I can’t take it home.”

“I suspect mathair will be borrowing you like she does Dean.”

“What about Mark and Dana then?” Mal sneered.

“They’ll come in time won’t they?” Seamus grinned up at her.

“You’re impossible. No one is this nice…” then she sunk into a sullen silence.

Dean may have had the money but it was Shay who picked the snack. 

They ate in silence mostly because Mal was glaring daggers at them.

Eventually Niamh came and they returned to the surface to portkey back to Marcheness.

Immediately, Mal disappeared to her room in the nursery with her charms book and potion ingredients.

Which left Dean and Seamus free to sneak away for some private bonding…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The lazy days of summer came to an end and they were flooing to Platform Nine-and Three-Quarters.

Mal gave them a brusque farewell and then darted into the train.

Niamh sighed, “Poor girl, she can’t accept any kindness. How awful could her home life be?”

Dean remembered how Isabel had spoken about her and how she’d yelled at Mal, “You’d have to have been there and heard it to understand…”

Niamh hugged them both, “Be good will you? Stay out of trouble. Don’t wander too much. Study hard.”

Dean thought it a strange send off but didn’t say anything. They waved holding hands and entered the train searching for either an empty compartment or Neville.

They found the later first, so they joined the boy who barely looked up at them before returning to his book.

Dean unshrunk their trunks and tossed them up on the rack, setting the picnic basket by the window and unshrinking it too.

He and Seamus claimed the empty seat and like previous train rides were rather wrapped up in each other.

Mal had disappeared and they didn’t know where she was. 

As sad as it was if she wanted to let the association drop for the school year, Dean and Seamus had little choice but to let her have her way.

Seamus cuddled until lunchtime kissing dean before jumping down to divide out the food.

Neville closed his journal blushing, “that’s…you don’t have to share.”

Seamus pouted, “And be rude? I wouldn’t make you starve. We might not be exactly friends but we’re dormmates and I’d like to be friendly.”

At that Neville clammed up. 

After they finished Liam showed up and took the basket as usual.

Dean and Seamus dozed off.

Then they woke with a start. 

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared.

Unexpectedly, the train started to slow down.

Dean checked his watch frowning, Neville had disappeared but his stuff was still there…

“Was’amatter?” Seamus asked sleepily.

“We can’t be there yet,” Dean said moving just enough to try to see out the window. 

“So why’re we stopping?” Seamus yawned, pouting slightly about Dean moving away.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. 

Seamus who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. 

All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. 

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness. 

“What’s going on?” Seamus called out fearfully.

Dean felt his way back to his seat. “D’you think we’ve broken down?” he pulled out his wand, “Lumos.”

The light flickered and died.

Seamus whimpered, latching onto him. 

“Dean? You and Seamus still in here?” 

Dean blinked at the voice.

Standing there with a handful of blue flames was the taciturn Mal. 

“The companions I had were annoying.” Mal said gruffly. “At least you would give me space instead of teasing.”

“What do you think is going on?” Dean asked.

Mal shrugged, “Not a clue,” she counted the trunks, “Who is the missing one?”

“Neville Longbottom?” Seamus offered frowning.

“Oh the idiot who can’t manage to brew a decent potion but knows the Herbology text backwards and forwards?” Mal snorted.

About ten minutes after she arrived the lights came back on and the train seemed to warm.

It was five more before the train began to move.

“Wonder what all of that was about.” Mal said slouching in Neville’s abandoned seat.

Seamus cuddled Dean, “Dunno…hope it wasn’t serious…”

They didn’t talk much during the remainder of the journey. 

At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; while owls hooted and cats meowed. 

It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets. 

“Firs’ years this way!” Hagrid called out. 

Dean and Seamus saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake. 

“All right, Seamus?” Hagrid yelled over storm. 

Seamus waved at him, but the students around them were herding them away along the platform towards the line of carriages. 

Seamus, Dean, and Mal without talking ended up climbing into the same carriage,  
Like always, after the door shut, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession. 

The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. 

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, frowning Dean saw two more towering, hooded figures, standing guard on either side. 

The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and the three of them got out. 

They scurried up the steps, through the giant oak front doors eager to get out of the rain, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors .

Mal nodded sharply at them, cast a drying charm on herself and entered the Great Hall heading for her House Table.

Dean likewise cast drying charms and hands entwined they entered the Great Hall together.

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. 

Surprisingly, Professor Flitwick had the list of students.

His voice was high and a bit squeaky as he called out names. 

“Bletchley Ethan.”

“RAVENCLAW!” the hat yelled.

Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw looked positively delighted, “Welcome, welcome. If you’ll go join the others.” Then he called out the next name. “Bott, Robin.”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Bott, Sheila”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Oh ho two of them, quite wonderful.”

Hortense Coote and Dinah Corner were also Ravenclaws, while Rachael Corner and Lisa Cullen became the first Gryffindors.

Dean and Seamus joined in the clapping to welcome them.

Angelina, one of their House Chasers rose a prefect pin shining on her robes to shake their hands and find them seats.

Rohit Das, Annabel Entwhistle and Sullivan Farley became the first Hufflepuffs.

It was one Slytherin, four Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors and three Hufflepuffs thus far.

“Harper, Geoffrey”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Harwich, Noel.”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Johar Nandini.”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Andrew Kirke became a Gryffindor; Brendan Kirke, Anita Macduff and Bernard Madley Hufflepuffs, while Hugo Madley became a Ravenclaw.

Then a familiar surname was called:

“Malfoy, Callista.”

Dean and Seamus had sat through two sortings with a Malfoy and they fully expected to hear: Slytherin.

That wasn’t what the hat called out…

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The next three names Adelaide Martin, Lazarus Maxwell and Sean Newbourne became Slytherins but it wasn’t as strange as a Malfoy in Gryffindor…

This Malfoy had more golden hair, a pinker complexion and black eyes, unlike Draco Malfoy who had a milk complexion, silver eyes and platinum hair.

Said Malfoy was scowling at Callista’s back but she ignored him, shaking Angelina’s hand and joined Rachael Corner and Lisa Cullen who smiled at her in greeting. 

Arnold Stretton and Aron Wood became Ravenclaws, Abelia Wilkins a Slytherin, while Gaheris Pucey, Wayne Rochester and Romilda Vance became Gryffindors.

Flitwick pocketed the list of First Years, bowed and then picked up the Sorting hat and its accompanying three-legged stool carrying it out of the hall. 

Professor McGonagall entered with Harry and Hermione…

Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, while Harry and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table.

Dean still spotted them and waved slightly, he was about to gesture to for them to join him but Seamus grabbed his hand shaking his head.

Ron waved a hand; predictable Harry and Hermione sat on either side of him.

The headmaster stood up to speak.

“Welcome!” Dumbledore said, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…” 

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, “As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds,” Dumbledore continued, “and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks,” he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. “It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors,” he said. 

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. 

Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound. “On a happier note,” he continued, “I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. “First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.” 

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. 

Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes. 

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, but the expression twisting his thin, sallow face startled Dean. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. 

That was the look Mal’s mother had talking about her…

“As to our second new appointment,” Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. “Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.” 

Seamus jumped up to stand on his seat and clapped. 

The applause was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. 

Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard. 

“We should’ve known!” Ron roared, pounding the table. “Who else would have assigned us a biting book?” 

Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, while Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth. 

“Well, I think that’s everything of importance,” said Dumbledore. “Let the feast begin!” 

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry, suddenly ravenous, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat. 

It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance. 

Dean and Seamus joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and finally up to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, “Password?” 

“Coming through, coming through!” Percy called from behind the crowd. “The new password’s Fortuna Major!” 

“Oh no,” Neville sadly. 

Yawning, Dean remember that Neville always had trouble remembering the passwords. “Stick with Shay, he’ll know ‘em for ya.”

Neville gave them a grateful look before stumbling across the threshold.  
Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the third year boys up their spiral stair. 

By the time they reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds, Shay was almost asleep on his first.

Dean used Switching Charms to dress them for bed.

Seamus squeezed his hand thankfully and slipped into bed, with Niall jumping up to join him.

Dean climbed into bed himself lifting the covers for Abby who curled up behind him.

The lights flickered and then the room went dark.

Dean drifted off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> The Gryffindor Malfoy is not Draco's sister but a distant cousin, her name is creative license of a non-canonical Gryffindor on HP.wiki 
> 
> Many of the names from the sorting are creative license,


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

At breakfast Draco Malfoy was entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

 

“Ignore him,” Hermione said told Harry. “Just ignore him, it’s not worth it…”

 

“Hey, Potter!” Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug And who was Lavender’s cousin shrieked. “Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!”

 

Harry dropped into a seat between George and Fred at the Gryffindor table, right across from Dean and Seamus.

 

“New third-year course schedules,” George said, passing them out. “What’s up with you, Harry?”

 

“Malfoy,” Ron said, sitting down on George’s other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table.

 

George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again. “That little git,” he said calmly. “He wasn’t so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn’t he, Fred?”

 

“Nearly wet himself,” Fred said, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.

 

“I wasn’t too happy myself,” George said. “They’re horrible things, those Dementors…”

 

“Sort of freeze your insides, don’t they?” Fred said.  

 

“You didn’t pass out, though, did you?” Harry in a low voice said.

 

“Forget it, Harry,” George said bracingly. “Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he’d ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there.”

 

“Anyway, we’ll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match,” Fred said. “Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?”

 

The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. Looking slightly more cheerful, Harry helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes.

Hermione was examining her new schedule. “Ooh, good, we’re starting some new subjects today,” she said happily.

 

“Hermione,” said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, “they’ve messed up your timetable. Look — they’ve got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn’t enough time.”

 

“I’ll manage. I’ve fixed it all with Professor McGonagall.”

 

“But look,” said Ron, laughing, “see this morning? Nine o’clock, Divination. And underneath nine o’clock; Muggle Studies. And,” Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, “look… underneath that Arithmancy; nine o’clock. I mean, I know you’re good, Hermione, but no one’s that good. How’re you supposed to be in three classes at once?”

 

That caught Seamus’ attention, he looked up at Dean and down at Dean’s schedule; clearly noting that Dean had both Arithmancy and Muggle studies just as Hermione did both at 9 o’ clock as well as his own Divination and Muggle studies. They had changed their minds at the last minute to take Divination and already Seamus was regretting it…

 

They had a note from McGonagall granting them a timeturner to share with Neville because apparently she deemed Dean the more trustworthy of the three of them.

 

“Don’t be silly,” said Hermione shortly. “Of course I won’t be in three classes at once.”

 

“Well then…”

 

“Pass the marmalade,” said Hermione.

 

“But,”

 

“Oh, Ron, what’s it to you if my timetable’s a bit full?” Hermione snapped. “I told you, I’ve fixed it all with Professor McGonagall.”

 

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

 

“All righ’?” he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. “Yer in my firs’ ever lesson! Right before dinner! Bin up since five getting’ everthin’ ready… hope it’s okay… me, a teacher… hones’ly…” He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

 

“Wonder what he’s been getting ready?” Ron said, a note of anxiety in his voice.

 

“Whatever it is,” Seamus whispered, “I bet it’s cool.”

 

Dean while glad Seamus had been right about Hagrid’s innocence with regards to attacking students, he was wary of someone who hadn’t finished his magical education teaching a possibly dangerous class.

 

Especially giving the pets that Seamus had told him about…

 

They finished eating quickly.

 

The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson.

 

Hermione, Ron and Harry finished breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred and George and walked back through the hall. As the three of them passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed Harry into the Entrance Hall.

 

Just as Seamus, Dean and Neville reached Slytherin Mal was slipping away.

 

Seamus bounced up to her tugging on the sleeve of her Slytherin robe, “Where are you headed?”

 

“Defence and let go.” Mal snapped.

 

“We’ll walk you to the third floor. We’re heading for the North Tower anyway.” Seamus said brightly.

 

“What do you want Sea…Finnigan?” Mal spat.

 

Neville flinched.

 

“I was thinking, my owl Morgan is here. I’m going to tell her to take Dean’s letters to Dana for him. I was thinking maybe you’d like to write to Mark? If you ever want to, Morgan will take them if I ask. Was thinking that Morgan could take them to Dana and leave them at night so the delivery doesn’t bother anyone?” Seamus said excitedly.

 

“Don’t know what business it is of your family what goes on in mine.” Mal snorted.

 

“Seanmháthair said we’re family, cousins. That means I’ve got to be nice to you, you’re loads better then Fergus. Dean said that Mark plans to bond to Dana, that makes us related. You’re his sister, so you probably worry like Dean does. It makes you grouchy while Dean just goes quiet. Morgan will take your letters if you want.”

 

When they reached the third floor, Mal finally wiggled away, “We’re not friends.” She barked before storming away.

 

Seamus pouted, “You need a friend very badly. You’re lonely and I can tell.”

 

“Come on Seamus, you can’t force her to be friends. It has to be her choice. We can reach out but we can’t make her.”

 

Dean saw Neville’s guilty look.

 

They’d been there when Neville needed someone but Neville hadn’t ever really seemed to want friends. He just orbited everyone, passing them and sometimes hovering nearby but not friends exactly with anyone.

 

Dean knew where the North Tower was, when Seamus was out with the dogs or helping Hagrid Dean had explored a few different places to paint.

 

It wasn’t until they neared the tower that Dean remembered why he hadn’t painted here but once.

 

The overwhelming stench of incense…

 

The three Gryffindors climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where a number of the class was already assembled.

 

There were no doors off this landing, but after their arrival Dean observed Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

 

“‘Sybil Trelawney, Divination teacher,’” Harry read. “How’re we supposed to get up there?”

 

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry’s feet. Everyone got quiet.

 

“After you,” Ron grinned, so Harry climbed the ladder first.

 

When Dean stepped off the ladder, he emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen.

 

In fact, it didn’t look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone’s attic and an old-fashioned teashop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

 

Dean’s inner artist was appalled by the clutter and the very atmosphere was stifling..

 

Seamus appeared beside him and leaned against him as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers.

 

“Where is she?” Ron said.

 

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. “Welcome,” it said. “How nice to see you in the physical world at last.”

 

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

 

Dean didn’t think much of her, she came over just as overdramatic as Lockhart.

 

“Sit, my children, sit,” Trelawney said.

 

The class all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs.

 

Seamus, Dean and Neville sat themselves around the same round table.

 

“Welcome to Divination,” Professor Trelawney said, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. “My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye.”

 

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement.

 

Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, “So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you… Books can take you only so far in this field…”

 

At these words, both Harry and Ron glanced grinning at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn’t be much help in this subject.

 

“Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future,” Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. “It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy,” she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. “Is your grandmother well?”

 

“I think so,” Neville said tremulously.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you, dear,” Professor Trelawney said, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings.

 

Neville gulped.

 

Professor Trelawney continued placidly. “We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tealeaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear,” she shot suddenly at Pavarti Patil, “beware a red-haired man.”

 

Pavarti gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him.

 

“In the second term,” Professor Trelawney went on, “we shall progress to the crystal ball … if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us for ever.”

 

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

 

“I wonder, dear,” she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, “if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?”

 

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

 

“Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading… it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October.”

 

Lavender trembled.

 

“Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear,” she caught Neville by the arm as he began to stand up, “after you’ve broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I’m rather attached to the pink.”

 

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china.

 

Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, “One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn’t mind… thank you…”

 

When Harry and Ron had had their teacups filled; the three other Gryffindor boys Dean included went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.

 

“Right,” Ron said while they all opened their books at pages five and six. “What can you see in mine?”

 

“A load of soggy brown stuff,” said Harry.

 

Dean quickly realized that the heavily perfumed smoke in the room was clearly making Seamus and Neville feel sleepy and stupid.

 

“Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!” Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.

 

Harry consulted Unfogging the Future. “Right, you’ve got a crooked sort of cross, that means you’re going to have ‘trials and suffering’, sorry about that, but there’s a thing that could be the sun. Hang on… that means ‘great happiness’… so you’re going to suffer but be very happy…”

 

“You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me,” Ron said, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction.

 

Dean took Neville’s cup, Seamus had his and Neville took Shay’s.

 

Neville’s cup clearly had a falcon, the unforeseen deadly enemy. A slanted cross like Ron’s did, so the poor kid had an enemy and would suffer? A dove? Peace and prosperity? How did that measure up to suffering? The wolf? Devoted lover? And a sun? future happiness?

 

Not wanting to distress the poor kid, Dean kept his observations to himself.

 

Seamus frowned, starting at his cup, Dean’s cup but didn’t say anything…

 

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter. “Let me see that, my dear,” she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry’s cup from him.

 

Everyone went quiet to watch.

 

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise. “The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy.”

 

“But everyone knows that,” Hermione said in a loud whisper.

 

Professor Trelawney stared at her.

 

“Well, they do,” said Hermione. “Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who.”

 

Harry and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before.

 

Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry’s cup again and continued to turn it.

 

“The club… an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…”

 

“I thought that was a bowler hat,” said Ron sheepishly.

 

“The skull… danger in your path, my dear…”

 

There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed a second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed. “My dear boy , my poor dear boy, no… it is kinder not to say … no… don’t ask me…”

 

“What is it, Professor?” Dean said at once.

 

Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron’s table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney’s chair to get a good look at Harry’s cup.

 

“My dear,” Professor Trelawney’s huge eyes opened dramatically, “you have the Grim.”

 

“The what?” Harry said.

 

He could tell that he wasn’t the only one who didn’t understand; Dean shrugged at him and Lavender Brown puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.

 

Well much of those who were raised in the Wizarding World.

 

Malfoy looked frightened, his knuckles white from where they were gripping his robes.

 

“The Grim, my dear, the Grim!” Professor Trelawney cried, who looked shocked that Harry hadn’t understood. “The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen, the worst omen, of death!”

 

‘Death omen?’ Dean frowned, ‘sure Harry had nasty luck the first match of every season but wasn’t that taking it too far?

 

Lavender clapped her hands to her mouth too.

 

Everyone was looking at Harry with mixed expressions, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney’s chair.

 

“I don’t think it looks like a Grim,” she said flatly.

 

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike. “You’ll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future.”

 

Seamus was tilting his head from side to side. “It looks like a Grim if you do this,” he said, with his eyes almost shut, “but it looks more like a donkey from here,” he said, leaning to the left.

 

Obviously his well-meaning lover was trying to lighten the mood...

 

“When you’ve all finished deciding whether I’m going to die or not!” Harry said, taking even himself by surprise.

 

Now nobody seemed to want to look at him. Especially not Malfoy, Dean noticed...

 

“I think we will leave the lesson here for today,” Professor Trelawney said in her mistiest voice. “Yes… please pack away your things…”

 

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags.

 

Even Ron was avoiding Harry’s eyes.

 

“Until we meet again,” Professor Trelawney said faintly, “fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear,” she pointed at Neville, “you’ll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up.”

 

Seamus, Dean and Neville descended Professor Trelawney’s ladder and the winding stair in silence, as the others set off for Professor McGonagall’s Transfiguration lesson they slipped off out another passage that would lead to the first floor.

 

Dean slipped the Timeturner over their heads and he wound back the hour to just before breakfast ended.

 

The three of them then headed down to the Muggle Studies classroom joining Hufflepuff and finding to none of their surprise Hermione.

 

They all took seats, the four of them taking the front row.

 

Out of a side door came a blonde witch with layered hair and black eyes.

 

She smiled at them, “My name is Charity Burbage, I used to work at the Ministry in Muggle Relations but I’m now teaching this class. Welcome to Muggle Studies. In the course of my class I hope you’ll come to understand Muggles are people too. They are just different but they are humans the same as we are. I see we have some Muggleborns in this class, I am so glad. I always like to have you here, you can help explain things having experienced them like the telephone and electricity.”

 

Dean noticed when she mentioned Muggleborns she smiled at him and Hermione as well as Justin Finch-Fletchley.

 

The class was mostly an introduction to the course and an outline of homework and lectures was passed around.

 

“If you ever need to talk or want to ask me questions about the subject, my door is always open.” the Professor called out as the bell rang.

 

Dean packed up; leaning over to Neville whispering, “Make sure Seamus gets to Transfiguration.

 

XoooooX

 

As Neville looked up blinking he noticed that Hermione and Dean had vanished.

 

Luckily, Transfiguration wasn’t that far from Muggle Studies, so Seamus and Neville were among the first to arrive, unlike Dean and Hermione who ran in looking sweaty and harassed, they were only just in time.

 

Seamus was confused, “Where did you go to? I looked around and you were gone!”

 

Dean lifted his Arithmancy book so he could see it before pulling out quill, ink, parchment and his transfiguration book.

 

Seamus remembered that Dean unlike him and Neville had three classes first period. He gave his boyfriend a sheepish look, “Sorry,” he whispered.

 

Since Seamus, Dean, Neville and Hermione had other classes since Divination unlike the rest of the class- well the Gryffindor half kept shooting furtive glances at him, as though he were about to drop dead at any moment.

 

So most of them hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi who were wizards who could transform at will into animals.

 

Dean was excited and was taking copious notes.

 

So the four Muggle studies students were shocked and gasped when their professor transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

 

“Really, what has got into you all today?” Professor McGonagall said, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. “Not that it matters, but that’s the first time my transformation’s not got applause from a class.”

 

Everyone’s heads turned toward Harry again, but no one spoke.

 

Hermione raised her hand. “Please, Professor, we’ve just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and,

 

“Ah, of course,” Professor McGonagall was suddenly frowning. “There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?”

 

Everyone stared at her.

 

“Me,” Harry said, finally.

 

“I see,” Professor McGonagall said, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. “Then you should know, Potter, that Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues,” Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, “Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…” She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, “You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don’t let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in.”

 

Hermione laughed.

 

Harry looked as if he felt a bit better.

 

Not everyone was convinced, however. Ron still looked worried.

 

Dean felt a shiver go up his spine when Lavender whispered, “But what about Neville’s cup?”

 

That batty teacher knew Neville would drop a cup twice…

 

Dean wondered if what he thought he saw in the tealeaves in Neville’s cup was at all accurate…

 

When the Transfiguration class had finished, they all joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

 

“Ron, cheer up,” Hermione pushed a dish of stew toward Ron. “You heard what Professor McGonagall said.”

 

“You haven’t seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?” Ron glared at Harry

 

“Yeah, I have,” said Harry. “I saw one the night I left the Dursleys’.”

 

Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.

 

“Probably a stray,” Hermione said calmly.

 

Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad. “Hermione, if Harry’s seen a Grim, that’s … that’s bad,” he said. “My… my uncle Bilius saw one and… and he died twenty-four hours later!”

 

“Coincidence,” Hermione said airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Ron was starting to get angry. “Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!”

 

Seamus flinched.

 

“There you are, then,” Hermione said in a superior tone. “They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim’s not an omen; it’s the cause of death! And Harry’s still with us because he’s not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I’d better kick the bucket then!”

 

Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.

 

“I think Divination seems very woolly,” she said, searching for her page. “A lot of guesswork, if you ask me.”

 

“There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!” Ron said hotly.

 

“You didn’t seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep,” said Hermione coolly.

 

“Professor Trelawney said you didn’t have the right aura! You just don’t like being bad at something for a change!”

 

To Seamus’ horror Ron had touched a nerve.

 

Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.

 

“If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I’m not sure I’ll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!” She snatched up her bag and stalked away.

 

Ron frowned after her. “What’s she talking about?” he said to Harry. “She hasn’t been to an Arithmancy class yet.”

 

Dean sniggered she had too. He’d been in class with her, and he had to agree Arithmancy was rather interesting.

 

Though he felt bad for her if she only didn’t like Divination because she hadn’t a talent for it and books were rather useless.

 

He hoped he didn’t because Neville’s tealeaves have been rather odd…

 

Immediately after lunch was Potions and then Defence where they met Lupin who said that despite their previous instructors he would do his best to catch them up by focusing on various Dark Creatures this year, how to recognize them as well as protect yourself from them because that was his speciality.

 

Unlike cowardly Quirrell and narcissist Lockhart, Dean thought maybe, just maybe Lupin knew his stuff.

XoooooX

 

Yesterday’s rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class which was their last class of the day.

 

Seamus was excited and was bouncing around as they walked along; Dean was shaking his head smiling at his lover.

 

Neville was a bit worried.

 

Dean did notice that Ron and Hermione weren’t speaking to each other, while Harry walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid’s hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

 

Dean recognized Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who were close together, while Nott and Zabini were walking ahead of them with a good three feet between them. Zabini looked sad every time he glanced at Nott who studiously ignored him.

 

Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling.

 

Dean wondered if they were discussing Harry’s Dementor incident or their Divination lesson.

 

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang at his heels, looking impatient to start. “C’mon, now, get a move on!” he called as the class approached. “Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin’ up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!”

 

Seeing Fang worried Dean, wasn’t Fang supposed to puppy-sitting?

 

Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

 

“Everyone gather ‘round the fence here!” he called. “That’s it, make sure yeh can see. Now, firs’ thing yeh’ll want ter do is open yer books,”

 

“How?” Draco Malfoy drawled.

 

“Eh?” said Hagrid.

 

“How do we open our books?” Malfoy repeated as he took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope.

 

Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

 

Dean and Seamus’ had arrived bounded with spellotape with warnings so neither of them had even tried to open them.

 

“Hasn’...hasn’ anyone bin able ter open their books?” Hagrid looked crestfallen.

 

The class all shook their heads.

 

“Yeh’ve got ter stroke ‘em,” Hagrid said, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. “Look,”

 

He took Hermione’s copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

 

“Oh, how silly we’ve all been!” Malfoy sneered. “We should have stroked them! Why didn’t we guess?”

 

“I…I thought they were funny,” Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

 

“Oh, tremendously funny!” Malfoy snorted. “Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!”

 

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Harry quietly.

 

Hagrid was looking downcast.

 

“Righ’ then,” Hagrid said, who seemed to have lost his train of thought, “so…so yeh’ve got yer books an’… an’… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I’ll go an’ get ‘em. Hang on…”

 

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

 

“God, this place is going to the dogs,” Malfoy loudly said. “That oaf teaching classes, my father’ll have a fit when I tell him,”

 

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Harry repeated.

 

“Careful, Potter, there’s a Dementor behind you…”

 

“Oooooooh!” Lavender squealed, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock

 

Trotting toward them were a dozen creatures Dean knew from the magical creatures book listed on his book list first year: Hippogriffs. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

 

“Gee up, there!” he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

 

“Hippogriffs!” Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. “Beau’iful, aren’ they?”

 

Seamus could definately see what Hagrid meant, once you got over the first shock of seeing them, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs’ gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

 

“So,” Hagrid rubbed his hands together and beaming around, “if yeh wan’ ter come a bit nearer…”

 

No one seemed to want to at first.

 

Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.

 

Seamus not to be out done dragged Dean over to stand behind them…

 

“Now, firs’ thing yeh gotta know abou’ Hippogriffs is, they’re proud,” said Hagrid. “Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don’t never insult one, ‘cause it might be the last thing yeh do.”

 

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren’t listening; they were talking in an undertone, while both Zabini and Nott shook their heads at them.

 

“Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs’ move,” Hagrid continued. “It’s polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an’ yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh’re allowed ter touch him. If he doesn’ bow, then get away from him sharpish, ‘cause those talons hurt. Right, who wants ter go first?”

 

Most of the class backed farther away in answer.

 

Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to have misgivings as they backed up a few steps.

 

The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn’t seem to like being tethered like this.

 

“No one?” Hagrid gave them a pleading look.

 

“I’ll do it,” Harry said.

 

There was an intake of breath from behind him.

 

Neville was shaking, while Seamus looked jealous. Dean would have cast the Incarcerous before Shay took one step towards them.

 

Parvati whispered, “Oooh, no,”

 

Lavender echoed her concern, “Harry, remember your tea leaves!”

 

Harry ignored them as he climbed over the paddock fence.

 

“Good man, Harry!” Hagrid roared. “Right then, let’s see how yeh get on with Buckbeak.” He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar.

 

The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath.

 

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed, he looked both jealous and worried.

 

“Easy now, Harry,” Hagrid said quietly. “Yeh’ve got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don’ trust yeh if yeh blink too much…”

 

Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye.

 

“Tha’s it,” said Hagrid. “Tha’s it, Harry… now, bow.”

 

Harry he did as he was told, giving a short bow and then looked up.

 

The Hippogriff was staring haughtily at him but it didn’t move.

 

“Ah,” Hagrid, sounded worried. “Right, back away, now, Harry, easy does it…”

 

Then everyone’s surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

 

“Well done, Harry!” said Hagrid, ecstatic. “Right yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!”

 

Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

 

The class broke into applause, all except for Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed. Malfoy however, looked more relieved then disappointed.

 

“Righ’ then, Harry,” Hagrid grinned. “I reckon he migh’ let yeh ride him!”

 

Seamus was pouting and looking at the Hippogriff with longing that chilled Dean to the core.

 

“Yeh climb up there, jus’ behind the wing joint,” said Hagrid, “an’ mind yeh don’ pull any of his feathers out, he won’ like that…”

 

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak’s wing and hoisted himself onto its back then Buckbeak stood up.

 

“Go on, then!” Hagrid roared, slapping the Hippogriff’s hindquarters.

 

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry, the boy just barely had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward.

 

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; Harry appeared to just manage to hold on and push himself straight again.

 

“Good work, Harry!” Hagrid roared. “Okay, who else wants a go?”

 

Everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered.

 

Emboldened by Harry’s success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock.

 

Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock.

 

Neville ran backward from his, which didn’t seem to want to bend its knees.

 

Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched.

 

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

 

Nott and Zabini had claimed one as well.

 

“This is very easy,” Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him. “I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you’re not dangerous at all, are you?” he said to the Hippogriff. “Are you, you great ugly brute?”

 

Zabini spun around, face pale, “Draco! NO! You idiot!”

 

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and fell to the ground.

 

Immediately, Hagrid was there wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy.

 

Malfoy lay curled in the grass, with blood blossoming over his robes.

 

The blood was flowing so fast that Dean worried that Buckbeak had nicked an artery.

 

“I’m dying!” Malfoy yelled. “I’m dying, look at me! It’s killed me!”

 

The class panicked immediately.

 

Nott looked worried, Zabini was crying and wringing his hands.

 

“Yer not dyin’!” Hagrid had gone very white. “Someone help me… gotta get him outta here,”

 

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily.

 

As they passed, Dean saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy’s arm and he could see bone as blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

 

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk.

 

The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

 

“They should sack him straight away!” Pansy said through tears.

 

“It was Malfoy’s fault!” Dean snapped. So it was, because Malfoy hadn’t paid attention. But would that really matter given how injured he looked?

 

Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly but Dean snorted and put his nose in the air. They didn’t frighten him in the least.

 

Surprisingly, Nott put an hand on Zabini’s shoulder and directed him to the castle with light pressure.

 

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

 

“I’m going to see if he’s okay!” Pansy said as she ran up the marble staircase with Zabini and Nott behind her.

 

Crabbe and Goyle as well as the other Slytherin girls were still muttering about Hagrid, as they headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room.

 

Neville was white as they followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to put their bags down before dinner.

 

“You…don’t…think…the…hippogriff …killed him do you?” Neville stammered.

 

“No,” Dean said shortly, “I think he was injured, pretty badly at that but if he’d been listening rather then gossiping when Hagrid gave his lecture he might have avoided it. The stupid git was trying to show off and got himself hurt for his pains. He’ll probably have a nasty scar.” He snorted, “Goes to show you that the saying’s true: pride does go before a fall.”

 

Seamus frowned, “It was Malfoy’s fault but you don’t think that Hagrid will get in trouble do you?”

 

Dean sighed, “He might have been better off starting with something less dangerous. Like Kneazels or crups…maybe unicorns…hippogriffs if I remember correctly are very temperamental and Third Years might not have been mature enough for them.”

 

They fell into an uneasy silence.

 

Dean really hoped his impression of just how bad Malfoy’s injury was, was wrong…

 

XoooooX

 

 

At dinner Dean who happened to be facing Slytherin table noticed a large group including Crabbe and Goyle was huddled together, deep in conversation.

 

Neither Malfoy, Zabini or Parkinson were present but Nott was...

 

Those who were paying the most attention were the Quidditch team…

 

A blonde girl in Slytherin robes walked up to the table with a brunette at her side. When she neared the table, she staggered, hands flying to her mouth, “Draco! Hurt! Oh no! Where is my brother?”

 

The brunette wrapped her arms around her and then led her back out of the Great Hall.

 

So that Malfoy was Draco Malfoy’s sister…

 

Poor kid, she looked terrified.

 

Were they close?

 

The girl with her resembled Daphne Greengrass, was that the Maia who was sorted last year?

 

Dean overheard Ron’s moody comment.

 

“Well, you can’t say it wasn’t an interesting first day back,”

 

Interesting? A hippogriff nearly clawed off Malfoy’s arm, traumatising a handful of students and sends a Second Year girl into hysterics over her brother and Ron called it: interesting? What sort of a heartless bastard was he?

 

Dean fumed while he ate but Seamus picked at his food and Neville didn’t seem to see it. Dean snapped his fingers in front of them both, “Eat or I won’t help you with your Transfiguration homework.”

 

Predictably they both groaned but thankfully began to tuck in not really noticing what they ate…

 

At least, Dean observed they were eating…

 

Unlike Harry, Ron and Hermione who weren’t.

 

After dinner they headed back to the Tower where Dean nudged them through their homework without giving them all the answers.

 

Once they had all finished they stumbled up to bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

  
Malfoy didn’t reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning a week after he was injured mind, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were nearly halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon; his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling as if he were a poor misused soul.  
  
“How is it, Draco?” Pansy simpered, “Does it hurt much?”  
  
“Yeah,” Malfoy gave her a brave sort of grimace.  
  
“Settle down, settle down,” Professor Snape said idly.  
  
A Gryffindor dare not wander in that late and their tardiness wouldn’t be brushed off with a mere ‘settle down’…  
  
Then again, Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape’s classes; Snape was head of Slytherin House, and Dean had observed that generally favoured his own students above all others.  
  
They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution.  
  
To Dean and Seamus’ mutual surprise, besides Neville sticking close to them lately; Malfoy had decided to set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.  
  
“Sir,” Malfoy called, “sir, I’ll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm,”  
  
“Weasley, cut up Malfoy’s roots for him,” said Snape without looking up.  
  
Ron went brick red. “There’s nothing wrong with your arm,” he hissed at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy smirked across the table. “Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots.”  
  
Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy’s roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.   
  
“Professor,” drawled Malfoy, “Weasley’s mutilating my roots, sir.”  
  
Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, and gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.  “Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley.”  
   
“But, sir,”  
  
Dean would be blind not to know that Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.  
  
“Now,” Snape said in his most dangerous voice.  
  
Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.  
  
“And, sir, I’ll need this shrivelfig skinned,” Malfoy’s voice seemed to be full of malicious laughter.  
  
“Potter, you can skin Malfoy’s shrivelfig,” Snape gave Harry a look of loathing.  
  
Harry took Malfoy’s shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking.  
  
Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever. “Seen your pal Hagrid lately?”  
  
“None of your business,” Ron said jerkily, without looking up.  
  
“I’m afraid he won’t be a teacher much longer,” Malfoy had a tone of mock sorrow. “Father’s not very happy about my injury,”  
  
“Keep talking, Malfoy, and I’ll give you a real injury,” Ron snarled.   
  
Seamus flinched.  
  
“…He’s complained to the school governors and to the Ministry of Magic. Father’s got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this” he gave a huge sigh, “who knows if my arm’ll ever be the same again?”   
  
“So that’s why you’re putting it on,” Harry accidentally beheaded a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger, “To try to get Hagrid fired.”  
   
“Well,” Malfoy lowered his voice to a whisper, “partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me.”  
  
Dean had failed to keep an eye on Neville’s cauldron…  
  
Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned…  
  
“Orange, Longbottom,” Snape ladled some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see.  “Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn’t you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn’t I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?”  
  
Neville was pink and trembling, frankly he appeared as if he was on the verge of tears.   
  
“Please, sir,” Hermione said quietly, “please, I could help Neville put it right,”  
   
“I don’t remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger,” Snape said coldly.  
  
Dean watched as Hermione went as pink as Neville.  
  
Snape sneered, “Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps, that will encourage you to do it properly.”  
   
Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.  
   
“Help me!” he moaned to Hermione.    
  
 “Hey, Harry,” Seamus leaned over to borrow Harry’s scales because Dean was using his and Shay had forgotten his own, “have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning… they reckon Sirius Black’s been sighted.”  
  
“Where?” Harry and Ron said quickly.  
   
Dean noticed that on the other side of that table, Malfoy had looked up and was listening closely.  
  
“Not too far from here,” Seamus seemed excited. “It was a Muggle who saw him. ‘Course, she didn’t really understand. The Muggles think he’s just an ordinary criminal, don’t they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone.”  
  
“Not too far from here…” Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. “What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?”  
  
But Malfoy’s eyes were shining with black humour, and they were fixed Harry. He leaned across the table. “Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?”  
   
“Yeah, that’s right,” Harry muttered offhandedly.  
   
Malfoy’s thin mouth curved mean smile but his eyes didn’t match his face. “Of course, if it was me,” he said quietly, “I’d have done something before now. I wouldn’t be staying in school like a good boy, I’d be out there looking for him.”  
  
“What are you talking about, Malfoy?” Ron said roughly.  
  
“Don’t you know, Potter?” Malfoy breathed, his grey eyes narrowed.   
  
“Know what?” Harry mumbled annoyed.  
  
Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh. “Maybe you’d rather not risk your neck,” he said. “Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it were me, I’d want revenge. I’d hunt him down myself.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Harry said angrily.  
  
Snape called out, “You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we’ll test Longbottom’s…”   
  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly as Neville stirred his potion feverishly.  
  
Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn’t see.  
  
Harry and Ron packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.   
  
Giving Hermione time to help Neville, Dean and Seamus cleared the leftover ingredients and the tools to wash them.  
  
The end of this half of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.  
  
“Everyone gather ‘round,” Snape’s black eyes glittered, “and watch what happens to Longbottom’s toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don’t doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned.”  
  
The Gryffindors watched fearfully while the Slytherins looked excited- with the exception of Nott and Zabini who looked a bit worried.  
  
Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville’s potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor’s throat.  
  
There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape’s palm.  
  
The Gryffindors burst into applause.  
  
Snape looked sour as he pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.  
  
“Five points from Gryffindor,” Snape barked wiping the smiles from every face. “I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed. See you after lunch for lecture.”  
   
Neville was clutching Trevor and looked at Hermione worshipfully as they headed up to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
No one was looking forward to another period of Potions with Snape…

  
  
XoooooX

  
They were surprised to arrive at Defence to find Professor Lupin missing.  
  
Yet the students were soon all sitting down, with their books, quills, and parchment out, and talking when Professor Lupin finally entered the room.  
  
He greeted them setting his tattered briefcase on his desk, “Good Afternoon class, would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today’s will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands.”  
   
Predictably there were a few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books.  
  
They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when Professor Lockhart the fraud had brought a cage full of pixies to class and set them loose. Idiot…  
  
“Right then,” Professor Lupin said, when everyone was ready. “If you’d follow me.”  
  
Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed him out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.  
  
Peeves didn’t look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song. “Loony, loopy Lupin,” Peeves sang. “Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —” Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers.  
  
Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise probably, he was still smiling.  
  
“I’d take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves,” Professor Lupin said pleasantly. “Mr. Filch won’t be able to get in to his brooms.”  
  
Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to his words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.  
  
Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand. “This is a useful little spell,” he told the class over his shoulder. “Please watch closely.” He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, “Waddiwasi!” and pointed it at Peeves.  
  
With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves’ left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.   
  
“Cool, sir!” Dean said in amazement.  
   
“Thank you, Dean,” Professor Lupin said pleasantly, putting his wand away again. “Shall we proceed?”  
  
They set off again; the class looking at him with increased respect as he led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staff room door.  
  
“Inside, please,” Professor Lupin said, opening it and standing back.  
  
The staff room, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher.  
  
Surprisingly it was Snape who was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth.  
  
As Professor Lupin entered and made to close the door behind him, Snape said snidely, “Leave it open Lupin. I’d rather not witness this.” He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, “Possibly no one’s warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear.”  
  
Longbottom went scarlet.  
  
Harry glared at Snape.  
  
Professor Lupin sighed, as he raised his eyebrows. “I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation,” he said, “and I am sure he will perform it admirably.”  
   
Neville Longbottom’s face went, if possible, even redder.   
  
Snape’s lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.  
  
“Now, then,” Professor Lupin said, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. “Nothing to worry about,” Professor Lupin said calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. “There’s a Boggart in there.”  
  
Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Dean was a bit apprehensive, while Neville gave him a look of pure terror, and Seamus eyed the now rattling doorknob fearfully, the same way he looked at Fergus the one time Dean had the misfortune to make his acquaintance.  
   
“Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces,” Professor Lupin said. “Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I’ve even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?”  
  
Hermione put up her hand. “It’s a shape-shifter,” she said. “It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.”  
  
“Couldn’t have put it better myself,” Professor Lupin chuckled, and Granger glowed. “So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means,” Professor Lupin was choosing to ignore Longbottom’s small sputter of terror, “that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?”  
  
“Er — because there are so many of us, it won’t know what shape it should be?”  Harry said scratching his head.  
  
“Precisely,” Professor Lupin grinned.  
  
Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed.  
  
Professor Lupin continued, “It’s always best to have company when you’re dealing with a Boggart.” Unless one was of course a Lupin, “He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake; tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.” That was the first time his grandfather Lyall took him Boggart hunting.  
  
‘Leave hunting of other creatures to the less skilled,’ Lyall always said, ‘a boggart is something we’re revered for. Just like the O’Shaneseys are for hunting Nogtails.’  
  
Professor Lupin chuckled at the memory; “The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!”   
  
“Riddikulus!” said the class together.  
  
“Good,” Professor Lupin nodded. “Very good. But that was the easy part, I’m afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville.”  
  
The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.  
  
“Right, Neville,” Professor Lupin said kindly. “First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?”  
  
Neville’s lips moved, but no noise came out.   
  
“I didn’t catch that, Neville, sorry,” Professor Lupin said cheerfully, trying to relax the boy and give him confidence.   
  
Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, and then said, in barely more than a whisper, “Professor Snape.”   
  
Nearly everyone laughed.   
  
Except for Dean and Seamus who had witnessed some of the things, if not all of events that made Neville frightened of their Potions teacher.  
  
Even Neville grinned apologetically.   
  
Professor Lupin looked thoughtful, “Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?”  
  
“Er…yes,” said Neville nervously. “But…I don’t want the Boggart to turn into her either.”  
  
“No, no, you misunderstand me,” Professor Lupin was now smiling but it trembled at the edges Dean could see it. “I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?”  
  
Neville looked startled, but replied swallowing, “Well… always the same hat:  tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf.”   
  
“And a handbag?” prompted Professor Lupin.   
  
“A big red one,” Neville offered.  
   
“Right then,” Professor Lupin asked gently. “Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind’s eye?”  
   
“Yes,” Neville said uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.  
  
“When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape,” Professor Lupin’s mild expression seemed strained if not forced, “And you will raise your wand thus and cry ‘Riddikulus’ and concentrate hard on your grandmother’s clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag.”   
  
There was a great shout of laughter.   
   
The wardrobe wobbled more violently.  
   
“If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn,” Professor Lupin warned. “I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…”   
  
The room went quiet.   
  
Ron was muttering to himself, “Take its legs off.”  
  
Seamus was shivering with nervous apprehension.  
   
“Everyone ready?” Professor Lupin asked  
  
There were nervous nods all around…  
   
“Neville, we’re going to back away,” Professor Lupin said encouragingly. “Let you have a clear field, all right? I’ll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot.”  
  
They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.  
  
“On the count of three, Neville,” Professor Lupin said pleasantly, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. “One… two…. three…now!”  
  
A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin’s wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Menacingly the boggart had taken Snape’s form and stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.  
  
Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly.  
  
Boggart Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.  
   
“R — r — riddikulus! “Neville squeaked.  
  
There was a noise like a whip crack. The boggart stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.  
  
There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, “Pavarti! Forward!”  
  
Pavarti walked forward, her face set.  
  
Boggart Severus rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Pavarti and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet as its stiff arms rose.  
  
“Riddikulus!” Pavarti Patil cried.  
  
A bandage unravelled at the mummy’s feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.  
  
 “Seamus!” Professor Lupin shouted.  
  
Shaking and refusing to so much as glance at his tormentor Seamus darted past Pavarti.  
  
Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face, which Seamus recognized as a banshee.  
  
She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made their hair stand on end.  
  
Seamus was horrified to see Ron’s face in the face of a wailing Death Omen, being Irish he knew what a Banshee was and that if you heard or saw one it mean you were soon to die…  
  
“Riddikulus!” Seamus shouted voice wavering, he’d procrastinated too long and well he didn’t want anyone especially Dean to notice the banshee’s face…  
  
The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

  
XoooooX

  
Dean was proud and a bit worried when Professor Lupin called Seamus forward to face the Boggart.  
  
To his shock he recognized the form it took from his Scamander book on Magical Creatures.  
   
A Banshee…  
  
A harbinger of death…  
  
Why would Seamus’ boggart be a banshee of all things?  
  
To his shock, the banshee’s face surprising resembled Ron Weasley…  
  
Why would that be? What about Ron was Seamus afraid of? Was his nervousness because he was afraid that his boggart would be Ron? What was Ron doing that would fright Seamus? They hardly spoke or interacted that Dean saw…  
  
Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle.  
  
Crack!  
  
It became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed.  
  
Crack!  
  
Immediately becoming a single, bloody eyeball.  
  
Those were Slytherins boggarts…  
  
“It’s confused!” Professor Lupin shouted. “We’re getting there! Dean!”  
  
Dean hurried forward, his mind confused and not focusing on any one fear.  
  
Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab toward Ron actually.  
  
A personification of his desire to strangle Ron for whatever he had done to fright his boyfriend? Or his fear of losing control and his hand lashing out? Dean wondered as he yelled. “Riddikulus!”  
  
There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.  
  
Dean would protect Shay himself, no severed hand was going to take vengeance if it were needed.  
   
“Excellent! Ron, you next!”  
   
Ron leapt forward.  
   
Crack!  
  
Quite a few people screamed mostly the girls but Seamus was shaking. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly.  
  
For a moment, Dean worried Ron had frozen.  
  
Then Ron bellowed with a sneer on his face, “Riddikulus!” the spider’s legs vanished; it rolled over and over…  
  
Dean had the distinct impression that Ron was not all that he seemed, taking someone’s legs off be they creature or being, indicated a vindictive person. He remembered hearing on the news about sociopaths that tormented and killed animals. Pulled legs and wings off bugs…  
  
What sort of person was Ron?  
  
Lavender squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry’s feet. He raised his wand, ready, but…  
  
“Here!” Professor Lupin shouted suddenly, hurrying forward and stepping between Harry and the Boggart.  
  
Crack! The legless spider had vanished.  
  
For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin.  
  
Immediately, almost lazily Professor Lupin said, “Riddikulus!”  
  
Crack!  
  
“Forward, Neville, and finish him off!” Professor Lupin yelled just as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach.  
  
Crack!  
  
Snape was back.  
  
Only this time Neville charged forward looking determined, clearly Neville knew he could do this, “Riddikulus!” he shouted, and they had a split second’s view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great “Ha!” of laughter.  
  
Immediately, the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.  
  
“Excellent!” Professor Lupin praised as the class broke into applause. “Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart… ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione and Harry.”  
  
“But I didn’t do anything,” Harry protested, giving Professor Lupin the pained memory of Lily protesting when her encouragement paid off.  
  
“You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry,” Professor Lupin said lightly. “Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me…to be handed in on Monday. That will be all.”  
  
Talking excitedly, the class left the staff room.  
  
“Did you see me take that banshee?” Seamus crowed.  
  
“And the hand!” Dean grinned, waving his own around.  
  
“And Snape in that hat!” Ron snickered.  
  
“And my mummy!” Pavarti bounced lightly as she walked.  
  
“I wonder why Professor Lupin’s frightened of crystal balls?” Lavender said thoughtfully.  
  
“That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we’ve ever had, wasn’t it?” Ron said excitedly as the class made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.  
  
“He seems like a very good teacher,” Hermione said approvingly. “But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart,”  
  
“What would it have been for you?” Ron sniggered. “A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?”  
  
Hermione’s back stiffened, “That shows how little you know me Ron!” and she stalked off.  
  
On their way to their next class Dean leaned over to ask, “Want to explain your banshee?”  
  
Seamus stumbled, turning to Dean with a white face, “Do ya want ter tell me why yer severed hand was heading ter Ron?”  
  
Dean snorted, “Not especially…”  
  
Seamus coughed, “Me either. Let’s just let it go.”  
  
“If he’d hurting you like Fergus…” Dean said sharply.  
  
Seamus squeezed his hand, “He’s not. He hasn’t touched me. I know you’d protect me and I adore you for it. I’m okay. Lets forget it okay?”  
  
Dean reluctantly agreed but he still worried that there was something to Seamus’ boggart…  
  
Seamus leaned into him; still holding his hand and Dean forgot to be upset…  
  
When they walked out to their second Care of Magical Creatures class they encountered Flobberworms again, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence…  
  
Needless to say they were quite happy to turned to the Castle afterwards, with Seamus glaring at Malfoy’s back and casting worried looks at Hagrid…  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

  
  
At the start of October, Seamus had something to occupy his thoughts besides Dean, Ron, the dogs and school…  
  
Quidditch was starting both at Hogwarts and professionally…  
  
Seamus opened a package from his grandfather and found a Wizarding wireless.  
  
He opened the note.  
  
‘Seamus,  
  
I know it’s not your birthday yet but I thought since your marks were so high I’d send you a treat; a small radio to listen to matches while you do your homework. If your grades slip I expect Dean to confiscate it.   
  
Wishing you all the best,  
  
Killian O’Shanesey’  
  
Seamus let out a whoop of joy.  
  
Dean snorted, “You do know I will right? Take it if your marks fall?”  
  
Seamus shrugged, “I’ll just have to be good then. We can listen to every Kestrels match!”  
  
“Keep it down.” Head Boy Percy snapped.  
  
Seamus pouted pocketing the letter and looking at his wireless in rapture.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes snapping his fingers.  
  
Liam appeared frowning.  
  
Dean pointed at the radio, “Take that to our dormitory would you? We have class and distraction is not an option.”  
  
Seamus scowled as he handed over the radio.   
  
Dean was firm; a radio was not coming to class with them no matter what.

  
  
XoooooX

  
Seamus’ birthday was eight days away; it was Halloween and the first Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
Dean wanted to do something special and had arranged for Liam to put together a picnic basket to deliver to them in Hogsmeade.  
  
They joined their House in walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast Dean and Seamus walked to the front door of the castle when Filch stood with a list.  
  
“Name.” Filch barked.  
  
“Dean Thomas.” Dean said while holding Seamus’ hand.  
  
“Seamus Finnigan.” Seamus piped up brightly.  
  
“What about them?” Filch rudely pointed at the dogs.  
  
“Abby and Niall. They’re with us.”  
  
“Not Animagi?”  
  
Seamus giggled, “Not possible. I watched ‘em being born. They be true Irish stock.”  
  
“If they’re not dogs then I wouldn’t be takin’ ‘em. The Dementors be on ‘em and you faster then ya can blink. Nasty blighter but maybe they’ll get a few of you troublemakers. Get on with ya, yer holdin’ up tha line. Git!”  
  
Dean and Seamus scurried out the door.  
  
Seamus shivered, “If he hates kids so much, why’s he there?”  
  
“Maybe being a squib it’s the only job he can get. I mean look at Hagrid.” Dean shrugged.  
  
Seamus glared.  
  
“I mean he was expelled so he has no O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s to show what he knows. Bet this place is the only one that will hire him.” Dean said placating.  
  
“So what are we doing today?” Seamus said as if Dean hadn’t spoken about Hagrid.   
  
Dean lead Seamus away from the parade of students heading to Hogsmeade and took both of Seamus’ hands in his, looking into Shay’s eyes he smiled, “A date…we’re going on a date…”  
  
Seamus gaped at him and then let go of Dean’s hands leaping to throw his arms around Dean’s neck kissing his face frantically, “A date? Dean really?”  
  
Dean staggered, nearly losing his balance but his time a footie Keeper saved him and he caught Seamus holding him tightly catching Shay’s lips with his. “Yes, a date. Sorry it’s taken so long to get around to but,”   
  
Seamus kissed him, deeply clinging to Dean’s neck and kissing him as if he’d die if he stopped.  
  
They didn’t break the kiss until they both were desperately in need of air.  
  
Seamus blushed, “You’re so perfect…”  
  
Dean coughed, “Not really, no one is is.”  
  
“To me you are…a date…Dean you’re so wonderful.”  
  
“I’m lucky to have you not only as a friend but the boy who owns my heart, my own Irish leprechaun, the luck bringer. You gave me back my family, you gave me Abby and because of you I have a relationship with Dana. I was so busy drawing life and beauty that I didn’t really pay any attention and then you fell into my life,”  
  
“I fell on you...”  
  
“I picked up, that was the best day of my life: the day I found you. The second was they night we kissed….”  
  
Seamus blushed at the memory; he shivered as he remembered the feel of Dean’s larger body rocking against him and the awe-inspiring sensation that they’d shared when they took pleasure, making love with their bodies. He felt his cock swell at the memory and realized just how long it had been since they’d been intimate. Not since their last night at Marcheness….  
  
“What are you thinking about? You seem far away…”  
  
“Us…at Marcheness…” Seamus whispered.  
  
“Yes that beautiful place,” Dean said quietly, “the way we’d sleep skin to skin…”  
  
“Heart to heart…I miss it…”  
  
“Solstice love, we’ll go back for solstice…” Dean promised.  
  
Seamus held on tight before sitting back, “We’d better go…if you’re going to take me on a date.”  
  
Dean laughed, loosening his arms and letting Seamus slide down his body. Trying to ignore the wave of desire that it sent through him.  
  
They laced their fingers and looked into one other’s eyes and saw themselves reflected there.  
  
Abby whinged; pawing at Dean…   
  
Dean laughed, petting her soft head, “I know you want to go to. Alright Abby, let’s go.”  
  
The four of them rejoined the students headed to Hogsmeade.  
  
Both boys trying to ignore how it felt to hold the other and wanting more then anything to fell one another.  
  
They shivered as they passed the Dementors at the gates, striding with false confidence eager to get away.   
  
Once they reached the sight of Hogsmeade they felt glad again.  
  
Niall, ever the shy one stayed close to Seamus so close Shay felt his fur through his dungarees.   
  
Abby, stayed close too but she looked around at all the new with curiosity but didn’t move to explore.  
  
Seamus spotted all the places Máthair used to talk about the bookstore Tomes and Scrolls, the Ollivanders wandshop that hardly anyone visited, The Three Broomsticks, Brews and Stews, Honeydukes, Zonko’s, Madam Puddlefoot’s and a Quidditch shop. There was of course more to Hogsmeade but those were the places he remembered most…  
  
Dean squeezed Shay’s hand, “Where to first love?”  
  
“Honeydukes?” Seamus gave him his best puppy face.  
  
“You don’t have go that far, I’m already totally at your mercy.” Dean teased.  
  
Seamus blushed giggling as he tugged Dean into the shop.  
  
They’d both sampled candy on the train of course, so they knew that they had a few favourites.  
  
Seamus liked Bertie Bott’s every flavour bean but had never had a bad one. His luck perhaps…  
  
There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable.   
  
Creamy chunks of nougat; shimmering pink squares of coconut ice; fat, honey-coloured toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavour Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizzbees, levitating sherbet balls; along yet another wall were ‘Special Effects’ sweets: Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum whose label proclaimed that it filled a room with bluebell-coloured bubbles that refused to pop for days, the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps that claimed to make one ‘breathe fire for your friends!’, Ice Mice that were said to make you: ‘hear your teeth chatter and squeak!’, peppermint creams shaped like toads that ‘hop realistically in the stomach!’, fragile sugar-spun quills and exploding bonbons.  
  
Dean had never been to a sweet shop like this…  
  
He swallowed, “I want to send some to Dana…”  
  
Seamus giggled, “I’ll help. I’ll even write about what they are so she knows. Máthair and seanmháthair would complain but Seanathair used ter bring me some a few at a time not many but enough ter make me want ter grow up ta go ta Hogwarts so I could come here ter get them fer meself.”  
  
Seamus picked a few Bott’s beans; safe ones of course for both himself and Dana, sherbet balls, stringmints, ice mice, pumpkin pasties, peppermint cream toads, a few chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes and chocolate cauldrons which were Dean’s favourite, chocolate wands and sugar quills, liquorice wands. He also included bars of each flavour of Honeydukes’ best chocolate for the four of them and then after a second thought Seamus added some for Mal too.  
  
“Why do we need so much?” Dean frowned.  
  
“Well there’s Dana, Mark, Mal and us.” Seamus said naming them all, “We can’t send some to Dana and none to Mark, besides I bet if they’re like us they’ll share. If we buy some for Mark, we can’t leave Mal out, can we?”  
  
Dean smiled, “You’re so thoughtful…”  
  
Remembering Niamh’s words about paying for Seamus in Hogsmeade Dean paid without complaint despite the cost of the sweets.  
  
Then they stepped into Tomes and Scrolls picking up some books of children’s stories like Beedle the Bard for Dana thinking that she’d enjoy the same stories that Bethne read to him as well as Magic for the young- A child’s first book of spells.  
  
Seamus chuckled as they left the bookshop, “Maybe what they need are practice wands…”  
  
Dean frowned, “Where would we get them?”  
  
Seamus grinned tugging him to Ollivanders, “A wand shop, where else?”  
  
A bell charm went off when they opened the door.  
  
“Coming!” came a voice from inside the shop.  
  
A man came in, younger then Niamh.  
  
“Well how can I help you?”  
  
“We’re looking for practice wands.” Seamus smiled at him.  
  
“Highly unusual, you are Hogwarts students aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes sir but they aren’t for us. They’re for my Dean’s sister and her friend.” Seamus said quickly.  
  
“Call me Galeron, why aren’t their parents getting’ ‘em?” the Ollivander frowned.  
  
“Well one’s parents are Muggles Mr. Galeron. The other well, the mother isn’t too happy about having magical children. She didn’t know she married a Squib you see.”  
  
“Oh dear what shock it must have been for both parents…I do have practice wands. I usually make ‘em out of Apple and Cherry gentle woods. Make ‘em with Unicorn hair and Kunzite powder ‘cause I don’t put a lot of strength into ‘em. Docile wands I call ‘em. Apple crumbles in a duel so I never made a real wand with it and well, Cherry’s not very strong so unlike my grandfather I rarely use it.”  
  
“What sort of cores did you say use?” Dean asked.  
  
“Kunzite and unicorn for practice wands.” Galeron shrugged.  
  
“One of each. They can practice with both and keep whichever suits best.” Dean mused.  
  
“Apple or Cherry?”  
  
“Do you have a Kunzite and Apple? Or a Cherry and Unicorn?” Dean asked thoughtfully.  
  
“Aye. Let me fetch ‘em for ya.”  
  
Dean glanced down at Seamus, “Are you sure getting them is alright? I mean their mothers’ won’t be too happy about them being magical. Mine doesn’t say it like Mal’s does but she does try to limit the time I spend with Dana.”  
  
“Shame on her! She be a piece of work that one.” Seamus muttered, “sorry but I don’t like her. The things she said about Abby…”  
  
Before Dean could reply, Galeron was back with wrapped boxes.  
  
“’ere ya are with care kits and wand cases, best to start ‘em young knowing how ter take care of a wand.”  
  
Dean paid adding the wands to the candy, as they stepped out into the surprisingly warm October day. “Where to now love?  
  
“What about The Three Broomsticks leannán?” Seamus blushed, “Just to share a butterbeer…”  
  
“What’s butterbeer?”  
  
“It’s to scrumptious to be believed but I’ve always had it chilled. It’s best warm especially on cold days.” Seamus said excitedly.  
  
“Maybe we should send a bottle back…” Dean mused, “…under a cooling charm…”  
  
“Perhaps, we can bring one for Mal…she doesn’t seem like she’s used to presents.” Seamus said sadly.  
  
“The Three Broomsticks it is.” Dean smiled squeezing his hand.  
  
Seamus skipped pulling Dean along; they were bombarded with noise when they entered the inn.   
  
Seamus kissed his cheek, “Get us a nice table outside? I’ll be back with our butterbeers…”  
  
“Be careful love.” Dean said squeezing his hand.  
  
Seamus made his way to the inn’s bar, smiling at the woman there. “Can I have two butterbeers to drink here and three to go?”  
  
“My aren’t you a cute one? Your mother is really lucky to have you, to say nothing of that cute boy you came with.”  
  
Seamus flushed, “Aye, but I’m the lucky one.”  
  
“Isn’t that the sweetest thing? Five butterbeers coming up.”  
  
Seamus smiled to himself, thinking about how wonderful this all was…  
  
A tray slid across the bar to stop in front of him.   
  
“There ya go sweet one. Wait! You’re an O’Shanesey aren’t ya?”  
  
Seamus blinked up at her, “Aye.”  
  
“That explained the greys, you’ll be wanting water then. Niamh used to come in with Nalda betimes to get a Butterbeer for herself and dish of water for her companion. Lovely girl never came in on a date, pity I said but if you’re here she found someone.” The bar lady took the three bottles of butterbeer and wrapped them in brown parchment tying them with twine, “There now, unbreakable too. Now put ‘em in yer pocket laddie.”  
  
Seamus did so with a grin. “Thankee.”  
  
“’tis nothing.” The lady put bowls of water on the tray smiling.  
  
“Thank you, we’ll definitely be back.” Seamus promised.  
  
Seamus picked up the tray and beamed as he headed outside.  
  
Then he tripped, the tray went flying spraying water and butterbeer everywhere. Lastly, here came the crash of glass.  
  
“SEAMUS!”   
  
There was giggles and snickers around him.  
  
Then there was Hermione…  
  
“Reparo. Tergo” she said quietly.  
  
Seamus wanted to weep, their date was going so well…and he just ruined it.  
  
“He’s a klutz, can’t think what Thomas was thinking sending him to carry such a load. Maybe Thomas mistook him for a house elf?” came Ron’s mocking voice.  
  
Ron did it…tripped him…  
  
Yet there was nothing Seamus could do to defend himself, he just took a shuddering breath.  
  
“Don’t cry,” Hermione whispered, “it was an accident. It could have happened to anyone.”  
  
“What happened?” came the lady from the bar’s sharp voice.  
  
“Finnigan tripped Rosemerta. If it weren’t for Hermione you’d have a mess. Don’t know what Thomas was thinking trusting him to carry a tray.”  
  
“You’re a fool if you think he’s weak.” Rosemerta snapped. “O’Shaneseys aren’t weak, don’t confuse size with weakness. I won’t put up with bullying in my shop, because politeness is the rule. If you can’t abide by it, there’s the door and you can patronise the Hogshead proved that Aberforth is fool enough to let a minor enter that establishment.”   
  
“I didn’t do nothing.” Ron said petulantly.  
  
“I didn’t do anything.” Hermione corrected.  
  
“Come with me little one, I’ll make you a fresh tray and carry it just to be safe.”  
  
Seamus looked up at her with a quivering lip, “Really? I’m not in trouble?”  
  
Ron was scowling and Hermione looked confused.  
  
“Aye, come along then.” Rosemerta put an arm around his shoulder and led him back to the bar where true to her word she fixed him fresh mugs of butterbeer and bowls of water before carrying them outside.  
  
Seamus could feel Ron’s eyes boring into his skull, and he flinched inadvertently.   
  
Abby gave soft yip and panted at the sight of him.  
  
Dean turned and looked at him with love and worry, “What took you so long? Was there a line?”  
  
Before Seamus could answer, Madam Rosemerta did.  
  
“No line, just a small accident.”  
  
At the word accident, Dean was up running his hands over Seamus as if looking for injuries.  
  
Seamus blushed, biting his lip to hold back a moan.   
  
“Well it was lovely to meet you young O’Shanesey. Do come back soon.”  
  
Seamus smiled at her, coughing slightly to hide his arousal, “We will. Thank you.”  
  
Then she disappeared back into the inn, leaving them alone.  
  
“Accident? Are you sure? What happened?” Dean frowned.  
  
“I was so excited about our date that I mustn’t have watched me footing.” Seamus mumbled. “Hermione helped me up and cleaned up the mess. Madam Rosemerta got us new mugs and bowls see? All’s well.”  
  
Honestly Shay felt guilty about telling half-truths but if it was to protect Dean was it that awful?  
  
Dean sighed, “If you say so…I just feel that wasn’t all that happened.”  
  
There was hurt in his eyes, it broke Seamus’ heart to know he put it there. How he wished he could tell Dean everything, but he saw Dean pushed down the moving staircase and the dogs, Niall and Abby still puppies, kicked. He swallowed a sob and gave Dean his most dazzling smile, “I’m okay, I have you don’t I? You would never let anything bad happen to me.”  
  
Dean smiled, “I’d protect you with my life.”  
  
Seamus shivered, half-fearful because he knew it was true. “Butterbeer first and then our picnic?”  
  
Dean grinned, “Sure!”  
  
Back on safe ground, Seamus and Dean partook of their butterbeers and the dogs gratefully lapped up their water.  
  
They then rose leaving the tray with the empty dishes upon the stand near the door that looked a bit like similar places at Muggle restaurants like fast food places like McDonalds.  
  
Then hands entwined and dogs at their heels, the two set out to find an isolated place for their picnic.  
  
They walked towards the station then down to the lake where they’d sailed to Hogwarts the day they met.  
  
Walking along the lake they found a gently sloping hill with a large tree that offered a bit of shade as well as privacy though it seemed that they were alone.  
  
“Perfect.” Dean said as his artist eye took in the place.  
  
Then they snapped their fingers.  
  
Liam appeared at once basket in hand with a large plaid blanket.  
  
The little elf immediately puttered around making it ready.   
  
Abby and Niall lay down just off the blanket where they were given water bowls and good meaty bones to gnaw on.  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around Seamus, kissing the back of his neck.  
  
Seamus relaxed in his embrace, grateful to be alone with no nosy housemates or bullying dormmates.  
  
Liam called out in Gaelic that all was ready and that they ought to eat.  
  
They found apples, sandwiches, cider, pumpkin tarts and maple biscuits.  
  
Dean was surprised when Seamus shakingly held an apple slice to his lips but he smiled and ate from Seamus’ fingers. Only to return the favour…  
  
They shared the picnic and afterwards they lay curled up on the large blanket that was surprisingly soft.  
  
Then Dean pressed Seamus down, “I want you…”  
  
Seamus shivered, “Here?”  
  
“There is no one here, we’d hear them and the dogs would tell us. It’s been so long…”  
  
It had, Seamus ached to be skin to skin with his lover and despite his nervousness his ardour won. He smiled, “If you want…”  
  
“If I,” Dean groaned, “You don’t know how I want you…”  
  
‘Oh he did, because he wanted Dean too…’ Seamus thought as he felt hands on his body.  
  
Dean pulled Seamus’ light jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt, undoing his dungarees and pulling Seamus’ aching cock free. “Seamus…” he whispered bending down to kiss him desperately as he rubbed, pinched and tugged on Seamus’ bare nipples.  
  
The idea of being undressed this way was exhilarating, Seamus moaned as he felt Dean’s fingers play with his small nubs. It merely made him harder, “Dean… leannán…”  
  
Then Dean moved down trailing kissed from his neck to his chest and took Seamus’ prick in his hand, gently stroking as he gently licked and sucked on Seamus’ nipples.   
  
Seamus mumbled a string of unintelligible Gaelic, his body was on fire and Dean was fanning the flames.   
  
At last to Dean’s pleasure Seamus let out a gasping moan and came.   
  
Splashing Dean’s clothes with white liquid, that matter not to either lad, Seamus laid there gasping for breath.  
  
Meanwhile, Dean lay beside him reaching to undo his own trousers and pull out his own prick and began stroking it.  
  
It didn’t take long for him to spray Seamus similarly.  
  
They lay there taking in the sensation of pleasurable release and comfortable companionship.   
  
Then they lazily kissed, not eager for more but sated as young inexperienced lovers can be.   
  
Eventually the sun’s progression in the sky caught their attention.  
  
Sighing Dean cast a cleaning and refreshing charm to hide the evidence of their pleasures.   
  
A lazy snap of fingers brought Liam to take away the blanket and remains of their picnic.  
  
Hands entwined Dean pulled Seamus to his feet and they returned to the train platform where they followed the drive that led to Hogwarts to join the others for the Feast that night.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

  
After undoing the packages to resort so they could send the right ones to Dana and Mark, Dean and Seamus slipped up to the Owlry just before the feast to send it to them at Dean’s house leaving Morgan with orders to take it to Dana and no one else but to make sure she was in her room alone first. She glared at them but dove out of the tower with her wings spread the package clutched in her talons.  
  
As they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall they found that in their absence it had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant water snakes.   
  
The food was delicious; even after their picnic and butterbeers Dean and Seamus managed second helpings of everything.  
  
The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading.   
  
It had been such a pleasant day all around that Seamus couldn’t be arsed not to smile like an idiot.  
  
He spotted Mal alone and slipped up to her, “Mal!”  
  
The brusque girl turned scowled, “What do you want Finnigan?”   
  
Seamus just beamed at her, “We went to Hogsmeade today.”  
  
“Of course you did, you’re Third Years.” Mal snorted.  
  
“Yep, we picked up treats for Dana and Mark but we also brought some for you.”  
  
For a moment something softened in her eyes and then they were hard again.  
  
“Don’t need charity.” Mal said tossing her braid.  
  
“It’s not charity.” Seamus pouted, “We didn’t think it was right to buy Mark something and leave you with nothing. So we brought you some sweets, good ones too.” He pushed the parchment wrapped package into her arms, “I hope you enjoy it…” then before she could return it he bounced over to Dean.  
  
Together they followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.    
  
“Why isn’t anyone going in?” they heard Ron ask curiously.   
  
Dean was just tall enough to peer over the heads in front of him enough to tell that the portrait seemed to be closed.   
   
“Let me through, please,” Percy said as he came bustling importantly through the crowd. “What’s the hold-up here? You can’t all have forgotten the password, excuse me, I’m Head Boy,”    
  
A silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor.   
  
Percy said sharply, “Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick.”   
  
Immediately Angelina Johnson slipped out of the crowd and scurried back the way they’d come.  
  
People’s heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.   
  
“What’s going on?” Ginny Weasley asked.   
  
A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through.  
  
Dean knelt and Seamus got the idea and climbed on his shoulders so that they could get some idea.  
  
Not that far ahead Hermione had grabbed Harry’s arm, gasping, “Oh, my…”  
  
What Seamus saw from his perch on his boyfriend’s shoulders was that the Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait. The portrait had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.    
  
Seamus let out a shudder gasp of horror, “Oh no!”  
  
“What is it?” Dean called up his hands gripping Seamus’ thighs so he couldn’t fall.  
  
“Someone attacked the portrait. It’s a disaster…” Seamus crouched to whisper, “…Canvas everywhere…”  
  
An artist at heart, Dean gasped, “That’s terrible!”  
  
Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes sombre, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.    
  
“We need to find her,” Dumbledore said. “Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady.”   
   
“You’ll be lucky!” Peeves the Poltergeist said a cackling voice as he bobbed over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.   
   
“What do you mean, Peeves?” Dumbledore said calmly.   
  
Peeves’ grin faded a little, as he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. “Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn’t want to be seen. She’s a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful,” he said happily. “Poor thing.” he added unconvincingly.   
   
“Did she say who did it?” Dumbledore said quietly.   
   
“Oh yes, Professorhead,” Peeves said, with the wicked glee of someone about to report something dreadfully nasty but exciting. “He got very angry when she wouldn’t let him in, you see.” Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. “Nasty temper he’s got, that Sirius Black.”   
  
Professor Dumbledore immediately sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused, joined them ten minutes later.   
   
 “The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle,” Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. “I’m afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately,” he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. “Send word with one of the ghosts.”   
  
Professor Dumbledore paused as he was about to leave the hall, and said, “Oh, yes, you’ll be needing…”   
  
One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.   
  
 “Sleep well,” said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.   
  
The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.   
  
“Everyone into their sleeping bags!” shouted Percy. “Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!”   
  
Dean and Seamus had chosen a cosy corner to themselves even before the sleeping bags were conjured.  
  
They slipped into them still dressed in their clothes from their date but despite the desire to share a sleeping place properly they contented themselves with Seamus facing Dean with the taller boy’s arms around him.  
  
They had no desire to join in the gossip but were surprised when both Neville and Mal strode across the Great Hall to join them.  
  
Mal lay on Seamus’ side and Neville behind Dean.  
  
“Is it true?” Mal grumbled, “Black was here?”  
  
“Peeves said so.” Dean said grumpily, “We better get to sleep before Percy hexes us silent.”  
  
“The lights are going out now!” Percy shouted. “I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!”    
  
The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Dean felt as though he were sleeping outdoors in a light wind.   
  
Were the circumstances different he might have enjoyed the idea of sleeping outside with Seamus, but he didn’t enjoy the current situation…  
  
Feeling actually tired, Dean held Seamus close and they drifted off to sleep…  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

  
The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who’d listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.   
  
The Fat Lady’s ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.   
  
“He’s a complete lunatic,” Seamus said angrily to Percy. “Can’t we get anyone else?”   
  
“None of the other pictures wanted the job,” said Percy. “Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer.”   
  
The noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. Seamus knew better than to think the match would be canceled; Quidditch matches weren’t called off for trifles like thunderstorms.  
  
It was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went.   
  
Unlike their last rainy match Liam showed up to shove the same umbrella, as before into their hands and flat refused to let them out of the Castle without being sure they were properly dressed to go out.   
  
The wind was so strong that both teams staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field.   
  
If the crowd was cheering, Dean and Seamus couldn’t hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder.  
  
So they doubted the players could either…  
  
The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes.   
  
The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood merely nodded.   
  
Which was just as well, since they probably couldn’t hear any better.  
  
Madam Hooch’s mouth formed the words, “Mount your brooms.”   
  
They watched cuddled up under their umbrella as Ha pulled his right foot out of the mud and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand.   
  
Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant…  
  
Then they were off.   
  
Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain. Within five minutes Harry was probably soaked to his skin and frozen.   
  
Due to the heavy rain and wind they could hardly see the players much less the match.   
  
It was unlikely that Harry could see anything, let alone the tiny Snitch.   
  
They could barely make out blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game.   
  
Neither of them couldn’t hear the commentary over the wind, they were just part of the crowd that was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas.   
  
Surely their House team’s vision was so clouded by the rain that they couldn’t see the Bludgers coming.   
  
They worried for Harry who wasn’t much bigger then Seamus up there, the rain seemed to be just as dangerous as the mad Bludger from the match a year ago that shattered Harry’s arm before Lockhart the fraud vanished his bones.  
  
As the storm droned on with no sign of breaking they both lost all sense of time. It was getting harder and harder to see as the sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early.   
  
The rain so thick, one could hardly tell the players apart…   
  
What had once been scarlet and canary blurs were just soggy blurs.   
   
With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch’s whistle; then it seemed as if whole team splashed down into the mud.   
  
The Gryffindor team huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; where Harry took off his glasses and seemed to wipe them hurriedly on his robes.   
  
It was easier to see when they were on the ground but not by much…  
  
At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming as she held out her hand.   
  
Harry handed what was presumably his glasses and Hermione tapped them with her wand just as an elf appeared near the twins Fred and George with a flask and looked to be drying them off.  
  
The time out ended and the team took back to the sky where they couldn’t see at all  
  
There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous…   
  
Seamus knew that Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly before it went on all night…   
  
Merlin knew that changing players was impossible usually and Gryffindor hadn’t any to spare.  
  
Seamus loved Quidditch but you couldn’t get him up in this tempest…  
  
The wind inexplicably died down and the lighting quieted.  
  
“Harry!” in the deafening silence came Wood’s anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. “Harry, behind you!”   
  
Their Harry looked wildly around as did they only to see Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field.  
  
Seamus barely caught a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them…   
  
Immediately, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.   
  
Rather then a shout of encouragement from either half of the crowd an eerie silence was falling across the stadium.   
  
The wind, which had come back as strong as ever, had forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, what was going on?   
  
And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the field below.  Dean’s eyes scanned the area to see at least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing beneath him. It was as though freezing water were rising in his chest, cutting at his insides.  
  
Seamus whimpered clinging to him while Dean watched too horrified to look away.  
  
Harry was falling, falling through the icy torrent.   
  
The teachers’ rose as one, wands out silvery shapes emerging and then Dumbledore turned to Harry and his fall slowly began to lose speed.  
  
The Weasley twins seemed to have noticed and were diving as if they hoped to catch him.  
  
Didn’t they know that it was useless? Harry was going to die it was regrettable but a fact. He would die…  
  
Then the Dementors seemed to flee before the silvery shapes and slowly warmth breathed back into them.  
  
Seamus’ shaking stopped and Dean’s inexplicable pessimism vanished as quickly as it came.  
  
While Harry had hit, it was not as hard as he’d expected.  
  
Pomfrey ran to tend him while Dumbledore conjured a stretcher for him.  
  
The teachers started to herd them along.  
  
Diggory landed, clutching something and looking awe-struck. Diggory spotted the Gryffindors landing and counted them only to have his eyes draw to Dumbledore and Pomfrey.  Then he left his broom hovering and stumbled over to Oliver and Hooch gesturing wildly.  
  
The slump and depression of their House’s captain was hard to miss, Wood merely shook his head and stumbled away towards the showers.  
  
The team barely seemed aware of Diggory; once they saw the snitch they headed back to the castle dejected.  
  
Though whether it was more that Harry was injured or that they lost, Dean couldn’t tell.  
  
Seamus and Dean staying cuddled beneath the umbrella as they joined the exodus to the Castle.  
  
Pausing only briefly to cast cleaning charms on their shoes they entered the castle  
  
There was no party in the common room but there was hot soup, stew and drinks for all in the Great Hall.  
  
Dean had to cajole himself, Seamus and Neville to eat.  
  
They weren’t hungry but it was to warm them up from the storm but it didn’t thaw the chill in their hearts about Harry.  
  
How injured was he this time? And what was it about First Quidditch matches and getting Harry injured?  
  
It was only after they decided to fetch their books and attempt homework that Dean realised Harry had been blown off his broom and his precious Nimbus had been blown into the same tree that Harry and Ron crashed into two Septembers ago: the Whomping Willow.   
  
He knew that Harry’s broomstick was most assuredly finished…  
  
That made it even sadder, how would Harry recover from the fall and the loss of the broomstick?

  
XoooooX

  
Given Harry’s injury was it any wonder that when Seamus slipped out to use the bathroom- would he ever learn not to use it alone and at night especially when Ron was likely to be angry and need of venting?  
  
Seamus didn’t bother complaining or protesting, he just closed his eyes and sort of ‘went away’ while Ron beat him and kicked him.  
  
Eventually, Liam appeared as soon as the door closed and tended to his injuries as best he could before helping Seamus to bed while crying softly in Gaelic.  
  
Seamus just curled up and fell asleep, ignoring the pain because he was used to it by now…

  
XoooooX

  
Dean didn’t know how to help Harry get over the loss of his broomstick but he did manage a nice sketch of Harry triumphantly holding the Snitch mounted on his broomstick from one of his safer matches.  
  
Not the one where he nearly swallowed it or got his arm shattered and then his bones vanished.  
  
Dean may have taken a few artistic liberties but he wanted to eulogize the faithful broomstick that had made his dormmate happy.  
  
He had slipped out away from Seamus to deliver it before the others woke.  
  
Sneaking into the hospital wing, Dean left it on Harry’s bedside table with all his other gifts and then slipped away just as he heard noise from Pomfrey’s quarters.  
  
Maybe the picture would make up for the open bag of shattered Nimbus that lay on the floor, Dean didn’t know for sure but it might.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
It was the day before the train was to take them back to King’s Cross for the length of the winter holidays.  
  
Dean had slipped out before breakfast, leaving Seamus with a note that he’d gone to work on Seamus’ Solstice present and that Liam would give him something to eat.  
  
So Seamus was lonely and bored…  
  
Thankfully Ron was distracted with Harry, Neville whom he had hoped to spend sometime with instead had left with Sprout before he could talk to him.  
  
Which left Seamus alone and bereft when he realised he was walking beside Mal who was studiously ignoring him.  
  
He lit up, “Say Mal what are you doing for Winter Holidays?”  
  
The Slytherin girl glared at him, “What business is it of yours?”  
  
Seamus pouted, “I was just asking a question.”  
  
“I was planning on staying here.” Mal muttered darkly.  
  
Seamus stopped so suddenly that he nearly fell.  
  
Which meant Mal had to catching to keep him from face planting on the stone floor.  
  
He gaped at her, “Why? I was sure that seanmháthair invited you to Marcheness for the holidays.”  
  
“I hardly thought she meant it.” Mal sniffed, “Our relationship isn’t all that close you know. Her sister was Bryan’s sister-in-law. What’s that got to do with me anyway? Besides, I haven’t anyway to repay the generosity your family already showed me. I don’t want to be a burden.”  
  
“Seanmháthair wouldn’t invite just anyone. She really seems fond of you, she didn’t even yell at Máthair for inviting you without asking. She sought out your company and seanmháthair isn’t known for her congeniality. She prefers solitude to solicitude and tends to only attend the minimum of events that her position required.” Seamus protested. “She’d be desolate and angry if you don’t come. When she’s in a temper everyone notes it.”  
  
“What if I want to stay?” Mal said sharply.  
  
Seamus frowned, “Why would you want to? If you were at Marcheness, you’d be treated like family. You’d get to experience the sort of life you’d have gotten if you’d been raised in our world. Surely after Hogwarts you know you’ll need a patron, there will be some who would look down on me for my Muggle father. You’re in Slytherin; you know what people might say and how they’ll treat you. I don’t like knowing people are mean to you, I want you to be happy and have friends, even if you don’t want me to be your friend.”  
  
“I don’t need sympathy from a Gryffindor.” Mal spat.   
  
“It’s not sympathy, it’s empathy.” Seamus said quietly, “I don’t know exactly what it’s like there. I’ve got a Slytherin cousin and he’s mean. He’s tormented me my entire life. Is it so awful to want you to find the same thing I have: a friend that you trust, someone who loves you for you, who wants to make you happy, to take care of you, to protect you, someone to study with and to share your life with? Is that so wrong? I want you to come for Solstice because I want to see you enjoy it. Dean’s never really felt like part of his family either, he locked himself away from them. He looks forward to coming because he’s family…I want that for you…”  
  
Mal looked stunned, she swallowed, “You’re right…you don’t know anything about Slytherin. If your cousin is anything like Marcus Flint well, you might have half a clue.”  
  
“Marcus Flint be tha closest thing Fergus has ta a friend. They be alike.” Seamus mumbled. “Please come? There will be food and presents…”  
  
“Don’t have money for presents.” Mal grumbled.  
  
Seamus grinned, “That’s easy to resolve. Don’t you have an inheritance? A trust vault? Seanathair would take you to Gringotts to get some. If that isn’t an option he can let you help me take care of the dogs, he pays me an allowance for doing chores. That might work right?”  
  
“I do have a trust vault from my grandmother Lucida.” Mal admitted in a tone that could only be described as begrudging.   
  
“Then it’s alright isn’t it? You can come spend the holidays with us.”  
  
“Don’t know why I’m agreeing to this.” Mal grumbled.  
  
Seamus hugged her; “You’ve made me so happy! Seanmháthair and Máthair will be so pleased.”  
  
Mal didn’t return the embrace it was like hugging a statue except that it was warm and breathed.  
  
Seamus didn’t react to her lack of response he just grinned at her, “Thank you! Be sure to wear one of the warm outfits from Macmillan’s on the train. It will be a great way to make seanmháthair pleased. She really likes you. If she were younger I think she’d adopt you herself. I think that Fergus and I are disappointments in our own ways.  
  
Mal flinched, “Adopt me? Why would she? I mean she’s a Lady and I’m just the unwanted witch daughter of a squib.”  
  
Seamus just grinned at her, “She likes you better; I know she does. I don’t mind really, I always wanted a sister. If I’m lucky I can have you.”  
  
With that pronouncement he skipped off leaving Mal dumbstruck.

  
XoooooX

  
Dean was surprised to find Mal scowling but packed waiting in the Entrance Hall when they came down from Gryffindor Tower to catch a carriage to the station.  
  
Seamus was looking almost smug, “Hey there cuz, it’s great to see you.” he looped his arms through both of theirs. “Come on. We’ve got a train to catch.”  
  
Neville swallowed, “Can I um…sit with you...?”  
  
Seamus knew Dean’s answer so he turned to Mal, “What do you think? I don’t mind really if Neville shares our compartment?”  
  
“What are you asking me for? You bullied me into this. By all means let him. I don’t really care.” Mal snorted.  
  
Neville flinched.  
  
Seamus grinned, “See? It’s fine. Come on then.”   
  
Then he proceeded to led Mal and Dean by their arms to a carriage.  
  
Neville stumbled ahead of them to open the door and proceeded to tumble sideways off the steps where he landed in the snow.  
  
Dean hauled him up and brushed him off, “Come on then. Mustn’t keep the train waiting.”   
  
Then the four of them entered the carriage, Seamus cuddling with Dean while Mal and Neville took the opposite bench seat with the maximum space between them.   
  
The mood was quiet, no talking and the only sound was their breathing, until of course they stopped at the station where they disembarked.  
  
Surprisingly, Mal joined them and their seating choices nearly were the same.  
  
Except that this time Mal chose the floor beneath the window rather then a bench seat with Neville.  
  
Neville of course, who sadly was used to his company being unwanted, said nothing about it.  
  
Nothing was said really until Liam arrived with lunch or when the cart of sweets that was jokingly called the ‘Honeydukes Express’ arrived.  
  
Only Neville really bought much mostly because Dean, Seamus and presumably Mal still had a mountain left from their Hogsmeade trip.  
  
The rest of the trip was uneventful and quiet with light snoring due to naps caused by boredom.  
  
The four of them woke as the train whistle sounded and they heard the brakes.  
  
They grabbed their things; Seamus was all but bouncing, Dean was amused, Mal resigned and Neville anxious.  
  
The four of them joined the exodus of students departing the Hogwarts Express and walking out on the platform at Number 9 ¾ in King’s Cross.  
  
Seamus spied his mother and called out excitedly, “Máthair!”  
  
She turned and waved walking towards them.  
  
“Bye Neville! Have a good holiday.” Seamus called out as he dragged Dean along running towards his mother.  
  
“Hello boys and Mal it’s lovely to see you. Máthair was just saying how pleased she was that you were going to join us.”  
  
“You did invite me. It would have been rude to refuse.” Mal said gruffly.  
  
“We’ll I thought we could floo this time.” Niamh said kindly.  
  
Mal lit up, “I read about flooing. What’s it like?”  
  
Seamus chuckled to himself.  
  
You couldn’t floo into the Hill of Tara settlement or from Muggle places so they either Apparated or portkeyed. The only method of transport beyond the Hogwarts Express, carriages and boats that she had experienced was that of portkeying.       
  
Dean attempted to explain the concept of flooing with Niamh’s help as they made their way over to the ornate floos.  
  
Seamus blew Dean a kiss before stepping into the floo, throwing a handful of floo powder at the hearth’s floor, “Marcheness, County Wicklow!”  
  
Then Seamus was surrounded by a cyclone of green flame and tugged through the floo system before tumbling out onto the rug of the receiving room at Marcheness.  
  
Dean arriving just after him landed right on top of him and the two burst into giggles.  
  
They lay there off to the side sprawled together; Dean gave him a sweet kiss just as Mal arrived.  
  
Despite it being her first floo trip the girl landed rather solidly and thus didn’t trip coming out nor did she trip over them.  
  
Niamh twittered at the sight of them. “Máthair is in her parlour Mal and I’m sure that she’d love to see you. As for you two boys perhaps, you should find a more suitable place for such behaviour.”  
  
Seamus blushed, “Sorry Máthair.”   
  
Dean helped him up and the two of them slipped away to their shared room.  
  
They would have only a short time before dinner but both undressed and stepped into the shower to wash away the train.  
  
Seamus was quite a bit shorter then Dean but the intimacy of Dean’s hands massaging a shampoo potion into his hair sent shivers down his spine. Dean’s body pressed to his was also rather invigorating.   
  
They washed one another in a manner that was rather chase for usually randy teenage boys but Dean lifted him up and Seamus latched onto him as the younger Gryffindor kissed him.  
  
Seamus moaned into the kiss, meanwhile Dean’s large hand encircled their pricks and began wanking them.  
  
They both came hard and quick, it was not enough to sate them of course but it did sort of take the edge off.  
  
They cleaned up at dried one another with the heated towels that Liam had set out before dressing for dinner. The two of them linked hands before heading back down to join Seamus’ family and Mal for dinner.

  
XoooooX  
  


It was Solstice morning when Seamus woke Dean with a wet messy kiss, “Wake up! It’s Solstice!”  
  
Dean woke yawning, rolling them over and kissing Seamus deeply, “Happy Solstice Shay.”  
  
Seamus was starry-eyed when he looked up at him, “Happy…”  
  
Dean chuckled, “I know. It’s alright.”  
  
They put on robes that Seamus called dressing gowns and slippers, holding hands they walked down to the drawing room to find Seamus’ mother and grandparents sipping coffee while Mal was sipping a mug of chocolate.  
  
“Happy solstice boys.” Killian said jovially.   
  
Bethne and Niamh echoed him but Mal seemed grumpy as usual.  
  
There was a tall Christmas trees decorated with fairy lights, lumos-lit candles, pinecones and berries. Piled around it were presents…  
  
Seamus darted around piling presents at their feet.  
  
“Youngest first,” Seamus said grinning at Mal as he set her last present down at her feet.  
  
“I’m a guest.” The brusque Slytherin protested.   
  
“You’re the youngest and it be a rule, so open one.” Seamus grinned impishly.  
  
Grumbling, Mal opened a gift for find a fancy travelling writing desk that looked right out of a Jane Austen novel. It was from Bethne, the girl flushed mumbling her thanks.  
  
Dean opened a long flat package to find a new case of paints and stammered his thanks.  
  
Then it Seamus’ turn and he had a copy of his grandfather’s breeding journal.  
  
A copy was a sign that the kennels would one day be Seamus but that had of course never been in doubt since Fergus couldn’t be trusted and neither his Máthair nor his aunt had ever show the slightest interest.   
  
Seamus’ grandparents and his mother of course opened oil paintings, drawings and watercolours copied from Dean’s sketchbooks.  
  
There were a variety of gifts but Deans were all fancy art things but since he gave his art away it was perhaps only fair.  
  
Mal received other fancy things that Seamus knew would in keeping with her status as the granddaughter of a Lady Prewett. Whatever plans his seanmháthair had for her, Seamus felt no jealousy. After all he was more his seanathair’s protégé then hers he would not begrudge her the pleasure of training up a Slytherin.   
  
After exchanging Solstice gifts they shared a very Irish breakfast before separating for their own personal amusements.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

  
With exams coming up and in-class revisions starting Dean popped up to the Dormitory to fetch a thing of notes.  
  
He was supposed to meet Shay who had slipped out to help Hagrid again to study.  
  
He was nearly at the door to the dormitory when he heard the most terrible whinging.  
  
Abby!  
  
Dean threw open the door to see Niall who hadn’t left Abby’s side for days pacing and Niall who was usually a quiet thing yipped at him.  
  
He smelled blood and something almost sticky sweet when he drew closer to the bed.  
  
What he saw half under the bed was a sight to break his heart, what looked to be a puppy in a water balloon…  
  
He glanced at Niall, “Go get Shay.”  
  
Niall yipped and then fairly ran out the open door, the faint sound of paws on stone reaching his ears.  
  
Dean knelt on the edge of the puddle, calling out softly, “Abby? It’s me girl, are you alright?”  
  
Abby whimpered at him.  
  
Dean’s heart clenched, she sounded in pain. “Poor girl, Shay’s coming. He’ll help.” Dean scooted back so he could look under the bed, what little could see of her was sweat-drenched.  
  
When he tried to touch her to give her some comfort, she snapped at him.  
  
Hurt emotionally, Dean pulled back.  
  
Just in time to see Seamus arrive via Liam with Niall.  
  
Seamus squeaked at the sight of the mess on the floor including the ‘dead’ puppy. “Oh no, oh no! Liam, towels, water and food quick!”  
  
Dean watched as Seamus summoned a towel to wipe up some of the mess and check the puppy. Placing it on another towel as he peeled the ‘balloon’ off, he cast a spell at the puppy and water came out of its mouth.  
  
It had drowned…  
  
His face wet with tears, Seamus rolled it out of sight in the towel before wiggling under the bed to check on Abby.  
  
Instead of snapping at him, Abby whinged…  
  
“I’m here Abby, you’ll be fine I promise. Dean a little light please?” Seamus’ voice was somewhat muffled.  
  
Dean muttered, “Lumos.” and kept it shielded enough that he couldn’t possibly blind either boy or dog.   
  
Niall glanced at Dean before hiding under Shay’s been where he’d been clearly keeping vigil for the past few weeks.   
  
Dean stayed on the floor where he was.  
  
Liam appeared with what Seamus asked for.  
  
Seamus called back, “She still be labouring. Maybe one more puppy. I be hoping it not more. Abby not be having much strength to do more. Might haveta take the placenta out meself.”  
  
His accent was thick and he was only able to understand due to his experience with Seamus’ family the last three years.  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“She be tired. Stomach hard like rock.” Seamus called out softly, before turning his attention to Abby. “I’m here girl.”   
  
Abby let out a plaintive whinge.

  
XoooooX

  
Seamus reached down to feel inside her and ended up catching the placenta of the drownt puppy. As disgusting as it seemed, Seamus did exactly what Seanathair and their kennel’s healer did, he gave it to Abby.  
  
She blinked at him and he realised just how young she was, Seamus pet her as he whispered in Gaelic, “it’s okay girl. Eat it.”   
  
Weakly Abby ate it.  
  
Not knowing why they did that, Seamus just copied what he knew.   
  
She started heavily breathing, and whinging almost as soon as she finished.  
  
Seamus gently touched her stomach and found it still hard. He reached down to check her vulva and found it pulsing.  
  
She’d drop another pup, hopefully just the one.  
  
Sure enough five minutes later, a pup dropped into his hands.  
  
Seamus was sure the other would have lived if he’d been there because Abby didn’t know what to do since they kept her away from the whelping bitches since her own birth. Best not to tempt the greys with what they couldn’t have which was why they were kept from the bitches in heat or the sires whether they were greys or no.  
  
Seamus caught the puppy and put it front of Abby’s mouth, “Go on girl, give it a bath.”  
  
Whenever possible, Shay had watched the whelping bitches clean the puppies.   
  
It would distract Abby since she still had to get rid of at least another placenta.  
  
Abby stare at the puppy blankly and then began to wash it languidly.  
  
Seamus peeked at her nervously in the light for Dean’s wand; she seemed to be licking the amniotic sac off properly which was good.   
  
At least this puppy had a chance unlike the other one; Abby probably had no idea what to do with the other puppy and it drownt in the sac when it tried to breathe for the first time.  
  
Seamus waited until Abby finished licking the puppy but When she showed no sign of biting the umbilical cord, Seamus had no choice but to take over by giving her the placenta and taking the puppy.  
  
He tied off the cord with thread 1 inch from the puppy's body and cut off beyond the tie with a careful severing charm. Then he applied a drop of iodine from a vial brought by Liam to the end of the cord to prevent infection. Seamus knew that the remaining part of the cord will shrivel, dry up, and drop off around 2-3 days of life. If of course it lived that long and Seamus wasn’t really putting out much hope given that Abby was so young and seemed to lack the natural instincts but perhaps some had to be ‘trained’.  
  
He clutched the puppy to his chest and rolled out from under the bed.  
  
Liam immediately handed him a warm damp towel, which Seamus used to finished wiping the puppy before wrapping it another warm towel but he saw enough to know the puppy’s gender.  
  
He called for the sire, “Niall come here.”  
  
Shyly, tail between his legs his familiar slipped out from under the bed with a whimper.  
  
Seamus gave him the gesture to lay down.  
  
Niall obeyed immediately.  
  
Seamus knelt and laid the towel with the puppy next to him, “Niall, this is your son.”  
  
Dean gasped, “It lived?”  
  
“The second one did, Abby was too young and Niall didn’t get me soon enough so the first puppy wasn’t cleaned fast enough and it drownt.” Seamus sighed.   
  
He was dirty, his arms and trousers covered with who knows what.  
  
Seamus yawned, “Let me get Abby out from under the bed. Take her to the shower and wash her. If she has to do her business there just vanish it, don’t scold her. If you think she can make it take her outside but unless you’re carrying don’t make her go outside right now.”  
  
Dean swallowed, “What about you?”  
  
“I’ve got to feed the puppy and Liam can change the whelping bed. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can clean up myself.” With that Seamus crawled back under the bed to get Abby.  
  
Luckily perhaps, she was too tired to protest much when he nudged her out from before the bed.  
  
She was soaked with sweat and birthing fluids, her grey hair stuck in odd clumps to her body.  
  
Dean stripped down to his dungarees before he picked her up and carried her out of the dormitory with a trembling bottom lip.  
  
Seamus picked up the towel wrapped up puppy and leaned against his own bedside table as he accepted a bottle of puppy milk from his elf.  
  
Liam grumbled in under his breath in Gaelic and set to cleaning up the make-shift whelping bed that Abby had under Dean’s bed.  
  
Seamus muttered darkly in Gaelic about what a fool he was not to realise that she was in trouble. Their bitches were always closely followed through a pregnancy by his grandfather and their healer, more so as the whelping grew closer.  
  
The puppy fed strongly, surprising Seamus with his gusto.  
  
Given how weak Abby was, it would be unkind to both to make her feed the puppy too often because it could weaken her.  
  
Liam finished remaking the whelming bed with familiar worn blankets and towels as well as placing dishes of nursing bitches food and a large dish of water.  
  
The puppy drank the entire small bottle and whinged as if still hungry.  
  
Seamus decided that the first and last feedings of the day could come from Abby but Niall would have to regulate the puppy’s temperature by letting the puppy sleep beside him. He told this to Liam who sniffed at him but prepared a bed with a hot water bottle for Niall.  
  
By then Dean returned with a clean but still tired Abby in his arms.  
  
Seamus gestured at his bed, “Go ahead and let her sleep under your bed. Liam fixed it up.”  
  
Dean nodded and set Abby down by the side of his bed.  
  
Abby tiredly walked over to Seamus to get a look at the puppy.  
  
Seamus patted the floor beside him.  
  
Abby lay down and Seamus placed the puppy next to her.  
  
Immediately, the puppy latched on and started feeding vigorously.   
  
Eventually it started to snuffle snore so Seamus scooped it up rewrapping it in the towel, “Go lay down Abby. I’ll look after it.”  
  
Abby crawled under the bed and was heard eating before she laid down on the whelping bed.  
  
Seamus undid his shirt and then took a long bit of cloth to bind the towel to his chest. He placed a pre-made bottle in his book bag, “Want to go down to the Great Hall to study before dinner?  
  
Dean gaped at him, “How can you think about studying after this?”  
  
Seamus sighed, “What else can I do? We’ve dealt with the situation as best we can in the circumstances. I’ll look after the puppy and we’ll supplement Abby’s nursing with a bottle so she doesn’t get weaker. Some mothers suffer from calcium depletion due to nursing but if we supplement she should be alright. Trust me, I’ve helped Seanathair with breeding all the time. If I tell Niall to find us if Abby doesn’t feel better after a nap he’ll come get me if we’re needed.”  
  
Still worried Dean followed Shay out of the dormitory to study in the Great Hall before dinner.   
  
How would they handle preparing for their exams with a newborn puppy to look after?

  
XoooooX

  
After checking on Abby and leaving the puppy to nurse, the two boys slipped out so they could talk without disturbing the other boys’ lie in.  
  
“Shay please?” Dean begged.  
  
“I’ve got it handled.” Seamus glared.  
  
“Shay we’ve got to tell someone! I’m worried about Abby…she had to be too young. I thought you said that Hagrid was trustworthy. He should have kept them apart. I can’t take another dog home with me. Mum’s still mad about Abby, she hates her.” Dean protested.  
  
“Abby will be fine Dean, all mother dogs are tired for a while after birth. You’re just panicked because we didn’t know and you found her trying to give birth.” Seamus tried to placate his worries because he wanted to make his own misgivings go away.  
  
Abby was too young and a grey, he should have been more aware, this was his fault and Seanathair would be so disappointed.  
  
The two Third Years froze when they reached the Common Room and found five Fifth Years up and awake.  
  
Seamus recovered first, “Oh, we didn’t know anyone was up…”  
  
Angelina smiled at him, “That’s quite alright, we always get up early on each other’s birthdays to exchange presents before breakfast. Would you like to see Fred’s?”  
  
Seamus’ eyes widened as his eyes fell on a Bassett puppy, “A puppy? She’s so cute! She’s a Bassett isn’t she? Seanathair raises wolfhounds, who gave her to you?”  
  
Fred grinned, “Angie, wherever did you get her?”  
  
George winked at her as if in conspiracy.  
  
Angelina shrugged, “My da treats dogs, he’s a healer I suppose. He helped her mother through a rough pregnancy and out of gratitude the breeder gave dad one of the pups. He didn’t want her but didn’t refuse her so he offered her to me but I thought Fred might like a dog. I remembered Fred and George pouting about Hermes, Percy’s owl.”  
  
Dean twitched at the mention of a mother dog that hadn’t been well. He swallowed, “How much does he charge?”  
  
“It depends, is it an O’Shanesey dog?” Angelina said off hand.  
  
Dean shifted nervously, “Maybe?”  
  
“Well usually, he grants one free exam to an O’Shanesey bred dog. Lord O’Shanesey has a contract with him and usually when someone purchases one of their dogs, they agree that Da will treat them.” Angelina continued, “If you need me to, I can ask Da if he’d drop by during lunch. He wanted to see if a bond would form between Fred and Roxanne.”  
  
“Roxi.” Fred corrected.  
  
Angelina grinned, “Roxi then,” she glanced at Dean, “Was there any particular reason you wanted her to get looked at?”  
  
Seamus tugged on his sleeve, “Dean!”  
  
Dean shrugged him off, “It’s Abby, Seamus arranged for Hagrid to watch Abby and Niall while we’re in classes. Anyway, it seems that she went into heat and instead of separating them Hagrid let them,” he blushed, “copulate and she got pregnant. She’d been listless and had made a bed for herself under mine. I didn’t think anything of it; I mean she’s gotten too big to share a bed with anyway. Tuesday I came up for a book I forgot and there was blood on the floor. Niall was running in circles and whinging while Abby whimpered. I sent Niall to get Seamus and Seamus helped Abby deliver puppies.”  
  
“What did you find Seamus?” Angelina asked gently.  
  
Seamus balled his hands into fists, “A dead puppy. I’ve watched Seanathair and yer Da deliver puppies before but never did it meself. Abby only had two, it was an accident. I buried the dead one, Abby’s just fine. We’re giving her more food; I even had Liam bring us bottles, formula and the food for nursing bitches. We’ll be fine.”  
  
Angelina spoke soothingly, “You did the right thing helping her, calling for anymore would have taken too long. Just to be sure, wouldn’t having someone look in on her to be sure she’s okay be a good idea? If the puppy lost a sibling, it would be good idea to have it looked at. Maybe you’re right and Abby is just tired but Da could tell you for sure. If yer grandfather trusts him, shouldn’t you?”  
  
Dean nodded, “We’ve got her laying under my bed still, we cleaned up after her. Niall is under Shay’s and under orders to find us if she needs help.” He frowned, “I don’t know what we’ll do with her, I really can’t take her home.”  
  
“At least she’s a pureblood right?” George asked.  
  
Seamus flinched, “Seanathair will be disappointed, we don’t breed greys.”  
  
“It was an accident, it happens.” Angelina said soothingly as she snapped her fingers.  
  
Her elf appeared and bowed.   
  
“Tell da that Fred and Roxi seem to be a good match. Ask him to stop by at lunch, there is a puppy and it’s mother that could use a exam.” Angelina said quickly.  
  
Before the Third Years could say anything, the elf was gone.  
  
Alicia gave George a copy of a book in her family’s library on brewing and had a transfiguration book for Fred.  
  
Lee gave them both gift certificates to Zonko’s and Honeydukes.  
  
A tap came from George’s left.  
  
Seamus looked over to see an unfamiliar elf that George greeted familiarly with a  ‘Yes Pokey?’  
  
“Master knows he invited you to Hogsmeade tomorrow but he wants Master George to meet him in the lab before breakfast.” Pokey the elf said with a bow.  
  
Angelina pushed him, “Go, you know you want to.”  
  
George glanced at Fred.  
  
“Go ahead, I don’t care. This little one and I have some bonding to do don’t we Roxi?” Fred grinned.   
  
George scrambled out of the Common Room with his gifts cradled in his arms leaving the others behind.

  
XoooooX

  
Reluctantly Seamus joined Dean, and Fred in the common room right after morning classes to wait for Angelina’s father.  
  
Seamus knew Lord Johnson who spent more time with dogs then politics because of his association with the O’Shanesey Kennels.  
  
So when the door opened admitting both Johnsons, Seamus had acquired a rather sheepish manner rather then his annoyance. After all, he really would prefer to have them both checked out.   
  
Four days was about the average for a check up even if Lord Johnson was present at a whelping and it was day three.  
  
The Kennel’s healer of course checked out Roxi, Fred’s Bassett hound puppy to check the status of a familiar bond between them.  
  
“I think that you’ll find your bond with Roxanne will be as strong as one formed with an O’Shanesey. It is quite peculiar, if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you were an Akan forming a partnership bond.” Lord Johnson smirked.  
  
Fred chuckled, “A partnership bond sounds more…in depth then a mere familiar-master bond.”  
  
“Oh it is, if you were an Akan which is an honourable creature inheritance that is quite prevalent in Lupin and Pucey lines.”  
  
Fred shrugged, “I maybe a pureblood but sadly aside from my grandparents’ names I am rather uneducated as to the names and lines my ancestors held claim to.”  
  
“Now Seamus, please tell me that the bitch I am supposed to examine isn’t one of your dogs.” Lord Johnson frowned at him.  
  
Seamus swallowed, “They weren’t supposed to breed, I know that because both are greys. While we’re in class they are looked after by Hagrid and they must have knotted while we were in class. If I had any inkling Abby was in heat I swear I would have had Liam take her back to Marcheness or to Acacia Cottage so it couldn’t happen. It had to have happened in January so we were swamped with homework and classwork.”  
  
“Tell me what you encountered and how you dealt with it before I examine the grey.” The healer barked.  
  
Seamus reluctantly told him everything and then blurted out, “Please don’t tell Seanathair!”  
  
“We’ll see. Where is the bitch?”  
  
“Her name’s Abby and she’s been sleeping under my bed. We’ve been supplementing her nursing because of how weak she was after birth.” Dean offered.  
  
“Take me up to the dormitory and I’ll look her over.” Lord Johnson sighed.  
  
The two Third Years led the healer up to the dormitory.  
  
Seamus skipped ahead to fetch the puppy from under the bed. “I’ve been carrying him tied to my chest to classes so he stays warm but I let him have an early morning feed and the ones before dinner to just before bedtime with Abby. The others are all bottle, except for today, I ran him up right after class.”  
  
The Kennel’s healer examined the puppy, “He’s only what three days old?”  
  
Seamus grinned, “He’s a gusty thing, he finishes a bottle and then whinges for more. I don’t let him overdo it though. I know how much a puppy should eat and how important being warm is.”  
  
“Whom does he sleep with if he isn’t with Abby?”  
  
“Niall? The sire? I’m a roller but when the puppy is hungry Niall wakes one of us up and Liam brings a few bottles after we fall asleep so we only need to warm it up for him.” Seamus grinned.  
  
“Sounds like a family affair, I’m surprised Abby allows it.”  
  
“She’s really young so she didn’t have a clue what to do, that’s why the first pup drownt in its sac. I was here in time to deal with two placentas and this pup.” Seamus rubbed the back of his neck nervously.   
  
“He’s healthy, I’ll stop in to check on him Sunday but he seems to be doing well given the circumstances.” The healer shrugged turning his back to Seamus before kneeling down to get a look at Abby.  
  
Dean paced while they waited.   
  
“I’d keep up the feeding schedule you have but if Abby doesn’t get stronger you’ll want to wean it sooner rather then later.” Lord Johnson ordered as he sat up, “I’ll owl you a supplement potion to add to her water. I’m sure you’ll recognise it Seamus but I’ll send instructions just in case.”  
  
“So the puppy should be ready for a home about exams right?”  
  
“If you find a suitable one yes, besides it being a grey is there any reason one of you can’t take it home?”  
  
“You know how militant Seanathair is about not breeding the greys so I can’t take it home and Dean’s mum is very angry about Abby spending even a month at their house each summer. One more dog might push her too far…”  
  
“Be more vigilant next time.” the Kennel’s healer barked.  
  
Seamus flinched, “Yes sir.”  
  
Dean muttered a similar refrain.  
  
“I’ll stop by next Sunday to check on them both.”  
  
Then the healer left them alone.  
  
After a few minutes to catch their breath the two boys packed up for afternoon classes and packed two bottles before heading down to the Great Hall for Lunch.

  
XoooooX

  
Seamus and Dean left late for Hogsmeade after arguing whether or not Abby was well enough to join them.  
  
Finally Seamus won the argument and they set off together.  
  
Seamus did agree to have Liam deliver both Abby and the Puppy to them in Hogsmeade so not to over task both with exposure to the Dementors.  
  
They stopped at Honeydukes to pick up ‘Easter’ candy for Dana and Mark as well as themselves and Mal.  
  
They were hungry and were just about to head into The Three Broomsticks when a bit of cast magic made Seamus’ ears twitch slightly and he looked up grinning, “Hi George, is that you Nott?”  
  
Dean stiffened, “Nott.”  
  
Nott sniffed, “Thomas.”  
  
George groaned, “Cool it Theo. They are nice kids.”  
  
Seamus giggled, “We’re the same age aren’t we?”  
  
Theo Nott snorted, “George isn’t.”  
  
George rolled his eyes, “I knew you two were rivals…but this is ridiculous. You will be nice right now.”  
  
Seamus poked Dean, “George said he knew someone who wanted the puppy.”  
  
Dean snorted, “I wouldn’t trust Theo Nott with Abby’s puppy. He’s ice cold.”  
  
George glared, “No he isn’t! You just haven’t gotten to know him, he’s really nice…”  
  
“If Thomas doesn’t want to bother getting to know me that’s fine. I’ll find a puppy elsewhere for her.” Theo said sharply.  
  
Seamus frowned, “For who?”  
  
“For my sister Gracie, my brother Ned is starting Hogwarts in September. She’ll be all alone in Mansfield…I thought a puppy…well George thought and I agreed, that a puppy would keep her company.” Theo found himself saying.  
  
Seamus grinned, “I approve.”  
  
Dean went to open his mouth.  
  
Seamus scowled at him, “That puppy is half mine Dean, Niall sired it. Don’t forget I’m the one who helped Abby, a Sire’s owner can demand a puppy of their choice. Think about it, she’ll be lonely…probably in a house as big as Marcheness and she’s probably close to Dana’s age. Dana adores Abby, remember how lonely you were before you had Abby and me? She’s always had her brothers and now she’ll be all alone. We can’t sell her, if Theo promise to give her a good home and a loving owner isn’t that what we want? Neither of us can take her home…”  
  
Dean flinched at Seamus’ scowl and held up his hands in a sign of surrender, “If the dogs take to Theo, then I’ll agree.”  
  
Seamus grinned, “Then you want to join us? Madam Rosemerta has a few outdoor tables, why don’t you and George take the dogs out there and claim one? Theo and I’ll go order.”  
  
Dean nodded slipping Shay a handful of coins, “Come on Niall, come Abby.”  
  
The two trotted along behind him.  
  
Theo smiled at George, “What would you like?”  
  
“A turkey sandwich on rye with a Butterbeer and chips?” George asked hopefully.  
  
Theo nodded, “Alright.”  
  
Then George followed Thomas and the dogs…  
  
Seamus cleared his throat, “So how long have you two been together?”  
  
Theo frowned, “Why does everyone think we’re a couple?”  
  
Seamus frowned, “You’re not? I thought…” then he chuckled, “It won’t be long, you will be. You’ll be good together…”  
  
“How long have you and Thom…” at Seamus’ scowl, he amended it, “Dean then, been together?”  
  
“After the attack on Creevey?” Seamus shivered, “We just flowed into a relationship, we were so close, not like brothers…maybe soulmates? I don’t know how to explain it. He was the first person I met First Year; I tripped and fell on him getting on the train. He helped me up and we’ve been friends ever since.” He blushed, “He’s good to me, he loves Abby and now Niall. He’s more bookish then I am but we help him have fun. Last year I got him a broom, just a Nimbus like Harry’s. I wanted to fly with him and a school broom wouldn’t keep up with mine. He’s an artist…always sketching…”  
  
Theo shrugged, “I’ve noticed, it’s the only thing he can do that I can’t. He’s good.” He admitted reluctantly as they finally reached the bar, “Gracie’s pretty good herself and I once thought of asking him to teach her when she came. She’ll start in three Septembers…”  
  
“Well if you’ve got Abby and Niall’s puppy, she’ll have to met Dean. She can show him her sketches sometime. Its family tradition to let the new owner name the puppy, I sort of bent that naming Abby for Dean but I promise Gracie can name the puppy herself.”  
  
Theo nodded, “She’d probably like that.”  
  
Seamus ordered for himself and Dean as well as asking for some soup bones for his dogs and water bowls.  
  
Madam Rosemerta didn’t mention anything about the order being unusual so Theo ignored it.  
  
She turned to him, “What about you sir?”  
  
“Theo Nott, I’d like to turkey sandwiches on rye with chips and two Butterbeers.”  
  
“Nott? Are you Evelyn’s son?” she frowned.  
  
Theo blinked, “Yes?”      
  
“Such a shame about your mother, we were friends. Went to Hogwarts together. She was a Slytherin of course and I was a Ravenclaw, we ended up working on Ancient Runes projects all the time together. I had hoped to see you before…”  
  
Theo flinched, “She told me all about Hogsmeade, I just didn’t come before. It reminded me of her…”  
  
Rosemerta nodded, “I can understand that. I kept all her letters. If you ever want to read them I’ll owl you copies. Real nice lady, not at all like her sister Eileen…”  
  
“Pokey mentioned a Miss Lena was dead. After Mother died of course.” Theo frowned.  
  
“Eileen was an unhappy person, she didn’t like the socialising that their father expected of them and unlike Evelyn she wasn’t close to their mother. Eileen had two interests: Potions and Gobstones both of which were all she cared for. They weren’t close; though she was older Eileen was forever in Evelyn’s shadow. Evelyn was smarter and had better looks; Eileen hated being compared to her. Then Eileen ran away, Evelyn had always expected it would happen. By the time their father located her, Eileen had married a Muggle and was pregnant. Enraged, he cut her off…the scandal spread and well, the House fell into disgrace.” Rosemerta shrugged. “Then Oran came, he began courting her and finally she accepted his offer. By then her sister was dead and her nephew was of age. She could start fresh…”  
  
A bell charm went off.  
  
Rosemerta jumped, “Dear me, forgetting myself I am. I’ll turn in your orders, where will you be?”  
  
“Out on the small terrace as usual Miss.” Seamus offered.  
  
Rosemerta nodded, “Very well then.”  
  
When Theo went to pay she shook her head, “Evie’s children will never pay me a Knut. It’s on the house.”  
  
Theo bowed his head in gratitude, “I never knew she had a friend other then people like Lyra Malfoy but they were younger.”  
  
“Malfoys and Notts, I’m surprised they mixed.” Rosemerta snorted, “Oran’s first wife was a Malfoy and when she died, they made such a hue and cry. Lord Malfoy’s aunt was the first Lady Nott; Lyra always was a kind person. She looked out for her cousin Regulus and George Goyle, she would chide Rosier for getting caught picking on Muggleborns and Halfbloods. The other Slytherins thought it was that they were caught that she was lecturing about. I always thought it was picking on others that she didn’t like; they never got away with that under Lucius and Andromeda. They ran a tight ship, quite a pair those two were when Andromeda said ‘jump’ all the wizards asked ‘how high’. Lucius was in awe of her, she intimidated him after a fashion but he’d never admit it. When I think that they were betrothed from the cradle, it’s funny.”  
  
Theo sputtered, “I thought Lucius and Lyra were a couple…”  
  
“That came later, after Andromeda ran off with her Muggleborn. Lyra was a spare; no betrothal was made for her as a baby. Bellatrix was for the Lestrange heir, he worshipped her alright that’s for certain.”  
  
“Rosie!” someone called out.  
  
Rosemerta called back, “Hold yer knickers,” she smiled at Theo, “Write me will you? I could tell you things. I learn a lot running this place.” then she was gone.  
  
Theo hadn’t met anyone like her.  
  
Seamus steered him outside and pointed his wand at Theo’s hands.  
  
He felt the familiar cleaning charm and blinked at the sensation.  
  
Seamus then dropped a hairless grey-pink ball in his hands, “Meet the pup.”  
  
Theo frowned, “That’s a puppy? It looks like a hairless rat…”  
  
Seamus snorted, “They always look like that. His fur will grow ‘n a week I suspect. Then he’ll probably be a grey, hard to tell. We never breed greys, only the whites.”  
  
“Why?” George asked curious.  
  
“We breed white wolfhounds, they are the only ones that supposedly can track and capture nogtails. We only breed white but we’re careful not to do much inbreeding, Seanathair keeps track of each’s genealogy. Abby and Niall are cousins of a sort.” Seamus shrugged, “You’re not to supposed to breed our dogs even if you buy them off us. We always hold breeding rights, to keep the bloodline clean you know? Muggle dogs get sick and die early but ours never do. We’re careful…”  
  
“Hm…it doesn’t look like much.” Theo frowned.  
  
The puppy snuggled into his palm.  
  
“Strange to think that it’s that small with huge parents.” Theo said thoughtfully.  
  
“He’ll probably eventually get to be the size of Niall, Niall is four now. Abby will be three in the summer, Seanathair will be so upset when he finds out.” Seamus moaned.  
  
“Can’t you fix them?” Dean frowned.  
  
Seamus blinked, “What does that mean?”  
  
“Make it impossible to have puppies?” Dean said with s shrug, “I never looked it up.”  
  
“We use charms usually, and we keep the greys away when the bitches go into heat. “  
  
“I think for Niall they’d lop off his bollocks.” Dean said absently.  
  
Seamus, Theo and George gasped.  
  
Seamus yelped, “That’s barbaric! What do they do to bitches? Cut their womb out?”  
  
They were getting strange looks.  
  
Dean sunk into his chair, “I was just wondering how we’d prevent this. I don’t want to see Abby like that again…”  
  
“I’m sure you can ask Angie’s father to put a charm on Abby to keep her from going into heat or something.” George offered.  
  
“Well the pup seems to like to you.” Seamus said changing the subject. “Niall is a bit of a coward but they didn’t protest you holding her. Abby would have been the most likely to do it if either would."  
  
Their food arrived about five minutes later.  
  
The dogs enjoyed their treats.  
  
Seamus pulled out a bottle and poured a bit of powder in it and conjured water inside it. He shook it and then handed it to Dean who slowly heated with another charm.  
  
Seamus tipped it onto his arm, and grinned, “It’s perfect, you want to give it a try Theo?”  
  
Theo blinked, “Give what a try?”  
  
“You’ve got a little sister right?” Seamus asked.  
  
Theo sighed, “She was eight last month, on the sixth.”  
  
“The pup was born in March, that would be fun. They can have their birthdays together.” Seamus grinned bouncing in his chair.  
  
Seriously, Finnigan was tiny…  
  
He was what thirteen? Fourteen? Potter wasn’t much taller, neither was Creevey…  
  
They looked miss-matched Thomas and Finnigan; since Thomas towered over Finnigan…  
  
Salazar’s wand, the dogs were huge comparatively…  
  
Reluctantly, Theo accepted the bottle and fed the pup who ate voraciously.  
  
He lay the pup on his lap and let it wrap itself around the bottle and suck greedily.   
  
Which left Theo to feed himself one handed.  
  
George realised at that moment that Theo had fed Gracie often, because he did this effortlessly…  
  
He wondered what sort of a dad, Theo would be…  
  
They ate in silence…  
  
Then the puppy pushed the bottle away.   
  
Theo took the bottle and set it on the table, conjured a flannel without hesitation or thought. Placing it on his shoulder and he gently picked up the pup; laying it on his shoulder with two fingers he patted the pup’s back while cradling it in his other hand.  
  
Seamus and Dean exchanged glances.  
  
Theo felt the puppy burp a bit and he wiped its mouth, banishing the flannel and conjuring another to wrap it in so it felt comfortable and warm enough to nap.  
  
Seamus watched the puppy; it didn’t complain but snuggled in the flannel and Theo’s thigh.  
  
Theo used a cleaning charm on his hands and then turned to his meal and his Butterbeer.  
  
“I think that you’ll be great with it,” Dean admitted reluctantly, “maybe we’ll let you have it sooner. Abby really shouldn’t feed it; she’ll grow weak if she keeps it up. She’s still too much of a puppy to be a mother.”  
  
“They aren’t supposed to leave the mother until six weeks.” Seamus frowned.  
  
“Yes but Killian’s pups are planned, he takes care of them the entire time; gives them extra food and makes sure that Medic Johnson looks in on them.” Dean shrugs,  “Abby is still a puppy practically, even he said so. The sooner she’s weaned off of Abby the better.”  
  
Seamus clearly could see the logic in that even if he didn’t like it. “The pup should stay until it can regulate it’s own temperature, it has to have its hair. We’ll keep alternating between Abby and a bottle. Theo can give him a bottle sometimes…”  
  
“When can we meet your sister?” Dean asked sipping his Butterbeer.  
  
Theo chewed on his lip, “I sort of have them come to watch Quidditch matches. I guess you could sit with us.”  
  
George pouted, “What about me? It’s not a Gryffindor match…”  
  
Theo blushed, “You can sit with us of course. Ned will be so dumbstruck if you do. He looks up to you two a lot. But he might have a bit of a crush on Bell.”  
  
George giggled, “That would make her uncomfortable, an eleven year old boy with a crush.”  
  
“So we’ll join you the next match?” Seamus asked excitedly.  
  
Theo nodded, “Yes.”  
  
“We’ll meet your Ned and Gracie then.” Seamus said rising, he dropped a sickle on the table as tip.  
  
Dean took that as a sign it was time to go.  
  
Theo reluctantly held out the puppy.  
  
“Soon you get to keep him.” Seamus reminded him jollily.  
  
“We’ll bring the pups the match.” Dean promised.  
  
And then they left George and Theo behind…  
  
Dean might still have reservations but a probable home for the puppy was paramount giving the situation…  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: The mentioned Quidditch match and final match are posted in A Better Day for those who wish to read it but since they were so well written we decided against revising them so they were written for deamus POV. Therefore we're skipping from here to summer so we can catch up timewise to A Better Day, One Raindrop Raises the Sea and Leave out all the rest. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

  
  
Seamus was nervous, it was the first time he’d be visiting Dean since he helped them get things for Abby. His mother and father had been sent to Tinworth, Cornwall for an anniversary trip.  
  
Seanathair would have sent them elsewhere but when told they could go anywhere, but Da picked Cornwall.  
  
So they’d be away for the month of July and Mathair asked if Seamus could stay, Dean’s step dad send yes.   
  
So Seamus was cuddled up to Dean, going into the Muggle world together was difficult because he had to be only Dean’s friend and not his lover.  
  
“We’ll be together, that’s what matters and we can help Dana and Mark with their magic. If we take them to the park we can take Mal with us.” Dean said reassuringly.  
  
“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Mal grumbled.  
  
“Since Mark and Dana are such good friends I had Dana ask David if we could give Mal a ride home and he said it wasn’t a bother. He didn’t like the idea of you riding a train alone.”  
  
Mal scowled at him, “I’ve done it since I started before you lot got nosy.”  
  
“Well, it made sense at the time, after all we do live in the same neighbourhood. You can walk home from there if you like or stay until Mark goes home if he’s there. It is of course your choice; I knew that David would be upset about your riding the train alone with all the creeps out there. I know you can take care of yourself but you are practically family and I am a little older so I may have overstepped.”  
  
Mal snorted but returned to her book.

  
XoooooX

  
Seamus and Dean bid goodbye as usual to Neville who was retrieved by an elf this time probably because his Gran was busy with Ministry things.   
  
Dean pulled Shay in for one last kiss before attempting to throw a friendly arm over both their shoulders.  
  
Shay’s owl had been sent to Dean’s to wait for them and their puppies marched dutifully at their sides with their leashes tied to their belts securely so their hands were free.  
  
Mal refused to let Dean put an arm on her shoulder and instead trailed behind them dragging her trunk on conjured wheels.  
  
Dean and Seamus also were dragging their trunks.  
  
“DEAN!” came an excited voice and then he was launched at.  
  
He just barely held his balance because Seamus stopped in time and he was still holding him.  
  
Dean hugged Dana, “Hey, how are you?”  
  
“Great! I’m glad you’re back! I’ve got so much to tell you. Thanks for the candy and stuff.” She winked at him and then waved at Mal, “Mark asked me to say hi!”  
  
Mal mumbled an acknowledgement.  
  
“You’ve got everything?” David asked.  
  
Dean nodded.  
  
“Great. Your mother stayed at the house, Danielle had a slight cough so she didn’t want to take her here.” David said apologetically. “Mal is it?” he asked their companion.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“That’s a nickname?”  
  
“Yes.” Mal grumbled, “For Matilda…”  
  
“I would have thought that Maddy or Tilda would be more likely choices but I think it suits you.” David said kindly.  
  
“Can we go? I want to spend time with my brother.”   
  
“Don’t forget Seamus is staying with us too.” David reminded her.  
  
“I know! They are both cool, I’m jealous they have dogs!” Dana said bouncing on her toes.  
  
“Well Princess Dana has declared its time to go home so we better do as she says.” David grinned.  
  
They weaved through the station and then out to the parking lot.   
  
David opened the door of the Aerostar and surprisingly the captain’s seats were missing.   
  
Dean’s step dad grinned, “Thought we’d have more room this way for the trunks and the dogs.”  
  
Dean and David lifted the three Hogwarts’ trunks onto the floorboard before they climbed into the car.  
  
“Hey Mal, why don’t you sit in front? I think Dean would prefer the middle so he can stretch out his legs. Then Dana and Seamus can sit on either side of him. You’ll have more room if you sit up front.” David offered.  
  
“But I’m not family.” Mal frowned.  
  
“Dean said you were related to Seamus’ family so it’s fine. Just get in. do you want me to drop you off or would you rather walk home?” David asked as they drove away.  
  
“Walk.” Mal said stiffly.  
  
Dana talked their ear off the entire way, but she never once used the ‘m’ word…

  
XoooooX

  
Mal had gruffly said goodbye before heading back to her house.  
  
Dinner had been a subdued affair with the dogs locked in the bedroom and Dean’s glowering mother at the table.  
  
Thankfully she had the evening shift at the hospital all week so they didn’t have to worry about her much…  
  
She had insisted that Seamus sleep on the floor even though Dean had gruffly mentioned that he was perfectly fine sharing. As usual, Diane Thomas ignored what he had to say…  
  
“Dean?” Seamus called out softly from the floor.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Can’t sleep…” Seamus whinged.  
  
“Come here there.” Dean mumbled, lifting the blanket.  
  
Immediately, Seamus was slipping beneath it and joined Dean in the bed.   
  
Dean held him tightly, “A month of being ‘good’, boring.” He muttered.  
  
“I know I shouldn’t have but I was looking forward to sharing a bed with you.” Seamus said petulantly.  
  
Dean lifted his chin, “So was I.” Then he kissed him.   
  
Seamus moaned softly, after sharing a dormitory with three other boys he was used to having to be quiet.  
  
Dean expected to having to do laundry anyway, the windows were open since it was July so he wasn’t bothered about the mess or the smell.   
  
Since guys always wanked the smell was natural for a dormitory…  
  
He moved so Seamus was on his back, “I love you…”  
   
Seamus moaned into their kiss as Dean caressed his chest since they’d chosen to sleep in just their pants, Seamus was bare-chested the same as Dean. He shivered as Dean’s large artist hands caressed his skin.  
  
Dean ground his cock against Shay’s, “I couldn’t sleep because I wanted you so much.”  
  
“I couldn’t sleep because you weren’t holding me…” Seamus mumbled blushing.  
  
“Well I’m holding you now.” Dean teased as he rolled a pink nipple between his left thumb and forefinger while squeezing Seamus’ cock through his pants.  
  
“Dean!” Seamus gasped.  
  
“Let me take care of you Shay.” Dean said as he nipped Shay’s collarbone.  
  
Seamus let out a soft moan of pleasure.  
  
Slowly Dean stroked Seamus’ cock, as he bent his head to suck on Shay’s nipples, “So beautiful…”  
  
“Not a girl.” Seamus gasped out.  
  
Dean squeezed his cock playfully, “That is quite obvious Shay.”  
  
Then before Shay really had time to react, Dean had pulled his pants off and was swallowing his cock. “Dean!”  
  
“Can’t help it. I want it.” Dean mumbled.  
  
Seamus’ fingers twisted around fistfuls of Dean’s sheets, “Godric’s sword!”  
  
“Why don’t you come for me Shay?” Dean smirked as he licked the silky skin of Shay’s erection.  
  
Seamus started thrashing, soft cries in Gaelic as Dean licked and sucked on his cock.  
  
“So expressive…you’re so easily aroused aren’t you?” Dean teased.  
  
If it were anyone other then his Dean saying this Seamus would be embarrassed but this was Dean…  
  
“My Shay…”  
  
A shiver of pleasure rolled through him, yes he belonged to Dean…Seamus knew it and accepted it.  
  
Then Shay was coming, used to it by this time Dean made sure to swallow. Once his lover had stilled and was lying there with his eyes closed, gasping and a limp cock in Dean’s mouth, he smirked as he licked Shay clean before letting go of that silky member.  
  
Dean was always so gentle but on occasion Dean could be rather forceful… Seamus liked that…  
  
Eventually, Seamus blushed, “What about you?”  
  
Dean took Shay’s small hand and slipped inside the waistband of his pants, “If you want you can touch me…”   
  
Seamus blushed, “If I want more then that?”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“What if I wanted to you know give you the same pleasure?” Seamus blushed.  
  
Dean swallowed nervously, “You don’t,”  
  
Seamus leaned up to kiss him, “Please? I want to…”  
  
Biting his lip nervously, Dean gave in and rolled over so Seamus was straddling him. “Alright…”  
  
Seamus kissed him, “Thank you.” he ran his hands up and down Dean’s chest trying to relax him. “I love you…” he was shy due to his never having done this before so he started slowly. Pausing to lick and then suck on Dean’s nipples, they were a lighter brown then his lover’s chest.  
  
Dean gasped, “Damn…” it sent a shock of pleasure to his cock…  
  
Seamus blushed, seeing how Dean reacted to his attentions. His hand had miraculously stayed inside Dean’s pants, he shyly stroked him, running his thumb over the silky head.  
  
“Shay!” Dean moaned.  
  
Seamus wiggled down Dean’s body; his hands shook as he tugged Dean’s pants off. They were now equally naked, hiding nothing from the other. Seamus ‘ face was bright pink as he bent down to give Dean’s cock a tentative lick.  
  
“Oh god!” Dean groaned.  
  
Seamus tried to duplicate what Dean had done for him but he ended up doing things differently. His mouth was smaller and he hadn’t the practice or the knack of swallowing just right to avoid the gag reflex. Yet he was enjoying giving Dean pleasure…  
  
All too soon Dean was coming…  
  
Though he wanted to swallow, Seamus was coughing and he felt Dean’s spunk escaping the corner of his lips and dripping down his chin.  
  
Dean pulled him up and licked the mess before kissing Seamus.  
  
They ended up falling asleep with Seamus curled up on Dean…  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

  
  
Diane didn’t approve of Seamus Finnigan, he had an effeminate quality to him and the dogs were his fault.  
  
She’d argued against the first dog and even more strenuously about the Finnigan boy spending a month with them.  
  
David had reminded her that Mrs. Finnigan had taken Dean into her home for a month that last two summers and had made sure that Dean got to the train. It was only fair to return the favour…  
  
She was tired, having gotten home from a night shift at the hospital in time to make breakfast.  
  
“I’m going to wake the boys.” She announced when David appeared in the kitchen.  
  
“Diane, I can go.” David said in a strange voice.  
  
She ignored him and pushed him towards the table, “I’ll get them.”  
  
“Really, I can do it. You’re tired.”  
  
“If I want to wake up my son and his guest I should be able to.” Diane snapped.  
  
David sighed, “Alright, just be sure to knock. Teenage boys are very obsessed with their privacy.”  
  
Diane ignored him and strode off, opening Dean’s door without knocking.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that the bed on the floor was empty. A flaxen head of hair was just barely visible above the light summer covers.  
  
In a rage, Diane tore them from the bed.  
  
Revealing two naked boys who were asleep and cuddling. Their knickers kicked to the end of the bed.  
  
“You ungrateful deviant!” Diane yelled grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling hard.  
  
The Finnigan boy woke up and gave a pig-like squeal diving into the bed on the floor to cover himself.  
  
Diane flung Dean to the opposite side of the bed, “How dare you? Such unnaturalness in my house? I won’t have it! It’s disgusting.”

  
XoooooX

  
Seamus watched in horror as Dean’s mother threw him off the bed and across the room.  
  
Then he heard the familiar sound of flesh on flesh, the unmistakable sound of a beating.  
  
Dean didn’t say a word, he didn’t ask her to stop, his strong boyfriend just curled up and let his mother beat him.  
  
Seamus couldn’t bear to see it, it was his fault…if he’d stayed in this bed this wouldn’t be happening. He knew the woman couldn’t stand him….  
  
Seamus burst into tears…  
  
“Shut up you disgusting child! This is your fault! If you weren’t around Dean wouldn’t be acting like this. You with your pretty face and girly charms seduced him!”  
  
Seamus was struck across the face; he looked up at the irate woman in stunned horror.

  
XoooooX

  
Dean’s hand appeared and gripped his mother’s wrist, “I kissed him first. I started it. Hit me all you want but don’t hurt him.  
  
Seamus sputtered, “Dean no!”  
  
“It’s the truth.” Dean said solemnly.  
  
Then his mother shoved him away from her, “Don’t touch me freak! I always knew there was something wrong with you, something not quite right. You spent more time with your books and paintings. Not enough time with other boys, what did you think they’d sense your unnaturalness and try to beat it out of you?”  
  
Dean said nothing.  
  
Each cruel word was punctuated by a slap, punch or a kick.  
  
Dean could hear Seamus’ sobs, despite his mother’s rant and the former cut more deeply then the later.  
  
“Diane? What’s going on? Diane stop! What are you doing?”  
  
“Beating the sodomite out of him!” Diane snapped.  
  
David was pulling her away.  
  
Dana appeared and pointed her wand at her mother, her face covered in tears.   
  
To Dean and Seamus’ surprise she cast a spell that made her mother limp as if she’d been knocked out or at least sent to sleep.  
  
Before David turned around the wand disappeared into Dana’s pocket.  
  
David sighed, “Get dressed boys. We’ll talk once I put your mother to bed.”  
  
Dean sagged; looking like he was a balloon that someone poked a hole in.  
  
Once the door closed, Seamus popped out of the blanket of the floor bed. He grabbed his pants from the foot of Dean’s bed and put them on. Absently picking up Dean’s as well, he tiptoed over to Dean and sunk to the floor.  
  
Dean’s shoulders shook with silent sobs, bruises and scrapes barely beginning to make themselves visible.   
  
Seamus burst into tears, throwing his arms around Dean, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry…”  
  
Slowly, Dean came alive and hugged him back, “I knew better. It’s one thing to do that sort of thing at Hogwarts or Marcheness but I shouldn’t have allowed it here.”  
  
Seamus cried, “I should have stayed on the floor…”  
  
‘It’s over now…” Dean said quietly.  
  
“But you’re hurt and it’s my fault…” Seamus sniffed.  
  
“I should at least put those back on.” Dean mumbled.  
  
Seamus knew that his boyfriend had to be in pain so he helped him dress first by pulling on the pants and then a pair of shorts. Then he reluctantly let go of Dean to find a pair of shorts for himself.  
  
He had no sooner done so then a knock was heard on the door.  
  
When Dean said nothing, Seamus nervously called out, “Come in?”  
  
David appeared alone; the moment the door closed he started to run his fingers nervously through his hair. “So um…are you a couple or were you just wanking?”  
  
Dean blinked up at him, confused.  
  
“Lots of boys wank together and it doesn’t mean anything. Sometimes they wank each other off and even other times they suck each other. It doesn’t make them gay, just curious you know. Many boys get girlfriends and they stop doing that but others find more pleasure doing things like that with other boys.”  
  
“I know I should have been more cautious, I wasn’t thinking.” Dean mumbled.  
  
“I can tell you two are close, I like Seamus and I think he’s a good friend. I did a bit of experimenting as a boy myself so I can’t tell you not to. I like sex with girls but honestly a boy knows how to touch because well he has a prick right? I haven’t had any contact like that with a boy since I was a teenager. Your mother’s a girl, so she doesn’t understand these things. I’ll try to calm her down, I really wish you two could stay the rest of the month but considering the violence that Diane has shown as much as it pains me I’m afraid that it just isn’t safe for you, either of you. I know I’m not your birth father but I’ve always thought of you as my son Dean. Nothing you could do would make me not proud of you; you have high marks and a good friend. I don’t think anyone could do as much for you as Seamus…”  
  
“I’ll send for Seanathair…” Seamus whispered. “I really am sorry…”  
  
“I’m sorry, you’re a guest and I can tell that Diane struck you. I don’t believe in beating children, your parents expected us to look after you and you were hurt. I’m going to try to get Diane help but please, don’t be angry with us…” David said quietly.  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
Seamus whispered, “Liam?”  
  
It didn’t take long for his elf to appear.  
  
The red handprint on Seamus’ hands as well as the bruises and other marks on Dean made the house elf start muttering darkly in Gaelic.   
  
“Go get Seanathair. Dean can wait a bit. His step dad thinks we can’t stay anymore.” Seamus said nervously.   
  
Liam glared at him but disappeared with a soft pop.  
  
Seamus was unable to help himself, he touched Dean’s bruises with gentle fingers and they made him cry.  
  
Dean’s mother had gotten more violent when Dean intervened and asked her not to hit him.  
  
Seamus whispered, “Dean…I’m sorry…”  
  
Dean smiled at him, his slender artist fingers trailing over the red handprint on Shay’s cheek, “At least she didn’t hurt you much…”  
  
“Dean,” Seamus sniffed, “don’t you know seeing you like this hurt me more?”  
  
Dean ignored his own pain as he pulled Seamus into his arms, “I knew better…”  
  
“I’m older…” Seamus retorted lamely.  
  
“Not by much, I knew mother would react badly if she found us like that…but I still wanted you.”  
  
They sat there holding onto one another both trying to claim responsibility.

  
XoooooX

  
(This conversation would be in Gaelic if I could write it better, so please pretend you’re reading the translation.)  
  
Killian was at breakfast.  
  
He hadn’t wanted to let his grandson stay Dean’s house but he had allowed Niamh her own way.  
  
It was quiet without the children and when Bethne learned that she wouldn’t have Mal around until August she was most displeased.  
  
She was more likely to show her displeasure by silent brooding and glares then to speak of it. After so many years together, Killian was quite used to her ways and he did dislike upsetting her.  
  
She often refused to speak with him since she learned that neither their grandson nor her young protégé would be there for the length of July.  
  
Killian wished he’d argued more with Niamh but she was Shay’s mother so he’d given way.  
  
Liam’s appearance and angry countenance was unexpected, “Master be wanted in London.”  
  
Killian frowned, “Why?”  
  
“Master Dean’s mother hurt Master Dean and Young Master Seamus. She be stopped but they no can stay. Master Shay be asking for Master to come take them away.”  
  
“That Muggle woman hurt Shay?” Bethne snapped.  
  
Killian groaned, while he wasn’t fond of Muggles he didn’t like spending time in their company hence why he avoided Niamh’s Ian but reluctantly preferred him to Aìne’s Ryan. “Is there a safe place to Apparate in?”  
  
He’d never visited Dean’s home, Niamh had and she’d retrieved the children every year.  
  
Liam nodded, “Liam take Master where he bring Miss Niamh first time.”  
  
“That will do.”  
  
“Check on Mal while you’re there. It is my understanding that her life isn’t good at home. I wish she had come straight here after the train. I believe that she resides not far from Dean and that their younger siblings are friends.” Bethne snipped.  
  
“Yes dear. I will check on Mal. If things are bad I will bring her here as well.” Killian promised as he checked his outfit over: a short-sleeved dress shirt, a grey suit vest and trousers.   
  
While not quite the Muggle cut they were not that outlandish so they would do…  
  
“We better go at once.” Killian frowned as he took Callum’s collar.  
  
Immediately, Liam took his arm and they disappeared with a soft pop. They appeared in an empty alley a few doors down from Dean’s house.  
  
The neighbourhood was crowded but the houses were well-kept and clearly more expensive then Niamh’s cottage.   
  
A few directions from his grandson’s elf in their native tongue and Killian was off with Callum at his heels.  
  
He was not pleased to know that his grandson and his friend were injured in this Muggle family’s care…  
  
He rapped loudly on the front door making a resounding boom.  
  
“Coming!” came a cry from within.  
  
The door was wrenched opened.   
  
“Are you Seamus’ grandfather? You must be…I am sorry it came to this…I had hoped…but never mind. Come in, I only wish our meeting was for a happier purpose.” The man said as he stepped aside so that Killian could enter.  
  
“As do I.” Killian intoned gravely. “Where are the boys?”  
  
“They were dressing.” The man said softly, “Dean may not be the son of my body but he is the son of my heart and I have done my best to assure him of my affection. I wanted us to be a family but there is a darkness in my wife’s heart. Sending him away for his own protection is painful and I wished I could protect him some other way.”  
  
“Killian O’Shanesey.”  
  
“David Thomas…” the man said offering his hand.  
  
Reluctantly, Killian shook it.   
  
A young girl appeared. “Dad?”  
  
“This is my daughter Dana. Princess, can you go tell your brother that Seamus’ grandfather is here?” David said gently.  
  
Dana nodded, “Dean and Seamus have to go away? Does mum not love Dean anymore?”  
  
Killian watched David swallow.  
  
“Your mother never recovered from Dean’s father’s disappearance. I suppose Dean reminds her of him and it upsets her. It’s not that she doesn’t love him; I think she’s afraid to. He takes after his father and she’s afraid she’ll lose him too.” David sighed.  
  
“Oh…” the girl said before running off.  
  
There was something about her, a familiar recognition that teased the corner of Killian’s mind…  
  
“Come with me into the living room to wait.” David said ushering Killian from the entry hall.  
  
Killian followed, his mind distracted with worry about the boys. He’d come to see Dean as a surrogate grandson. As Seamus’ future mate, he would gain the boy in time…

  
XoooooX

  
Dana burst into Dean’s room, “Seamus your grandfather’s here.” Her bottom lip trembled, “I don’t want you to go away!”   
  
“It’s my fault Dana.” Dean said wearily. “I was foolish. I knew mother wouldn’t approve and I didn’t care. I wish I could have had more time to spend with you.”  
  
“Take me with you!” Dana pouted, “I don’t want to stay! Mum will get mad at me too!”  
  
“She didn’t hit me because I’m a wizard.” Dean sighed. “She hit me because I love Seamus.”  
  
Dana frowned, “Of course you do, he’s your friend.”  
  
“Shay is my friend but he’s more then just my friend. I love him like David loves mother.”   
  
Dana frowned, “But Seamus is a boy…”  
  
Dean nodded, “I know that, that’s okay in that world. His family doesn’t care…”  
  
“Oh…” Dana said quietly. “I still don’t want you to go. Who will teach me?”  
  
“I wish you could come but you should stay here.”  
  
“But…what if mum learns I’m the one who made her go to sleep?” Dana whispered.  
  
Dean blinked at her, “What do you mean?”  
  
“I used my practice wand and a spell from your notes. She hurt you and I wanted her to stop…”  
  
“Liam?” Seamus called out.

 

His earnest-while elf appeared, “Yes Young Master?”   
  
“Take our trunks home. I think we may have another guest.” Seamus said absently, “We better talk to Seanathair.”  
  
The three young magical children made their way downstairs to the Thomas’ living room.  
  
“Grandfather,” Seamus said in Gaelic, “we have a slight problem. Dean’s sister is magical...and she’s frightened what her mother will do when she realises that she not only has magic but also that she used it to protect Dean.  
  
“Magical? I thought that she and Dean were half-siblings…”  
  
“They are but Dana is magical, she has a practice wand that we sent her.”  
  
“Yet you never mentioned this before?” Killian frowned.  
  
Seamus shrugged. “It didn’t seem important until she used it to protect Dean.”  
  
Killian sighed as he addressed the man in English, “It seems that your daughter is also magical and used said magic to put your wife to sleep so she couldn’t hurt Dean.”  
  
“So you’ll leave your old man behind too and go on adventures.” David said quietly. “You really are quite lucky princess…”  
  
“I don’t want to go away dad.” Dana whinged.  
  
“I don’t want you to either.” David said into her hair, “I just couldn’t bear it if your mother hurt you. it would break my heart further.”  
  
Then a long banging came from the door, “Dana! Dana let us in quick! Please Dana!”  
  
It was Dana’s turn to turn ashen; she flung herself from her dad and ran towards the front door. “No!”  
  
The door was opened so hard that it hit the wall of the entry hall and something clattered to the floor.  
  
Seamus and Dean looked at one another, “Mal!” then Shay was helping Dean from the living room.  
  
They found Mark trying to hold Mal upright, blood was pouring down her face and her hair was sticky looking.  
  
Dana was sobbing, “Mark…”  
  
“I’m okay, it’s Mal…mother went crazier then usual and was throwing stuff. She hit Mal; I came running upstairs to find Mal knocked out and bleeding. I know I’m not supposed to use magic but I know Mal won’t fight back physically and she can’t use magic during the summer so I tried casting a shield to protect us. Mother threw something and it bounced back to knock her out. I didn’t mean to hurt her but Mal was bleeding.” Mark stammered.  
  
“Well now,” Killian’s voice came from behind them. “It must be a very bad day for Muggle mothers…”  
  
“Just ones that hate magic,” Dean muttered, “or poufs.”  
  
“As unfair as this in I’m afraid that I’ll have to send for a healer to see if Mal is safe to move. Since you have witnesses to your attempt to protect the boys I’m sure you’ll be fine but this must be documented.”  
  
David flinched, “Diane’s a nurse…”  
  
“Well if she’s got that sort of anger in her, it’s probably unwise.” Killian sniffed.  
  
David sagged, “I do want Dean examined but I can’t take him to a hospital.”  
  
Killian snapped his fingers.  
  
Immediately, Seamus’ Liam and his own Oengus appeared.  
  
“Liam fetch Healer Tonks. Oengus, tell Madams Greengrass and Bones that it is an emergency.”  
  
Both elves bowed and disappeared.  
  
David swallowed, “What were those creatures?”  
  
“Our servants, they are called house elves.” Killian said with a shrug. “Oengus is mine and Liam looks after both our Seamus and your Dean.”  
  
It didn’t take long before Liam returned.  
  
His hand clutching the sleeve of a chestnut haired woman, her hair was pulled back into a bun, the high collar of her shirt was barely visible about her throat and she wrote green robes.  
  
“Would I be wrong in surmising that you are Lady Bethne’s bonded?” the woman frowned.  
  
“Yes, Killian O’Shanesey.” Seamus’ grandfather bowed, “We have a situation and I would like to have this settled quietly. I sent of Madam Bones and Madam Greengrass but two children of Muggle mothers have been mistreated this morning. One I’m afraid is bleeding,”  
  
No sooner had Killian mentioned blood then the woman, had her hand out and was mouthing silent spells.  
  
Seamus felt his cheek warm and then the slight pain that he’d dealt with stoically since Mrs. Thomas slapped him faded.  
  
She frowned at Dean but passed him over for Mal.  
  
Dean was suspicious that she was using a photo charm while she tended to Mal’s injuries.    
  
While she was treating Mal, two other women of similar age appeared.   
  
One had braided strawberry blonde hair and wore red robes with the badges of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Council of Magical Law upon them. The other had black hair pinned up in a bun and green robes.  
  
“Madam Bones, Madam Greengrass thank you for coming.” Killian bowed.  
  
“You did say it was an emergency.” Madam Bones frowned,  
  
“What could possibly,” the stern looking woman in green robes gasped at the sight of a bloody Mal. “Salazar’s Cauldron what happened to the girl?”  
  
“She’s the magical daughter of a Squib born to the House of Prewett. Her Muggle mother hasn’t taken to having a Magical daughter well and has mistreated her. Her great-aunt Danbrain was my Bonded’s elder sister. It seems that her younger brother is also magical and he defended her as well as brought her here so she could be taken care of and protected.” Killian told her.  
  
“So we have how many injured children?” the raven-hair woman asked.  
  
“Three, my grandson Seamus was struck by young dean’s mother but Dean is the one to suffer the most of his mother’s rather. His stepfather pulled her away but it was his sister who neutralized her as a threat.”  
  
“How did just a young girl manage that?”  
  
“Dean’s left me his old text books and notes, he even sent us practice wands. We practised when we were alone, one of us would listen at the door and the other would practice spells.” Dana nervously offered.  
  
“I’m impressed at how far you’ve come without attending a proper school or having a tutor.” Madam Bones chuckled.  
  
“Not bad for Muggleborns.” Madam Greengrass muttered.  
  
“Considering that two are the grandchildren of a Wizarding couple would that still make them Muggleborns?” Madam Bones asked.  
  
“I believe that Mal and Mark’s mother tried to get rid of Mal, I would like to adopt them. I know that it’s a bit silly at my age but my bonded already has a bond with Mal.”  
  
“What about the other two?” Madam Greengrass sniffed.  
  
“While I don’t want to take custody myself, that would complicate things in the future for both Dean and Mark don’t you think? It would be more responsible to test Dean’s blood with the Parentis Divinius potion. He was told by the Sorting Hat that his father was old blood, while I don’t mind looking after Dean it would be preferable to have his guardianship be to someone who shares his blood.”  
  
“Dean and Dana are half siblings are they not?” Madam Bones frowned.  
  
“Yes, but I’m sure that Dean would treat her as a daughter of the same house even if she wasn’t born to it. Their guardian can arrange for a trust vault and things according to Dean’s wishes after all she can always be adopted.” Killian said dismissively.   
  
“You’re not going to take them both away for good are you?” David whispered.  
  
“At the moment it’s for their protection. I won’t leave them here for your wife to hurt them. However, I won’t forbid them writing to you and until a guardian is appointed for them, I’m sure that Niamh will take them to visit you after she returns from her vacation.” Killian shrugged.  
  
David was shaking and his skin still ashen grey as he hugged Dana, “Be good will you?”  
  
“I’ll write lots.”  Dana promised sniffling.  
  
“I love you princess, don’t forget…” David said kissing her hair before he went over to hug Dean.  
  
“I love you too daddy.”   
  
Dean let David hug him, “Take care of yourself.”  
  
“You too. You’re a great kid…” David said painfully.  
  
“I know you’re already injured but a vial of blood is needed for the potion.”  Madam Greengrass sniffed.  
  
Dean held out his wrist, “Go ahead.”  
  
The raven-haired witch pulled an empty potions vial out of her robe and pointed her wand at Dean’s wrist.   
  
Immediately a small cut appeared and blood dripped into the vial. When it was near full, the wound was treated with an Episkey.   
  
Then Madam Bones turned to the healer, “How is the Prewett girl?”  
  
“I’m awake and my name’s Mal.” Mal grumbled. “My head aches.”  
  
“I shouldn’t wonder with it bleeding as it is. What were you hit with?” the Healer scowled.  
  
“The lamp.” Mark said in a quivering voice.  
  
“A lamp?” David gasped.  
  
“How dreadful…” Madam Bones murmured.   
  
“A nasty concussion, a head injury with bleeding, poor nutrition as well as old injuries. I would strongly advise that Mal never return there.” Andromeda snapped.  
  
“Like I’d want to.” Mal grumbled.  
  
“I think mother saw my wand when I cast the shield spell.” Mark swallowed, “I wouldn’t be safe either.”  
  
“Although I would prefer to have the children placed in the company of their nearest relation, I despise Mary Weasley and with seven children in that ghastly house of hers I won’t send them there.” Madam Greengrass sniffed. “Given Gwenog Jones’ temper, sending them to her younger brother Jason would be unwise. Were Fabian or Gideon alive, I would definitely try to convince them to take custody of these Prewetts. As for Dean, since we have no idea of what house he is a descendant of placing him would be quite difficult. We’re out of the needed potion and our supplier has fallen behind in his orders.”   
  
“That settles it then,” Killian grinned, “We’ll take them in, surely that would satisfy you Madam Greengrass? They would be completely safe at Marcheness, given Dean’s relationship with our Seamus I can’t adopt him but I can take in Mal and Mark. My Bethne would like nothing more then to keep Mal as a daughter. Mark would be an unsought blessing. After raising two daughters, I would quite like a son. Provided of course that the Prewett family has no objections.”  
  
“As soon as the Department has more of the potion, I’ll see to it that the test is done right away. With the Ministry borrowing personnel left and right for the Quidditch World Cup some days I’m the only one working in the Department.” Madam Greengrass groused.  
  
“Then we’re in agreement, I’ll take the children home with me and you can deal with the paperwork.” Killian said brightly.  
  
“I’ll be prescribing potions for Mal and Bethne will have to make arrangements for a proper exam.” Healer Tonks sniffed.  
  
“I’m sure she’ll insist that all of them are examined given the circumstances.” Killian frowned.  
  
“What about our stuff?” Mal grumbled.  
  
“Oengus will retrieve your trunk and any property that Mark wants. He only has to make a list. If David will provide a packing case perhaps, Mark can help Dana pack her things? As soon as Healer Tonks clears them for removal to Marcheness I think the boys would like to be alone.” Killian said ruffling Seamus’ flaxen hair.  
  
The healer pulled vials from her robe, “A blood replenisher, bruise balm, a pain potion and Skele-grow but don’t take the blood replenisher and the Skele-grow together. It’s best to take them two hours apart so choose wisely. Take during a meal, I don’t care if its just toast but eat something before trying to take them.”  
  
Mal pocketed the potions immediately with a slight grimace.  
  
The healer scribbled on a scrap of parchment, “Visit Mairsile at the Hill of Tara. Tell her that you’re suffering from vitamin and mineral deficiency. She’ll recommend adding a list of herbs and the like to your diet. Follow it precisely.”  
  
Then the healer turned to Dean, “Hm…bruised ribs and one cracked rib, plenty of bruises, a broken nose and one black eye. I take it the rib injuries are because she kicked you?“  
  
Dean flinched, “Yes.”  
  
David winced, “Ribs? She broke your ribs?”  
  
“Honestly, a woman like that shouldn’t be in the healing profession.” Killian snarled.  
  
“She’s a healer?” Healer Tonks hissed.  
  
“David called her a nurse.” Killian amended.  
  
“I would have her license suspended, as well as community service and counselling ordered.” Healer Tonks snapped. “Beating a child until they break their ribs is unforgivable. What could you have possibly done to deserve it?”  
  
“She caught me in bed with my boyfriend.” Dean whispered. “I knew better…”  
  
“It was my fault, I asked to crawl in bed with you and I knew what would happen if I did.” Seamus protested.   
  
“Beating a child for being bent is stupid.” Healer Tonks snorted.  
  
“She’s a Muggle, they don’t see things the way we do.” Madam Greengrass sneered.  
  
Healer Tonks handed Dean potions, naming them as well as directions as to how and when to take them. She glared at Seamus, “Since you seem to think this is your fault, I recommend that you help Dean shower and put bruise balm on him. He’ll need his ribs wrapped but I’m sure your elf can show you how to do that.”  
  
Seamus flinched, “Yes. I had to have them wrapped before…”   
  
Quite a few times really, more recently because of Ron’s beatings but the first time was because Fergus tripped him into falling down the stairs.   
  
“I don’t see why the children can’t portkey, with the exception of Mal. Normally, I wouldn’t agree that let someone with a concussion Apparate but as long as it’s side along, it shouldn't be a problem. I would prefer flooing but that’s not an option given this is a Muggle residence.” The healer said sternly. “I’ll expect Bethne to make follow up appointments for both Dean and Mal by the fourth."  
  
“Thank you Healer Tonks. I was sure you would be discrete. Thank you Madams for coming so promptly.” Killian bowed.  
  
“There is nothing more important then the safety of magical children.” Madam Greengrass sniffed.  
  
“Well you know me, always concerned with justice.” Madam Bones grinned.  
  
“As soon as Dana is packed we can leave. We’ll need to have Bethne take Mark and Dana shopping at the Hill. Soon, perhaps tomorrow especially since Mal needs to go there anyway.” Killian nodded to himself.  
  
The three adult witches Apparated away.  
  
Killian created a portkey for Seamus and Dean after ordering Liam to retrieve their trunks.  
  
No sooner had the two soon-to-be Fourth Years touched the Portkey it activated.  
  
They arrived in Seamus’ rooms at Marcheness.  
  
Dean sank to the ground clutching his ribs, “Fuck they hurt.”  
  
Seeing Dean hurt, hurt Seamus…  
  
Especially since his mother was more vicious after Dean stopped her from hurting him and said it was his fault and that Dean seduced him.  
  
Ron was so much bigger and stronger then Diane Thomas; given the mess Seamus always was after a beating what would Dean look like? He couldn’t let Ron hurt Dean…  
  
Sniffling, Seamus stripped them both and led Dean to the en-suite bathroom where he helped Dean wash up before he tended to Dean’s injuries.  
  
If he weren’t hurt, Dean would have enjoyed the doting attention…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	39. Chapter 37

 

Chapter 37

 

The only reason they left the room they shared was because Dean needed to eat to take his potions.

Seamus was too heart sick to eat…

Hand in hand the two teens made their way down to the morning room together.

Where they were surprised to find Mal, Mark and Dana waiting for them with Seamus’ grandparents.

“Well I suppose since you’ve ensured that Mal is to be my daughter, I shall have to forgive you for allowing her to return to that ghastly place. Especially, since she has brought a boy into our family. Salazar knows hwo much I have wanted a son.” Bethne O’Shanesey had an tone of smugness in her voice. “Although I would have preferred not to have my favourite grandson, his mate or my Mal beaten.” Her voice turned cold.

Dean and Seamus were just far enough inside the morning room to see Killian flinch.

“Well, my dear all five children are ours for the summer.” Killian said with some brightness. “We’ll retain technical custody over Dean and his sister Dana until Madam Greengrass has the parentis divinus potion to test Dean’s blood with. Eventually, his closest Magical relation will be in touch. As fond as we are of young Dean due to his relationship with our Seamus we can’t adopt him. If such a friendship grown betwixt Dana and Mark we can’t adopt both of them either. It is my hope that Dean’s relations will take Dana in as well just as we are going to take in Mark. Since Mary Prewett that was, is not an option for Mal and Mark, they are ours. If no other Prewett argues for custody we can legally adopt them.”

“Well a trip to Tara is needed. After all, Mark and Dana will need proper clothing. Mairsile won’t be at the shop this summer for much longer I believe that the Montague family are going on a tour of the continent together. We can look for more books to further young Mark and Dana’s education.” Bethne said between delicate bites of fresh soda bread.

“As always leannán I leave such things in your hands, while we will be laughed at for taking parenthood up again at our age, I trust that you will show yourself to be rising to the challenge far better then a few of our acquaintances.” Killian chuckled.

“Come now children, eat up despite the events of this morning I trust you are quite hungry.” Bethne said a proprietorial look.

Knowing his sister was in good hands, Dean painfully limped to the table and let Seamus fill his plate. He wasn’t hungry really but he needed food to take his potions.

Dana’s lip trembled when she looked at Dean,“Are you okay Dean?”

Dean forced himself to give her a smile, “I’ll be alright, I have Seamus looking after me.” 

Seamus outwardly beamed, but inside he was a mess. His guilt over keeping Ron’s beatings to himself and his guilt about how much his choice to slip in bed with Dean last night was responsible for how hurt Dean was right now.

“Eat.” Bethne said imperiously. “We’ll be visiting the Hill of Tara at once.”

“Not Diagon?” Mal asked.

“Within Tara we have our name as our protection and I can control how news of my parental rights of young ones such as yourself and Mark is spread. In Diagon the news would spread voraciously and it would be detrimental. What are your plans Killian?”

“Mine?” Killian’s eyes sparkled with mirth, “I’m going to speak to Barty Crouch and see if I can’t get two more seats added to our box for the World Cup. After all, it would be unfair to take two of our children and not the youngest. Nor would it be fair to leave Dana behind when Dean is going with us.”

“Are you sure that can be done?” Bethne frowned.

“I bought the box Bethne, I am quite glad that Ryan’s father had already purchased seats for his family because I really wouldn’t wish to spend the match keeping an eye on Fergus.”

“Nor I.” Bethne said sharply.

The meal drifted into uneasy silence.

Eventually, Bethne clapped her hands. “Now that the morning meal has been observed, I’ll send our Seamus with Dean, Dana and Mark to Tara via Portkey while Mal and I travel via apparition.”

“Very well,” Killian said demurely dabbing his mouth with a serviette. “I will join you all for dinner. By that time surely, Oengus and Liam will have seen to it that rooms are prepared for our guests and new family. Won’t Niamh be surprised to come home to find she has a younger sister and new brother.”

‘Máthair would be surprised but not pleased with the circumstances…’ Seamus thought anxiously. ‘Da wouldn’t be pleased that Dean had gotten hurt either…’ 

“Come on don’t dawdle Seamus, we have much to do. I would prefer not to spend the entire day in Tara.”

“Just the morning right seanmháthair?” Seamus said cheekily.

Bethne scowled at him but her eyes were fond, “Behave Seamus.”

“Aye seanmháthair.” Seamus grinned at her.

“I do hope that young Mark grows up to be a wiser young man.” Bethne sniffed.

“You wouldn’t change our Shay my dear.” Killian said just before leaving. 

Bethne let out a hmph of annoyance at Killian’s remark but said nothing.

Seamus attempted to show his normal demeanour but witnessing Dean’s beating had stricken him to the core. 

“I am quite sure that you two young ones will be quite overwhelmed by Tara.” Bethne said as she walked them outside.

Dana gasped unexpectedly, “This is your House Miss?”

“Call me Bethne.” Seamus’ grandmother said coolly.

“But you’re a grown up…” Dana frowned.

“I plan to become Mark’s mother, what else would you call me?” Bethne chuckled.

“Mrs…I think your name is O’Shanesey.” Dana blushed.

“I’m actually, Lady O’Shanesey.” Bethne said imperiously.

“A Lady?” Dana whispered. “Like a duchess or a countess?”

“My Killian holds the Inchiquin seat, much to my grandson Fergus’ dismay Seamus has been our heir since his birth.” Bethne shrugged. “Children of my body or not, you are born to the Prewett line which assures you standing in our world Mal and Mark. It is my duty to my sister and myself to see that you are raised properly. On that note we’re going shopping.” She pulled a torn envelope from her pocket and tapped it, “Portus.” She held it out to Seamus, “go on children grab on.”

Mal stiffly held out her arm to Bethne.

Seamus, Dean, Mark and Dana having some previous experience with portkeys touched a finger to the envelope and were whisked away.

Arriving nearly synonymously with Mal and Bethne.

Dana frowned looking around, “Is there a reason we’re standing in the middle of nowhere? I thought we were going shopping?” 

Dean chuckled, “Dana, That hill contains wonders.”

“But there’s no door.” Dana pouted with confusion.

Dean picked her up in his arms and smirked, “Really?” then he confidently walked right through the Glamoured entrance.

Mal followed dragging a stunned Mark, while Seamus and Bethne exchanged knowing looks.

Dana clutched Dean’s hand as she looked around, the unfamiliar lighting and the steep downward path made her uneasy.

“Come on Dana,” Seamus said bouncing on his toes, “where’s your sense of adventure?”

Mark looked uneasy as well but was trying not to be seen as hiding in Mal’s shadow.

Eventually the path flattened out as it met with the shopping district and village proper.

“I can’t believe a place like this is underground.” Mark said in amazement.

“Why is it?” Dana asked looked around in wonder.

“Because people like our mothers exist. By hiding such places seemingly in plain sight is mildly dangerous but placing them underground makes them safer.” Mal spat.

“Mal has a point, since the arrival of Romans and Christians practicing our magic became more dangerous.” Bethne said stiffly. “First to see if Mairsile is around…”

Seamus took Dean’s free hand and tugged them to Mairsile’s shop.

Inside seated at what passed for the shop’s cash register was an elegant lady about the age of Seamus’ seanmháthair. 

Bethne bowed courteously, “Colina.”

“Bethne! What an unexpected surprise, what bring you here?”

“Desperate circumstances Colina, I must request your utmost discretion.” Bethne frowned. 

“Oh dear.” Colina frowned, waving her hand so the sign on the door flipped to ‘closed’. “How might I help?”

“It’s my sister Danbrain? These two are Matilda and Mark Prewett, her great nephew and niece. Her youngest son was as I’m sure you know, was born a squib.”

Both women conspicuously drew a pentagram at the mention of a ‘squib’.

“What is it that you need of me Bethne?” the older witch asked.

“Unfortunately, Dana’s nephew married a religious Muggle woman who hates magic. She has made young Matilda’s life a misery, we finally have custody based on my relationship to her great-aunt but she is in need of potions and other herbs to strengthen her body after her mistreatment.” Bethne said quietly.

Mal flinched perceptively at the entire exchange.

“Oh my, what sort of potions?”

“Mal please give Mother Colina the prescription from Healer Tonks.”

Colina gasped, “Andromeda Tonks? She sent you?”

“She said to give it to Mairsile.” Mal said stubbornly.

“Mairsile is my daughter young lady. Who do you think taught her everything she knows about hedge witch healing?”

Mal scowled, reluctantly handing the woman the parchment.

The more Colina read the more quiet and pensive she became, “Dear me, this is worse then I suspected. Don’t worry young lady; we’ll handle this with discretion. We aren’t thought of with reverence by the Irish Wizarding community for no reason.” She drifted off to look through the baskets of fresh and preserved plants as well as the jars and hanging bundles.

Eventually the woman returned after her dozenth trip, arranging all of her selections on the highly polished wooden counter. “There. Are there any other things you require?”

“Dean here was similarly attacked, his father was the son of an as yet unknown old family. He disappeared during the dark days of the war.”

“Oh and how do we know of his association with an old family?” Colina asked her face pinched with distrust.

“Hogwarts’ Sorting Hat, it told me that I had an Aunt who was a prefect. That my art was the sign of my family’s magic or something like that.” Dean scowled as he stiffly held out his prescription.

“Hm.” The woman said stiffly as she took the parchment slip from him before sliding silently through the aisle once more.

A familiar woman emerged from the back of the shop, “Máthair?”

Seamus grinned at her, “Lady Mairsile!”

“Seamus?” Mairsile frowned, “I thought you were spending the month in the Muggle world.”

“There were some complications.” Bethne grumbled.

“Andromeda sent them.” Colina said absently as she made up the account.

Mairsile took one look at the assembled items on the counter, “Who was starved and bled?”

Mal flinched.

Mairsile gasped, “You poor thing, how dreadful!”

“Well one good thing came out of it, Mal is home with us now. Killian is going to see to it that she’s my daughter and she brought a magical brother into the family.” Bethne said smugly. “Though I do wish that the circumstances that brought it about were more pleasant, what’s done is done and we must now move forward.”

“To be a Máthair at our age is quite an undertaking…” Colina frowned.

“Perhaps,” Bethne said dryly, “but I shall adapt.”

Mairsile assisted her mother in putting away the items listed in the prescriptions.

Then the packages were placed in Bethne’s handbag, the imperious woman bowed, “A pleasure doing business with such reliable persons.”

“It is a pleasure to do business with the O’Shanesey Clan.” Colina said politely, “Like you I wish the situation was more genial.” A wave of her hand and the sign on the door flipped to face the word ‘open’ at the ‘street’ outside the shop.

Then they left the hedge witch shop as a group.

Weaving through the streets until they came to Macmillan’s Milliners. 

The two children and three teenagers followed Bethne inside.

“Lady O’Shanesey!” Sárnait Diggory gasped.

“Lady Diggory I presume?” Bethne said in a sniff.

“Yes.” Sárnait gave her a respectful curtsy.

“Two more children have come into our care, Mark here is soon to be legally my son. I expect you can fit him with proper clothing?” Bethne asked smugly.

Sárnait nodded, “Of course my Lady. Let me go fetch Calla from the back. Mother Cindy and Rebekah are off today.”

“I see. I trust you will see to it that they are well attired. I’ll just take the elder children to _Tomes and Scrolls_ to fetch a few elementary magic books.” Bethne sniffed.

“Yes of course Lady O’Shanesey. All will be dealt with quite satisfactorily, we only provide the best.” 

“I will see to it that he has similar attire to my Cedric and Calla’s Eron.” Sárnait promised.

“Then we shall leave you. Be good children. Come along Mal. Seamus do follow with Dean.”

Then the three teenagers warily followed Seamus’ grandmother down the street to _Tomes and Scrolls_.

There was a surprisingly larger selection of pre-Hogwarts books of magic for young Wizarding folk.

Dean who had an excellent memory pointed out the ones they’d already given Mark and Dana.

With three new volumes in hand, Bethne returned to the shopkeeper and charged them to Killian’s account.

The books were bound in brown parchment and tied with twine before being handed to Lady O’Shanesey.

Books in hand, they retraced their steps to MacMillan’s Milliners. 

They arrived to find Mark dressed in a royal blue crisp linen shirt with a silver silk vest paired with matching linen trousers and sandals.

Dana had a robin’s egg blue skirt paired with a eggshell white blouse and sky blue wedge sandals.

“We have sized and packed up a weeks worth of clothes but we will need time to procure a full wardrobe.” Calla said brightly.

“Very well you can owl the rest. Go ahead and charge Killian for the entire order.” Bethne said approvingly.

“Of course Lady O’Shanesey.” Calla curtseyed.

Seamus grinned, “Are we going to go anywhere else seanmháthair?”

“I think that these three need pets and I would hazard a guess that one of our dogs wouldn’t suit them.” Bethne said ponderously as they exited MacMillan’s.

“I think that I saw a Magical Menagerie last time we were here.” Dean offered.

“That will do splendidly.” Bethne praised. “Where did you see it?”

Dean shyly led them to the shop that he dimly remembered passing.

When they arrived inside, Mark and Dana were clearly stunned.

“It’s not like the pet shop we bought Abby’s things at…” Dana stammered.

“This is a shop that usually caters to wizards with more eclectic tastes. There are Muggle cats but you are more likely to find Purebred Kneazels and mixes. You’d have to go to Eeylops for an owl.” Bethne replied.

“I don’t really want an owl.” Mal muttered. 

“I want a dog!” Dana said clapping her hands, “But I don’t want one like Dean’s…”

“You can each pick anything you want but remember it’s for the animal’s life, you can’t exchange it.” Bethne warned.

The whisper of flapping wings reached their ears and they turned to see a large black raven flying towards them.

Mal blinked at it as it landed on her shoulder and cawed at her, “Well hello there.”

“One raven, Irish bred, male.” A bored shopboy said as he chewed gum.

Mal tentatively stroked the raven’s head, “I think I’ll take him.” She frowned, “Unless that’s not alright.” 

Bethne smirked, “Only the best for my daughter, if you want a raven then a raven you shall have. What would you call him?”

“Edgar Corvus Poe.” Mal smirked, “I hate the name ‘Alan’, Poe is the author of a poem called _The Raven_ and Corvus is the Latin name of a constellation.”

The raven cawed and tucked his head under his wing.

“I think he likes it.” Seamus beamed.

“One familiar down, two left.”

Hand in hand, Mark and Dana flittered around the shop.

“Oh cool!” Mark gasped as he tugged Dana along, “A cheetah!”

“Young man please tell me that your proprietor is not foolish enough to house a Nundu here.” Bethne barked.

The shop boy flinched, “No ma’am, it’s a cheetah, a magical cheetah. He was delivered here by an Auror. His mother was found dead and the father had been tortured. They said that the dark wizard was trying to create a more controllable version of a Nundu.”

Bethne frowned, “Did they succeed?”

“Not that they could tell. Said the mother died in labour, probably weakened by its treatment. They had to put the father down.” The shop boy shrugged. “It was befriended by that Antolian shepherd puppy, odd though that the friendship maybe they have been inseparable since the cheetah’s arrival. The kitten was nursed by the shepherd’s mother, the bitch and sire belong to the owner.”

“Why is it magical?” Mark asked curiosity poignant in his voice.

“At present he turns invisible when he’s frightened but I believe when he is older he’ll use that ability to hunt.” The shop boy shrugged. 

“An invisible cheetah? Cool!” Mark whistled.

At the sound the little cheetah padded curiously to the edge of his playpen like enclosure with his puppy companion following.

Almost in sync Mark and Dana held out their hands to be sniffed by the inquisitive kitten and the wary puppy. The cheetah sniffed Mark’s hand and then rubbed his fur against it, while his puppy friend licked Dana’s and then panted at her.

Excited the young witch threw her arms around the puppy, “It likes me!”

“I believe that puppy is a girl.” The shop boy interjected.

“A girl puppy? That’s even better!” Dana gushed.

Mark was silently beaming as he stroked the cheetah kitten’s head and scratched behind his ears.

Bethne was a bit smug, “We’ll take all three.”

Mark turned flabbergasted, “But a magical cheetah has to be expensive.”

“Only the best for my children, I think it’s quite fitting that Dana isn’t drawn to one of our dogs. Having a non-Wolfhound will be a bitter pill for Killian but since his reluctance to intercede brought the present situation it’s a rather unique punishment don’t you think?” Bethne smirked.

Seamus snickered, while he didn’t really blame his Seanathair for Dean or Mal’s injuries clearly his seanmháthair did. Purchasing a dog when they raised their own was a rather snide punishment and Seamus wondered just how Seanathair would take it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	40. Chapter 38

Seamus woke up first to find himself held fiercely to Dean’s chest. His strong lover was an artist, hard as he tried Dean was very sensitive and all through his friend was used to his mother’s displeasure, being subjected to her hatred and violence was soul wrenching.

He snuggled closer, “It’s okay, I’m here…”

A tear trailed down Dean’s cheek and it broke Seamus’ heart.

Why had Mrs. Thomas reacted like that? What was so horrible about being bent? Half-Muggle Shay might be but he really didn’t understand them sometimes…

“Shay?” Dean said sleepily.

Seamus beamed down at him, “Yes?”

“Sleep well?” Dean asked without opening his eyes.

Seamus sighed, “I guess. I don’t remember what I dreamed. I won’t ask if you did.”

“Oh. Guess we ought to you know get up…”

Seamus kissed him lightly, “Alright.”

They slipped out of bed and shared a platonic shower before dressing.

Abby and Niall followed them out into the adjoining corridor and downstairs to the morning room.

XoooooX

Killian tapped Dean on the shoulder, “If you’re quite finished, I’d like to talk to you.”

Dean nodded and rose, pausing as Seamus caught his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled at his friend and squeezed back before leaving.

Dean followed Killian to a room on the floor above that was apparently the man’s study.

Killian gestured for Dean to take a seat as the man sat behind the large desk. “Now I’d like to talk about what happened yesterday.”

Dean sagged into the wingback chair, “I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I really should have been more careful. I should have realised that Mum would be angry with me for being bent.”

“Yes you showed poor judgement Dean, however your mother was the one who attacked you. Poor judgement or not you did not deserve to be beaten and you definitely did not deserve broken ribs because you made a poor choice. You were over punished for your poor judgement so all I will say is I will do my best to keep you in the Wizarding world for holidays. I will find magical relations who will not only take you in but will be accepting of your relationship with our Seamus. However, I need to know how serious you are. I don’t want to see him hurt. Can you see yourself in a permanent relationship with him?”

Dean swallowed, “I love him, I know that. I would like to be at his side always, if marriage was an option I would be agreeable…”

“We call legal contracts for the procreation of children Bondings. Males are capable of bringing forth life; those with magical creature inheritances have a greater chance of natural conception while others would require a potion  It is our belief that Seamus will have a leprechaun inheritance since he is the personification of the Luck of the O’Shaneseys which is why he has been my heir since he was quite young. You will have to show more maturity in the future because of this. I would prefer it if Seamus graduates before he bears a child.”

Dean swallowed, “I hadn’t even thought about a child…or children yet. I’m not even fifteen yet and I’m sure Seamus isn’t ready to be a dad yet either. I’m not even sure how we could make a kid.”

“I’m not bent but I believe that magic does it if you don’t have a spell that retards Seamus’ magic combining both of your essences inside his womb.”

“How could he deliver? I mean I know he doesn’t have girl parts.” Dean sputtered.

Killian opened a drawer and withdrew a book which he held out to Dean, “Here. I really don’t want to have this conversation anymore then you do. I don’t swing that way and well the idea of considering my grandson’s sex life is mildly disturbing. It’s a book on sex for bent wizards; there is a chapter on contraception. I trust you will use it. there are potions and spells that work, you should decide which are the easiest to use in your case. As the dominant partner I hold you responsible even if our Shay is older.

Dean accepted it warily, “Um okay?”

“Now we shall not discuss your relationship with our Seamus until you have a magical guardian and are willing to discuss settlements.”

“Settlements?” Dean frowned. 

“Seamus unlike Fergus was born for the O’Shaneseys you see, so I had a trust vault arranged for him soon after his birth as well as his inheritance. Also when he is bonded a specific sum is deposited into the main vault of the House he joins. As a submissive partner this sum would be legally called a dowry. I am unsure if your sire arranged for a vault or a Bride Price for you. If both are previously arranged then after your bonding contract is filed the Bride Price will be deposited into my vault and the dowry into your main vault.”

“Bride Price but Shay’s a boy.” Dean blinked.

“It’s a legal term not a gender-indiscriminate term.” Killian waved the comment off, “We’ll just go about like we didn’t talk about sex and Seamus in the same conversation. You may go work on your summer homework. The sooner it’s done the sooner you can devote your time to other things.”

Dean clutched the book and stood, “Uh thank you sir.”

“I’m trusting you with the most important person in the O’Shanesey family, my heir. Please don’t damage that trust.” Killian said as Dean turned to leave.”

“Of course sir, I’ll do my best to be more responsible.” Dean said with a slight bow.

Dean hurried from the room and sagged against the wall after the door shut behind him.

Oh god, how could he look Shay or Killian in the face after a talk like that?

Dean didn’t know but he was determined to be more protective of Shay, no sex in places where someone might react violently to their intimacy…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

  
  
The night before they had originally planned to leave for the campground where they were to stay prior to and for the duration of the Quidditch World Cup, Killian made an announcement during dinner.  
  
“I have finally managed to get the two extra seats added to our box. It took some negotiation but finally, Barty agreed to let me have them. Ludo has been on our side in the matter since I first asked. Niamh had two extra bodies added to our campsite; after all, she has more experience in the Muggle world then I.”  
  
Niamh laughed, “After sending us on a honeymoon, it was the least I could do. At least the tent is plenty large enough to fit eight people. It’s no fewer people then we might have had if Aine’s family was joining us.”  
  
Bethne sniffed, “I may not be exceptionally fond of Quidditch but it is the World Cup after all. It would be a fine introduction to the Wizarding world at large for the children. They would be exposed to a greater number of cultures then say at Hogwarts.”  
  
“Our portkey is scheduled for 1:35 in the afternoon. I had to pull strings for it, we originally were going to Apparate but with the addition of Dana and Mark, we needed the portkey.”  
  
“Couldn’t we make our own?” Dean frowned, “We do usually.”  
  
“Well you see there are so many persons coming from around the world to see the match and arrivals have to be staggered. It takes at least two years to plan; there are so many variables after all. The stadium itself took a full year just to build. They had to select a place to Apparate to and apparition is too dangerous across large bodies of water. So large groups especially those from abroad have to Apparate, all though they could Apparate from the International Floo center many who are unfamiliar with the location prefer to forgo that to avoid the possibility of splinching themselves. So portkeys are made and then assigned. Large groups from places like Tinworth, Cornwall; Upper Flagley, Yorkshire; Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon and Godric’s Hallow, Somerset share portkeys. The Pucey, Lovegood and Greengrass clan all portkeyed from Wiltshire two days ago.” Killian observed dryly  
  
“They went together? Is that a lot of people?” Seamus asked.  
  
Killian stroked his chin in thought, “Well, Lady Burbage-Pucey is technically their leader despite Madam Greengrass’s headship of a Ministry Department. The Flitwicks may have joined them but I didn’t ask, after all Lady Burbage-Pucey’s twin is Mrs. Flitwick. Sancus Malfoy who is the twin of Madam Greengrass’ former brother-in-law Xenos Lovegood is the solicitor to many of the old families like his father was. Many lesser Malfoys go into law; they had quite a history of being associated with money and power. The Puceys number four, the Lovegoods two, Greengrasses six and the Flitwicks five as well. Your professor Charity Burbage likely attended with her parents and spinster sister Irma, I believe the Burbage family proper numbers five or six.”  
  
“Due to the close ties between those Houses likely Sancus arranged for them to camp near one another. They have been there the longest after all.” Bethne mused.  
  
“Due to their sheer number they had to rent a large section, after all with the Flitwicks they number twenty-two. We only number eight. Some departments pooled their resources to obtain seats. I know the Department of Magical Creatures paid for a box and then cast lots to determine who got seats. Lupin’s going, Diggory, Martin and a few others.” Killian observed.  
  
“We only know this because they contract with you to purchase our wolfhounds as partners or because they want to have you go capture the nogtails with your partner Callum.” Bethne muttered darkly.  
  
“So we should pack after dinner; we’ll need five changes of clothes, night clothing and anything that will entertain you until the World Cup. While Ian will miss me, he will be working to make up for his vacation so he would be very busy. He’s used to us spending a lot of time here anyway but I’ll pop in and check with him once a day or so.” Niamh mused.  
  
So after dinner, they separated to go pack…

  
  
XoooooX

  
  
They had packed everything the night before and after breakfast, Niamh had critiqued their ‘Muggle attire’ while her mother Bethne had examined their luggage to ensure that they hadn’t forgotten anything and were properly prepared to stay five nights at the campground.  
  
As if to make sending for missing items via house elves less needed…  
  
At five to portkey about one thirty, Killian shrunk their luggage and they all pocketed their things.  
  
They had their one tent slung over his shoulder. They all had their dogs on leashes looped around their wrists with the exception of Mark and Mal.  
  
Mark had his cheetah reluctantly leashed but Mal’s raven was on her shoulder.  
  
At ninety seconds to portkey activation, they all grabbed onto it.  
  
Killian counted down and at three they were all dragged by the naval from Marcheness to the portkey arrival location.  
  
“1:35 from Marcheness.”  
  
Killian grinned, “Basil.”  
  
The man reached for his teacup, “Better get a move on Killian. Got a group from Thebes due in two minutes.”  
  
“Come on then.” Bethne snifted.  
  
The wizard beside ‘Basil’ looked up at them, “O’Shaneseys? Campground two, ask for Roberts.”  
  
Niamh chuckled, “Come on then. You heard mother. The sooner we check in the sooner we can get set up.”  
  
Shay’s fingers were laced with Dean’s while Dana and Mark also linked hands. Killian held out his arm to Bethne who immediately took it, leaving Niamh and Mal to walk together just ahead of everyone.  
  
Mal followed her when Niamh went to pay the manager.  
  
Niamh was grateful to be bonded to a Muggle and to have taken Muggle Studies because it made passing as a Muggle much easier.  
  
After paying and receiving their number as well as a map…  
     
The family headed into the campground together.  
  
Niamh handed the map to her new ‘sister, “We’re number nineteen. Which way is that on the map?”  
  
Mal squinted at the map and then gestured to their right, “That way, I think…”  
  
They all followed Mal and Niamh, eventually they came to a sign that read ‘OShawnnezy’.  
  
Killian’s lips pursed, “Muggles!”  
  
Niamh scowled, “Athair!”  
  
Killian retorted, “Well your Ian can’t spell much better…”  
  
Seamus snickered, “Seanathair, he’s a mechanic. He doesn’t need perfect spelling for fixin' autos.”  
  
Dean chuckled, “Not all Muggles have terrible spelling or handwriting. David works at the British Airways ticket counter in Heathrow. So he has to be decent. He and mother,” Dean winced. “Both minored in English at University.”  
  
“Then…” Killian sniffed.  
  
Then Mal scowled, “I found the campsite, now what?”  
  
“We put up the tent of course.” Niamh grinned.  
  
Killian flinched, “Without magic?”  
  
Niamh raised an eyebrow, “That would be the general idea.”  
  
Bethne frowned, “It is not a Muggle tent.”  
  
“So what?” Seamus grinned, “It might be fun…”  
  
Killian shrugged, “Maybe but since you seem to have it all well in hand, we’ll go see who has arrived besides the Lovegood-Pucey-Burbage extended family.”  
  
So he and Seamus’ grandmother left Niamh in charge of erecting the tent with his familiar Callum at his heels.  
  
Niamh shook her head at her retreating parents, “Camping is something that Shay has done with Ian. Perhaps, you can give us a few pointers?”  
  
Seamus blushed, “I’ll try mathair.”  
  
He examined the tent his grandfather had left them. “It is a bit different from Da’s, but I think I can figure it out though…”  
  
Dean grinned, “I’ll help.”  
  
The two soon-to-be Fourth Years slipped the tent from it’s pack and unrolled it. They found the stakes and immediately, they began threading it through the channels in the tent before sinking all of them into the ground which caused the tent to pop up.  
  
It was a lot taller then Dean had suspected and much smaller then Mal had expected.  
  
Niamh laughed at their doubtful and surprised expressions, “Don’t let the size fool you. It is a lot bigger on the inside then it appears to be.”  
  
She waved her hand and the tent’s door opened to reveal a corridor that seemed as it belong to Marcheness despite it’s unpretencious exterior.  
  
“Come on.” Niamh chuckled.  
  
The five children trailed in after her, only to be rather stunned by the interior.  
  
It really was a lot bigger on the inside then it had appeared to be. They were of course followed inside by their respective familiars Nalda, Niall, Abby, Davina and Mtani.  
  
Mal’s raven Edgar was still perched on her shoulder, his inquisitive black eyes taking in everything.  
  
Niamh led them farther inside and then assigned them bedrooms so they could unpack.  
  
Only Seamus and Dean ended up sharing.  
  
They all did as they were told and went to unpack.

  
  
XoooooX

  
  
Dana and Mark were both surprised to encounter Killian in the corridor the moment they left their respective rooms.  
  
“Want to have a look around?” Killian asked.  
  
Dana beamed up at him, “Really?”  
  
Killian laughed, “Of course. I thought I could introduce you to some of the younger persons here. You maybe two years younger then Arethusa Greengrass and three behind Gaheris Pucey but perhaps you would still like to meet them? I think Isolde Crabbe and Georgette Goyle close in age, though we don’t usually mix with that family. I am not sure how old Sancus Malfoy’s son is, I have never asked. If we see him, you are welcome to make his acquaintance.”  
  
Dana and Mark exchanged nervous looks, they were uneasy about meeting other magical children but they were also eager to.  
  
“It might be fun!” Dana said excitedly with more enthusiasm then she actually felt.  
  
Mark nodded, “I don’t mind.”  
  
“Good.” Killian said with a smirk, “Mtani and Davina are welcome to join us. Callum goes everywhere with me.”  
  
“Do they need to be leashed?” Dana asked warily.  
  
“I think they’ve learned to stay close but keep the leashes just in case. They are still being trained after all but I think Callum would keep them in line.”  
  
“What about Dean, Seamus and Mal?” Dana asked as they made their way to the front door of the tent.  
  
“Niamh promised to take them around. Mal wasn’t interested in exploring quite yet.” Killian shrugged as they exited the tent.  
  
‘They must be quite a sight,’ Dana thought, ‘followed by a gangly Antolian Shepherd, a cheetah and a giant white wolfhound.’   
  
Killian pointed out a few families he recognized as they walked through the campground.  
  
“That would be the Johnsons.” He waved at a tall dark-skinned man who could have been related to Dana…  
  
“Killian!”  
  
“Doc Johnson.” Killian chuckled.  
  
“Who would these be?” the man asked.  
  
“My adopted son Mark and my ward Dana Thomas.” Killian smirked. “This is the wizard who looks after our dogs.”  
  
“Fatherhood at your age, I find it rather daunting and I’m younger then you.” Johnson shook his head.  
  
“How are your girls?” Killian asked.  
  
“Angelina is a prefect and she was given the Gryffindor Quidditch team.”  
  
“That is wonderful.”  
  
Johnson winced, “She’s got her heart set on flying for the Harpies.”  
  
Dana frowned, “The Harpies?”  
  
“You’ve never heard of the Harpies?” a teenage voice gasped emerging from the tent.  
  
Dana gasped; she was so pretty…  
  
Killian chuckled, “My ward was Muggle-raised Miss Angelina. She hasn’t quite acclimated to our world quite yet. Don’t go converting her, she’s to be a Kestral fan.”  
  
Angelina Johnson ignored him, surprising Dana. “The Holyhead Harpies are the only all-female Quidditch team in Britain. They are a Welsh team but they are amazing, they have some of the best players in the league like Gwenog Jones!”  
  
“Gwenog maybe a fine Beater but my cousin is not a nice person.” ‘Doc’ Johnson sighed. “Honestly I prefer her sister Hestia. Hestia is an Auror and despite losing her bonded in the war, she has two great kids.”  
  
“Hestia is boring.” Angelina said tossing her braids.  
  
“Who is out there Alan?”  
  
“Killian O’Shanesey Charlene.” Johnson called back.  
  
Out of the tent came a pale woman with black hair and dark grey eyes accompanied by a younger version of Angelina.  
  
“My wife Charlene and our youngest Alona.” Johnson said with pride.  
  
“Alona will be starting Hogwarts this year.” Charlene said stiffly.  
  
Dana grinned, “Really? I’ll be going eventually but I’m only nine…”  
  
“Oh?” Angelina frowned, “That means I’ll be graduated before you start.”  
  
“I’m sure that Miss Alona can look out for her. She’ll be a prefect no doubt.” Killian chuckled. “Well we’d better take our leave, I thought I’d take them to meet a few people before I show them the Stadium.”  
  
“Our cousin Isolde is in the next tent.” Angelina gestured. “They are near enough in age.”  
  
“I had hoped to introduce them to Miss Isolde.”  
  
“Let me.” Angelina said with a smirk.  
  
Killian shrugged, “As you wish Miss Angelina.”  
  
Dana found herself being tugged along and then into the neighbouring tent.  
  
Seated in an armchair curled up with a book was a girl a little smaller then Dana, she immediately looked up and grinned. “Angelina!”  
  
Angelina beamed at her, “This is Lord O’Shanesey’s ward Dana Thomas. You’re near the same age, I hoped you might be friends.”  
  
Isolde set her book aside and leapt up to take Dana’s hand, “Really? You’re nine? Georgette is eight!”  
  
“Georgette and her older sister Giselle are nice enough but I thought you might like to meet someone new.”  
  
“I’m glad to meet anyone my age.” Isolde said eagerly.  
  
Dana tugged her outside, “This is my best friend Mark Prewett. Mark this is Isolde Crabbe.”  
  
Isolde beamed up at him, “Really?”  
  
“He is my adopted son.” Killian said pompously, by way of greeting the girl.  
  
“Hi.” Mark stammered as he held out a stiff hand.  
  
Isolde took it and shook it warmly, “I’m glad to meet you! The closest person to my age is Aunt Honorine’s nephew Terentius Malfoy and he’s obsessed with Quidditch. He’s always going on about the Acquitaine Asterias.”  
  
“Is Sancus’ son nine?” Killian asked curiously.  
  
Isolde nodded, “Yes sir.”  
  
“I shall have to ask Sancus if he might come for a visit after the World Cup…” Killian said thoughtfully. “I am so glad that Dana met you. You are welcome to write often and I will be sure to ask Bethne to write your parents to ask you to tea sometime.”  
  
Isolde beamed, “Yes please!”  
  
Dana said a reluctant goodbye to Isolde and they followed Killian through the mostly empty campsites.  
  
“Isolde Crabbe would be good friend age wise but there is some talk that her father is anti-Muggleborn so tread carefully there. As a Burke, they daren’t say anything to Bethne. Since Sancus isn’t close to his Malfoy relations there shouldn’t be any trouble with his son spending time with you Mark. After all, we know where your magic came from and you’re a descendant of a Headmaster of Hogwarts and your relations died fighting in the war. You have Aurors in your immediate family as well as Quidditch players. Angelina’s idol Gwenog Jones is bonded to Jason Prewett but it’s not well known since they only filed with Gringotts.” Killian told them as they walked.  
  
A quartet of tents were set close together forming a sort of compound in the centre of the campground.  
  
“I suspect that is where they are.” Killian said thoughtfully.  
  
They quickened their pace and soon approached them.  
  
A pretty blonde girl with whispy white blonde hair was dancing with what seemed to be an invisible partner while a girl with long brown hair shook her head.  
  
Sitting in comfortable chairs were a handful of witches about Seamus’ mother Niamh’s age group.  
  
Killian walked towards them, “Madam Greengrass, Madam Burbage-Pucey, Lady Charity, Lady Flitwick and Mrs. Malfoy I presume.”  
  
Dana recognised one of them as the lady who came and made them wards of Lord O’Shanesey and curtseyed.  
  
“Faith, Charity, Connie and Horatia, this is Miss Thomas and Mr. Prewett.” Madam Greengrass said stiffly.  
  
“I see Lady Daphne, but I believe you have three daughters Aurora, isn’t that right?” Killian mused.  
  
Madam Greengrass nodded, “Titus and I have Daphne, Maia and Aria.”  
  
“Aria is eleven, is she not? I was hoping to introduce her to Dana. If your son is around Mrs. Malfoy, I was hoping that he would be available to met Mark. They are approximately the same age and I was hoping that they could be friends. Our Seamus, Mark’s sister Mal and Dana’s brother Dean are quite a bit older so they will be returning to Hogwarts in a few weeks. I had hoped to use the time before the World Cup to introduce them to a few children near their age.” Killian said smugly.  
  
“Gaheris is with Laurel, I believe that Hadrian is keeping an eye on them and Terentius. Lady Charlene just brought Alona over to play with Aria. Titus Apparated Maia to Malfoy Manor to visit Ayla, the two of them are very close. Daphne has been rather disappointed, Tracey is away and well, my sister Demeter’s daughter is just as odd as her father so she is not a suitable companion.” Madam Greengrass snorted.  
  
“Lysippe walked over the Burke’s tent to visit Iblis. Hippolyte went to find Isabelle. Filius escorted them.” One of the blonde twins smiled.  
  
“Constance Flitwick, isn’t it? The witch who owns **In Stitches**?”  
  
The witch beamed. “Yes.”  
  
“Well if they would be willing to meet children close to their age,”  
  
“Any child in the care of yourself and Lady Bethne would be a suitable companion.” The other blonde twin said stiffly.  
  
“Where are the boys anyway?” Killian asked looking around.  
  
“I believe he took them near the Stadium so the anti-Muggle wards would hide them while they flew.” The witch who answered to the name Madam Burbage-Pucey said with a wave of her hand.  
  
“We’re at campsite nineteen if you want to bring Terentius over.” Killian offered, “I’ll take them over to the stadium then, I did promise to show it to them. Good day ladies.”  
  
“Good day Lord O’Shanesey.” The ladies chorused.  
  
“Who were the two that didn’t talk?” Dana asked once they were far enough away.  
  
“The youngest was Charity Burbage, I believe she is one of your siblings’ professors at Hogwarts. I didn’t see Irma among them so either she was inside one of the tents or she did not come. Sancus is likely away on business. Filius was one of my former professors and he is Constance’s father-in-law, he serves as the Head of Ravenclaw. The foreign looking witch was Isolde’s aunt Horatia.”  
  
“I see…” Dana said thoughtfully.  
  
They made their way through the campground, following the unlit lanterns strung up until they came to a large golden stadium that still have quite a few persons at least a hundred inside.  
  
About ten feet from the entrance was a tall teenage boy with lavender eyes and ash brown hair. He was supervising two brunettes and a pale blonde who were riding broomsticks!  
  
Dana thought that the older boy had the prettiest eyes she’d ever seen…  
  
“Honourable Hadrian Pucey, Viscount Lincoln; Young Master Gaheris Pucey, Young Master Terentius and Honourable Laurel Parkinson, Lord Macclesfield.” Killian said as they approached.  
  
“Lord O’Shanesey.” The elder wizard said with a bow.  
  
“My adopted son Mark and my ward Dana, they are the same age as Terentius I believe.” Killian said jauntily.  
  
“I have my broom if Mark would like to join them.” The wizard grinned, “Please, call me Adrian. That’s Gary, Laurel and Trev.”  
  
Mark turned worshipful eyes on Killian, “Can I?”  
  
“I suppose so.” Killian chuckled.  
  
“What was **In Stitches**?” Dana asked softly.  
  
“A shop that sells supplies and projects for cross-stitch, tapestry and other types of needlework.” Adrian answered. “My aunt Connie runs it.”  
  
“Does Isolde do it?” Dana asked petulantly.  
  
“I think so, I know that Aunt Horatia does tapestries like mother.” Gary beamed.  
  
“Maybe Isolde can show me how to do something like that while Mark learns to fly?” Dana swallowed.  
  
“Are you sure it’s okay?” Mark frowned.  
  
Dana smiled at him, “I want you to have friends too. If I’m friends with Isolde, I don’t see why you can’t learn to fly so you can play with other boys.”  
  
Mark hugged her, “You’re still my best friend you know.”  
  
Dana giggled, “I know.”  
  
“Well, since they’ve got it settled, I’ll leave Mark in your care. We’re at site nineteen.” Killian said holding out a hand to Adrian to shake.  
  
“Understood sir. I’ll be sure to have him back before dinner.” The teenage wizard said shaking it.  
  
Dana and Killian left Mark to get to know the small group of wizards near his age.  
  
Dana was hoping that Isolde would be willing to show her how to do some type of needlework so she had something to do while Mark was with the boys.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
  
  
The morning of the Quidditch World cup, Seamus woke with great enthusiasm.  
  
Day by day the campground had filled with Quidditch enthusiasts and they had been introduced to more people.  
  
They had been introduced to many cultures and even some visiting schools like Salem Witches Institute, Beauxbatons’ Academy of Magic, The Durmstrang Institute, Tahquamenon Institute of Magic and Escola de Amazon da mágica.  
  
There were more of course but those were the names Seamus remembered.  
  
Dana had been spending some time with Isolde Crabbe and Mark had enjoyed flying and joining some playful Quidditch ‘lessons’ with Trev Malfoy and Malfoy’s cousins the Puceys and Gary Pucey’s best friend Laurel Parkinson.  
  
Given that Gary Pucey was a Second Year Gryffindor, Trev who was something like Draco Malfoy’s second cousin and Laurel who was apparently Pansy Parkinson’s younger brother had been sorted into Ravenclaw two years ago; Seamus was surprised that they were quite as friendly as Mark claimed. Pucey wasn’t a bad sort he supposed but then again he really didn’t know the bloke other then from watching him during Quidditch Matches.  
  
Seanathair had banded together Irish born and bred Quidditch fans Kestrals and Bats alike and in defiance of the British Ministry’s edict to be non-ostentatious as well as Mathair’s surprise, all of the Irish Wizarding folk had charmed their tents covered in shamrocks.    
  
Since they had breakfasted together and Mathiar had cooked for them in the semi-Muggle way she had, they had broken up for the morning at least.  
  
Seanmhatair had taken Mal to meet some witches the younger Slytherin’s age like Maia Greengrass as well as ladies Niamh’s age, while Seanathair was taking Mark and Dana to see who had arrived last night or early this morning when they were still abed.  
  
Leaving Seamus and Dean to sprawl outside the tent people watching, with Seamus’ mother reading a book…  
  
The first people they recognised today were Harry and Hermione …  
  
To Seamus’ lack of surprise Ron accompanied them, and the look the younger Gryffindor gave him had Seamus quivering.  
  
The scary thought was that if Ron and Harry were any closer they would be lovers and well that was very disconcerting because Harry deserved someone better, someone who cherished him rather then worshipped him or was jealous of him.  
  
Seamus wanted Harry to have what he had, a friend and a lover…  
  
Hermione too of course…  
  
Luckily Hermione, Harry and Dean didn’t seem to notice his discomfort around Ron then again he called out enthusiastically to cover up his uneasiness…  
  
“Harry! Hey Harry!”  
  
Harry waved back when he finally spotted them after Seamus called out and beamed, “Hi Seamus! Hey Dean! When did you get here? Isn’t this amazing? We just portkeyed in this morning! It was my first time portkeying too, I sort of took a tumble but it was fine because I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it someday. Fred helped George and Hermione up because we all ended up on the ground practically.”  
  
Harry was even more enthusiastic then usual but it made Seamus smile.  
  
Dean laughed, “Shay and I have been here for four days already, I’ve been using portkeys since the summer before Second Year. We’re usually travelling in groups of more then two people so we can’t Apparate. Have you seen the stadium? It’s huge and it’s supposed to be made from gold! Mark got to fly around it.”  
  
Hermione frowned, “Who is Mark?”  
  
Seamus giggled, “My soon-to-be-adopted uncle, he has a sister in Slytherin and she’s brilliant. Mark is best friends with Dean’s sister Dana and guess what? They are both Magical!”  
  
Hermione blinked, “I thought Dean was a Muggleborn…”  
  
Dean shook his head, “A common misconception. I was legally adopted by my Muggle stepfather but the Sorting hat said that I was descended from an Ancient House. It even mentioned an aunt but it never told me which House I was born to. Although I do remember it mentioning that my artistic skill was a trait of that family.  
  
Ron snorted, “So that makes you a Halfblood does it?”  
  
Seamus nodded. “Like me!”  
  
Harry as he tilted his head and acquired a thoughtful expression, “If my mother was a Muggleborn like Hermione and my dad was a pureblood like Ron, doesn’t that technically make me a Halfblood too?”  
  
Seamus almost missed the nearly unperceivable flinch from Ron and his eyes icing over…  
  
There was something very wrong with Ron but you didn’t have to tell that to Seamus…  
  
The younger Gryffindor was always beating him up or threatening to hurt Dean or their puppies.  
  
Seamus wondered just how much longer Hermione or Harry would continue to think that he was a decent person or a good friend…  
  
Seamus didn’t quite have the courage to tell Harry to be careful of Ron mostly because he was wary of the young teen’s temper and the probably violence that Ron could do to him.  
  
The five Fourth Years talked about their summers thus far, with Seamus and Dean refraining from mentioning that Dean’s mother had attacked them and now Dean was probably going to live away from his parent s for his own as well as Dana’s safety.  
  
Eventually, Ron became grouchy and clearly hungry so Harry and Hermione said goodbye before heading off to their own campsite.

  
XoooooX

  
Later Dean spotted Theo who was surprisingly his familiar taciturn self that he clearly did not remember fondly but Ned was his familiar bubbly self.  
  
“Is it my eyes, or has everything gone green?” Ned asked with a chuckle.  
  
Seamus watched as they both looked around.  
  
Theo snorted, “Ireland. I bet they’re Irish.”  
  
“That you Theo?”  
  
Theo spun around.  
  
Seamus was sitting in front of a clover-covered tent with Dean, Niall and Abby beside him when both Notts turned to look at them.  
  
Crouched by their normal looking fire was Niamh who had looked up from her book and Nalda who had her head resting on her paws.  
  
“We just saw Harry with Ron and Hermione about fifteen minutes ago… maybe twenty.” Dean offered.  
  
“Like the decorations?” Seamus was grinned. “The Ministry’s not too happy.”    
  
“Ah, why shouldn’t we show our colours?” Niamh smirked, “It was Athair’s idea and all of us followed suit wouldn’t you know? You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You’ll be supporting Ireland, of course?” she added, eying the Nott brothers beadily.  
  
Ned chuckled, “Of course, I mean look how dreadful England, Wales and Scotland did in the earlier rounds? It’s been a while since any of them got this far right? Ireland is our homegrown team isn’t it and clearly the better skilled? What has Bulgaria got? One decent player? Everyone knows that Ireland’s got seven right?”  
  
Niamh grinned at him, “Don’t forget to pick up Irish rosettes then. Got to support our team right?”  
  
“Yes ma’am. We’ll be sure to pick out something. I’m in Slytherin and if father caught me wearing anything but green…” Theo said with a frown.  
  
Seamus jumped up, whispering, “How’s the pup?”  
  
“Heraclio is growing quite well. Nothing to worry about, he got very anxious and protective when Gracie twisted her ankle.” Theo offered  
  
“Good. Bring pictures to the train please?” Seamus begged.  
  
Ned chuckled shaking his hand, “Promise.”  
  
Then the Nott brothers left…  
  
While they had seen Harry, Hermione, Ron, Theo and Ned, they hadn’t seen George but presumably he was around because Ron was…

  
XoooooX

  
They ate an early dinner and had barely finished when the chimes were heard.  
  
Killian rose, “That’s the signal! Come on, off we go!”  
  
The family got up and followed him at once.  
  
Seamus’ grandfather had spoilt them all by picking up souvenirs after picking up Mark and Dana from their visits with their new friends. For the children there were omnoculars and patriotic Irish souvenirs for all of them. Niamh and Dana had giant flags that they wore tied around their waist like a sarong. Mal and Bethne were gifted with Irish rosettes that left them perfectly content. Mark had picked out programs for himself and Dean. For Seamus there were miniature Kestrels players like Seeker Aiden Lynch that were flying for Ireland on mini Firebolts.  
  
“Stay close.” Killian said sharply.  
  
In response Dean took Shay’s hand, Niamh took Mark and Dana’s while the dogs and Mark’s cheetah instinctively herded them together. Mal had a hold of the sleeve of Bethne’s robes and her ravens was perched on her shoulder. They followed the now lit string of coloured paper lanterns.  
  
They followed the crowd of course and the closer they came to the stadium the more excited Seamus became.  
  
The dogs were clearly both excited and nervous because they weren’t used to the size of this crowd.  
  
Mark had to pick up Mtani because he froze and whimpered because he didn’t want his friend to be trampled.  
  
Seamus’ grandfather had mentioned that the stadium could hold at least a million Wizarding folk.  
  
The stadiums that Seamus and Dean frequented which housed the Irish Wolfhounds, the Kenmare Kestrels and the West Ham Hammerheads only held a few hundred thousand at most.  
  
Then they emerged from the path through the woods and the great golden stadium came into view.  
  
They had their tickets, which Killian had retained, by a young witch who dared to flirt with Seamus’ Dean.  
  
The witch clearly misjudged Dean’s age because of his height and his mature bearing.  
  
Seamus scowled at her as he looped his arm through Dean’s and had a possessive aura.  
  
The witch just laughed in response and turned her attention to the next guests.  
  
Then they made their way through the crowd and up the stairs.  
  
Immediately after turning off for their box, Dean was struck with how expensive it was.  
  
It was halfway up the stadium and on the Irish side of course.  
  
They then took their seats with Killian, Bethne and Niamh taking their place in the back row of the box. This of course left the front four seats for the three boys and probably Dana, which left the last seat in the back for Mal.  
  
Mal clearly chose to sit with them either because it was the only available seat, she wasn’t as big of a fan of Quidditch as Seamus was or because she was closest to Bethne…  
  
Bethne and Niamh were tolerant of the sport but they weren’t huge fans like Killian and Seamus.  
  
Seamus had chose one of the middle seats, so Dean was sitting on his right while Mark was on his left leaving Dana to take the seat on Mark’s other side.  
  
Mark and Dana were no less close with Trev and Isolde in their lives, thought it did give them a foot in the pureblood circles not that they cared a penny about that mostly because they didn’t know anything about it really.  
  
Dean, Dana and Mark had grown up middle class Muggles, upper middle class but still middle class.  
  
They were all anxiously waiting for the match to begin.  
  
As the stadium filled with the background hum of voices grew louder.  
  
Eventually, the scoreboard flickered taking the advertisement for ‘Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. A Risk With Every Mouthful!’ that Seamus didn’t care for away.  
  
The image on the scoreboard was now the score…  
  
It now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.  
  
Then it was the match’s announcer, former Wimbourne Wasp Beater and the current Head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games Ludo Bagman  
  
Then Bagman was welcoming them to the Quidditch World Cup and introducing the teams’ mascots. “Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!”  
  
The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket.  
  
Niamh shook her head, “He maybe a popular department head because he was a decent Beater but he took too many Bludgers to the head."  
  
Killian shrugged but said nothing while Seamus giggled in Dean’s ear, “At least he’s still cute…”  
  
Dean frowned and pinched him.  
  
Seamus pouted, “I didn’t mean I liked him…”  
  
“And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!”  
  
The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.  
  
“I wonder what they’ve brought,” Seamus could sense that his grandfather was leaning forward in his seat. “Veela!”  
  
Seamus sniffed in disdain when female Veela appeared, Dean was unaffected physically but he was interested from an intellectual point of view.  
  
But a hundred Veela were now gliding out onto the field, the most beautiful women Seamus had ever seen, their skin shone moon-bright and their white-gold hair fanned out behind them without wind…  
  
In fact, Dean and Seamus reminded them a great deal of Draco Malfoy…  
  
The Veela then started to dance. As the Veela danced faster and faster, they could hear Mal swallow and shift nervously in her chair.  
  
Them, the music stopped.  
  
“And now,” roared Ludo Bagman’s voice, “kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!”  
   
Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light.  
  
The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.  
  
The Irish supporting crowd roared as the mascots streaked across the sky.  
  
All of the Irishborn Wizarding community knew just what was up there.  
  
Leprechauns…  
  
The shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Seamus could see that it was actually comprised of thousands of Leprechauns with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.  
  
He felt an affinity to them and longed to be up there with them…  
  
Mark and Dana tried to catch the galleons falling from the sky.  
  
When Mark started to rise, Seamus snorted, “Don’t bothe,r it’s leprechaun gold. I’ll bet you a real galleon it will vanish by morning.”  
  
The younger two glanced at him and Dean nodded, “He’s probably right. I doubt that the Goblins would let them rain real galleons.'  
  
Eventually, the great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the Veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.   
  
Bagman then introduced the Bulgarian team, even though Krum was good, Seamus wouldn’t cheer for him.  
  
Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.  
  
“And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!” Bagman yelled. “Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!”  
   
Seven green blurs swept onto the field.  
  
Seamus yelling loudly for Kestrel regulars like Aiden Lynch and booing the Bulgarians. As far as he was concerned, Krum was the only decent player in look and skill. He had a crazy idea that he’d like to see Harry face off against Krum, after all Seamus was sure that Harry would equal or at least catch up to Krum in time.  
  
“And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!”  
  
A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a moustache and wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the moustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.   
  
The Chairwizard referee blew his whistle and Bagman yelled.  
  
“And they’re off!”  
  
The Quidditch World Cup had begun…  
  
Bagman screamed. “And it’s Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!”  
  
Dean had seen a match between the two rivals, the Kenmare Kestrels and the Ballycast Bats but he hadn’t expected them to play that well together even if Seamus said they were friends.  
  
Seamus did his best to explain the game to Mark and Dana with Dean chipping in with Muggle comparisons.  
  
Ireland knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses well, after all they were rivals and friends the Ballycast Bats and the Kenmare Kestrels. They played as a strong team so between the Keeper, Beaters and Chasers they made up for Lynch being the less skilled Seeker though Seamus would never admit it aloud.  
  
For Mark and Dana as well as Mal the speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names.  
  
“TROY SCORES!” Bagman roared,  
  
The stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers with Dean and Seamus’ voices lost amidst them.  
  
“Ten zero to Ireland!” Bagman shouted over the crowd.  
  
Dean remembered which team each Irish player flew for and he was still surprised how they worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another’s minds as they positioned themselves.  
  
Within ten minutes, Ireland had scored two more times, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the Green-clad supporters.  
  
The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria’s first goal.  
  
The Veela began to dance again this time clearly in celebration much to Seamus’ annoyance. Then when they had stopped dancing the crowd roared in dismay, but Bulgaria was once again in possession of the Quaffle.  
  
One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the centre of the Chasers, so fast that it looked to Dean as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes.  
  
“They’re going to crash!” Dana screamed.  
  
Seamus yelled, “Krum’s feinting, there is no snitch. Pull up Aiden! He’s feinting!”  
  
Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiralled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium.  
  
A huge groan rose from the Irish seats,  
  
 “It’s time-out!” Bagman yelled, “As trained medi-wizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!”   
  
Krum’s Wronski feint had Seamus jumping up and yelling at both him and Aiden in Irish Gaelic even though it was a perfectly legal move because his beloved Aiden had crashed face-first into the pitch.  
  
“He’ll be okay, he only got ploughed!” Niamh reassured Dana, who was looking horror-struck.  
  
“That’s what Krum was after, of course…” Killian grumbled. “He’s using the time it’ll take to revive Lynch to look for the Snitch without interference.”  
  
“It’s smart that’s what it is, I wonder what Malfoy thinks, too bad for him Harry’s too smart to fall for that. You know Harry should pull it on that tailer Chang. It would serve her right. I wonder if Malfoy could pull of a move like that? I know Harry could…” Dean mused to him.  
    
Krum was now circling high above Lynch, who was being revived by medi-wizards with cups of potion.  
  
Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from Seamus, Killian and other Irish supporters, he mounted his Firebolt and kicked back off into the air.  
  
His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart.  
  
When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivalled by anything Dean had ever seen.  
  
“Unless Krum catches the Snitch soon, Bulgaria hasn’t a shot it hell.” Dean observed frowning.  
  
Killian smirked, “Ten to one he does catch the snitch but given Ireland’s Chasers, they’ll probably still lose.”  
  
“That ever happen?” Mark asked excitedly. “Catching a snitch and still losing?”  
  
“I believe so but I haven’t researched it, if it hasn’t then today would be a first. I pity anyone who didn’t bet that long shot…” Killian mused.  
  
After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.  
  
As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Dean didn’t catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa’s long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul.  
  
Blaise snorted, “Cobbing! Who do the Bulgarians think they are? Slytherin?” sending an unkind glare at Marcus’ back.  
  
“And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing — excessive use of elbows!” Bagman informed the roaring spectators. “And - yes, it’s a penalty to Ireland!”  
  
The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words “HA, HA, HA!”  
  
The Veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.   
  
Seamus groaned, “Not again!”  
  
Mark put his fingers in his ears.  
  
Dana who hadn’t bothered, was soon tugging on Seamus' arm.  
  
Seamus turned to look at her.  
   
“Look at the referee!” she said, giggling as she pointed to the pitch.  
  
Dean and Seamus looked down at the pitch; Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing Veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.  
  
“Now, we can’t have that!” Ludo Bagman sounded highly amused. “Somebody slap the referee!”  
  
A medi-wizard came tearing across the field; his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins.  
  
Mostafa seemed to come to himself; he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the Veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.  
  
“And unless I’m much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!” Bagman said. “Now there’s something we haven’t seen before… Oh this could turn nasty…”  
  
It did:  
  
Dean watched as the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, motioning toward the leprechauns.  
  
The Irish mascots by now had gleefully formed the words “HEE, HEE, HEE.”  
  
Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians’ arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.  
  
“Two penalties for Ireland!” Bagman shouted.  
  
The Bulgarian crowd howled with anger.  
  
“And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms… yes… there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle.” Bagman called out.  
  
Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen.  
  
The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air.  
  
Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.  
  
“Foul!” roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green, which of course included the Quidditch-obsessed O’Shaneseys…  
   
“Foul!” Ludo Bagman echoed in his magically magnified voice. “Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there…and it’s got to be another penalty…yes, there’s the whistle!”  
   
The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the Veela across the field.  
  
At this, the Veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns.  
  
Seamus’ keen eyesight had him flinching, the Veela’s faces were elongating into sharp, cruel beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders.  
  
“And that, boys,” Niamh called out over the tumult of the crowd below, “is why you should never go for looks alone!”  
  
Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the Veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above.

  
XoooooX

  
The leprechauns rose into the air forming a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the Veela across the field.  
  
Seamus groaned, “Oh Hell! This can’t end well…”  
  
Seamus was horribly right: the Veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns.  
  
The Veela on the field’s faces were elongating into sharp, cruel beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders.  
  
“Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!”  
  
But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the transformed Veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members’ wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians.  
  
The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov - The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.  
  
There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum’s nose looked broken, it was spewing blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn’t blow his whistle.  
  
He had become distracted, Dean shrugged, noticing quickly that one of the Veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.  
  
“Time-out! Ah, come on, he can’t play like that, look at him,” Mark protested.  
  
“Look at Lynch!” Seamus yelled.  
  
The Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive; but this was the real thing…  
  
“Aidan’s seen the Snitch!” Seamus shouted. “He’s seen it! Look at him go! Go Aidan!”  
  
Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on…  
  
But Krum was on his tail.  
  
Dean had no idea how the bloke could see, there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again -   
  
“They’re going to crash!” Dana shrieked covering her eyes.  
  
“They’re not!” Dean had stood and roared with the crowd excitedly.  
  
“Lynch will!” Seamus yelled angrily.  
  
They were all right after a fashion; for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force.  
  
Seamus let a cry of dismay as Lynch was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry Veela. He shook his fist, “Temperamental wretches! Stupid females!”  
  
As well as some nasty words in Irish Gaelic that had his mother grab him by the ear and begin lecturing him…  
  
Killian laughed while Bethne was clearly not amused.  
  
“The Snitch, where’s the Snitch?” Mark asked excitedly.  
  
“He’s got it! Krum’s got it! It’s all over!” Seamus shouted.  
  
Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.  
  
The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn’t seem to have realized what had happened.  
  
Then, slowly, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.   
  
“IRELAND WINS!” Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. “KRUM GETS THE SNITCH! BUT IRELAND WINS! Good lord, I don’t think any of us were expecting that!”  
  
They all watched as Krum landed as a swarm of medi-wizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and Veela to get to him.  
  
Dean squinted; he could just barely make out Krum, who was surrounded by medi-wizards. He looked as brusque than ever and seemed to be refusing to let them heal him.  
  
Krum’s team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected.  
  
The Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold falling from their Leprechauns.  
  
Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the Veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.  
   
“Serves them right, the hussies.” Seamus snorted. “If they didn’t show off so much their own team might have had a better chance. Go back to Bulgaria!” he yelled at the Veela.  
  
Bagman roared. “And as the Irish team performs a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!”  
  
The Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Soon two panting wizards carried in a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge  
  
Seamus and Dean were surprised to see Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys in the top box.  
  
Fred and George were screaming and hugging one another like they’d won something, while the older wizards who must be their brothers looked surprised, amused and disappointed.  
  
“Let’s have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!” Bagman shouted.   
  
Up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players.  
  
The crowd below was applauding appreciatively;  
  
One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own Minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess.  
  
Krum had two black eyes that shone darkly on his bloody face, a flash of gold proved that he was still holding the Snitch.  
  
But when Krum’s name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, ear-splitting roar.   
  
Then came the Irish team; Moran and Connolly were supporting Aidan Lynch; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused.  
  
Dean snorted to himself, Lynch looked like he had been hit with a memory charm, he’d seen Professor Lockhart just because he was taken away and he had a similar unfocused. His Seeking days might be over, that would upset Seamus though.  
  
But Lynch grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air.  
  
The crowd below thundered its approval- including their box.

  
XoooooX

  
At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honour on their brooms.  
  
This time Aidan Lynch was on the back of Connolly’s, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way.  
  
The large screen’s picture was that of the Irish team flying.  
  
Seamus joined the Irish supporters in cheering one last time.  
  
They exited their box and were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsite.  
  
Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path,  
  
Leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns.  
  
When they finally reached the tent, nobody felt like sleeping at all, and given the level of noise around them, thankfully Killian agreed that they could all have one last cup of cocoa together before turning in. Yet, it was Niamh who requested the chocolate for them all.  
  
They were soon arguing about the match; Seamus even got drawn into a disagreement about cobbing with Killian much to everyone’s amusement.  
  
They didn’t notice the late hour until Dana fell asleep in her chocolate and it spilt.  
  
Then Killian then called a halt to the verbal replays and insisted that everyone go to bed.  
  
Niamh picked up Dana and carried her to bed, with a sleepy Mark at her heels.  
  
Mal, Dean and Seamus bid Killian and Bethne goodnight before retiring themselves.  
  
Dean and Seamus stripped to their pants and slipped under the covers together.  
  
Despite their earlier excitement, sleep did come easily.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
  
  
“Master Seamus! Wake up!”  
  
Seamus woke and yawned, “What is it Liam?”  
  
“Liam be to take you home right now!”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked sleepily.  
  
“No time for questions.”  
  
Then Liam grabbed both their arms and they were whisked away.  
  
Arriving in their room at Marcheness, they were still confused but sleepy so they fell asleep not long after being pushed into bed.

  
XoooooX

  
They woke up and were surprised to find themselves in Seamus’ room at Marcheness.  
  
The two boys dressed after sharing a chaste shower and made their way down to the breakfast parlour.  
  
Seamus’ fingers were entwined with Dean’s, he had no sooner entered the parlour then he asked. “Why did I wake up here? Did something happen?”  
  
Mal snorted, “I’m surprised you could sleep through the screaming. I insisted that Bethne tell me what the matter was before she Apparated me back here.”  
  
Niamh sighed, “I’m surprised the screams didn’t wake you. Dana was curled up in her bed terrified.”  
  
Dean flinched, “I guess we sleep through that…we must have been more tired then I thought.”  
  
Seamus caught Mal’s sardonic look, “We didn’t do anything. I swear, we just went straight to bed.”  
  
Niamh giggled making Seamus feel even more upset.  
  
He scowled, “We just were sleeping.”  
  
Dean leaned over to whisper, “She doesn’t want to believe us because blaming our exhaustion on that is more interesting.”  
  
“Now Niamh I won’t have you acting like Shay is lying.” Bethne scowled.  
  
“Sorry máthair.” Niamh said semi-apologetically.   
  
“Since we returned safely, that is a blessing.” Bethne said sternly. “Now you all have finished your summer homework. Since I have a firm handle on Dana and Mark’s level of instruction I will allow you all freedom until Mal, Seamus and Dean return to Hogwarts. Provided of course that you take care of your chores and look after the dogs. Between you four I am sure that the dogs will be properly exercised. Seamus is to ensure that Dana’s puppy and Mark’s cheetah resume their obedience training.”  
  
Seamus beamed, “Yes Seanmháthair.”   
  
“Good boy, you’ve been quite the dutiful host. I’m very proud of you.” Bethne praised.  
  
So after breakfast Seamus took Dana, Dean and Mark outside leaving his mother and grandmother to entertain Mal.  
  
Sadly summer was drawing to a close and Seamus was not looking forward to returning to Hogwarts…  
  
Primarily because of Ron…  
  
How long could he keep anyone but especially Dean from learning about them?  
  
Dean and their puppies had to stay safe…  
  
Seamus just hoped that one day Ron wouldn’t go too far…  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	44. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting Hat's song is JKR's and is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.
> 
> Italicised conversations implies that it is an eavesdropped conversation.

Chapter 42

 

 

Dana and Mark said goodbye to Seamus, Dean and Mal after breakfast. They were to begin their studies again tomorrow the same as the older three.

 

Bethne stayed home, while Killian headed to the Ministry trusting Niamh to escort them via the Floo to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

 

Mal was entrusted with a picnic basket containing their lunch, which she shoved in Seamus’ arms after they entered the train. Mal had her trunk presumably in her pocket and her raven perched on her right shoulder.

 

Seamus and Dean were hugged and then released by Niamh before she pet Abby and Niall.

 

“Be good. Thank Merlin you are all so young…”

 

Mal snorted, “Goodbye see you later Miss Niamh.”

 

Seamus and Dean linked hands and waved back before they stepped onto the train.

 

A panel door opened and Neville was gesturing at them, “Gran had to head to the Ministry so I got dropped off early. I thought I’d find us a compartment since I was here. We always seem to sit together anyways.”

 

Seamus beamed, “Hi Neville.”

 

“How was the Match?” Neville pouted, “Gran wouldn’t get tickets and she refused to let me go with Great Uncle Algie.”

 

Seamus waxed on about the match, condemning Krum for his feinting while begrudgingly admitting that Aidan Lynch was nowhere near Krum’s talent.

 

Neville seemed excited about the match and Seamus managed to paint quite a picture despite not being an artist…

 

Dean looked on amused while Mal closed her eyes as if planning to doze off.

 

Seamus described everything about the match he remembered including some of the more comic moments like the referee being under the affects of the Veela’s allure or when his broom was on fire or even how funny Krum looked trying to fly straight down for the snitch when he had a bleeding broken nose.

 

Seamus was just finishing up his tale of the Quidditch World Cup when they heard the next compartment’s door open and then close.

 

_“George?”_

 

Dean mouthed, “That’s Nott.”

 

Frowning Seamus, Dean and Neville crept to their compartment’s door.

 

Seamus inched it open just enough that they could peek with one eye.

 

Being the shortest Seamus was crouched on the floor, Neville’s hand on his shoulder for balance and Dean presumably peering from above them both.

 

 _“You didn’t reply to my letters. I was worried.”_ Nott frowned.

 

 _“Mum grounded us from using Errol.”_ George swallowed.

 

 _“You’re sure?”_ Nott scowled, _“I thought you might have been avoiding me. Is it embarrassing to be my friend?”_

 

George shook his head, _“I’m not embarrassed to be your friend…”_

 

 _“I can smell your arousal.”_ Nott said quietly moving closer.

 

Seamus shivered, arousal? George was aroused by Nott? Did that mean that they were going to be a couple now?

 

They watched silently as Nott pulled George close and pushed him against the wall.

 

Nott then pinned him, while kissing George so hard that the Gryffindor Fourth Years were sure that George couldn’t move away.

 

George didn’t fight, actually he groaned softly as he was overpowered and he seemed to be kissing Nott back eagerly...

 

There was a voice inside the compartment beside theirs, _“Theo? Where did you go?”_

 

Nott broke the kiss smirking as he called back, _“I’m going for a walk. Stay there.”_

 

There was some grumbling, _“Alright.”_

 

They watched shocked as Nott ran his hand down George’s chest and then cupped George’s cock giving it a playful squeeze.

 

George flushed in response, _“Theo!”_

 

 _“You like this?”_ Nott whispered into his ear.

 

George nodded.

 

_“Meet me in the lab during dinner as soon as you can. To think that one of Gryffindor’s Beaters likes to be dominated...”_

 

George seemed to flush a deeper shade of red, _“Only by you…”_ he said quietly.

 

Plodding steps that seemed vaguely familiar came closer to them.

 

Nott stepped back to let George collect himself.

 

George leaned back against the train wall with a sigh as he reached for his wand and appeared to cast a glamour and a cold-water charm because he didn’t smell aroused or looked pink with embarrassment.

 

Seamus’ least favourite Weasley approached them, _“If it isn’t the newest prefect. Who did you of all people have to blow to get that badge huh? Or did you have Fred beat them up until they ran?”_

 

George snorted, _“Ron you’re an idiot. Towler moved to America with his family. I had nothing to do with that. I guess McGonagall thought I was the more mature out of the three of us.”_

 

Ron sneered, _“Yeah right. What are you doing here Nott?”_

 

Nott sniffed, _“None of your business Weasley. George and I were just talking. We’re friends.”_

 

 _“We wouldn’t be friends with Slimy Slytherins. Wasn’t your father a Death Eater like Malfoy’s?”_ Ron tossed back.

 

Nott shrugged, _“Perhaps my father was, however the Ministry never formally accused him. Unlike Lord Malfoy, my father was never tried or truly questioned. We are friends, come November we will have been friends a year.”_

 

 _“Why would you want to be friends with a Slytherin? They are all nothing but backstabbers and Dark Wizards.”_ Ron sneered, leaning in as if trying to intimidate them both.

 

Nott scowled, _“Actually, I’ve never cast a Dark spell in my life. I know more theory about how to resist or shield from them but Dark Magic doesn’t interest me. I find I am more partial to brewing then being a Dark Wizard. Not all Slytherins are bad people, my mother was one and she was willing to die to protect her children.”_

 

 _“Slytherins aren’t like normal people, they are cold and heartless.”_ Ron said self-importantly. _“Just wait until mum finds out you’re friends with one.” His eyes narrowed, “Unless you’re more that friends with this scum.”_

 

George flinched, _“So what if I am? I don’t see what business that is of yours.”_

 

 _“You’re bent? You left a filthy Slytherin touch you? You sick bastard. How dare you defile our family like this!”_ Ron hissed.

 

From behind them they heard Mal growling.

 

George blinked, _“Your grandmother was a Slytherin and a Black, where do you get these ideas?”_

 

 _“So what if she is? Dad was smart enough to leave as soon as he could to get away from her.”_ Ron glared, _“She even made grandfather disown him so we grew up in the poverty that Malfoy is always talking about.”_

 

George seemed to scoff, _“Poverty that was caused by Percy’s illness. Dad still has to pay the bills for that. Something you wouldn’t know because you were still a toddler when Percy was at St. Mungos’.”_

 

Nott stepped up; resting a hand on George’s lower back as if to remind him he wasn’t alone. _“Am I supposed to care? Poverty is nothing to me; I am my father’s heir. George is brilliant; a prefect, the grandson of a Black and a pureblood.”_

 

 _“He’s also a bloodtraitor or haven’t you_ _heard?_ Ron sneered.

 

Theo snorted, _“He’s the son of bloodtraitors but George himself has done nothing to earn the title himself. That is a distinction that you have failed to grasp.”_

 

Ron scowled, _“He’s still poor.”_

 

 _“Impoverished purebloods are not off the list of acceptable prospective Bondmates, they are more likely to be extremely loyal if they are chosen because otherwise they have nothing.”_ Theo smirked, _“Besides, as a fifth born George has no inheritance, which means that if he doesn’t find a Bondmate or a career he’ll have nothing after graduation.”_

 

 _“So not only are you **friends** with a **Slytherin** you’re whoring yourself to one?”_ Ron spat.

 

George flinched, _“What?”_

 

Theo snarled, _“George is no whore! He will be treated with respect by myself and my family.”_

 

 _“Not by your father if he was a Death Eater.”_ Ron sneered, _“Why would he accept a bloodtraitor’s son? He wouldn’t, not without losing face with his associates.”_

 

Theo snorted, _“I have no care or concern for my father’s respect or permission. If he says anything, I’ll pull an Andromeda.”_

 

Ron snorted, _“Why would you turn your back on your own kind for a bloodtraitor?”_

 

 _“My own kind?”_ Theo spat, _“I don’t have any friends in my House, nor do I have anything to do with Malfoy and his kind. I see no reason to give a Knut about them and their hatred of bloodtraitors, Halfbloods and Muggleborns. They are nothing to me. My loyalty is to my siblings and to George that is all.”_

 

 _“You spare none for your snake father? I thought family was everything to purebloods.”_ Ron sneered.

 

Theo shrugged, _“He has done nothing to earn my respect, the older I get the less importance he has to me. He’ll lose both his heir and his spare, which is why he is worthless. My family’s politics is none of your business; I have done nothing to warrant either your parents or grandparents’ distain. I have high marks, a good inheritance and a title in the offing. So you little sixth born with no inheritance should look to your own future and forget about George’s, his future is set. He will have anything he wants; I will build him the finest lab in the country one even Professor Snape will envy.”_

 

George turned to look at Theo.

 

The three peepers followed his eyes and they too saw the fire in Theo Nott and that reassured them that the romance that Seamus had seen building this past spring had sparked.

 

Ron scowled darkly and shoved George into Theo who steadied him by holding him.

 

Ron stormed off.

 

George sagged, _“He hates me.”_

 

Theo kissed his neck, _“That’s his problem not yours. He’s never been a decent person has he? He bullies others, insults them and picks fights. You’re not alone, you have me remember that.”_

 

George appeared to let Theo hold him until he regained his control.

 

Their moment was broken when the next compartment door began to slide open.

 

_“Theo?”_

 

 _“I’m coming.”_ Theo called back, leaning in to whisper in George’s ear, _“I’ll talk to you later alright?”_

 

George nodded, _“I’ll be there. I promise. As soon as I make sure the First Years make it to the Tower.”_

 

 _“I’ll be waiting.”_ Theo said quietly.

 

George left in what appeared to be a happier mood then he’d been in when he met Theo…

 

Neither Theo Nott nor George Weasley appeared to have noticed Dean, Seamus or Neville watching from their cracked door.

 

Once the two lovers separated, Seamus closed the door and the three boys broke into soft giggles.

 

Mal snorted and turned towards the window ignoring them.

 

By lunchtime, a storm had blown up, the closer they drew to Hogwarts the worse it seemed to get.

 

Seamus opened the picnic basket they’d been sent with and divided it out between the four of them.

 

Neville shared what his elf had given him with them in exchange for what Seamus had brought.

 

Soon full stomachs lulled them to sleep despite the storm.

 

XoooooX

 

Seamus woke to the sound of thunder and the flash of lighting.

 

Subconsciously, he had cuddled into Dean.

 

The storm gave him a sense of foreboding…

 

It wasn’t long before he heard the sound of the train’s brakes being applied and he knew they were close to Hogsmeade.

 

He shook Dean gently to rouse his lover, and looked up to find Mal already awake.

 

She was seemingly lost in thought.

 

Seamus pointed at Neville and Niall went to lick his face to wake him.

 

Neville seemed to wake slowly, curling slightly as he became aware of the storm that was brewing outside their window.

 

Dementors had stopped the train last year when it was storming like this …

 

Seamus wondered what sort of drama this storm might introduce into their lives…

 

Dean swiftly cast the Impervious on the four of them.

 

Seamus’ Liam and Mal’s elf Tira showed with umbrellas to help shield them from the rain.

 

Neville had an elf show up with an umbrella for him as well so he took it gratefully before braving the storm to open the carriage for them.

 

The four of them huddled in the carriage together.

 

The rain was so thick they couldn’t even see the gates of Hogwarts; if the carriage hadn’t stopped abruptly when it did they wouldn’t have known they’d reached the castle.

 

The four of them piled out wet animals in tow and scurried into the castle.

 

Liam appeared and disappeared taking Abby and Niall with him, while a thoroughly disconcerted Edgar, Mal’s raven glowered at the sky outside.

 

Mal nodded sharply at them and disappeared just as Hermione, Ron and Harry appeared inside the castle.

 

“ARRGH!”

 

The boys both slipped slightly as they jumped at the yell, Seamus noted that Colin Creevey and Theo Nott seemed to jump as well.

 

Ron’s head was even more drenched, he was picking pieces of what seemed to be balloon out of his hair and he was clearly furious.

 

Drenched and sputtering, Seamus watched horrified as Ron staggered sideways into Harry, just as a second water bomb dropped narrowly missing Hermione to burst at Harry’s feet.

 

People all around them shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire.

 

Dean glanced up and saw, floating twenty feet above them, Peeves the Poltergeist’s wide, malicious face contorted with concentration as he took aim again.

 

“PEEVES!” yelled an angry voice. “Peeves, come down here at ONCE!” Professor McGonagall had come dashing out of the Great Hall no doubt to see what the fuss was about; she skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling.

 

“Ouch” Hermione yelped.

 

“Sorry, Miss Granger.” The Deputy Headmistress said apologetically.

 

“That’s all right, Professor!” Hermione gasped, massaging her throat.

 

“Peeves, get down here NOW!” Professor McGonagall barked, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

 

“Not doing nothing!” Peeves cackled, hurling a water bomb at several fifth-year girls; two of whom were Cho Chang and her ever-present shadow, both of them screamed and dived into the Great Hall. “Already wet, aren’t they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!” as he aimed another bomb at a group of boys who had just arrived.

Dean was sure that one of them was Gaheris Pucey, sorted last year and now a Second Year. Another boy was Laurel Parkinson, a relation of Pansy’s perhaps and a Third Year Ravenclaw if he wasn’t mistaken. The last he thought was Geoffery Harper…

 

“I shall call the Headmaster!” Professor McGonagall shouted. “I’m warning you, Peeves,”

 

Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air, and zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.

 

“Well, move along, then!” said Professor McGonagall sharply to the bedraggled crowd. “Into the Great Hall, come on!”

 

Seamus dragged Dean and Neville off wanting to sit far from Ron.

 

They took their places at Gryffindor Table and waited impatiently for the Sorting to begin.

 

They were growing teenage boys and they were hungry.

 

The doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell.

 

Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. If many of the other students were wet, it was nothing to how Ned and the other First Years looked.

 

To Dean’s dismay, they appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed. All of them were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school.

 

All of them except the smallest of the lot, a boy who looked like Creevey who was wrapped in what Seamus recognised as Hagrid’s coat. The coat was so big for him that it looked as though he were draped in a furry black duvet that looked the size of his bed at Marcheness that he shared with Dean. Creevey the younger’s small face protruded from over the collar, looking almost painfully excited.

 

When he had lined up with Ned, Seamus watched frowning at he looked around, then he gave Colin a double thumbs-up and mouthed, ‘I fell in the lake!’ He looked positively delighted about it.

 

Professor McGonagall then placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, the Sorting hat.

 

The first years including Ned Nott, the boy who looked like Colin Creevey and a small copy of Viktor Krum stared at it.

 

Then again so did everyone else…

 

For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:

 

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fin._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_‘Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I’ve never yet been wrong,_

_I’ll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

 

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.

 

Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment. “When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool,” she told the first years. “When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

 

“Ackerley, Stewart!”

 

A boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to foot, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.

 

“RAVENCLAW!” shouted the hat.

 

Stewart Ackerley took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was applauding him.

 

“Baddock, Malcolm!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

Theo’s table on the opposite side of the hall from the Sorting erupted with cheers; Seamus noticed that Theo had joined in with polite clapping.

 

“Birch, Trevor!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

“Bole, Sebastian!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Bones, Elijah!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

“Branstone, Eleanor!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

“Brown, Sorrel!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

“Cauldwell, Owen!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

“Corner, Leah!”

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

“Corner, Rena!”

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

“Carrow, Dione!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Crabbe, Isolde!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Creevey, Dennis!”

 

A tiny Creevey look-a-like staggered forward, tripping over Hagrid’s coat, just as Hagrid himself entered the Hall through a door behind the teachers’ table.

 

They all watched as Dennis Creevey putting on the Sorting Hat. The rip at the brim opened wide…

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted.

 

The Gryffindors including the absentminded George clapped as Dennis Creevey, beaming widely, took off the hat, placed it back on the stool, and hurried over to join his brother.

 

“Colin, I fell in!” he said so shrilly that surely Slytherins could hear him across the Hall, while throwing himself into an empty seat. “It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!”

 

“Cool!” Colin exclaimed, just as excitedly. “It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!”

 

“Wow!” Dennis said, as though nobody in their wildest dreams could hope for more than being thrown into a storm-tossed, fathoms-deep lake, and pushed out of it again by a giant sea monster.

 

“Dennis! Dennis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and glasses? See him? Know who he is, Dennis?”

 

Harry of course studiously was ignoring them glancing from the Sorting to Slytherin, his eyes drawn to a certain blonde Seeker…

 

Then came yet another Greengrass sister…

 

“Greengrass, Arethusa!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Johnson, Alona!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

“Krum, Mikhail”

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

The Sorting continued; boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces moving one by one to the three-legged stool, the line dwindling slowly as Professor McGonagall passed the L’s.

 

“Madley, Laura!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

“Martin, Carys!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

“McDonald, Natalie!”

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted.

 

Then came the name Dean and Seamus had waiting for because they knew he was starting:

 

“Nott, Dareios.”

 

Some of the Slytherins who hadn’t sat with them in the box at the Word Cup gave Theo strange looks.

 

Theo’s brother Ned strode forward defiant, “My name is NED!”

 

McGonagall sniffed, “Dareios or Ned, either way.”

 

Ned was stiff backed and he picked up the hat.

 

It barely touched his head at all before yelling:

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

Ned set the hat down and saluted it smartly before jogging over to join his ‘friends’ Krum and Creevey.

 

Dean watched Theo caught his eye and nodded

 

Then the whispers began about a Nott in Gryffindor but the boy Dean thought was Gaheris Pucey welcomed him to the table even before Angelina did. George was far too preoccupied…

 

Probably because of his meeting with Theo later…

 

“Pritchard, Graham!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Quirrell, Orla!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

Finally the last name was called: “Whitby, Kevin!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

The Sorting had ended.

 

Professor Dumbledore rose, he was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome. “I have only two words to say to you,” he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. “Tuck in.”

 

Seamus giggled, that was the shortest speech Dumbledore had graced them with yet.

 

Like his housemates he turned towards the centre of the table waiting impatiently until the plates filled and then of course came the self-serving.

 

The rain was still drumming heavily against the high, dark glass. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, and the stormy ceiling flashed, illuminating the golden plates as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced, instantly, with puddings.

 

When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

 

“So!” Dumbledore said, smiling around at them all. “Now that we are all fed and watered I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch’s office, if anybody would like to check it.”

 

The corners of Dumbledore’s mouth twitched then he continued, “As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.”

 

The entire Gryffindor team stared at in horror too appalled to speak.

 

Dumbledore went on oblivious, “This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers’ time and energy…but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts,

 

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

 

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up toward the teachers’ table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore.

 

Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

 

The lightning had thrown the man’s face into sharp relief, and it was a strangest face Seamus had ever seen.

 

To Dean, the artist it looked as though someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces were supposed to look like had carved it out of weathered wood, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Someone like Ron who wouldn’t know Art if a painting fell on his head. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred; the mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing.

 

But it was the man’s eyes that made him startling; one of them was small, dark, and beady while the other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man’s head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

 

The stranger reached Dumbledore and he stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Seamus couldn’t hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark grey hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

 

“May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?” said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. “Professor Moody.”

 

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly.

 

Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody’s bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

 

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his travelling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Dean saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “As I was saying,” he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, “we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.”

 

“You’re JOKING!” Fred said loudly.

 

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody’s arrival suddenly broke.

 

Nearly everyone laughed.

 

Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. “I am not joking, Mr. Weasley,” he said, “though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar.”

 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

 

“Er…but maybe this is not the time… no…” Dumbledore said, “…Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.”

 

“Death toll?” Ginny Weasley whispered, looking alarmed.

 

The Corner sisters looked alarmed so did a few others Dean only knew by face.

 

But their anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another.

 

“There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament,” Dumbledore continued, “none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and ten thousand Galleons personal prize money.”

 

“I’m going for it!” Angelina whispered to Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet at the prospect of such glory.

 

She was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Dean saw people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbours.

 

Then Dumbledore spoke again, “Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts,” he said, “the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age, that is to say, seventeen years or older, will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This,” Dumbledore raised his voice slightly.

 

Several people had made noises of outrage at these words; Fred was looking suddenly looking furious while George seamed to mirror it.

 

“is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no under age student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.” His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred and others’ mutinous faces. “I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.”

 

“The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving soon and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!” Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody.

 

Seamus, Dean and Neville rose following their House out.

 

The first years following Angelina and a distracted George…

 

They sleepily made their way up to the Tower while Dean attempted to answer their questions about the Tournament’s history.

 

They put on their night clothes as soon as they reached their dormitory and went straight to bed…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	45. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
  
  
Seamus woke to the sound of sniffling it was still dark so their second class day in Hogwarts had yet to dawn.  
  
He normally slept through the night and after Ron was tormented by Peeves, he was almost afraid to leave his bed.  
  
Seamus crept out from between his curtains, tip-toeing towards the sound of the sniffling.  
  
It was coming from Neville’s bed.  
  
There was some soft hissing, it sent a chill down Seamus’ spine but he ignored it. Neville was his friend, just because Harry was a Parseltongue didn’t make him a bad person.  
  
He opened Neville’s curtain, he reached over to shake Neville. “Nev, hey Neville come on, Neville wake up.”  
  
Neville woke gasping, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t go away again! I’ll be a good boy!”  
  
Seamus blinked, “Huh? You’re a good bloke Neville, what’s the matter?  
  
Neville stared at him, “That really you Seamus?”  
  
Seamus crawled onto Neville’s bed and sat crosslegged at its foot, “Yeah. You okay? Sounded like a bad dream. Was it?”  
   
Neville buried his face in his hands, “It was my parents…”  
  
Seamus frowned, “You live with your Gran so you’re an orphan right?”  
  
Neville sniffed, “Sort of. My parents aren’t dead though, they’re in St. Mungos. They were hurt and are likely never to recover.”  
  
“Do you visit them?”  
  
Neville closed his eyes, “Yes…but they don’t know me. They just stare blankly into thin air as if seeing terrible things. Sometimes…Mum even screams. It’s awful.”  
  
“Your Gran makes you go?” Seamus gasped.  
  
“It would be further proof that I was unworthy of their sacrifice.” Neville groaned, “As if I’m not already a failure. My grades aren’t ever high enough; my talent at Herbology is not worth pursuing because it’s not worthy of a Longbottom.”  
  
Seamus reached over and took his hand squeezing it, “You’re not a failure. You’re brilliant at Herbology. Don’t worry so much.”  
  
The curtain opposite the one Neville opened was pulled back.  
  
Ron’s face was torn with a sneer, “Well if it isn’t tubby and the midget, how cute. Are you whoring yourself to Longbottom now?”  
  
“We’re just talking…” Seamus stammered.  
  
“I had a nightmare,” Neville shrugged, “Seamus was kind enough to wake me up. We didn’t mean to disturb you. We’ll go back to bed now.”  
  
“You’re skulking around because I caught you. I hope Dean knows what a whore you are.” Ron spat before dropping the curtain.  
  
Seamus sagged, “I was telling the truth. I really did want to make sure you were okay.”  
  
“I’ve noticed him glaring at you and I thought it was weird that your boggart last year sort of looked like him…” Neville yawned.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Seamus said quickly. "Don’t worry about it. Just rest okay? We have classes tomorrow.”  
  
He darted off Neville’s bed and practically dove onto his bed. He curled up with Niall and took shaky breaths before he calmed himself.

  
XoooooX

  
Dean was downstairs in the common room working on Ancient Runes homework when Seamus slipped up to the dormitory to grab the book he checked out yesterday for his Herbology paper, which Neville had agreed to help him with in exchange of course for help in Muggle Studies.  
  
He had no sooner heard the door shut, then he was kicked in the back and hit the carpet covered stone-flagged floor face first.  
  
“You talked back to me.” Ron’s hated voice teased his ear.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Seamus whispered, “I meant only that I wasn’t doing anything wrong.”  
  
“You brought dogs into the dormitory when only owls, cats and toads were acceptable. That was wrong.”  
  
“I’m sorry…” Seamus said though his bleeding mouth, his nose too was bleeding and it was hard to breath. He thought his nose had broken and he had cut his bottom lip on his teeth.  
  
“You also thought having a disgusting sexual relationship with that know-it-all brainy Mudblood was acceptable. Do you want to be used for the sexual release of the entire dormitory? Was that what you were offering Longbottom? If not your arse then it was your mouth. Did you want a prick in it so badly that you would take that idiot’s seed?”  
  
Seamus had never thought of Neville as anything more then a friend but Ron was beyond reasoning as usual.  
  
There was a knock at the door and it was cracked only to shut softly.  
  
Ron didn’t seem to notice.  
  
Seamus heard running footsteps and groaned.  
  
“Hurting already? Maybe you should have been a girl if you’re so weak and eager for a man. Is that why you were going after Longbottom? Thomas isn’t enough for you?” Ron hissed at him.  
  
The door was flung open, “Seamus? Shay!”  
  
Ron had jumped back, “He just tripped and wouldn’t let me help him.”  
  
“You were saying mean things why would he?” Neville snapped.  
  
Then Dean’s gentle hands were lifting him up and pulling him into his lap. “Shay?”  
  
“I’m fine. Just tripped is all.” Seamus tried to say through the blood.  
  
Dean used the episkey on his nose and lip, taking the wet flannel that Liam appeared with to gently wipe the blood away. Then with same expression he’d given Fergus, Dean snarled, “I don’t know what really happened here but if I ever catch you hurting Seamus or threatening him you’ll be wondering whether it will be my fist you should fear or my wand.  
  
Ron scowled, “Didn’t do nothing to Finnigan. He just fell is all.”  
  
“Leave Weasley, before I decide to attack you after all just on principal.” Dean snapped.  
  
“I would have done sooner if you lot weren’t blocking the door.” Ron shouldered Neville out of the way and stormed off.  
  
Seamus could finally breathe with the blood gone and his nose no longer broken, he wouldn’t talk but he did curl up in Dean’s lap. He knew keeping the truth of Ron’s treatment from Dean would get harder now that Ron wasn’t making sure he couldn’t be seen or overheard.  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	46. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

 

Since Neville told Dean that Ron was bullying him, his other dormmates had become extremely protective.

 

Dean outright refused to leave him sleep alone and insisted that Shay wake him if he left the bed.

 

Seamus couldn’t go anywhere not even the loo without Harry, Dean or Neville tagging along.

 

Hermione stuck close as well, likely because Harry being protective meant she was a bit left out.

 

They were walking down the moving staircase when Seamus tripped and toppled Dean, Neville and Harry who were walking in front of him.

 

Mid fall, Dean managed to grab him and wrap around him to take the brunt of the tumble down the stairs while Harry did the same for Neville.

 

Hermione cried out a cushioning spell on the stairs and the stone floor landing.

 

Hermione, Shay’s only close female friend weaved through the other students to kneel beside them. “Are you guys okay? Anything broken? Neville what happened?”

 

Neville frowned, “I think I’m okay? It’s always crowded on the staircase and I never remember when the trick stairs are.”

 

Dean scowled, “I think it was Shay who knocked us down like bowling pins.”

 

Seamus was bright red with embarrassment, “Sorry?”

                       

Hermione blinked, “I think he was pushed…Ron was right behind us.”

 

“He’s a klutz and it’s rude to accuse blindly, even a know-it-all should know that.” Was Ron’s scathing reply. “Better be quick or you’ll be late to Magical Creatures.”

 

Hermione glared at his back, “Neville and Seamus can help me get you two to the infirmary. I think you should be looked at just in case.” She pulled out her wand in spite of the rules and conjured stretchers before levitated Dean and Harry. “Hagrid will always let us make up later.”

 

Dean tried to get up but he was one giant bruise all over, “I don’t want to be late! I’ve never been late!”

 

Hermione snorted, “It’s not like we’ve got a choice.”

 

Neville and Seamus sheepishly walked with her to the infirmary where Pomfrey seemed distracted and unsteady on her feet…

 

Seamus called for Liam to send for his cousin Aednat McCallum, she was a healer in training but he trusted her.

 

While Neville sent his own elf Rika for Healer Smythe, who was his family’s private healer…

 

He didn’t trust Madam Pomfrey at the second.

 

It didn’t take the healers long to arrive.

 

Neville explained to Smythe that Harry had gotten hurt trying to save him when he fell down the stairs.

 

The more Smythe examined Harry, the deeper his frown was. Eventually, he handed Neville a pain potion and bruise balm, “This will help him now. Young man, who is your guardian?”

 

Harry frowned, “My Muggle Aunt and Uncle?”

 

Smythe snorted, “I’ll be visiting your Head of House here before I leave. You’ll need a snack of course before you leave here to take the potion.” Then the healer wrote up a note, “To excuse you for tardiness.” He grumbled.

 

XooooooX

 

Seamus was wringing his hands as his cousin examined his boyfriend.

 

“What happened Seamus?” Aednat frowned.

 

“I fell on the stairs. Tripped I think. Dean grabbed me and cushioned my fall until Hermione cast cushioning charms on the stairs and the landing.” Seamus mumbled.

 

“A mild pain potion and bruise balm should be all you need really. Why didn’t you have the medi-witch help you?”

 

Seamus swallowed, “She’s acting weird…”

 

Aednat perused through the infirmary potion’s cupboard casting a charm at the potion vial and pot of balm before handing them to Seamus. “I can trust you to see that he has a snack before he takes the potion right? You’ll have to help him put on the balm though.”

 

Seamus nodded, biting his lip, “Alright.”

 

There was coughing coming from a curtained bed but it had since drifted to background noise…

 

Aednat hugged Seamus before letting herself out.

 

His cousin’s mother was Uncle Ryan’s disowned older sister Jayme O Mordha…

XooooooX

 

Neville and Seamus nervously rubbing the bruise balm onto Dean and Harry with the bed curtains drawn for privacy.

 

While Neville seemed distracted the more he rubbed balm on Harry…

 

Hermione wouldn’t let them call house elves for delivery of a snack so she’d volunteered to run to the kitchen to fetch it.

 

It made it more relaxing to have her gone when Harry and Dean had to strip to have the balm put on properly.

 

Which was painful because they hadn’t take the pain potion yet…

 

They were forty-five minutes late to Care of Magical Creatures by the time they arrived but the two notes from their healers excused them…

 

 It also helped that Gryffindors especially Harry was a favourite of Hagrid…

 

 

 

 


	47. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

 

Dean was so protective even more so since their tumble down the stairs and Harry was as well. After all, Shay was certain Ron had pushed him and had kept his promise that if Dean found out about the beatings that he would see to it that Dean was hurt.

 

He felt so guilty that Dean and Harry had gotten hurt because of him.

 

Their usual intimacy of frantic snogging, handjobs and blowjobs had taken a back seat.

 

Seamus missed it, the feel of their skin touching as they snog…

 

Dean rarely painted any more if he wasn’t sure that Seamus was safe with even one of their friends…

 

Dean painted best when he was alone and Seamus didn’t want to see his lover’s art dry up from lack of exercise…

 

So he arranged for a study date with Blaise to help the Slytherin with his charms work because Seamus was just a bit better at it…

 

Dean and Seamus’ first few weeks were only slightly disrupted when Dumbledore announced the arrival of the visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang one morning.

 

XooooooX

 

“Here are our guests for the Triwizard Tournament. Please welcome, Beauxbatons Academy.” Dumbledore said over the roar of protests and cheering.

 

Almost a dozen teenage girls in baby blue burst through the doors of the Great Hall and they did a slightly impressive dance/gymnastic routine.

 

Seamus was overawed by not attracted to the girls who immediately flooded the Ravenclaw table while their monstrous Headmistress joined Dumbledore up on the dais.

 

Dumbledore kissed her hand in a manner that ought to be charmingly but the look on Dean’s face implied that he was not impressed.

 

“And last but not least, Durmstrang Institute.” Dumbledore roared and the doors were through open again, revealing a more impressive group of eleven teenage wizards and one one witch in blood red cloaks.

 

“Viktor Krum! Look! It’s him!” Was heard all over the Great Hall as Viktor Krum, the greatest Seeker of the entire Eurasian continent, walked in right behind Igor Karkaroff, Durmstrang’s Headmaster, and former Death Eater.

 

Seamus wasn’t a Seeker but he did follow professional Quidditch so he knew just who Viktor was even if when it came to Quidditch he was more of a Chaser. In bed, Seamus suspected he was more of a Keeper…

 

Viktor’s eyes scanned Slytherin table, obviously looking for the leader.

 

Draco Malfoy stood and nodded to him.

 

Viktor caught his eye and led his school to Slytherin’s table.

 

Ron was jumping up and down, and cussing like a sailor. Language Seamus who was frightened of him, would never dare use in front of Máthair or seanmháthair…

 

“Ronald would you please? It’s just Viktor Krum. Get over it!” Hermione sighed.

 

Since Ron had possibly pushed them down the stairs Hermione had been wary of Ron and Harry had been distancing himself from his friend.

 

“Just Viktor Krum, Hermione? How could you even say that?” Ron shouted.

 

“Shut up, Ron.” Harry said, looking up at Dumbledore.

 

“Due to the danger of the tasks ahead, no one under the age of seventeen may enter the Tournament.” Dumbledore shouted over the noise.

 

Groans and complaints come from all over the room as students realize that they won’t be able to compete.

 

Filch came up from a room behind the Professors Table, which was the one that first years entered from, carrying a large object that is covered by a light purple silk sheet, and placed it beside Professor Dumbledore. He grabbed the edge of the sheet and Harry stood up in apprehension, wondering what the object could be.

 

“I present to you, The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves into the tournament needs only to write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the fire before 6 o’clock on Halloween. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there is no turning back. As of this moment The Triwizard Tournament has begun!”

 

The table and the Great Hall were filled with murmurings about who would be entering and who wished they could.

 

Seamus and Dean slipped out.

 

They had Herbology that morning anyway so it wasn’t any wonder when they met up with Neville part of the way there.

 

It was the young Gryffindor’s best and most favourite subject after all.

 

The distance between Harry and Ron was more poignant when Harry arrived just before the bell that started class and chose to sit with Neville instead of Ron.

 

XooooooX

 

Normally Dean didn’t dare paint in the common room but with Ron seeming to be stalking Viktor Krum of all persons, he felt relaxed enough to do so. Then again it was only watercolour it wouldn’t be proper to paint in oil in such a crowded, high traffic place.

 

That didn’t stop him from getting nervous where the portrait door opened and someone hurried in.

 

Dean stood stiffly with a paintbrush in his hand, mid-stroke, and his eyes fell on Neville.

 

“Oh…hi Dean.” Neville stammered.

 

“Hey Neville, is everything alright?” Dean frowned.

 

“Yeah, I guess. What are you painting?”

 

Dean’s eyes lit up at the subject and he turned to his painting, studying it. Neville had never been contemptuous of his art like Ron…

 

“Well, as of right now it’s a purple line, but I was going to make it a flower…”

 

“Lavender.” Neville murmured.

 

“What?”

 

“The streak. It’s lavender.” Neville said, bringing his sketchbook back to his chest.

 

Dean smiled softly, beckoning for Neville to sit in the chair next to the easel.

 

“You sketch?” He asked him, tapping the cover of the book with his finger.

 

Silently Neville cast a glamour on his more private pictures, and flipped open the book.

 

Dean gazed down at the picture of The Golden Trio, before Ron tore it apart.

 

Neville looked down at one of his drawings, and then looked up at Dean.

 

Dean’s mouth hung open in shock.

 

“That’s absolutely brilliant Neville!” Dean gushed as he traced the contours of Harry on his broom with the light of triumph in his face in the picture with his eyes. It was clearly a picture of Harry with the snitch.

 

“Thanks Dean, it’s one is my favourites. It took almost three weeks to perfect.”

 

“Why the bloody hell aren’t you taking art classes here?” Dean was but he didn’t experience the sort of stretched overextended stress that Hermione had Second Year though with Art he was in more classes…

 

Probably because he had Seamus and Neville as study partners for much of his other classes so he wasn’t struggling alone. Besides, he saw the Muggle and Wizarding Art classes as a sort of reward for studying…

 

“I-I, nobody knows I sketch… I take lessons over the summer…”

 

“What else can you do?”

 

“I c-can play the piano…although I don’t really care to. Gran sort insisted I have a well-rounded education so that includes the Arts. I love sketching and Herbology.”

 

“I don’t usually paint in here, because people like to pester me about it.” Meaning Ron, Dean thought sourly, “I’m usually up in the Astronomy Tower.”

 

“The view up there has g-got to be g-great.” Neville said, turning his book around in his lap and flipping pages.

 

Dean turned back to his painting briefly, adding a stroke of green.

 

Then Neville held up a picture of Dean and Seamus with their backs to the viewer, hand in hand and Dean turned his head.

 

The paintbrush fell out of his hand, clattering to the floor; his eyes were wide, and his mouth forming a perfect ‘o’.

 

“Oh my God…”

 

“D-Do you like it?”

 

“Look at the detail! Everything around us is amazingly shaded! The detail put in Seamus’ hair! God, Neville, it’s beautiful.” He exclaimed, trailing his fingers over the drawing.

 

Neville blushed slightly, glancing up at Dean. “I’m glad you like it…” Maybe he should give it to him for Christmas…if he could part with it. At least Dean would appreciate it and the way he looked at Seamus…

 

“How long did it take?”

 

“About four days.”

 

“It’s absolutely beautiful.”

 

He smiled at Dean and flipped the page again.

 

“How long have you painted for?” Neville asked, looking up quickly.

 

“As long as I can remember, it always separated me from my stepsisters. I found my father’s old things in the attic; he left paints and easels when he disappeared. I sort of claimed them and taught myself. I would tell them I was painting and they’d leave me alone… It was my escape from my home life.”

 

“Art’s honestly my escape too…” Neville admitted shyly.

 

“Do you want to go up to the Astronomy Tower with me tomorrow at sunset? Maybe you can draw it and I can paint it?”

 

“I-It’s Adrian’s birthday tomorrow… If I don’t have a potions lesson with him, I would love to.” Neville said, getting slightly nervous.

 

“You don’t have to. We can go up there another time.”

 

“I-I…” Neville stammered,  “Of c-course Dean, I’ll see what I’m doing.”

 

“Alright Neville, just let me know.” Dean said smiling, trying to ignore the nervousness in the younger boy’s voice.

 

Given Neville’s fall during their flying lesson first year and his fall due to the Cornish piskies hanging him from a chandelier by his robe in Lockhart’s class Second Year it would be understandable if heights were not Neville’s forte.

 

“I’m going to go to bed, and Dean, please, please, please don’t mention my sketching. Nobody knows…”

 

“Of course, I’ll be upstairs soon.” Dean said absently, he had hoped to finish this ‘flower’ if that’s what it was supposed to be before Ron showed up.

 

“Goodnight Dean.”

 

“Night, Neville.”

 

With that, Neville stood and headed upstairs, while Dean squatted and picked up his fallen brush.

 

When Seamus showed up, brimming with enthusiasm from his Charms tutoring. Dean had to pack up.

 

He really didn’t want another scene with Ron, if only to avoid getting detention for putting his fist in the jerk’s face.

 

Seamus helped him carry up his painting things to the dormitory and store them in his trunk except for the still wet canvas that Dean warded against Ron.

 

They managed to shower and dress for bed before Ron showed up.

 

Harry seemed to be trying to stay as far away from Ron as usual since the tumble down the stairs…

 

 


	48. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 

The arrival of their Triwizard Guests had only been yesterday…

 

Seamus saw out of the corner of his eye as Neville watched Adrian Pucey as he opened his present and he smiled to himself.

 

Adrian’s reaction had been priceless and made his morning.

 

Neville cut into his pancake, shoving a piece in his mouth before catching Adrian’s eye, who grinned at him and mouthed thank you.

 

Neville grinned back at him and his cheeks flushed a light pink.

 

He looked back down at his food shyly, while blushing a darker shade of pink.

 

Neville had totally been oblivious to where exactly he was sitting until he was nudged from both sides.

 

“So…it’s _Adrian’s_ birthday? You got him a ring Neville?” Harry whispered.

 

“So that the Adrian you were taking about? You’ve got a crush on Pucey?” Dean teased. “No wonder you were more interested in _tutoring_ then painting.”

 

“You still call throwing paint on canvas art Thomas?” Ron sneered.

 

Harry flinched.

 

Neville frowned.

 

Dean sighed, “You wouldn’t know art if it hit you on the head Weasley. I wasn’t talking to you. It’s rude to eavesdrop. Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?”

 

Ron growled, “Don’t talk about my mother.”

 

Dean shrugged, “If you don’t make judgments on a subject you know nothing about then I won’t. Neville, I was wondering what it was you got him?”

 

Neville swallowed, “A ring with his family crest?”

 

Seamus whistled leaning over Dean’s lap, “That’s some gift.” Being raised half in Wizarding world, Seamus knew something about courting gifts and that fit the bill.

 

Neville flushed, chewing on his bottom lip and toying with his fork. “I thought he’d like it…he did.”

 

Dean leaned in to whisper, “Should I anonymously send him a charcoal portrait of you?”

 

Neville wiggled closer to Harry and pushed Dean back, “No…” he squeaked.

 

Harry giggled, “I know our tastes run in the same view but you’re not my type.”

 

Neville’s face flamed, “Harry!”

 

“Damn poofs. You’re all disgusting.” Ron snarled.

 

Seamus flinched and tried to half hide against Dean’s larger frame.

 

“You are just a narrow-minded little boy whose only accomplishments are intimidation and never having lost at Wizarding Chess.”

 

Dean and Seamus exchanged glances.

 

Hermione?

 

Ron scowled, “You’re a Muggleborn, shouldn’t you find bent persons disgusting?”

 

Hermione sniffed, “Painting persons all the same colour because of generalities is a sign of a weak mind or a lack of self-esteem on your own part. Why should I? One of my parents’ associates is bent as you put it and they never treated them any different from their other employees. I was raised to have an open-mind and to accept people on their own merits rather than others’ interpretations of whom they should be.”

 

“So that’s where you get your arrogance and self-importance.” Ron sneered. “Are you a poof like they are?”

 

Hermione let out what Dean’s mother would have considered an unladylike snort, “That is none of your business Ron. I believe that my sexual orientation is my own business. I suppose I should have to actually like someone to decide what it would be. If you really were Harry’s friend, you’d be willing to accept everything about him not expect him to live up to your expectations as if you were some crazy fan who possessed unrealistic views of who Harry is and what he should be.”

 

Ron scoffed, “Harry is a public figure and he should live his life keeping that in mind. He doesn’t have the right to be selfish.”

Hermione growled, “Selfish? Selfish? Harry? He is the most unselfish boy I have ever met. He has the same rights as everyone else, I think it’s a shame how closely people follow him.”

 

“As if you don’t!” Ron scowled, “You raved about how you knew him because you read about him?”

 

Hermione shrugged, “Sometimes writers don’t have all the facts. Look at Skeeter.”

 

“This is why no one likes talking to you Hermione, you think you know everything.” Ron tossed back.

 

“I’ve learned to have thicker skin Ron; you won’t send me crying to the bathroom again.” Hermione retorted.

 

Neville looked from one face to the other, while it seemed that Harry had stiffened next to him. Dean who was on Neville’s opposite side was scowling.

 

Since Hermione and Ron started arguing, Harry had looked down at his plate and pushed it away. Now Harry was twisting his robe in his hands.

 

Seamus who was afraid of Ron felt awful for Harry. He’d been the subject of Ron’s temper off and on for going on four years now. He had hoped that Harry would be spared the truth of Ron’s character. Yet thanks to Ron’s probably pushing him so he knocked Dean, Neville and Harry down sending the four of them rolling down the stairs, Seamus knew it had made Harry wary and distrustful of his so-called best friend.

 

Dean on the other hand was mad on Harry’s behalf, what had Harry ever done to deserve a bully like Ron for a friend? It was Ron’s fault they were fell down the stairs last week, it had to be; who else would shove Shay like that? Ron didn’t even seem apologetic that Harry had gotten hurt that time. That was definitely the first major blow to their friendship.

 

It seemed that Harry and Ron weren’t going to make up since Ron appeared to be on an ‘I hate poofs’ rampage and was insulting everyone he thought was one.

 

Neville placed a hand on Harry’s arm, and The Boy Who Lived looked up sadly.

 

When Neville hissed in Harry’s ear, Dean couldn’t make it out but it almost sounded like Parseltongue. Whatever it was Neville said, it had Harry nodding thought he was still twisting his robes in his hands.

 

“If you’ve got something to say, Longbottom, say it to my face.” Ron said, standing and leaning over the table to get in Neville’s face.

 

Neville growled, standing to meet him.

 

“I said: Harry is worth twenty of you and that you are an arrogant, cocky, ignorant child who doesn’t seem to realize what he says is crude and evil.” Neville growled, raising an eyebrow, expecting an asinine comeback.

 

Ron glared; drawing his fist back but Harry then was standing next to Neville and caught his fist in his hand before it was halfway across the table..

 

“I think Neville is right, Ronald. Grow up.” Harry dropped Ron’s hand, and sat down.

 

“You’d best watch yourself, Potter, you’re doing exactly what that disgusting snake told you not to, first year.” And with that Ron stormed out of the Great Hall, shoving a tiny First Year out his way, knocking her over.

 

She landed on her arse, and watched Ron’s retreating back with a look of disbelief.

 

One of the First Year boys hopped up from his spot at the bench and helped her to her feet, asking if she was okay.

 

Hermione scooted over to Harry and hugged him. “You’ve still got me. Don’t forget it.”

 

Harry groaned, “Maybe he was right after all. I think I have come to regret refusing his hand.”

 

Neville bumped shoulders with Harry, “I’m your friend right?”

 

Harry smiled painfully, “Of course.”

 

Neville blushed.

 

Dean and Seamus noticed that Neville spent the morning in a good mood even Ron couldn’t spoil.

 

 


	49. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

 

 

Seamus knew he shouldn’t have drunk so much at dinner.

 

No sooner was he out of the dormitory a foot kicked him face first into the stone floor.

 

Ron! Oh shit…

 

Why didn’t he just learn the bladder emptying charm to avoid this?

 

Seamus was kicked almost like a Muggle football all the way to the bathroom they shared with the Third Years.

 

Once they were inside the loo Ron started calling Seamus a slut, a whore, a bootlicking bastard, a good-for-nothing poof and just about any demeaning word or phrase that his small mind could come up with. All the while lashing out with his fists and feet.

 

Seamus lost track of time.

 

This time he hadn’t even gotten to use the bathroom before he was attacked...

 

One badly aimed kick to his genitals and Seamus was horrified to feel urine streaming down his thighs.

 

Shame filled his very being as his eyes filled with tears, knowing he couldn’t actually escape, Seamus crawled towards a corner where the walls intersected and tried to dodge the punches even as he held onto his ribs.

 

How long this beating went on was debatable.

 

The soft creak of the lavatory door opening was a sharp contrast to Ron’s verbal and physical attack.

 

Since Seamus was half-afraid of Dean walking in on this, he looked up frightened.

 

To his relief it was Neville…

 

Seamus watched as Neville squeezed past the cracked open door, gripping his wand in his hand and pointed it at Ron.

 

Seamus caught his eyes; his cheeks glistening with tears, just as Ron pulled his fist back to punch him again Neville coughed.

 

“I wouldn’t want to do that if I were you, Ronald. You’ll have to deal with a very angry boyfriend if anything happens to Seamus.” Neville said sharply.

 

Immediately Ron spun around, glaring.

 

“Longbottom.” Ron snarled.

 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Neville said as his eyes flickered to Seamus with concern.

 

“Come here Seamus.” Neville said softly, holding out his wandless hand but his eyes still trained on Ron.

 

Seamus squeezed past Ron and ran straight behind Neville, holding onto him and peeking at Ron from Neville’s side. Seamus touched Neville’s wand just enough to cast a refresher charm on himself and his clothing to whisk away any residue blood or urine.

 

“I think it’d be best if you went back to bed Ron.” Neville said, glaring at him.

 

“When did you get so confidant, Longbottom? Are you finally following through with that threat from first year?” Ron sneered

 

Seamus wasn’t sure what threat from First Year Ron was referring to but he was grateful that Neville came.

 

“Leave Ron.” Neville growled again.

 

This time the ginger’s eyes widened, with was that fear? Ron started to scoot towards the door, keeping eye contact with Neville the entire way.

 

Neville kept Seamus as far from Ron as he can, and once the boy was out the door, Neville turned Seamus, who was still cradling his ribs, with tears staining his cheeks.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Neville asked softly.

 

Seamus nodded silently, looking down at his cradled arms.

 

“Can I see?” Neville asked quietly.

 

Seamus shook his head but wrapped his small arms around Neville’s taller and wider frame, mumbling, “Thank you...”

 

“Anytime Seamus, Dean and I won’t let him hurt you.” Neville patted his shoulder because hugging him would be painful for the Irish teen. “You know that? We stopped him before.”

 

Seamus remembered last time Neville came upon Ron mistreating him and brought Dean back.

 

Seamus squeaked when Neville said Dean’s name and more tears rushed down his face. “I don’t want him to know, Neville. You can’t tell him, he’ll kill Ron. Please Neville; promise me you won’t tell him.” Seamus begged, suddenly pulling away and staring up at Neville with his bright blue eyes.

 

“But Seamus he hurt you. Dean is your boyfriend, he deserves to know.” Neville frowned.

 

“Neville, please.” Seamus begged, pouting.

 

“Merlin! Okay I promise I won’t tell him! Go get ready for breakfast, please be careful?”

 

“Whatever you say, Mr. Perfect.” Seamus said smirking slightly, wiping his eyes and walking out of the lavatory.

 

Seamus warily made his way back to the dormitory, he snatched up his wand casting a wrapping charm on his ribs and glamoured the bandages so they couldn’t be seen. Then he grabbed the pain potion that Liam showed up with and he heard Dean stirring. A switching charm had Seamus dressed in presentable clothes.

 

So when Dean sleepily pulled his curtains open, Seamus snuggled against his boyfriend.

 

Dean kissed his hair, “Morning Shay.”

 

Seamus ignored the pain in his ribs and focused on Dean. “Morning.”

 

When Neville returned to the dormitory he found Dean sitting on the edge of his bed in his boxers with a tiny Seamus leaning against him.

 

Abby laid her head in Seamus’ lap while Niall licked Dean’s hand.

 

Everything was okay now…

 

Neville was still hyper protective and was glaring at Ron but Seamus couldn’t let himself care or he would be giving himself away.

 

Neville left the dormitory first, and then Ron stalked off after tugging on clothes in a sloppy way and Dean slipped out to use the bathroom leaving Seamus with Niall and Abby.

 

Harry sat down next to him. “Okay what happened? Ron’s acting rather vicious, you’re frightened and jumpy but Neville was acting like he was going hex Ron?”

 

Seamus couldn’t look Harry in the face, “I don’t want to tell…”

 

Harry groaned, “He hurt you again didn’t he?”

 

Then Seamus let out a pained gasp when Harry poked him.

 

“Glamour and bandaged ribs. Your breath smells like a pain potion. What did he do this time? Kick you?” Harry’s voice faltered, it was almost inaudible, “I know how that feels.” Then the slightly taller Gryffindor coughed, “Are you sure you don’t need more healing?”

 

Seamus shook his head, “I’m fine…”

 

Harry lifted Seamus’ chin, “How long has this been going on?”

 

“I’m fine, I just need to stay low for a while.”

 

Harry scoffed, “That never works, hiding behind someone just enrages them farther. I ought to know. They’ll be more vicious if they are let to brood.”

 

How Harry knew that, Seamus didn’t know…

 

“So Neville’s being protective because he got between you and you made him promise not to tell Dean? You know that will never work right? Dean will be so hurt and upset that you wouldn’t tell him…”

 

Seamus shook his head, “I can’t let Dean know…bad things will happen…”

 

Harry patted his knee, “I understand more then you know.”

 

Then he was up and darting out of the dormitory.

 

When Dean showed back up they headed down to breakfast together…

 

XooooooX

 

Everything seemed back to normal until Harry and Hermione mentioned that Pucey’s puppy had mowed down Neville and that he’d hit his head.

 

Ron mockingly said that he hoped it had killed him.

 

Which made Harry uneasy and visibly upset…

 

Ron and Harry’s behaviour hadn’t at all changed by the time that Neville appeared and took the seat between Harry and Seamus.

 

“Are you okay? Apollo didn’t seriously injure you right?” Harry asked with a pale face.

 

“No, I just have a slight concussion. Adrian was worried sick… He blames himself…” Neville said pulling the potion from Madam Pomfrey out of his pocket so he could place it besides his plate and sighed, taking a bite of the waffles that had appeared when he sat down.

 

“Everything would have been better if the bloody snake’s dog killed him.” Ron mumbled to himself and Neville took in a deep shaky breath.

 

‘Brave. You are a Gryffindor, stay brave for Adrian…’ Whispering this to himself he clenched his fists beneath the table. His head started to pound and he quickly downed the potion before taking another bite of his breakfast.

 

Harry glared at Ron and then looked over at the Slytherin table, scanning it quickly, lingering on a certain blonde-haired boy, before looking down at his plate blushing.

 

“Aww Harry has a crush.” Neville teased quietly, poking Harry’s cheek.

 

That got Dean and Seamus’ attention making them look up and grin at him while George shifted in his seat, curiosity evident in his face.

 

“Thanks Neville.” Harry muttered darkly, still blushing.

 

“You’re quite welcome!” Neville was nudging Harry with his shoulder and giving his friend a mock bow.

 

The Great Hall doors opened and Oliver Wood walked in to Seamus’ confusion.

 

“How long have you liked him?”

 

“Liked who?” Oliver asked, both Harry and Neville hadn’t noticed walk over to them, while smiling at Neville and his old team.

 

“Hi Oli! How are you treating Perce?” George said, smiling up at his old Quidditch captain.

 

“Hush George…everything is great.” Oliver said with a smile.

 

“Hi Oliver, what are you doing here?” Harry asked, turning to look up at the former Gryffindor Captain.

 

“I’m actually here to talk to Neville.” Oliver said, turning his attention to the boy on his right.

 

Neville raised an eyebrow and scooted over, offering Oliver a place to sit.

 

Oliver sat and smiled.

 

Dean smirked as Neville turned to look across the Hall at the Slytherin table and meet Adrian’s lavender gaze.

 

There definitely were sparks there…

 

Seamus giggled.

 

They watched Draco Malfoy stand up, but Neville had turned his attention back to Oliver. “What’s up?”

 

“Well, first off, I want to state that I did some heredity research, and we’re second cousins. My mother and your maternal grandfather were siblings.” Oliver said, smiling.

 

Neville just looked confused.

 

Dean vaguely remembered an influx of letters from well-meaning relatives who tried to convince him to pick this subject or that subject back when they were contemplating electives…

 

“Also your paternal grandfather and my grandmother Cassie were siblings as well. Cassie is bonded to your Great Uncle Algie, the one who knocked you out the window? Secondly, I want to apologize for not being there last year, I should have done my research earlier and maybe you would have had me there for you as support. I was too Quidditch-obsessed to think of anything but that and my boyfriend…” Oliver said.

 

Then Draco’s stopping at Gryffindor’s table interrupted him.

 

All Gryffindor eyes had become glued to the Slytherin prince…

 

“Pot- I mean, Harry, I’ve come over here to apologize for my atrocious and cruel behavior in the past, in hopes that we could put it behind us and become friends?” Malfoy said nervously.

 

Ron glared jaw dropped at the blonde Slytherin.

 

Harry’s jaw dropped and his cheeks go red, but he put his hand out.

 

This gesture didn’t seem like much to the surrounding people, but Malfoy grinned and his eyes sparkled with an emotion that even Dean the artist had a hard time identifying.

 

“Harry Potter.” Harry said when Malfoy’s hand met his, both of their eyes widening.

 

“D-Draco Malfoy.” Malfoy said, trying to recover himself.

 

“I seemed to have mixed with the wrong sort. Maybe you can help me?” Harry asked as an innocent smile appeared on his face.

 

It’s Malfoy’s turn for his jaw to drop, but he nodded.

 

“Would you care to sit with us for a while, or are there too many lions for you?” Harry blurted out in a nervous way that was almost teasing.

 

“I was actually just going to go back, but I need to have a word with Longbottom and Wood before I go.” Malfoy said thoughtfully.

 

Harry nodded, and sat down.

 

Dean winked and Harry blushed.

 

Malfoy leaned across the table. “There’s a very possessive Slytherin over at my table, that doesn’t like older men talking to his Neville.”

 

“You can tell this Slytherin that I’m his cousin and that I can talk to my family if I want. As I was saying Neville, I was thinking about taking you to Hogsmeade as a sort of bonding time for us? Maybe get you new robes and lunch?” Oliver retorted.

 

Neville opened his mouth to protest but Oliver grinned.

 

“Please Neville?” Oliver begged giving him a sort of pouting puppy face.

 

They, Neville and Oliver didn’t notice Draco walking swiftly back to the Slytherin table but Dean, Seamus and Harry did.

 

“Fine, I’ll go.” Neville blushed sighing.

 

Oliver had left him to go up to the Great Table and Harry was watching Draco from afar.  
  


“Harry, stop staring, he’ll notice.” George mumbled.

 

Harry turned to face him, protesting. “I wasn’t staring.”

 

“You were too.” Neville smiled at him.

 

“Disgusting…” Ron mumbled, nudging Ginny with his elbow and leaning over to whisper in her ear.

 

“If you’ve got something to say, Weasley, say it to my face.” Neville growled, throwing Ron’s previous words back in his face.

 

“Am I not allowed to speak with my sister, Longbottom?” Ron asked snarling at him.

 

Neville’s ears burned. “I know you’re talking about how disgusting we are. Don’t deny it, if you have a r-remark to make about who I, or any of these boys like, say it to our faces. Spreading untrue things gets you nowhere and gains you enemies. You’ve already made an enemy of a very powerful Slytherin, and a large group of Gryffindors. You don’t need to have any more people against you.”

 

“I do what I want Longbottom, and if I want to beat the poof out of someone I should have the right to do it.”

 

“That is the single idiotic thing I have ever heard, you ignoramus.” Hermione said, turning to Ron as if to be a human shield to the boys he’d been insulting.

 

“Detention Ronald, I thought you would have learned by now. Keep your homophobic comments to yourself.” George growled at his younger brother.

 

Neville looked from George to Ron, as if picking out the differences between the boys.

 

That got Dean’s attention.

 

He’d never really given it much thought…

 

Ron’s hair was longer and curlier, lighter than George’s by almost three shades, though Ginny’s seems darker by four. Ron’s nose was long and pointed while George had a nose that is completely unlike Ron’s. Ron’s eyes are a silver blue color, just like Ginny’s, while George and Fred had deep blue-green eyes that could turn a straight man gay- if he remembered correctly; Percy’s eyes were much closer to the twins’ eyes then Ron and Ginny’s. Ron and Ginny had freckles covering every inch of their faces while their twin brothers’ barely a freckle in sight; their chins and the shape of their faces were different as well.

 

Neville seemed so lost in thought that he didn’t hear when George ask him if he was alright.

 

George must have heard Harry mention that Neville hit his head before breakfast.

 

George tapped the fourth year on his shoulder frowning.

 

Neville shook his head, turning to the ginger. “What?”

 

“I asked if you were okay.”

 

“Yes, I’m just thinking. I seemed to have given myself another headache.” Neville said.

 

Seamus thought that the pained look in his eye mean that the throbbing in his skull was coming back.

 

Neville cast his eyes over to the Slytherin table, watching Adrian in a heated conversation with his small group of friends.

 

Adrian turned at once and seemed to attempt some sort of silent conversation across the Great Hall.

 

Whatever was exchanged it brought Adrian over to their table.

 

Seamus was seeing definite attraction between Adrian and Neville as the prefect brushed the hair for Neville’s eyes and asked about the pain potion.

 

Dean sniggered when Adrian Pucey addressed Neville as ‘Ba-Nev’; he was pretty sure the Slytherin almost called Neville ‘babe’ or ‘baby’.

 

Then Adrian was kneeling behind the bench they were sitting at telling Neville how it pained him to know that he caused Neville’s injury even if it was an accident. After all, Adrian’s wolfhound was an O’Shanesey and it was a bit hyperactive. It probably wasn’t long from weaning…

 

It wasn’t that hard for Seamus to see Neville who was sitting between him and Harry fiddle with the ring on Adrian’s hand as it rest on his knee. The innocence of that act made both Neville and Adrian blush.

 

“Faggots.” Ron grumbled, glaring at them.

 

“What did I say Weasley? Leave him alone or I swear I’ll assign you detention every night with Filch until the end of god damn term.” Adrian growled, the hand Neville was playing with nervously, twitched.

 

Neville bit his lip as he intertwines their fingers. “Just drop it Adrian…”

 

“No Neville, he’s hurting you, and I won’t allow it.”

 

“So you’re the possessive one that Malfoy was talking about…” Oliver said, glancing from Adrian’s face to their hands. “Dinna expect that…”

 

Neville let go hastily, his face turning bright red.

 

Adrian grumbled something that sounds like the word ‘cousins’, standing to meet Oliver.

 

Oliver took his eyes from his tomato colored cousin to the Slytherin Prefect, who was nearly as tall he was. Oliver grinned and held out his hand to the boy before him. “Wood, Oliver Wood.”

 

“I know who you are Wood. I’m Pucey, Adrian Pucey.”

 

“I know who you are as well; we played Quidditch against each other many times before.” Oliver smirked.

 

“A very talented and tough competitor, might I add.” Adrian grumbled.

 

“Flattery gets you nowhere, Pucey. I see you’ve taken quite a liking to my cousin though.” Oliver teased in that forthright Scottish way of his.

 

Adrian tried to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

 

Oliver chuckled at them.

 

“More than he seems to realize…” Adrian whispered barely audible.

 

Oliver’s mouth formed an ‘o’ before smiling again, “He deserves someone who would be good to him.” Oliver said quietly, “Like a former Head Boy I know sometimes he seems to not see his own worth.”

 

Then all of a sudden, Neville started spluttering and coughing.

 

Adrian turned and knelt beside him again while Harry patted his back.

 

“Ye alright there Nev?” Seamus asked, his thumb rubbing nervous circles on Dean’s hand.

 

Neville nodded but continued to cough, tears welling in his eyes from coughing so much. He tried to take a deep breath and seemed to attempt to hold the coughing back, failing miserably, and tears fall from his eyes.

 

Adrian wiped them away and Harry rubbed circles into his back.

 

Slowly the coughing faded and with it seemed to be Neville’s breath.

 

“Maybe today is a really bad day for going to Hogsmeade.” Neville whispered with a raw scratchy throat as he fainted falling off the bench and luckily into Adrian’s lap.

 

“Nev? Nev!” Adrian gasped cradling the boy as he fell into him.

 

Quidditch sharpened reflexes and terminally clumsy lover likely had Oliver casting a cushioning charm on the floor behind Adrian.

 

Harry jumped off the bench, his face pale with worry. “Neville!”

 

“Maybe your stinking mutt killed him.” Ron sneered.

 

Dean growled under his breath but he heartily approved when Fred hexed him silent though he did wonder why Fred hadn’t done so sooner.

 

Seamus clenched his fists, sputtering in indignation, “Apollo’s no mutt! He’s a purebred wolfhound. One of the O’Shaneseys finest! We wouldn’t dare sell a lesser dog to the likes of the Puceys.”

 

Ron clenched his fist and raised it just enough for Seamus to notice.

 

Seamus flinched and turned abruptly, joining Dean in worrying over their friend.

 

Oliver knelt at his cousin’s side, ignoring the stiffness of the Slytherin holding Neville. “Must have been a hell of crack he took. I’ve never known him to faint before. Sprained wrists and ankles to be sure but not faintin’…you sure Pomfrey be checking our Neville over proper like?”

 

Adrian scowled, “Watched her myself. Of course she threw us out because she wanted breakfast and we were holding her up.”

 

“She’s up late most nights…” tiny Colin Creevey said quietly. “Dennis’ been sick since the night of Sorting. He caught a cold and hasn’t been better yet.”

 

George frowned, “That shouldn’t be…its been weeks.”

 

Colin sniffed, “I’m worried sick. His friends Mike and Ned see him more than I do…always bringing him their notes and homework. If it weren’t for them he wouldn’t be keeping up.”

 

“How’d he hurt himself?” Oliver frowned more fiercely.

 

“Pucey’s stupid dog ran him down. Any faster and he’d have killed him.” Ginny swallowed, repeating Ron’s words.

 

Hermione glared at her, “You should watch that sort of talk Ginny. Neville’s never bothered you. You have no reason to be cruel.”

 

The redheaded girl flinched.

 

Madam Pomfrey finally made her way over from the Head Table. “Really? What’s wrong with the boy now?”

 

Oliver glared, “Fainted. Your pain potion must not have done much good. You should have paid more attention to the boy instead of your stomach.”

 

“You have no right to talk to me like that Oliver Wood! You stupid sport has brought more patients into my hospital wing over the years. How many times has Harry Potter had to be carried into my realm unconscious? Quidditch ought to be banned!” Pomfrey said hotly.

 

The Quidditch fans hissed at her.

 

“I think,” George said shortly, “that the health of that boy is far more important then your prejudices. Now are you going to conjure the stretcher or shall I?”

 

The nurse sniffed, flicking her wand as if to conjure.

 

Adrian glared, “We don’t need it. I have him.” He held Neville gently but securely with one arm and held up the other to Oliver, “I will need a hand up though.”

 

Oliver nodded and hauled them both up.

 

George moved behind Adrian, placing a hand on his back to make sure that he didn’t tumble backwards again cushioning charm or not.

 

Then Adrian followed the stiff-backed nurse.

 

Behind him came Oliver, Harry, Dean, Seamus and Hermione.

 

Seamus was clutching Dean’s arm, his normally ruddy face pale with worry.

 

Harry was biting his lip and Hermione had an arm around him.

 

At the end of their group were George and Colin who were in a quiet conference.

 

Draco appeared and moved as if to comfort Harry.

 

Only Adrian turned his head, “Draco, go call Healer Smythe, I want a Healer to take care of Neville.” He snapped. “Clearly, a mere Medi-witch is no viable substitute.”

 

Immediately, the Slytherin Prince swerved away from the group without a murmur of complaint.

 

Harry was about to follow but Adrian shook his head, “You’d best be here in case he wakes up. You and I are his closest friends and he will need to be comforted.” Adrian shifted the fourth year’s boy in his arms, looking down at his pale face.

 

Oliver was walking to his right, watching him with great interest while Dean and Seamus had drifted to the back of the group and were whispering frantically with Colin and George.

 

Hermione and Harry still flanked Adrian and Oliver as they followed Madam Pomfrey to the infirmary.

 

Once at the doors the children rush in…

 

While Adrian laid Neville reverently down on a bed, George and Colin were rushing off to see Mini Creevey.

 

Madam Pomfrey started towards where Neville lay.

 

Adrian growled. “Your service is no longer required. I have the best healer in all of Magical Britain coming to heal him.”

 

“That’ll be quite an expensive visit, now won’t it Mr. Pucey? I’m perfectly capable of healing your friend for free.” She said starting towards him again.

 

Adrian snarled and stood. “I said your services are no longer required. I can handle the price, and he’s more than a friend to me. Now I advise you go and check on your other patients before I decide to take him away from here and bring him to Professor Snape.”

 

Oliver gave her a dismissive look and jerked his head indicating for her to remove herself.

 

Madam Pomfrey huffed in indignation and strutted away.

 

Like Oliver would let her touch his cousin again, clearly her previous treatment caused this. Lady Augusta would be furious…

 

Adrian turned back to Neville and took his hand. “This is entirely my fault, Neville… I didn’t mean it, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Hey Adrian, don’t beat yourself up over it. Neville wouldn’t want that.” Harry said,sitting on the other side of the bed.

 

“You’re talking like he’s dead. You don’t understand, you don’t have to live with being the cause of pain to your ma-really good friend…”

 

“You just said he was more than a friend to you… What did you mean?” The raven-haired boy asked quietly.

 

“I- it-it meant nothing. I-uhh…” Adrian stammered looked at the door in the hope of rescue.

 

The door was pushed open and Draco rushed over with a tired-looking healer who was definitely Smythe behind him.

 

Seamus recognized him from when they fell down the stairs and Neville summoned him to help look over Harry.

 

Adrian stood up with a sigh of relief and went to meet Healer Smythe.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened young Master Pucey? Young Master Malfoy was a bit short on the details…” the healer grumbled.

 

Adrian recounted every detail included the fact that Neville’s previous injury had been the fault of his puppy running into Neville and causing the boy to hit his head on the stone-flagged floor near the Great Staircase.

 

Oliver seemed to appreciate his candour even if it seemed to Dean that Pucey overly blamed himself.

 

Adrian eventually returned to the wooden chair beside Neville’s bed.

 

Harry had taken the chair meant for the bed beside Neville’s but had turned it so he was sitting opposite Adrian but definitely out of the healer’s way.

 

Oliver stood near but not too near the foot of Neville’s bed watching Smythe tend his cousin.

 

Leaving Hermione to sit beside Seamus and Dean on the bed behind Harry’s chair.

 

Smythe stepped aside to check the contents of Pomfrey’s potion cupboard but not long after casting a few spells that would clear up his breathing. “He should rouse in a moment or two I suspect.”

 

They all waited impatiently.

 

When they heard Neville moan, they moved closes to be within his bed curtain but not in the healer’s way of course.

                

Adrian’s hand visibly tightened around Neville’s but not enough to cause pain.

 

Neville turned towards him.

 

A relieved smile crossed Adrian’s face.

 

“I knew you’d wake up around now…” Adrian mumbled and turned his head to the right calling out. “Healer Smythe?”

 

“He’s awake?” Smythe said hurrying back over.

 

Adrian nodded.

 

“How are you feeling young Master Longbottom?”

 

“Lights bright…too bright.” Neville rasped.

 

Smythe pointed his wand at the bed curtains and they shut immediately. “Is that better?”

 

“A little.” Neville whispered. “Throat hurts.”

 

“You’ve got a rash young man, your throat’s swollen,” Smythe said as he gently felt Neville’s neck, “you lost consciousness and you’re chilled. You’re having an allergic reaction.”

 

“He’s allergic to peanuts.” Oliver said quietly. “I remember he had a peanut butter cookie when he was little. I didn’t think…”

 

“No peanuts…he just had plain waffles with butter.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Where is the potion’s vial?” Smythe frowned.

 

Hermione handed it over, “I thought it might be important. I was suspicious it was an allergic reaction. I’m allergic to bees…”

 

Oliver smiled at her, “Thank you. I should have done that…Pucey had his arms full.”

 

Adrian flushed.

 

“Sloppy!” Healer Smythe spat. “Irresponsible! Pomfrey! You got peanut oil on this potion’s vial. It mixed into the potion and almost poisoned your patient.”

 

The medi-witch looked stricken, “I made Mr. Creevey a peanut butter sandwich. He’s been ill for weeks. I wanted to see if he would keep it down. I must have forgotten to wash my hands.”

 

“I’ll be informing the Medi-wizard Union of this Pomfrey and Lady Longbottom. I would be very careful Miss if I were you.” Smythe pulled a potion out of his pocket and cast it directly into Neville’s veins.

 

“What was that?” Hermione asked curiously.

 

“A potion that should help him recover from exposure to peanut oil.” Smythe grumbled. “It was good that you called me young Master Pucey. After all, an incompetent medi-witch who recklessly exposed a patient to an allergen can’t be trusted.”

 

Pomfrey flinched.

 

Adrian looked as if he felt vindicated.

 

After all he had told Pomfrey not to touch Neville…

 

“Clearly,” the Slytherin prefect spat, “free isn’t good enough. Who knows what you would have done if I let you touch him. If you still have yet to wash your filthy hands then you might have re-exposed him.”

 

Smythe pointed his wand at Pomfrey and her hands glowed. “She would have, she has peanut oil all over them. Sloppy cook as well as a sloppy healer, wait you aren’t a healer are you? Like Slughorn I bet you couldn’t pass the tests, he’s still a Third Class Potions master and you couldn’t pass your Potions NEWT to enter healer training and had to settle for being a mere medi-wiitch. Clearly, abysmal History and Defence instructors are not all of the Current headmaster’s failings.” Smythe turned to Adrian, “I recommend he return to his bed and rest there away from her. I will inform the headmaster and his professors to grant him an extension on his homework. He should rest quietly for the rest of the day, read a book, sketch or nap. Your body has had quite the shock.”

 

“I guess I’ll have to take you to Hogsmeade my next weekend off then.” Oliver gave Neville a wane smile.

 

Neville could breathe a little easier now, “Sorry.”

 

Oliver glared at Pomfrey, “It’s not your fault. It was nice to meet you Pucey.” He held out his hand to the Slytherin Chaser, “I can see my fears that Neville was alone and friendless were for not. I’m glad he has all of you.” He gave Harry, Hermione, Dean and Seamus a bright smile. “Make sure he takes it easy. I promise to write you and make an appointment so you can tell Pucey our plans ahead of time.”

 

Adrian nodded sharply. “I’ll escort him to his bed myself. I’m sure Brecc’s looking after Apollo.”

 

“Would you like me to call on your grandmother, Nev? She really should know what Pomfrey did to you…” Oliver asked stopping to glance back at his cousin. “Take care of yourself.” Oliver said giving Neville’s hand a squeeze.

 

“No, you’d just make her come here to yell at me.” He mumbled, looking up briefly and Neville blushed, “Thanks everyone…”

 

“No problem.” Harry chimed in, “We were worried!”

 

“Aye,” Seamus piped up, “worried.”

 

“He had a concussion earlier should we still keep him awake?” Adrian asked the Healer while Oliver slipped away.

 

“Hm…” Smythe examined Neville’s head and found the small knot on the back of his head. “I think he will be able to sleep tonight. He just should be allowed to relax and rest. Something quiet, perhaps a book if it doesn’t cause his headache to return.” Smythe went over to the potions cupboard and removed a potions vial, casting a cleansing charm to clean it. He examined it, “A Snape, that should be safe.” He handed it to Harry, “You’re in his dorm right?”

 

Harry grinned, “Yep, Dean, Seamus and I are Fourth Year Gryffindors with Neville.”

 

“So am I.” Hermione frowned.

 

Neville, Harry, Dean and Seamus laughed chorusing, “But you’re a _girl_.”

 

Hermione glared, “Obviously.”

 

“Well it looks like you’ll be well looked after.” Smythe said dismissively

 

Adrian gestured at the two Gryffindors visiting the other patient, “Perhaps, you ought to take a look at that young man too. We wouldn’t want his care to be compromised.”

 

Smythe inclined his head, “As you wish young master Pucey. Do take care of yourself young Master Longbottom.”

 

Neville smiled tiredly, “I’ll try…”

 

With that the Healer left, leaving Neville and his friends alone to tend on Dennis.

 

“Can you walk?” Adrian asked Neville, holding out his hand.

 

Neville took it and slid his legs over the edge, gently placing his feet on ground. He tested his weight and his knees crumpled beneath him.

 

Quickly then a blink, Adrian caught him and held him up.

 

“You need a haircut.” Adrian said teasingly, scrunching up his nose and picking Neville up.

 

“You sweep me off my feet.” Neville joked weakly.

 

Adrian laughed, “I try. Now let’s get you to bed.”

 

Neville blushed but Adrian pretended not to notice.

 

Seamus leaned into his boyfriend and asked Dean a quietion as he raised an eyebrow. “Ba mhaith ifreann fuilteacha, Dean, a dheanann tu riamh gur le haghaidh Dom?”

 

“What did you say, Shay?” the taller dark-skinned boy asked quietly.

 

“I asked if you would do that for me.” Seamus said shyly.

 

“In a heartbeat. You need to teach me how to speak Gaelic.” Dean said kissing a spot behind Seamus’ ear that always made Shay squirm.

 

“Beidh muid ag cleachtadh ina dhiaidh sin.”

 

“What?”

 

“We’ll practice later.” Seamus promised with a mischievous wink. Much later…like when his ribs didn’t need to be wrapped.

 

Neville wrapped his arms around Adrian’s neck and rest his head on his shoulder, his face turned towards the Slytherin Chaser’s jumper to hide his embarrassment.

 

Adrian continued along the corridors, turning every so often, winding his way up to the Gryffindor tower.

 

Since Seamus and Dean were right behind them, they saw Neville cast his eyes up over Adrian’s shoulder and he probably saw Harry and Draco talking quietly at the back of the group, their heads tilted towards each other.

 

Adrian stopped at the portrait of The Fat Lady and mumbled, “Balderdash,” before stepping in and ignoring the portrait’s protests to having snakes in her den.

 

They were all greeted with the warm smell of cinnamon and the color red everywhere as usual.

 

“Our dormitory is upstairs to the right; Neville’s bed is the closest to the door.” Dean said quickly.

 

Seamus pulled him to a red armchair by the fireplace. The common room was fairly empty despite it being a Saturday, only a few younger students with their noses in books or playing Wizarding chess and Exploding Snap.

 

Then again it was still September and warm enough for the more adventurous students to be outside and the more studious ones to commander the library.

 

Seamus thought that Neville needed to be cosseted and humoured by the Slytherin. If they weren’t there then Adrian would have to stay right?

 

Besides, he just wanted to cuddle. He couldn’t trust his body after Ron’s beating for anything else and he wasn’t ready to sneak off to call Liam to fix his ribs again.

 

Adrian held Neville closer to him and quickly climbed the stairs to the boy’s dormitory.

 

They looked adorably sweet together.

 

Given that the armchair was one of those huge ones it comfortably fit the both of them; Dean sat in the chair properly and Seamus draped himself in Dean’s lap absently summoning Dean’s current sketchbook and a Muggle mechanical pencil.

 

Dean always said they were best for quick sketches, he could always go over them with a quill and ink later if he felt the need.

 

Dean kissed his cheek, causing the younger girls to twitter even as he opened the sketchbook.

 

Then had been too many cute moments between Slytherins and Gryffindors this morning that he had to record them on paper.

 

Seamus wanted Dean too distracted to realise that he too needed healing…

 

Besides Artist Dean was just plain hot…

 

 

 

 


	50. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween...

Chapter 48

 

It was Halloween and a Monday but they’d gotten the day off from classes…

 

Dean and Seamus were worried because Neville had been avoiding Adrian since yesterday…

 

Harry had been outright abandoning Ron because he’d said that Adrian’s dog should have killed Neville as well as learning for certain that Ron had been abusing Seamus.

 

The later thank Merlin Dean still didn’t know.

 

Harry had invited them all to a group study session to kill time until the feast and the Champion revealing.

 

Apparently Neville, Blaise Zabini, Draco and Hermione were also invited, which was fine by Seamus after all he could help Blaise with Charms which he was and get Neville’s help with that blimey Herbology essay on bubotubers which he needed.

 

Harry and Neville were late, which had Shay nervous that they’d had a run in with Ron…

 

“Slow down Potter! No running the library!” came the familiar acidic tones of Madam Prince the librarian.

 

Harry did slow down because he was tiptoeing up to Draco, wrapping his arms around Draco’s face and covered his eyes. “Guess who?” he whispered.

 

“Hmm… well, I tell this stranger is a male, because of the sound of his voice, he has skinny little wrists, let me guess… Harry Potter?”

 

“Wrong!” Harry laughed.

 

Draco whirled around in his seat.

 

Harry held up his hands in defeat, “Kidding, kidding.”

 

Draco grumbled quietly as he patted the seat next to him.

 

Neville approached the table shyly.

 

“Aye, Neville.” Seamus said, lifting his head to look at him properly.

 

“Hello Longbottom,” Draco said in a polite greeting.

 

Harry interrupted him. “It’s Neville, Draco.”

 

“My apologies, Neville then.” Draco said at once.

 

Neville smiled at him.

 

Blaise turned to Dean as if to ask him for help with Charms instead and they both nod to Harry and Neville in greeting before returning to Charm while Hermione merely smiled back.

 

“Neville, could you possibly help me with this ‘erbology project? I can’t seem to reach 5 feet on characteristics of a bubotuber. I always had trouble with the ruddy plant.” Seamus whinged.

 

“Sure! The visible part of which is said to resemble a large, thick, black slug, which also squirms to its own accord. The surface of a bubotuber is covered in shiny protrusions, which secretes thick yellowish-green pus that smells a lot like gasoline, when squeezed.” Neville said, sitting down besides Seamus.

 

Dean and Blaise whispered quietly, pressed against the wall with their noses in a charms book.

 

Seamus was suspicious that they were discussing Harry and Draco but he needed to focus on Herbology.

 

Harry noticeably scooted closer to Draco and immediately Hermione stood slowly, closing a thick book.

 

“Granger- I mean, Hermione,” Draco said quickly, “could you grab me a reference book while you’re up? I’m about to help Harry with Potions.”

 

“Sure, Draco, just give me a minute. I want to get myself another book to read.” Hermione said with a smile, before picking up her book and going down a random aisle.

 

Neville watched Seamus write for a while before pulling out his Potions essay. “I wish Adrian was here to help me…” he pouted.

 

“Where is he anyway? I haven’t seen you together since Saturday, and its Monday.” Seamus asked out of curiosity despite barely looking up from his essay.

 

“I don’t know… I have this real bad feeling he’ll be champion, and I might have an anxiety attack if I see him, so I’ve been avoiding him. I feel horrible about it but I can’t help it. Dinner is in less than an hour and I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold myself together if he’s chosen.” Neville said quietly.

 

“Yeah, I understand yer point. I’d have a bloody heart attack if it was Dean gettin’ chosen for a competition that could cost him ‘is life.” Seamus frowned.

 

“Thanks Shay, that totally made me feel better about this…” Neville scowled.

 

“That’s not what I meant, Neville. I meant that Adrian is a wise young man and can make his own choices. He wouldn’t put himself into a state of danger if he knew he couldn’t handle it.” Seamus protested.

 

“That’s exactly it though Seamus, he’s entering a competition and he doesn’t know what the challenges are or what to train for. What if something happens to him in this ruddy competition that damages him like it damaged my mum and dad? What if Adrian hurts himself and is physically disabled forever?” Neville said with a pout.

 

“Yer overreacting mate, Adrian knows what he’s doing.” Seamus frowned.

 

“Seamus is right, Adrian is my cousin. I know a lot about him, and one thing is true. Adrian wouldn’t put himself in a dangerous predicament unless he knows he can handle it.” Draco sniffed.

 

“Really? That was just a guess...” Seamus said surprised.

 

“Last time I seek comfort in you, Shay.” Neville muttered darkly.

 

“Sorry Neville.” Seamus shrugged, going back to his essay.

 

It was sometime before Hermione appeared with two books in her arms, while looking quite flustered.

 

“Whoa Hermione, getting two books too much work for you?” Draco asked, using her given name instead of her surname.

 

“Sorry I took so long, here is your potions book.” Hermione said nervously.

 

“Did you meet someone ‘Mione? Was it Ron?” Harry frowned glancing up at her.

 

“No, it wasn’t Ron.” She said, blushing.

 

“But it was someone?” Neville asked, winking as he leaned over towards her.

 

“How can you tell?” Hermione protested.

 

“I’m gay, Hermione.” Neville said sternly.

 

“Okay fine, I met a girl. That’s all I’m telling you.” She whispered, opening her book quickly.

 

Neville smiled, turning back to help Seamus with the two feet he has left on the essay for Herbology.

 

So Hermione met a girl who made her nervous and Neville thought it was a girl because he was bent. They were quite the bent lot, after all Seamus had long thought that Blaise was bent and with the way Harry and Draco behaved he suspected them as well.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry stood and stretched, yawning quietly. “Time for dinner and champion revealing.” Harry said, helping Draco up and then Hermione.

 

Neville stood along with everyone else and followed them as they headed to the Great Hall.

 

In the corridor, Blaise and Seamus delve into a conversation about magical creatures, Hermione and Draco talked about Hogwarts, Dean and Harry chatted about the tournament leaving Neville who lingered in the back, not talking to anyone, but biting his lip and wringing his hands.

 

“Neville!” Someone shouted.

 

The voice was slightly familiar to Dean…

 

Dean and Harry stopped and turned to glance behind them.

 

By then Neville had turned around.

 

Blaise and Seamus had as well.

 

They could see Adrian sprinting down the stairs towards Neville.

 

“Um hi- oomph.” Neville started to say but was tackled and pulled into an embra.

 

“Salazar’s wand, don’t you ever go two days without speaking to me again. I was worried sick, Neville.” Adrian said, squeezing him.

 

They watched as Neville instinctively wrapped his arms around Adrian’s neck and Adrian lifted him off the ground.

 

The moment was so fluffy that Seamus couldn’t help but stepped into Dean’s arm and lean against him.

 

It was so cute and it made them all the more happy to see their friend held like that.

 

“I’m sorry Adrian, I really am. I just… I don’t want you to be chosen for the tournament… I’m so worried.” Neville mumbled.

 

Adrian squeezed him tighter, burying his face in Neville’s neck. “I promise I won’t get hurt Nev.” Placing the fourth year down, he kissed Neville’s forehead before pushing him towards his friends. “Go, I’ll see you there. I have to make a round before I head to dinner.”

 

Neville stumbled to his friends, dazed.

 

It was the first time that Dean or Seamus had seen Adrian actually kiss the younger Gryffindor boy even if it was a chaste kiss.

 

Harry looped his arm through Neville’s and led their stunned friend into the Great Hall.

 

Entering the Great Hall, Harry let go to give Draco a hug.

 

Draco and Hermione had waited for them, they hadn’t seemed to hear Adrian over their discussion of the various volumes of Hogwarts: A History.

 

Seamus cringed at the venomous glare that headmaster gave to Neville and Harry but primarily Harry for publicly embracing Draco and it didn’t dim in intensity even though they separate and head to their respective house tables.

 

Dean heard Neville whisper to Hermione.

 

“Hermione did you feel it too onto?”

 

She nodded, her face ashen white.

 

What was exactly so awful about Draco and Harry being friends or even Harry and Neville?

 

The Headmaster’s sudden shift in expression and behaviour was so strangely like Ron’s former shifts from terrorising Seamus to being Harry’s ‘faithful’ best friend that it made Seamus uneasy.

 

There was the familiar Halloween speech and the feast was officially started while the thousands of black bats flying overhead screech to each other occasionally.

 

Dean was worried when Neville only nibbled on his dinner and then he placed his fork back down, instead engaging in conversation with Harry and George.

 

XooooooX

 

After the feast, Professor Dumbledore had Filch bring the Goblet up to the Head Table again.

 

Filch ended up placing it where the podium had vanished…

 

Dumbledore then rest a hand on the side of the cup, smiling slightly.

 

The smile was colder then usual and sent shivers down Seamus’ spine prompting him to scoot closer to Dean instinctively.

 

Ludo Bagman was sitting on Karfaroff’s right, while Mr. Crouch was next to Madame Maxime.

 

“I wonder what they’re doing here…” Harry mumbled from his place near by.

 

“They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn’t they?” Hermione said softly. “I suppose they wanted to see it start.”

 

Neville bit his lip nervously; watching the Headmaster his face was steadily turning whiter.

 

“The moment has come,” Dumbledore began, “the Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before the Goblet is ready to choose, just to clarify the procedure we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartimus Crouch, Head of the Department of International Cooperation…” people politely clapped, “and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.”

 

Louder applause for Mr. Bagman rang through the Great Hall,but Bagman waved off the applause with his hand though he smiled winningly.

 

“Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament,” Dumbledore continued, “and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madam Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions’ efforts.”

 

The flame in the Goblet flickered slightly.

 

“The instructions for the tasks the champions will face have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger.”

 

Silence filled the Hall but Neville still seemed anxious.

 

“As you know, three champions will compete in the tournament,” Dumbledore went on, patting the Goblet, “one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire.”

 

Beside them Neville gulped and bit his lip harder.

 

Dumbledore stroked the Goblet’s handle and everyone tensed as Headmaster looked around.

 

“The Goblet is almost ready to make its decision,” he said. “I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions’ names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber,” indicating to the door beyond the staff table, “where they will be receiving their first instructions.” Taking out his wand and giving a great sweep, Dumbledore extinguished all the candles, except for the ones in the giant pumpkins, plunging the Great Hall into semi-darkness.

 

The Goblet was easily the brightest thing in the Hall, bluey-whiteness of flames almost blinding them in its brightness.

 

“Any second…” Fred mumbled from his spot beside his twin.

 

The flames inside the goblet turned red suddenly and sparks begin to fly.

 

Neville sucked in a breath as a charred piece of parchment flew from the goblet, into Dumbledore’s hand.

 

“The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!”

 

“No surprises there!” Ron shouted but his tone was hard to place.

 

Then a storm of wild applause and cheering swept over the students.

 

Viktor rose from his place at Slytherin table before he made his way along the staff’s head table before disappearing into the chamber.

 

“Bravo, Viktor! I knew you had it in you!” Karkaroff boomed loudly, as the chatter died down.

 

The goblet turned red again, and a second piece of parchment shoots out, propelled by flames.

 

“The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore rumbled.

 

Immediately a Veela-looking girl rose gracefully to her feet from her seat at Ravenclaw and flitted up to the staff table and into the next chamber.

 

Neville sucked in a breath again as the Goblet’s fire turned red again. He squeezed his eyes shut and crossed his fingers. “Not Adrian, not Adrian, please not Adrian…” He whispered.

 

“Adrian Pucey! Hogwarts will be represented by Adrian Pucey!”

 

Neville bit back a sob and opened his eyes to see the sixth year Prefect get up from his table, all the Slytherins on their feet clapping.

 

Adrian met his eyes and smiled, but frowned upon finding such great sadness in them.

 

As quickly as he looked, he disappeared into the next chamber and Neville collapsed on Gryffindor’s table, his face buried in his arms.

 

“Excellent!” Dumbledore called out in a happy voice though it did not reflect in his eyes as the last of the cheering died down. “Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real,” then Dumbledore stopped speaking suddenly.

 

The goblet had turned red again, sparks flying in every direction.

 

Seamus shivered, that couldn’t be good.

 

Dean rest an arm round his shoulders because he sensed impending doom as well.

 

Another piece of parchment floats towards the old headmaster and he grabbed it. “Harry Potter.”

Immediately Harry turned frantically toward Hermione and Neville. “I didn’t put my name in, you know I didn’t.”

 

Dean glanced back over his shoulder towards Slytherin even as he clutched Shay close.

 

He knew how furious he would be if that was Shay’s name…

 

“Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you please.” Dumbledore frowned as he called out Harry’s name again.

 

“Go on,” Hermione whispered, nudging Harry slightly.

 

“Professor this is unacceptable! Harry didn’t put his name in the Goblet! I was with him all day! He’s only fourteen; you can’t allow him to compete!” Draco yelled at the headmaster from across the Great Hall.

 

“Hush Draco,” Snape snapped at him from the dais where the Head table was.

 

Draco glared at him but quieted.

 

Dean watched as he shook with fury even as a shaken Harry whose eyes had filled with tears as he bit his lip and shuffled towards the staff table.

 

“Well… through the door, Harry,” Dumbledore said pleasantly, but his smile had completely vanished.

 

Harry moved along the teachers’ table and into the chamber with Bagman closely following behind him.

 

Dean frowned, “Why hasn’t McGonagall moved? The Host School’s champion is supposed to be escorted into the chamber with honour by his House’s advisor!”

 

Hermione did the only thing she could: rub Neville’s back and hum softly, knowing that empty words wouldn’t help either of them.

 

McGonagall flinched as if she’d heard Dean’s comment and rose.

 

Then a furious Draco strode past them, he looked like he wanted to light someone on fire as headed for the antechamber that Dean was sure was the one that they had waited in all those years ago before being Sorted.

 

Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, McGonagall and Draco who was seemingly reluctantly escorted by Professor Snape entered the small chamber.

 

George whispered, “Not Harry…why Harry? Hasn’t he suffered enough? First losing his parents and then being sent to those horrible Muggles. He gets here and his broom nearly kills him! He has to deal with a Mountain troll. A professor nearly strangles him. The next year he has a mad Bludger trying to kill him! Then Ron’s rat turned out to be a killer. Merlin, then this summer…and Ron, now this! He doesn’t deserve this tell me why? Why Fred?”

 

Hermione flinched at the mention of this summer.

 

Dean who had a violent summer himself wondered just what George meant about ‘those horrible Muggles’ and ‘this summer’.

 

Then Theo Nott was there pulling George into his arms, “I don’t know George…he’s suffered so much and he’s still kind. That takes a strong person. He’ll get through this. I know he will.”

 

“How do you know?” George sniffed.

 

“Because he has you.” Nott said quietly. “He’ll need you to be strong for him. You were there right there every time he was in the air. You did your best to help him. Even becoming practically attached to him by a sticking charm.”

 

Neville didn’t seemed to hear any of that; he just shook crying as if his heart was breaking,

 

Seamus knew then that Neville didn’t just like Adrian Pucey; he loved him.

 

Just then Adrian ran from the chamber and into the Great Hall, which was still full of students that were watching the chamber door expectantly.

 

Adrian hurried to the Gryffindor table, calling out, skidding to a halt behind the boy who had his head on the table. “Neville!”

 

Hermione pulled away to let him comfort Neville.

 

Neville lifted his head and looked at Adrian, flinching slightly as Adrian knelt beside him.

 

Neville looked away. “This is why I hadn’t talked to you since Saturday.”

 

“You were ignoring me then?” Adrian asked his eyes filling with pain and shock, and he looked stricken and hurt.

 

“Not ignoring, avoiding. I don’t want you to get hurt Adrian… I know you wouldn’t put yourself in a state of danger if you knew you couldn’t handle it, but Adrian, you don’t know what you’re up against… What if you get hurt? I’ll blame myself for not fighting against you entering.” Neville said through sniffling sobs.

 

Seamus’ heart ached for Neville, it was just awful to see him so broke.

 

Dean held onto Shay as Adrian forced Neville to spin around and threw his arms around him.

 

“I promise you Neville, I’ll swear on whatever you want me to, that I will not intentionally get myself hurt. I won’t do anything irrational and I promise you that I won’t let Harry get hurt. Neville please look at me…” Adrian said pulling away to look in Neville’s eyes.

 

“I can’t Adrian… I’ll burst out in tears again… Please, just go back to your House; I’ll come find you when I think I can handle looking at you…” Neville sniffed while still refusing to look at the distraught Slytherin.

 

Dean watched as Adrian stalked back to his own House table, straight for Montague, speaking quietly and the huge Slytherin led him out the side door behind Slytherin table even as Draco and Harry popped out of the Anteroom.

 

Hermione was visibly torn between a devastated Neville and Harry who was shaking in Draco’s arms.

 

Draco looked livid, alive with righteous anger.

 

The two of them came towards Gryffindor and Draco sat down like he belonged there in Harry’s empty seat and rocked Harry. “I’ll tell father. I’ll find some way to get you out of this. It’s as rotten as a spoilt potion! And as for Uncle Sev,” Draco glared at Snape, “if he thinks I’m going to back down or not write father he’s stirring his potion wrong. You’re not alone Harry, you’ve got us. We’ll stand behind you, we know you didn’t enter and they’d got no right to make you participate when it clearly violates the rules.”

 

Dean and Seamus nodded.

 

It would be hard to enter if he was always with one of them right?

 

Seamus was certain that Harry hadn’t even tried slipping out of the dormitory once this year yet.

 

“Just get me out of here before Adrian gets back okay?” Harry whispered. “I don’t want to steal his thunder. He’s the real champion.”

 

Draco lifted him carefully, “If you’ll open that door, it’s the same room as the first years wait in. it leads out to the corridor.”

 

Hermione jumped up and then frowned. “What about Neville?”

 

Dean smiled at her, “Shay and I’ll look out for him. Don’t worry. Just take care of Harry.”

 

Hermione smiled gratefully as she scurried ahead of Draco to open the antechamber door so Draco who was carrying a shaking Harry could follow.

 

Even as they slipped away, Dean reluctantly let go of Shay.

 

They each placed an arm on Neville’s back, Seamus’ on his waist and Dean’s on his shoulders.

 

Dean whispered, “Come on, you know you don’t want to be here when Adrian comes back either.”

 

Neville let them lead him out the same way that Harry, Draco and Hermione left.

 

They didn’t see Harry or the others even though they headed straight up to their dormitory.

 

Neville fell face first into his pillow and resumed those heartbreaking sobs.

 

Seamus curled up in Dean’s lap, when Niall and Abby nuzzled them.

 

Hagrid had dropped off Abby and Niall during the beginning feast so they were waiting for them.

 

It was just awful to see Neville like this.

 

Their friend had never show such raw emotion before.

 

It wasn’t any wonder when he cried himself to sleep.

 

Dean used a switching charm to dress him for bed and then conjured a flannel to wash his tear-streaked face before levitating Neville enough for Seamus to turn down his bed.

 

They put Neville to bed properly and then closed his curtains, casting silencing charms so that Ron’s mouth wouldn’t disturb him before going to bed themselves.

 

 

 


	51. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

 

Neville was practically catatonic all week; he sleep, ate, bathed and took notes like a robot…

 

Well that was Dean’s opinion anyway, they made sure that Neville got to all his classes but they worried because he wouldn’t really talk nor would he even look at much less speak to or about Adrian.

 

Neville didn’t look up when Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Dean and Seamus sat around him. To be accurate, Harry sat beside him, while Draco and Blaise shared the next table.

 

George’s Theo actually sat next to Hermione behind Draco and Blaise, which meant that Dean and Seamus were behind him.

 

Moody’s wooden leg thundered against the stone floor.

 

Neville flinched and sat up.

 

“Normally, you don’t learn about these until Seventh Year but Albus gave me special permission for Fourth Years and older.” Moody said gruffly. “We’re focusing this year as I said before on Curses. Today’s lesson is on Unforgivables.”

 

Neville stiffened.

 

“Can anyone tell me the name of an Unforgivable?” Moody growled at them.

 

Theo raised his hand, “The Imperious.”

 

Hermione raised her hand, “The Killing Curse.”

Neville startled them as he shakily blurted out, “The…Cruc…ia…tus…”

 

“Five points to Slytherin and ten to Gryffindor. Yes, there are three Unforgivables: the Killing Curse, the Cruciatus and the Imperious. All three were favorites of the Death Eaters.” Moody sneered at them, “Recognizing their affects and how to combat them if one cannot avoid them is what you are to learn.”

 

Hermione’s hand was in the air, “How can one defend against them? I thought there aren’t any shields that work on them? According to my readings, that is why they are considered unforgivable.”

 

“Miss Granger, if Mr. Weasley threw a punch at you would you stand there and let him hit you?” Moody scowled.

 

Hermione frowned, “I’d duck.”

 

“Exactly, if you see a green spell always duck! Not all green spells are the Killing curse but sometimes one can’t tell if the green is the color of Potter’s eyes. When in doubt of the shade of green duck! Constant vigilance! That is how one stays alive!” Moody shouted at them shaking his fist.

“Sometimes that doesn’t always help…” Neville mumbled.

 

Moody’s odd blue eye rolled and then focused on him, “Mr. Longbottom? Is that in reference to your parents? I knew them, they could have been more cautious.”

 

“I’d rather they were anything but what they are right now…” Neville whispered.

 

Even Dean who had an iciness where his love for his mother ought to be, had little idea what Neville meant by that.

 

“I’m going to show you what it looks like when one is under the Cruciatus and the Imperious first.” A clear glass jar soared into Moody’s outstretched hand; he opened it and let a spider out before putting the lid back on and setting the jar down on his desk.

 

From behind him, Dean could hear Ron making a loud sucking sound. Right the little shite’s boggart was a giant spider.

 

“Engorgio.” Moody intoned dully.

 

Ron shoved his desk forward and his chair back so fast that all three: the chair, the desk and himself ended up on the floor.

 

The students turned around and some giggled at him.

“Outing yourself in such a manner is unwise Mr. Weasley. As if the notation in your file of your boggart wasn’t enough.” Moody snarled, “Five points from Gryffindor.” Then the strange defense professor turned his attention back to the spider, his eyes shining with a maniacal glee.

 

Ron stood and brushed himself off, glaring at the people around the room who were watching him.

Moody coughed.

 

Immediately, everyone’s heads snapped in his direction at break-neck speeds.

 

The enlarged spider was enclosed in his palm and he looked around the class with his real eye.

 

Opening his palm, he raised his wand and pointed it at the spider. “Imperio.” He muttered and the spider became stiff, before it began to tap dance on Moody’s hand.

 

A lot of the class laughed but Neville clamped his hands together, his palms sweating.

      

“You think that’s funny, huh? It’s funny that I could force it to jump out the window, drown itself, or force itself down one of your throats?”

The laughter died abruptly and Moody put the spider on his desk, where it began to do a gymnastics routine, like the ones the Beauxbatons girls did when they entered the Great Hall that first night.

 

“Which of you thinks you can resist it?”

Harry raised his hand defiantly.

 

Draco protested at once, “Harry!”

 

“Hush Draco, he knows what he’s doing.” Blaise said leaning over.

 

“Mr. Potter…Imperio.”

Harry blinked at him, and then looked at Draco. “Blaise was right, it doesn’t affect me.”

 

Draco blinked a couple of times in astonishment.

 

“Anyone else?” Moody growled.

 

Blaise tentatively raises his hand.

 

Moody looked at him, his wild blue eye looking right through him. “Mr. Zabini, are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Professor.”

 

“Imperio.”

 

“Stand up.”

 

Blaise scrunched his nose and reluctantly stood.

 

_“Put your hand above your head.”_

 

Blaise’s arm went up slowly, jerking like it’s fighting itself the whole way.

 

_“Jump on the table.”_

 

Blaise squeezed his eyes shut and his left foot slid to his right.

 

_“Jump on the table, Mr. Zabini.”_

 

Blaise lunged like he was fleeing a mad hippogriff.

 

“Jump on the table.” Moody insisted

 

Blaise started to leap but his legs locked before he could take proper preparation to jump and his knees hit the table with an earsplitting crack.

 

He screamed

 

At once Neville burst out of his seat as did Draco who scrambled to help him.

 

“Put him in his chair, he needs to see the rest of this lesson.” Moody growled at them

 

Neville grabbed Blaise’s arms while Draco supported his back.

 

“I promise we’ll get you out of here and to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible.” Neville whispered.

 

Blaise nodded, silent tears streaming down his face and blood seeping through the knees of his dress pants due to the force in which he hit the desk.

 

“Alright, alright sit down.” Moody snapped.

 

Neville rushed back to his seat.

 

“Next curse. What did you say it was, Longbottom?” Moody growled.

“The C-Cruciatus, sir.” Neville stammered.

 

“Right you are.” Moody turned back to the spider from before.

Neville whimpered even before the spell was cast, already frightened by the mere mention of the spell that incapacitated his parents.

 

“Crucio!” Moody snarled.

 

A wail comes from the spider.

 

Neville sagged in his chair as he fainted.

 

“Stop!” Hermione cried out.

Harry caught Neville as his friend slumped in his chair, staggering with the larger boy’s weight.

 

“Goyle! Go get Adrian right now! Dean, Seamus get Neville. Hermione help me with Blaise. We’re leaving.” Draco snapped.

 

Goyle ran from the room obediently.

 

Hermione hopped up from her seat and helped Draco put Blaise in his arms.

 

Harry stared wide-eyed at his friends.

 

Seamus shook him lightly. “Aye, help us.” He mumbled and bent down.

Harry roused himself from his stupor and helped lift Neville between the two boys.

 

Then Adrian burst into the room, rushing straight to Neville. “Thank you, boys. Ten points to Gryffindor each.” Adrian said, scooping Neville into his arms immediately.

 

“Adrian, hurry.” Draco murmured.

 

Adrian turned to him to find a broken and bloody Blaise clinging to Draco’s neck, with tears staining his cheeks.

 

With a quick nod, Adrian pushed past the students standing in the aisle and out the door.

 

When Moody tried to demand they stay Theo and Dean stared him down before storming out of the room.

 

Ahead of them Harry walked beside Draco, holding Blaise’s hand. “Go ahead and squeeze Blaise, I’m used to pain.”

 

The comment made Draco growl low in his throat.

Blaise immediately squeezed Harry’s hand causing to Harry yelp at how strong the Veela boy was.

 

“Draco it hurts…” Blaise whimpered.

“I know Blaise… I’m sorry I made you sit there, I should have taken you out of there sooner.” Draco said apologetically, normally he would have run his best friend to the hospital wing. Why had he listened to the professor?

 

Blaise’s foot bumped a pedestal and he cried out in pain

 

“Whoa! What’s going on here? Do you need help?”

 

The voice was semi-familiar but the face was more so, it was Charlie Weasley, George’s older brother.

 

“Charlie! Can you carry him please, Draco looks like he’s about to collapse.” Harry begged, running up to the handsome ginger.

“What happened, Harry?” Charlie said frowning

 

“Moody cast the Imperious on him and told him to jump on the table. Blaise tried to resist and made it halfway. His legs locked before he jumped and he hit his knees on the table. There was a loud crack, he’s bleeding and he’s in terrible pain, I think he broke something.” Harry shivered slightly at the memory of the incident.

“Of course! To think, Moody casting Unforgivables on students! What about Longbottom? I think I saw Pucey with him. He’s in your year isn’t he, Longbottom I mean.” Charlie asked.

“Moody cast the Cruciatus…” Hermione offered.

 

“Not on Neville right?” Adrian whirled around, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes.

“On a spider and Neville passed out. He’s been emotionally stressed, and that broke any semblance of control he had left.” Hermione said quickly.

 

Charlie took the sobbing boy from Draco’s arms, for a brief second Blaise flickered a rosy gold. “Let’s get him to the Infirmary.”

 

“My knees…” Blaise sobbed.

 

Charlie’s eyes filled with sadness. “Shh… we’ll get the pain to go away soon.” The Dragon Tamer soothed.

 

Blaise whimpered despite the comfort.

 

Adrian rushed ahead, with Charlie right on his heels.

 

Harry had a sudden rush of dizziness and fell toward Draco.

 

“Harry!” Draco shouted, catching the smaller Seeker.

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay. My head…” Harry gasped.

“Is it your scar Harry?” Hermione asked frantically, helping Draco prop Harry against Draco’s shoulder.

 

“No, I got a sudden rush of dizziness and my body went cold.” Harry said wearily.

 

Draco scooped Harry up and cradled him. “Let’s follow Adrian… I want to make sure he doesn’t leave to kill Moody after he gets Neville to the Infirmary.”

 

Theo was stiff as he trailed behind the group.

 

Dean saw the light of an unfamiliar spell strike Harry but he couldn’t see the caster…

 

Theo caught his eye and nodded, that he had seen it too.

 

Someone tried to attack Harry? But why?

 

They followed their friends into the infirmary, watching intently while Blaise found his mate and Adrian sent an elf after Smythe.

 

The healer Neville had summoned to look after Harry after the tumble down the stairs as well as just about every time Neville’s been hurt, appeared.

 

Seamus clutched Dean’s hand like a lifeline.

 

Theo paced anxiously…

 

Dean was surprised that Blaise’s mate was so much older and clearly a Weasley…

 

After the last debacle of leaving patients near Pomfrey, neither Dean nor Seamus were very surprised that Blaise was treated, given potions and instructions as well as released to recover in the dormitory where he would be safe from Pomfrey.

 

Neville worried them the most when Smythe became incensed on his behalf and insisted on sending for a mind healer.

 

Given the sex talk and book from Seamus’ grandfather, Dean already knew about male pregnancy so he wasn’t as surprised as Harry despite their both being raised in the Muggle world.

 

Pomfrey may have slammed her door but Smythe entered her office to use the floo while Adrian cradled Neville and Charlie did his best to soothe Blaise despite his shock.

 

When Smythe returned with another healer, Draco met him and jabbered about their relationship before leading Mind Healer Tonks to Neville.

 

Adrian then asked Draco to send for Neville’s grandmother, immediately Draco and Goyle offered to send for their parents to tell them about Blaise.

 

Dean, Seamus and Theo stayed to the side while Neville was examined and watched in shock as Adrian failed to properly explain the situation to Neville’s grandmother.

 

Adrian was banished from Neville’s side and was removed by a worried Montague to Harry’s loud protests.

 

Seamus wasn’t happy and turned almost skittish when Mind Healer Tonks snapped at Harry and Neville’s grandmother.

 

Seamus watched as Harry flinched and backed up terrified into Draco who wrapped his arms around him immediately.

 

Draco’s father chastised him but Draco’s response was to scowl at him and turn so his body was blocking Lord Malfoy’s line of sight.

 

Eventually Neville woke up and predictably asked for Adrian.

 

Lady Longbottom asked Neville if he was alright to which Mind Healer Tonks retorted that he couldn’t be given the situation.

 

Harry explained with a frown after wiggling out of Draco’s arms that Adrian had been sent away.

 

Immediately Neville sat up, worrying them and ignoring Mind Healer Tonks as he whispered about Adrian being sent away.

 

Draco nervously told Neville about Montague taking him away.

 

Neville immediately asked if he could find Adrian for him and Draco asked Harry if he would like to see the Slytherin common room.

 

Harry agreed even as Mind healer Tonks tried to talk to Neville again asking what he remembered.

 

Neville glared at him as Draco and Harry slipped away. “I remember Adrian being chosen as Champion, being upset with him and telling him to leave me alone, going to Defense, and getting a le-lesson o-on the Un-Unforgivables, a-and Blaise… I-I don’t want to talk about it…”

 

“I’m Mind Healer Tonks, and I’m here to help you.”

 

“That doesn’t make me want to talk to you.” Neville snapped, turning his head towards where Blaise lay in the bed beside him, an older version of George holding his hand.

 

“Is he awake?” Neville asked, still ignoring the Healer who was quietly fuming.

 

“No, he fell asleep right after Lady Malfoy arrived.” The ginger responded.

 

Goyle entered the room with a woman on his heels.

 

“How is he?” She asked, looking at Lady Malfoy.

“His knees have been fractured and he’s been given a potion to relieve the pain. He’s been asleep for a while now.” Lyra Malfoy said softly.

 

“Greg only told me the minor details. Is it true that Moody cast the Imperious on him? He tried to fight it and wound up here with fractured knee-caps?” the woman who was clearly Goyle’s mother even if she didn’t much look like him.

 

“Quite correct, I’d recommend talking to Draco or anyone of their Gryffindor yearmates about the situation. Though one good thing has come of this situation and I’m glad to say that Blaise has found his mate.” Lady Malfoy said.

 

Neville tuned them out, turning back to his grandmother. “Gran, why did you send Adrian away?”

 

“It’s entirely his fault that you’re here, Neville!” his Gran protested.

 

“No, it’s because I’m clumsy. Adrian has been one of the only sources of my happiness this year, and you’ve thrown him out. He is one of the only people I can rely on. I can trust him, when I can’t even trust you. You wouldn’t understand what I’m feeling. So to throw out the one person who cares more about me than himself and to tell him that he can’t see me while I’m vulnerable probably broke his heart. I hope that you feel great about stealing my happiness, because if Harry and Draco find him and can’t convince him to come back to me, you’d better not expect me to forgive you for what you ruined.” Neville growled viciously, venom dripping from his every word.

 

Lady Longbottom stared wide-eyed at her grandson and gaped, seeming at a loss for words.

 

“Now, I’d like some time alone, if you and this ignoramus would leave me alone, I’d greatly appreciate it.” Neville snarled.

 

“Ignoramus? Me an ignoramus? Boy, you must be mistaken, because I am the Healer who treats your parents!”

 

“Damn well that’s done! You can’t fix them! No one can, and I am an orphan! Now, before I have to call someone to remove you, I’d like to be alone!” Neville glared.

 

His temper must have shown because they both stepped away from the bed and closed the curtains.

 

Neville bit his lip as tears well in his eyes.

 

Seeing Neville start to cry because Adrian was gone had Seamus tearing up and burying his face in Dean’s robes.

 

Dean rubbed his back and tostled his hair in a soothing manner.

 

Eventually Mind Healer Tonks gave up and closed Neville’s curtains and Neville’s grandmother sat primly on the bed opposite Blaise’s to simmer in displeasure.

 

Adrian finally appeared to Dean’s satisfaction, he stalked across the infirmary and drew back the curtains.

 

A faint aggressive growl reached their ears just before Adrian spoke.

 

“Neville?” Adrian’s voice was soft and gentle.

 

Neville must have said some whisper about being surprised at his return.

 

“Of course I came back, Nev. I’ll always come back for you.” Adrian spoke gently but there was a note of steel to his voice.

 

That steel made Lady Longbottom flinch.

 

Adrian shut the curtain but they could hear his soothing voice.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you Neville. You’re just a bit broken, but that’s okay because I’m going to mend all the cracks. I’ll make it better.”

 

Charlie carried a sleeping Blaise once Blaise was released officially and Lady Malfoy and Lady Goyle followed Charlie out of the infirmary with Theo trailing after them pensively.

 

After Mind Healer Tonks was informed about the infirmary not being a safe place, from Smythe who had stayed to talk to Blaise’s guardians and mate, he begrudgingly gave Adrian permission to carry Neville up to his dorm as well as order Dean, Seamus and Harry- who had just returned to keep an eye on him and to send for him if Neville collapsed like that again…

 

Adrian pointedly ignored Neville’s grandmother’s protests due to Neville’s clinging to him as he carried Neville out of the infirmary to his dormitory as he had the last time Neville was injured.

 

Dean watched as Harry shyly squeezed Draco’s hand and told him to go stay with Blaise.

 

Draco frowned, “Are you sure?”

 

Harry nodded, “I’ll go look after Neville. Blaise needs you. I’ll be fine, Dean’ll look after me won’t you?” he winked.

 

Dean coughed, “Of course.”

 

Seamus giggled, “Our hero…”

 

Dean was grateful for his dark skin because he would have visibly blushed.

 

Dean and Seamus linked arms with Harry and they followed Adrian leaving Draco to make his way to Slytherin…

 

XooooooX

 

The day after Moody’s horrible lesson on Unforgivables, Dean and Seamus had found Harry was more protective of Neville just as they were.

 

He was also quite short-tempered today and Ron’s alternating between badgering and bullying wasn’t helping…

 

Dean was surprised that Harry had held his tongue this long…

 

“Leave me alone Ron!” Harry snapped, “If you don’t want to be my friend that’s just _fine_. I wouldn’t want to be friends with a narrow-minded prick anyway.”

 

Dean was very conscious that Neville was oblivious to the argument until Harry yelled at Ron.

 

“Don’t you and Neville make the perfect pair? He faints watching spiders and you faint with Dementors. You poofters are nothing but cowards and weaklings.” Ron sneered.

“Insult me all you want Ron but leave other people out of it.” Harry glared.

 

“Just leave us alone Ron.” Hermione snapped.

 

“Back off Weasel.” Draco scowled.

 

Dean’s hand was clenching and unclenching as it neared his wand.

 

Until Seamus took his hand and squeezed it.

 

“Wee little Longbottom too cowardly to stand up for himself? He needs traitors and stinking Slytherins to do it for him? No wonder his parents went mad, they couldn’t stand to be around him.”

 

Neville shook, “My parents didn’t go mad because of me! They were Aurors you dumb bastard! No one went up against Bellatrix Lestrange and won.” He staggered, horror-struck.

 

Draco flinched, “Neville I had no idea…”

 

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a glance, before Goyle spoke, “You want us to teach him a lesson Draco?”

 

Draco sneered, “He’s not worth it. We better head in before the bell or Professor Snape will be furious.”

 

“Hiding behind the professor’s robes again Malfoy?” Ron taunted. “Surprised yer not wearing rosettes like the ones at the World Cup that say ‘Support Pucey- the Real Hogwarts Champion’.”

 

Draco snorted, “I don’t have to, Harry wants out of the competition. When that happens we’ll all support Adrian won’t we?”

 

“Like hell! Harry will never support a stinking snake as Champion.” Ron spat.

 

Neville clearly found his nerve again because he lashed out verbally at Ron due to the slander against Adrian who had been nothing but kind to him, “Adrian isn’t a Stinking Snake! He’s a kind, considerate friend. Where were you when I needed help? Nowhere, Adrian came for me, he sent for healers for the both of us. Adrian is a better friend to us then you ever could be. He wouldn’t turn on a friend!”

 

“You’re all imperioed or something.” Ron glared, “Or just traitors.”

 

“Get out of the way Weasel we want to get to class on time.” Draco snapped.

 

The bell rang.

 

Ron snickered, “Too late.” He turned to enter the classroom and stumbled back.

 

Framed in the doorway was a scowling Professor Snape.

 

“Detention with me Weasley for prohibiting your classmates from entering the classroom. Twenty points for tardiness and ten for each student you kept out of class. Let’s see: Potter, Malfoy, Finnigan, Longbottom, Thomas, Nott, Granger, Goyle and Crabbe. One hundred and ten points Weasley and class barely started. That’s nearly a snitch capture isn’t it? I will be writing to your parents. Now get inside all of you!” Snape barked moving just enough to allow them to pass.

 

The ten tardy students entered irritated.

 

 “Antidotes!” Snape said, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering in an unpleasant way that sent chills down Neville’s spine. “You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one…” 

 

Neville watched as Snape’s eyes met Harry’s, and from Harry’s expression he knew what was coming. Snape was going to poison him and test his antidote on him.

 

“Table partners on the board.”

 

Longbottom/Malfoy

 

Finnigan/Granger

 

Potter/Thomas

 

Nott/Weasley

 

Goyle/Crabbe

 

Both Dean and Seamus were disheartened to not be partnered with each other; Seamus could get by in potions but unlike Neville he didn’t usually melt cauldrons unless he was partnered with Neville.

 

Given the friction between George and Ron, it could not end well to have Ron and Theo partnered up.

 

Draco was arguably the best brewer in the class; then came Nott followed by Dean and Hermione. Neville had a shot at passing if he was partnered with either of them…

 

Despite Snape’s gruffness he was giving Neville a chance to pass…

 

As usual while brewing, Neville’s attention drifted.

 

“Not that one!” Draco hissed grabbing his hand with his left and tossing the proper ingredient. “Now stir three times counterclockwise! You almost blew us all up.”

 

Neville flushed mumbling out his thanks.

 

Draco kept one eye on his own antidote and the other on Neville.

 

Unlike Hermione, Draco didn’t hiss instructions out of the side of his mouth. He jabbed his finger at the recipe and cut both their ingredients together even though they were brewing vastly different Antidotes.

 

Draco also stopped him a few times from putting in the wrong ingredients just in time, “You’re not stupid,” Draco snipped exasperated, “just easily distracted. Boy does Adrian have his work cut out for him. You’ve nearly given me a heart attack every five minutes!”

 

Theo made no move to help Ron, rather from Dean’s vantage point it seemed as if he’d cast a spell to stick Ron’s feet to the floor and enclose him in a bubble charm, which was why no one could hear his ranting.

 

Whether it would protect Theo if Ron ruined his point was debatable.

 

Well it if kept Theo from hexing the idiot embarrassment to Gryffindor, his rival deserved points for silencing the weasel.

 

Dean had nearly finished his own potion while keeping Potter on track, Potter had good instincts but poor follow through. He had better attention to detail without Ron distracting him…

 

Then a loud knock on the dungeon door and it swinging open interrupted class…

 

Dean vaguely recognised the boy as Gary Pucey, Adrian’s brother who was a Second Year Gryffindor.

 

Seamus remembered him purchasing Adrian’s wolfhound from his family’s kennel….

 

Gary strode into the room confidently, beaming first at Neville and then at Harry, who was beside Dean as he walked up to Snape’s desk at the front of the room.

 

“Yes?” Snape said curtly.

 

“Pardon the interruption sir, but I’m supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs.” Gary said with stern politeness.

 

Snape stared down his hooked nose at Gary, whose smile never faded from his eager face.

 

“Potter has another hour of Potions to complete,” Snape replied coldly. “He will come upstairs when this class is finished.”

 

Gary frowned, “Sir, Mr. Bagman wants him, and the Headmaster asked me to fetch him. All the champions have got to go, they said something about wands and interviews but they sent us off quickly.”

 

“Very well, very well,” Snape snapped. “Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote.”

 

“Please, sir he’s got to take his things with him,” Gary insisted. “All the champions need their wands and the way they were talking it would take a long time…”

 

“Very well!” Snape growled, “Potter take your bag and get out of my sight!”

 

Neville flinched at his tone and Harry did too as he reluctantly packed up his things and left the classroom

 

Draco grumbled, “I told father! He should have done something! He’s always talking about how important he is in the Ministry and how much pull he has in the Board of Governors! He should have replied!”

 

“Draco politics have nothing to do with antidotes, please turn your attention to your own potion.” Snape snarled.

 

This time it was Draco who flinched but he was silent…

 

Dean subtly finished Harry’s antidote before turning off the burner since Harry forgot and bottled his potion for him, labelling it. He was sure to use a handwriting copy spell.

 

Neville was just naturally skittish but Dean had suspicions that Harry had a ‘Fergus’ in his past who mistreated him.

 

The longer he really watched Harry the more certain he was, he knew that abuse wasn’t tolerated in the Wizarding world given how swiftly he, Dana, Mal and Mark were put in the custody of Seamus’ grandparents this summer.

 

One of these days he _had_ to discuss his suspicions with George and Hermione, though perhaps Draco should be involved…

 

Before Dean knew it class was over and they were ordered to clean up and turn in their antidotes.

 

Dean had bottled his up and labelled them carefully before he took both his and Harry’s brewing equipment to wash. Putting way both of their leftover potions ingredients wasn’t difficult either.

 

Slipping Harry’s finished potion on the table with the others without being noticed was but Dean was almost certain he succeeded.

 

He just hoped the wand weighing went smoothly…

 

 


	52. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 

Ron had slunk off a while ago; Harry had mumble something about meeting Draco but Neville had been the first to leave out of all of them.

 

While Neville mentioned meeting Blaise, Seamus was almost suspicious that he had plans with Adrian instead…

 

Dean was starting to relax a tiny bit since the fall down the stairs but that was hard to notice given that Ron was more vicious and his words dripping with more vitriol then ever…

 

They dressed in warm gloves, cloaks with warming charms and boots before heading downstairs for a late breakfast. Dean and Seamus paused in front of the large oak entrance doors before wrapping mufflers around each other and tugging warm hats on.

 

They leashed Abby and Niall; Dean had Abby’s leash around his left wrist and had his right wrapped around Seamus’ shoulders. Seamus had Niall’s leash on his right wrist and his left looped about Dean’s waist.

 

It was thrilling to step out into the snow-clad world together.

 

They stepped into a variety of stores picking out gifts for their family before heading over to the Three Broomsticks to have lunch and get butterbeers to warm up.

 

They’d noticed that Neville and Blaise were shopping along with Harry and Draco only to be joined by Adrian Pucey…

 

Hermione was hanging out with Mal surprisingly, and they end up joining Neville, Blaise, Adrian, Harry and Draco just as Dean and Seamus did outside The Three Broomsticks.

 

George waved a greeting and hurried towards them.

 

“I could really use a butterbeer…” Theo said while lacing his fingers with George’s.

 

Blaise caught wind of a scent, glancing around, a smile crossing his lips and they noticed that he saw Charlie walking towards their group.

 

“Hey Charlie, we were just going to get some butterbeer, would you like to join us?” George asked smiling at his older brother.

 

“Actually, I was wondering if I could take Blaise from you all.” Charlie said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Blaise looked nervous and excited, though he immediately limped towards Charlie. “I’m all yours.”

 

Draco followed and helped Blaise make his way to Charlie.

 

“Thank you Dray…” Blaise said gratefully.

 

“Anything for you.” Draco smirked.

 

Charlie held out his arm for Blaise to take.

 

“Thank you…” Blaise gave the elder Weasley brother a winning smile.

 

“I-it’s my pleasure.” Charlie said, attempting to help the limping boy the best he could.

 

“Same place your friends are, just a more private corner.” Charlie said quietly.

 

Blaise’s mouth formed an ‘o’ before smiling.

 

Charlie opened the door to Madame Rosmerta’s pub and let Blaise chose the booth.

 

Adrian took the door from Charlie so he could follow Blaise inside; he was watching the elder Weasley with a pensive look.

 

Neville, Mal and Dean managed to weave their way through the crowded pub to fetch drinks while the rest including Seamus found a place to accommodate all of them.

 

Seamus levitated himself so he could sit on Dean’s lap, to give them a bit more room.

 

Neville, Mal and Dean had barely returned to their table with their drink order when an elf showed up wringing her hands.

 

“Master Theo! Master Theo, there be trouble at Hogwarts. Master must be coming right away. Its dreadful…Pokey was just in time. Lord Nott was screaming about clothes. She be crying and the dog be angry.”

 

Theo dropped his mug of Butterbeer and it split on the table, “That bastard! I knew this would happen! I knew it! Where’s Ned? Three months? He can’t even last three months?”

 

George touched his arm, “Calm down Theo?” he turned to the shaking elf, “Is she alright?”

 

“Won’t stop crying. Puppy barely let Pokey near her. Oh Master…”

“Take us right now.” George said as he tried to calm Theo.

Then the elf that was apparently Theo’s Apparated them away leaving their companions shocked.

 

Being the only one of age at their table with George gone, Adrian quickly cast a cleaning charm to vanish the split Butterbeer.

 

Before any of them could really react to the news the elf had brought Blaise sat up so suddenly that his chair fell over and his raised voice reached their ears.

 

 _“You know what? Ma’ va te ne a fanculo. I’ve waited my whole life for you, to feel the least bit of love. I don’t have anyone who loves me; I’m the figlio di puttanta.”_ Blaise said in a broken voice.

 

 _“Blaise wait!”_ Charlie sputtered

 

Draco blinked calling out, “Blaise?”

 

Then Blaise ran from the restaurant, a brief glimpse of his face as he passed their table showed that he was crying but his knees couldn’t been healed enough for that sort of activity…

 

George’s elder brother stared at the door of the pub in shock before he ran after Blaise. Charlie paused briefly to throw a handful of coins on his table and tore off after the distraught boy.

 

First Draco and then Harry tore out of The Three Broomsticks after Blaise and his mate…

 

Draco’s face was pale with anger as he rose hurrying after Blaise and Harry immediately took off after him.

 

Neville swallowed, “You don’t think he’ll do anything foolish do you?”

“If he tries I know Draco will deal with it. Whatever the disagreement between him and

Charlie was, I am surprised he handled it that way.” Adrian frowned. “I wasn’t really as close to him as Draco and Theo were. Theo was there for Blaise after Draco got himself attacked by a Hippogriff but whatever emergency called him back to Hogwarts, I’ve never seen him so angry.”

 

“Shouldn’t we check? I don’t know if George can restrain him if Theo’s really angry.”

Dean frowned.

Seamus stood up, his face pale, “Dean, Pokey said Heraclio was angry and almost wouldn’t let her near him. Something really awful happened. We gave Heraclio to Gracie as a companion not as a protector.”

 

“Calm down, I’m sure he’s fine.” Dean tried to pull him down.

“No Dean, Heraclio might be a grey but he’s still an O’Shanesey dog and he’s Niall’s pup. He’s injured I know he is. Something terrible happened, Theo was very angry. When he said he was worried about Gracie I didn’t think he meant that she would be in danger.” Seamus protested, and then he turned to Adrian, “I know I’m a Gryffindor but would you let us into Slytherin to check on Gracie and Heraclio? If he’s hurt we’ll have to summon Lord Johnson, he’s the canine medic who looks after our dogs.”

 

Adrian frowned, “I suppose we’ll have to then. This business with the Notts troubles me and if his sister and her dog were attacked then something must be done. Theo is far too young to get custody.”

 

The group rose, leaving a tip and their drinks half drunk.

They hurried back to Hogwarts, following Adrian to a side entrance that opened onto a stair that led directly to the dungeons.

 

They hadn’t been there very long before Adrian stopped before a stonewall and spoke the password.

 

A door appeared which Adrian opened.

He made his way up the staircase to the Fourth Year boys’ dormitory.

 

They had no sooner opened the door then a growl was heard.

“Heraclio, be quiet.” A soft girlish voice reached their ears.

Seamus called out, “Gracie? It’s Seamus…”

“Seamus? You’re a Gryffindor. How did you get here?” the girl called back in a shaky voice.

 

“Dean is here too with Abby and Niall. Is Heraclio okay?”

“He was hurt and it’s all my fault.” The girl sniffed, “I knew I was supposed to stay in the Nursery.”

“Can I see him?” Seamus asked quietly.

“Theo told me to stay here. Did he send you?” Gracie swallowed.

“We overheard Pokey tell him there was trouble and Heraclio was angry.” Seamus told her gently.

“He tried to protect me…” Gracie sobbed, “Father said he was going to cut Heraclio’s head off and send it to Theo. He said I was useless and that Theo did a bad thing introducing me to people. He promised to hurt Theo.”

Adrian was trembling with anger, his hands clenched into fists while he struggled to keep a kind look on his face.

“Can I come take a look at Heraclio?” Seamus whispered.

“George fixed him up but Heraclio is still upset.” Gracie sniffled.

 

Seamus took slow measured steps towards the bed that Gracie’s wavering voice came from. He pulled back the curtain and gasped; the pretty little girl he had met and spent time with during the last few Quidditch matches was now covered in bandages making her look more like a mummy then a girl.

 

The bandages on Heraclio made Seamus upset and he whispered a curse in Gaelic.

 

The others must have come up behind them.

Neville and Hermione burst into tears; Dean was surprised when Mal immediately pulled Hermione into her arms.

Then a pop resounded in the mostly silent stone chamber.

A vaguely familiar voice called out, “Gracie?”

 

The girl looked up, “Ned? Neddy! I’m sorry! It’s my fault! I disobeyed and father hurt Heraclio.”

 

The Gryffindor scurried forward, “Merlin, Gracie…”

Adrian grumbled, “Where’s Theo?”

“With George mucking around. He took on father and father is in St. Mungos. Legally,

Theo is Lord Nott apparently.” Ned scowled.

Gracie tugged on his sleeve, “Is Theo okay?”

Ned smiled at her, “You know Theo, he’s invincible.”

“In the absence of your brother and as the highest ranking Slytherin, unfortunately as adorable as she is, we really can’t hide a girl in the boys’ dormitory.” Adrian said sternly.

Ned frowned, “Why not? She’s slept here before.”

Adrian sighed, “It’s not wise to allow it to continue, someone might get the wrong impression.”

 

“Theo’s bent and he’s like our dad.” Ned scowled.

 

“Unfortunately at his age, Lord Nott or no, no one will give him custody of you two.”

Adrian mused, “We’ll have to find a suitable guardian.”

“Theo said all of our relations are dead or Death Eaters.” Ned grumbled.

“There has to be someone…” Adrian paced, “What was your mother’s name?”

“Prince?” Ned frowned, “Evelyn Prince.”

“We’ll just have to talk to invite Theo to a conference with Professor Snape. Snape would listen to us and give us some good advice.”

 

Ned groaned, “Theo would never go for it.”

Seamus put out his hand for Heraclio to sniff, muttering to him softly while Abby whined and jumped onto the bed, curling around her pup and the little girl.

 

Neville squatted down besides the bed, tears leaking from his eyes.

 

“Hi Gracie, I’m Neville.” His voice shook a bit and the little girl bites her lip gently.

 

“Hello Neville… Why are you crying?”

 

Her innocence made it seem painful to Neville but he smiled at her anyway, “I’m crying because I’m glad you’ll be okay.”

 

“But you don’t even know me.” Gracie reached for Neville’s hand and he let her take it.

 

Ned had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, thought he seemed careful not to put too much pressure on her bandages.

 

Draco and Harry arrived just as Adrian turned to leave the room.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Draco snarled.

 

“Aye, watch your mouth.” Seamus said, looking up from Heraclio.

 

“Sorry. Do we need to alert anybody about this?” Draco said hastily.

 

Theo appeared from behind Draco; he was shockingly taller then when they’d last seen him in _The Three Broomsticks_ and his hair covered his forehead in a fringe.

 

“What are you all doing up here?” He angrily shoved past Draco and Harry, making straight for his bed.

 

Abby leapt away from the bed, as if sensing Theo’s anger and she instinctively herded Seamus towards Dean.

 

Neville stood and backed away, dropping Gracie’s hand on the bed.

 

“Theo, we can’t leave her up here. It would be best if we contact Professor Snape and let him deal with this. He is our Head of House and your relative.” Adrian advised.

 

“He’s a Death Eater. If he comes anywhere near my sister he’ll be cursed to hell. I’ll be damned if I put her in the power of another Death Eater.” Theo snarled.

 

“Uncle Sev would never hurt her. He helped the Ministry during the attack at the World Cup. Let him help Theo.” Draco looked over at the little girl on the bed who was clutching her very large puppy to her. “The only reason he’s still here is to help us, he doesn’t want any of us to be forced to follow in our father’s footsteps.”

 

Adrian heard a whimper and noticed Harry’s look of distress.

 

The Seeker subconsciously was rubbing his left arm and backing up slowly.

 

Adrian’s first impulse was to hug the boy but Draco took notice and pulled Harry to him, shooting a worried look at Hermione.

 

Adrian took a step towards Theo who snarled.

 

“I don’t wish to inflict any harm upon you or your family Theo, but I will fight you on this. You may be an adult by Ministry standards but you are not of age to raise children. Professor Snape is a relative of yours from your mother’s side and he will help you. You are Lord Nott, but you need to understand that these two need an adult to raise them. You need the chance to be their older brother, not their father. I promise that Severus won’t hurt your family, and if he tries, which he won’t, I will protect them with my life.” Adrian took another tentative step towards Theo.

 

Only the boy growled again, “Protecting them is my job, not yours Pucey.”

 

Adrian stiffened, his spine straightening. Not many people called him by his last name with such hostility.

 

“I really hate to play this card Theo, but as a Slytherin Prefect and its King I demand you let me call Professor Snape to help us solve the matter at hand.”

 

Adrian saw Neville blush and bite his lip out of the corner of his eye, but maintained eye contact with Theo the entire time. Adrian could see the hair bristling on the back of the Fourth Year’s neck but Theo’s eyes lowered in submission.

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea at all…” Theo hissed.

 

“Wallie.” Adrian barked.

 

Immediately a house elf appeared, looking up at Adrian with large eyes.

 

“Yes Master? What Master Adrian be needing?”

 

“Go find Professor Snape and tell him we require his attendance in the boys’ fourth year dormitory immediately. It is imperative that he comes at once.” Adrian said sharply even as he refused to break his staring match with Theo.

 

As Wallie disappeared with a pop, Adrian turned to George. “Should I send for a Healer and proper authorities or allow Professor Snape to do it?”

 

George didn’t have much time before Professor Snape and former Defence professor Remus Lupin come thundering up the steps to the dormitory.

 

“I got a message that my attendance was required. Mr. Pucey, I expect you have a valid…” He trailed off when he scanned the room that was unusual crowded with boys, most of whom did not sleep there when his eyes landed on Theo’s bed and they softened immediately.

 

Professor Lupin placed his hand on Professor Snape’s shoulder as if to reassure him or something and moved to stand beside him.

 

“Professor Lupin…” Harry said breathlessly, he appeared to Adrian anyway to be very surprised to see their former Defence professor.

 

Professor Lupin smiled kindly at him, “Hello there, Harry.”

 

“Remus, go call Healer Smythe.” Professor Snape said, turning to look the ex-Professor.

 

Professor Lupin’s eyes dart to the bed Theo was standing in front of in what clearly was a defensive posture. Gracie’s eyes meet his and he turned pale.

 

“Remus.”

 

Professor Lupin snapped out of it and hurried from the room.

 

“Lolly.” Professor Snape barked.

 

Immediately, an unfamiliar house elf appeared at his leg.

 

“I require Madams Greengrass and Bones’ attendance immediately. I knew this day would come.” He grumbled the last part, waving the elf away. His eyes scanned the room again, taking in faces this time. “Seven Gryffindors? Well this is an inconvenience…”

 

Everyone moved to the sides of the room, leaving Adrian and Theo still facing each other.

 

“Professor…” Adrian greeted him respectfully, despite not looking away from Theo.

 

Theo glared angrily at Adrian but he didn’t fight when George tugged him to the side which forced him to be the one to break the staring match.

 

Once Adrian was sure Theo wasn’t going to attack him or Professor Snape, he turned and bowed slightly. He could feel Neville’s eyes on him and smirked slightly.

 

“None of that…” Severus snapped, “Now if one of you would explain to me what happened and why there is an injured young witch clearly too young to be at Hogwarts on your bed Theo, I would greatly appreciate being enlightened.”

 

Adrian answered promptly, “I know that following the death of his mother, at the time Theo dropped out of sight for reasons unknown. He believes that it is his duty to protect them and they clearly respect him but it is more paternal respect then sibling related. From what I understand Theo is now legally Lord Nott making him the Earl Mansfield of Nottingham and Caen Wood. Though I am unsure if he retains the title of Viscount Sandhurst or if it is now granted at least temporarily to his brother whom I believe was registered as Dareios Nott.”

 

Then Adrian frowned, “I am suspicious that due to Theo taking the Headship of the Nott Estate and Gracie’s appearance that the former Lord Nott attacked them both. We weren’t entirely sure what happened ourselves. A Nott elf appeared in _The Three Broomsticks_ and informed Theo that something terrible had happened that had upset the puppy. Apparently, Seamus and Dean were aware of the puppy’s existence and its relationship to the Nott family. Seamus surmised that something had happened to Gracie who I suspect is actually Charis Nott. At which time we hurried to Hogwarts where we found Gracie, soon after Ned and Theo showed up. I informed Theo that despite his legal status he wouldn’t be granted custody of his siblings due to his age and I recommended that you be sent for. Their elf told them that all of their living relations are Death Eaters but they said that their mother was Evelyn Prince before she joined the House of Nott. You are Lord Prince technically aren’t you? I think that makes you their closest relation.”

 

“Your Aunt Charity and her sisters have a nearly equal claim,” Professor Snape said thoughtfully, “Evelyn Prince was my Aunt but she was Charity’s cousin.”

 

Adrian frowned, “She’s a professor and single, I don’t see Aunt Charity wanting custody anymore then Aunt Irma. Mother is usually busy with Wizengamot or Board of Governor duties. As for Aunt Connie she claims to have her hands full with _In Stitches_ and her own teenage daughters.”

 

“Then again, I have the stronger claim and someone mentioned in passing over the summer that children related to me might need guardians soon…” Snape mused.

 

Theo flinched.

 

The door opened and Professor Lupin had returned with a wizard in the robes of a healer and an aristocratic witch with expensive looking green robes.

 

“Madam Greengrass and Healer Smythe as requested.” Professor Lupin said as he entered the room and took his place at Professor Snape’s side.

 

“Thank you for coming so quickly.” Professor Snape with a slight bow.

 

Smythe said nothing to either of them as he went at once to examine Gracie.

 

Theo let out a small growl as the healer approached her but George seemed to calm him somehow.

 

“He’s a healer, she’s been hurt. He has to make sure she’s alright. It isn’t that he doesn’t trust how we fixed her up. He just wants to be sure she’s healing properly.” George said in a soft hiss.

 

George seemed to calm him, which had Seamus inwardly snickering since he’d predicted they would be a couple last spring. Of course how could they forget the passionate interlude in the corridor on the train before Ron showed up and spouted vitriol at the new couple.

 

Adrian’s Aunt Aurora Greengrass frowned, “Adrian, Professor Snape. Why was I sent for?”

 

“Theo and his sister were both attacked by their father. Theo’s father violated the strict dictates of power according to the Nott family and thus Theo is Head of the family, he has also come into a magical creature inheritance. I am unsure what it is and I will not ask, despite both he is still not yet fifteen. With an eleven-year-old brother and an injured sister who is as yet too young to attend Hogwarts, I knew you would disapprove of his retaining custody due to his age.”

 

“Quite right, I believe his mother was Evelyn Prince before her bonding was it not?” Madam Greengrass sniffed.

 

“Yes, my aunt and your sister-in-laws Faith, Constance, Irma and Charity’s cousin.” Snape added.

 

“Evie’s kids?” a familiar voice cried out.

 

Dean hadn’t even heard his Muggle Studies professor come in.

 

Professor Burbage hugged Theo and then Ned but burst into tears when she saw Gracie, “You’re all alive. Thank Helga! I thought Oran was a bad person but how could he hurt a little girl?”

 

“Do desist with the blubbering Charity!” Madam Greengrass snapped.

 

“I’m only a Hufflepuff Aurora,” Professor Burbage sniffed, “I’m allowed to be weak if I chose.”

 

“There is no way I’ll be granting custody of them to you. You would do nothing but spoil and coddle. Even if their life with Oran was distasteful that is not the proper way to parent. As Head of the Department of Magical Children I’ll be temporarily granting custody to Lord Prince, I see betrothal rings. I expect you to make your relationship permanent rather soon. These children will need a stable home environment, I know of your reputation Severus Snape and I believe that you would give these children the sort of structure that they would need.” Madam Greengrass sniffed.

 

“What about the estate?” Theo grumbled.

 

“Their inheritances? I suspect that young Dareios has a vault, a trust vault; I would expect you and Lord Prince to oversee that jointly. I don’t need to put it in writing do I? As for Miss Nott, you two can decide on her trust vault and any monies that need to be granted to the family she joins when she is of age and bonds. Legal custody will be granted to Lord Prince and to his consort after his bonding, however he can give a legal consent for his fiancé/betrothed to look after Miss Nott while he is in classes if needed. I will be sending the appropriate papers by tomorrow at the latest. As for Master Dareios you two can consult if you wish but Lord Prince true custody is yours. Smythe a copy of your report please. Oh and thanks to our supplier having caught up on his orders, we should be contacting your nearest relations soon Mr. Thomas. ”

 

Then she disappeared in a flutter of green robes.

 

Neville whispered, “What does she mean Dean?”

 

“I’ll tell you later, promise.” Dean whispered back and Neville nodded.

 

Professor Snape glanced at Theo as he and Professor Lupin walk towards the edge of the bed.

 

Professor Burbage had moved away from Gracie and was squeezing Ned tightly. The young Gryffindor was trying to push her away but she wasn’t having any of it.

 

Adrian smiled and watched as his Head of House and the professor’s mate spoke quietly with Gracie.

 

George gripped Theo’s hand tightly and the Slytherin leaned into him, finally having given up on fighting the inevitable.

 

Healer Smythe tapped Professor Snape on the shoulder and he stood up, squeezing Professor Lupin’s shoulder as he went. The Healer led Professor Snape out of the dormitory, the door falling closed behind them.

 

“So you’re my new daddy?” Gracie asked Professor Lupin.

 

The older wizard smiled proudly, “I sure am, and that man with the dark hair who just left is too.”

 

Neville tilted his head and watched the exchange with a teary smile on his face.

 

“Two daddies? Really?” She gasped and the now calm Heraclio jumped back up onto the bed, curling around her.

 

No sooner had Madam Greengrass left then Madam Bones appeared…

 

Well that was a bit of an exaggeration because Madam Bones followed Professor Snape and Healer Smythe into the dormitory…

 

Professor Snape and the healer approached Theo’s bed.

 

Professor Snape gave Gracie a gentle smile; “The healer is going to take you to St. Mungos just for a day or two to make sure that you’re healing properly. Remus is going to stay with you until you can come back. While you’re gone I’m going to have a room set up for you in my apartments and when you are released you’ll move in there. Be sure to tell Lolly if there is anything she needs to get from the Nursery at your old house. Your brothers can visit our apartment whenever they have time after classes as long as they keep their marks up.”

 

“What can I call you?” Gracie asked nervously biting her lip.

 

Professor Lupin chuckled, “I’m partial to dad actually…”

 

Snape swallowed, “Papa will be suitable.”

 

Gracie nodded, “Okay, I’ll go with dad to St. Mungos but I want to come back to Hogwarts quickly.”

 

“The sooner you go the sooner you can come back.” Professor Snape promised.

 

Professor Lupin scooped up Gracie, which sent the puppy into growling again…

 

Gracie scowled, “Heraclio that isn’t nice!”

 

The puppy whimpered at the reprimand.

 

“The puppy may visit but can’t spend the night.” Hyrum frowned, “We’re not a creature boarding facility.”

 

Seamus piped up, “Heraclio can stay with us. After all he is Niall’s pup…”

 

That tidbit of information while known to Adrian and Neville due to it being revealed at **The Three Broomsticks** was clearly news to the professors…

 

Smythe nodded, “With that settled, I’ll take us to St. Mungos by portkey and leave you folk be.”

 

Then Professor Lupin was whisked away with Gracie via portkey…

 

Once Gracie was gone, Professor Snape spoke, “Thomas and Finnigan, I suggest you two depart and take the puppy with you for now. Draco if would be quite helpful if you would head to my office and floo your mother. I will need to speak with her. Potter may join you if he wishes. Longbottom it would be wise of you to join Thomas and Finnigan, Adrian can find you later if he wants. Since it is clear that having George Weasley sent off would be unwise, he may remain if that is what Theo wishes. Is that you Prewett? I am surprised to see you here, no matter Emelia and I have things to discuss with the Nott boys and it would behove you and your nosy friend to leave.”

 

Professor Burbage glared at Snape, “I have a better idea Mal and Hermione can join me for tea. Since it is clear that neither of us witches are wanted.”

 

Professor Burbage draped an arm over both girls’ shoulders and led them out of the dormitory. Her weepy reaction to Gracie and Ned’s being alive as well as Gracie’s injuries had evaporated and her usual demeanour had returned.

 

Reluctantly Dean, Seamus and Neville left the dormitory with Abby and Niall herding their disgruntled offspring away.

No sooner had Dean and Seamus emerged from the dungeons with Abby and Niall herding an unhappy Heraclio, they ran into Angelina who looked like she’d just run into the castle from outside.

 

The Gryffindor Chaser did a double-take, “Please tell me that isn’t your surprise puppy…”

 

Seamus flinched, “Can’t.”

 

“What happened to you poor boy?” Angelina said kneeling in front of Heraclio.  


There was something gentle about the elder Chaser and even Heraclio had a hard time growling at her.

 

“He got hurt protecting his girl,” Seamus admitted quietly. “They were chased by someone casting cutting curses.”

 

“Who cleaned him up?” Angelina frowned.

 

“I think it was George…” Dean shrugged.

 

Angelina let them into the antechamber there they had all waited as First Years to get them out of the corridor before summoning her elf.

 

“Yes Missy Annie?” the elf asked bowing.

 

Angelina’s voice was tight, “Amber please inform father that we need him. It’s a canine emergency.”

 

The elf nodded and vanished.

 

Seamus chewed on his bottom lip while Dean leaned against the chamber’s wall looking pensive.

 

Angelina was pacing anxiously, which wasn’t helping the dogs…

 

Heraclio had resumed his soft growling while Niall and Abby were whinging softly.

 

Eventually, Angelina’s father appeared via house elf.

 

He frowned, “Angel? What’s the matter?”

 

“You remember that grey pup father? He and his girl were attacked and he’s hurt.” Angelina said in a rush, “George bandaged him up but I want to be sure he’s okay…”

 

Lord Johnson scanned the room and his eyes fell on the softly growling, bandaged Heraclio. “Sweet Merlin, you poor thing.”

 

Slowly the vet medic approached the puppy, his hand out for it to smell.

 

Heraclio must have vaguely remember him because he permitted the exam…

 

Angelina’s father frowned, “I think he’ll heal just fine. Where is his girl?”

 

Dean piped up, “Healer Smythe took her to St. Mungos’ for observation but he wouldn’t let her take the puppy.”

 

“Ah regulations I suspect. He seems to be bandaged properly for a non-expert. I’ll send potions and some more bandages. Magic induced wounds heal slowly on animals and it’s hard to cast healing spells like an episkey to close them. They’ll have to heal on their own I’m afraid. Will he be in the tower with you?”

 

Seamus nodded, “We thought that Abby and Niall could look after him. I hoped being his dam and sire that they could help relax him.”

 

“That’s probably best. When should his girl be sent home?” Lord Johnson’s father mused.

 

“He belongs to Gracie Nott sir,” Dean offered, “She and her brother are in Professor Snape’s custody. Apparently their mothers were sisters…”

 

“Snape? Not the type I’d want to look after a child…” Angelina’s father said shaking his head.

 

“He’s better sir, really. He seems really happy and he’s engaged I think. He mentioned it.” Seamus protested.

 

Now Lord Johnson was surprised, “Oh? To whom?”

 

“Professor Lupin sir…” Dean smirked; he liked Lupin better then their other Defence professors.

 

To their shock, Angelina’s father snickered, “To Remus? I remember they were really close for the longest time with Lily Evans, then they sort of fell out with one another during Sixth Year. No one ever did find out what happened, though the gossip queens Skeeter and Jenkins tried. I was a few years ahead of them but your uncle George was close to Regulus Black Angel, so I heard quite a bit of gossip. If those two are back together then perhaps, Snape will soften. I’ll be sure to send Amber with all the things you’ll need to treat Heraclio. Angel’s helped out enough at the clinic to know how to help.”

 

Angelina blushed, “I’ll help father, I just wanted a trained eye…”

 

Her father patted her shoulder, “You’re a good girl.”

 

Angelina beamed, dipping her head in embarrassment.

 

Then her father vanished via elf.

 

Dean let out a sigh of relief, “So Heraclio will be okay…”

 

Angelina coughed, “Father would know. I’ sure he’ll send us balms to mitigate the scaring as well as pain potions and bandages.”

 

Seamus hugged her, “Thank you!”

 

Angelina hugged him back, “You’re welcome kid.”

 

Seamus crouched in front of Heraclio, “You hear that boy? You’re going to be okay!”

 

Heraclio yipped and licked his face.

 

Angelina smiled, “Why don’t I fetch you two lunch from the kitchens while you two make sure he gets there safely. Since carrying him might be too difficult I could conjure you a stretcher.”

 

Dean frowned, “What about the no-magic rule?”

 

Angelina scoffed, “We’re not in a corridor are we? Plus I’m a prefect and it looks like an emergency to me.”

 

Seamus beamed at her, “Thank you Angel.”

 

Angelina blushed, mumbling, “Only Dad and Lee call me that…everyone else calls me Angelina or Angie.”

 

Seamus giggled, “It suits you…”

 

Angelina shyly conjured the stretcher, “I’ll have to hurry. I had to cut my date short. I’ve got a prefect round scheduled with Deb Smith.”

 

Dean frowned, “Smith? She’s not related to Zacharias is she?”

 

Angelina nodded, “And to Salma, but they aren’t anything like their brother. Deb’s gentle but firm and Sally’s rather shy. I know that Deb wants to be a paediatric healer after Hogwarts…”

 

“And you want to fly for the Harpies.” Seamus teased. “Like Max.”

 

“Yes, do be careful and keep Heraclio away from Ron!” Angelina said before diving into the corridor.

 

Dean scoffed, “You didn’t have to tell us that…”

 

Seamus, Abby and Niall followed Dean up to Gryffindor while Dean pushed the stretcher along.

 

Keeping Heraclio away from Ron would be a feat but they couldn’t let Ron egg Gracie’s puppy into biting him.

 

 


	53. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

 

Dean was surprised when he received a note from Professor McGonagall asking him to report to her office at lunch one day in the middle of November.

 

He sent Seamus and Neville as well as Harry along to lunch without him…

 

Dean arrived at McGonagall’s office and rapped on the door.

 

A brisk but familiar voice called out, “Come in.”

 

Waiting inside the office was Madam Greengrass…

 

Dean let himself in and inclined his head, “Madam Greengrass.”

 

“Mr. Thomas,” the witch smirked, “or rather I should say, the honourable Dinadan Kay Dearborn.”

 

Dean blinked, “What?”

 

“Your father was Caradoc Dearborn. His mother was Clorinda Crouch, which makes Angelina Johnson a distant cousin. Her mother Charis Marlene was Clorinda’s sister and their brother Bartimus was bonded to Patricia Clearwater. Which makes you also related to former Head Girl Penelope Clearwater since the girl’s sire Phyllida was a Clearwater heiress but her bearer Gwendolyn was your grandfather Mark’s sister as was Oliver Wood’s Jenifer. Your sire’s elder twin’s name was Alys and she joined the Longbottom family, which make you her son Neville’s cousin. There is a younger sister Galiene who also has a child your age, a Fay Dunbar as well as two younger cousins Craig and Blanchefleur. You are also related by bonding to the Browns through the third Clearwater sister Pauline, which makes Lavender Brown also a cousin. I have approached Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom, as the mother-in-law of your cousin Alys she has agreed that taking care of your inheritance would be wise.”

 

“I’m related by blood and marriage to Neville, Angelina, Penelope, Oliver, Faye and Lavender?” Dean sputtered.

 

“Your Clearwater relations are also descendants of your friend Seamus’ great uncle Patrick O’Shanesey.” She held out a scroll, “Here, the results of the parentis divinus potion. Unfortunately, your potions professor was our supplier and he fell behind in his orders. It took us months to get a hold of this potion, it is extremely tricky and few potions masters will agree to given the expense and intricacy. Your stepfather placed your mother in some Muggle equivalent of the Janus Thickey ward. I believe the place is called Broadmoor Hospital; he has struggled to keep it together. The man asked me to forward a journal of letters for you and your sister, Dana is it?”

 

Dean nodded, still dumbfounded as he accepted the roll of parchment and the journal.

 

He was related to that many of his yearmates?

 

Dean swallowed, “Well that would explain why Neville and I have similar artistic styles…”

 

Madam Greengrass snorted, “The Dearborn family has always been known as artists. What you do with this knowledge is up to you but Lady Augusta has made arrangements for Dana to move to Tomle Chase. Whether Danielle or your stepfather will be welcome there, I know not.”

 

Dean cleared his throat, “Uh thank you?”

 

Madam Greengrass sniffed, “Thanks are not necessary, such duty is within the purview of my office.”

 

“Oh, well…I suppose I will be going then…” Dean woodenly made his way out of McGonagall’s office.

 

Who should he tell first? Shay or Neville? Or both together…

 

Dean was unsure as he mechanically made his way back down to the Great Hall.

 

XoooooX

 

Seamus was worried when Dean appeared in the Great Hall during lunch with a lost brooding look…

 

Neville too looked up with a frown.

 

They scooted over to let Dean sit between them.

 

Their voices jumbled together making their question of if he was alright a bit of an auditory mess.

 

Dean blinked at them, “I’ve met with Madam Greengrass.”

 

Seamus blinked, “Did they find out what ancient line you’re from, who your aunt is and if you have any living magical relations?”

 

Dean nodded, his eyes still wide as if in shock. “I’m related to too many people especially students to keep it all straight.” He handed the parchment bearing his genealogy to Seamus.

 

Seamus was excited but he did pause to spell his hands clean before taking the parchment.

 

He unrolled it just enough to see the surname of Dean’s sire and his best friend/boyfriend’s birth name. He gasped, “You’re a Dearborn?”

 

His voice was rather carrying in its excitement and surprise.

 

Neville spun to face Seamus, his jaw dropped in surprise. “WHAT?!!”

 

“Dinadan Kay Dearborn born to Diane Williams and Caradoc Dearborn.” Dean said woodenly.  


Neville stammered, “Caradoc is my uncle, my mum and he were twins...”

 

Dean nodded, “That’s why our artistic styles are so similar likely.”

 

The unintentional announcement caused a wave of murmur to spread through Gryffindor.

 

George coughed, “Caradoc is your uncle and father? Then I’m afraid I know what happen to him.”

 

Neville stared, “Huh? He just vanished one day...Gran said he came to visit mum and they talked for thirty minutes and then he was never seen again.”

 

“He’s dead.” Dean mumbled, “Why does it matter?”

 

“He was protecting my bearer...” Colin piped up nervously.

 

George nodded, “He died under the polyjuice potion as Gideon Prewett. His remains will be transferred to the executor of the Dearborn Estate to handle as is custom for your family.”

 

Dean coughed, “Madam Greengrass said that she would be placing myself and my sister Dana in Lady Augusta’s custody if she would accept due to Neville’s mum being unavailable...”

 

Neville whispered, “Cousins...weird...”

 

Seamus grinned, “I suppose that’s why Dean’s always been looking after ya.”

 

Neville blushed, “I thought that my closest family were the Flints, Woods, Robins and Inglebees...”

 

Dean swallowed, “I never had cousins before. My mother and stepfather were only children...”

 

Seamus nodded, “David’s neat, he likes me and approves of us.”

 

“Hard to imagine him being a Muggle.” Ron spat.

 

Of course the three didn’t pay attention.

 

It didn’t take long for Dean’s other cousins by blood and marriage to come over to properly introduce themselves.

 

Dean was still in shock and he hardly kept a face to a name on his genealogy report.

 

Eventually Seamus and Neville took pity on him and told them to talk to Dean later because he still had to eat before classes.

 

Seamus gently prodded Dean to eat resulting in Dean mechanically chewing a sandwich and drinking water that Seamus put in front of him.

 

The rest of the day Seamus and Neville kept a sharp eye on Dean.

 

It wasn’t until dinner that the newly recognized Dearborn heir seemed to have processed the startling information and seemed more himself.

 

Yet Seamus was still worried when they went to bed.

 

Dean pulled him into his bed and closed the curtains.

 

Seamus felt a bit like a young child’s favourite blanket or stuffed animal but as long as Dean wasn’t pulling away, he was alright with it...

 

Dean’s embrace wasn’t sexual at all; it was more like his lover needed to be comforted so Seamus snuggled up close before drifting off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	54. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Task

Chapter 52

 

The closer it came to the First Task, the more worried Harry, Draco and Neville were...

 

That didn’t mean that that Seamus and Dean weren’t worried but not for the same reasons.

 

A day off from classes meant that they could spend much of the day on homework with the exception of meals and the Task itself.

 

They were still as a group avoiding Ron but wasn’t that understandable given the circumstances?

 

Dean was still refusing to deal with being Neville’s cousin or having all of those other cousins he didn’t know about that he was related to by blood and marriage.

 

He liked Neville and it explained why their artistic styles were so similar...

 

Harry remained cooped up with Hermione, Mal, Draco and Blaise likely practicing for the tournament’s First Task earlier that morning while Dean, Seamus and Neville tried to have a bit of a lie in.

 

After breakfast, Draco and Hermione dragged Harry off with Mal following in their wake, while Blaise led Viktor, Adrian and Brecc out the side door of the Great Hall which left Neville alone...

 

Dean and Seamus exchanged silent looks.

 

Seamus gave Neville a pout, “Neville you’ll help me with my Herbology paper right? I just don’t have your skill with the subject and it always takes forever. I’ll help you with your Muggle Studies paper in exchange.”

 

Neville seemed to realise why they were asking him to study with them, so their younger friend gave them a weary smile, “You just want to keep me from worrying because today is the First Task...”

 

Dean sighed, “We’re cousins and school work is a more appropriate distraction than art. Of course if you don’t want to help with your Muggles Studies...”

 

Neville sighed, “I do...I’ll come...”

 

Yet he seemed more distracted and unhappy than usual...

 

XoooooX

 

After lunch Dean and Seamus accompanied Neville in the wake of the Champions, their academic advisors and the judges out of the castle as they headed towards a corner of the Forbidden Forest that butted up against the Black Lake.

 

The couple was surprised to find Seamus mother and grandparents sitting near Neville’s Gran.

 

They greeted their respective families with Seamus being the more enthused about their being there...

 

They ended up sitting beside Seamus’ mum but behind Blaise, Draco, Neville and Montague who had claimed the front row of the section they had congregated.

 

It was a while before Bagman showed up on the dais with its gold draped chairs for the judges.

 

By then both Dean and Seamus were anxious about their friend; Neville had been the most distracted, depressed and worried than he’d been all term thus far.

 

It seemed like forever before there was a whistle blown and an out of breath Ludo Bagman appeared.

 

Just then a sort of curtain vanished revealing a monstrously dragon complete with a nest just as Adrian appeared.

 

Blaise groaned something about an Ironbelly...

 

Must be the type of dragon as odd as that reference was...

 

It wasn’t until Bagman announced the nature of the First Task that Dean realised why Neville, Draco and Montague as well as Blaise were so visibly distraught.

 

Dragons...

 

Come to think of it, Hermione and her Slytherin shadow Prewett seemed just as informed especially since they had disappeared with Draco and Harry immediately after breakfast.

 

As interested in Magical Creatures as Seamus was, he was far more wary of dragons now than he had been his First Year, which was one of the few things that he had in common with Blaise.

 

Then again, a baby dragon was nowhere near as dangerous as a nesting dragon...

 

Seamus now somewhat understood why Dean made him promise not to go poking around Hagrid’s hut when he had that baby dragon their First Year.

 

Seeing Neville, Draco and Montague worried for Pucey, Harry and Viktor’s sake made Dean seriously grateful that neither himself nor Seamus were participants in this clearly dangerous tournament.

                                              

The first champion to face a dragon was their Slytherin champion Adrian Pucey...

 

Pucey’s dragon was a huge dark thing that clearly ought to logically be unable to fly, though given its size it appeared clearly large enough to carry off the Durmstrang ship were it to get loose.

 

Thank Merlin with all the caretakers present it shouldn’t be able to...

 

Seamus trembled slightly, Adrian was the second youngest champion only two years ahead of themselves and that dragon was terrifying.

 

Dean heard Blaise’s muttering when the younger teen seemed to recognise the big brute and even Montague stiffened when the dragon was revealed. He pulled Seamus close when his boyfriend started to tremble, he was even more certain now that Neville had to know about the dragons before hand...

 

From their seats behind Neville, Blaise, Draco and Montague they could hear the mutterings of either of the four...

 

Neville immediately began to panic when Blaise groaned after identifying the dragon as Draco pinched Blaise.

 

All around them the crowd shouted with excitement, it was funny to see just how many non-Slytherin Hogwarts students were wearing Green and Silver to cheer on their ‘real’ Champion…

 

Montague had apparently chosen to wear a Bulgarian scarf he must have gotten while abroad in support of Viktor while he wore Welsh Green Dragon hide gloves likely in support of Neville’s Adrian.

 

Dean was surprised when Adrian shifted into a wolf, was the Slytherin an Animagus?

 

It was an anxious time waiting to see if Adrian would succeed in obtaining his egg from the massive dragon.

 

They watched as Adrian skulked around and his transfigured wolfhound attempted to distract the massive dragon whose scales were similar in colour to Draco’s eyes.

 

Seeing a Slytherin scarf on Neville reminded them that their official Champion had accepted Neville’s own scarf for good luck and had given their friend his own in exchange.

 

Adrian looked small down there in the large arena dwarfed by it and the huge Ironbelly who looked be least 50ft long, its eyes were deep red and at least three tons in weight. The dragon was metallic grey in colour, with an immense wingspan, long talons and rough scales that seemed like armour.

 

The transfigured wolfhound yipped at him before it went to try to get the dragon to play with him…

_“Clever move - pity it didn’t work!”_ Bagman announced after a while when the Ironbelly clearly grew tired of the transfigured dog’s antics…

 

Referring of course to Adrian’s transfigured wolfhound…

 

Bagman’s voice seemed to be almost taunting Adrian and Neville was furious on his behalf, if his own growling and clenched fists were proof.

 

 _“He’s taking risks, this one!”_ Bagman announced just as Adrian managed to approach the nest from above.

 

Then Adrian landed lightly in the middle of the nest, nudging the fake egg out.

 

They watched as Adrian took the egg in his canine mouth, he must be using a non-verbal wandless sticking charm on his mouth to keep the egg before he relied on his instincts to get him away from the dragon safely…

 

 _“Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow…”_ Was Bagman’s irritating observation as Adrian leapt mostly out of the way of a stream of dragon fire that the Ironbelly released in her rage at his desecration of her nest.

 

Ahead of them, Neville gasped in horror when he noticed that Adrian’s dragon hide jacket seemed to be smoking when he shifted back into the form that Neville enjoyed drawing so much.

 

Gary, a witch who was presumably their mother, the Librarian Miss Prince and Professor Burbage hissed with worry.

 

The librarian Irma Prince’s face was more pinched with displeasure than usual while their Muggle studies professor’s eyes shone with tears likely of dismay.

 

Neville was so distracted that he failed to register Adrian’s marks from the judges…

 

Adrian hadn’t been touched by the flame itself but it seemed that he’d been affected by the superheated air when he didn’t dodge far enough.

 

Apollo must have sense Adrian was hurt because he started whinging and straining at his leash.

 

Neville was trembling...

 

Healer Smythe examined Adrian and treated his burn or was it a scald? Either way, Smythe was looking after Adrian with Snape there as well.

 

The judges were conferring in their now warded gold-draped box.

 

All too soon Bagman’s grating voice filled the ‘arena’.

 

“The judges are now ready to award points!”

 

Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons awarded Adrian an 8...

 

Crouch was next and also gave him an 8...

 

Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Bagman each also awarded Adrian 8s as well...

 

Giving Adrian a total of 40 points out of presumable 50 which wasn’t horrible...  


It wasn’t Harry or Viktor Krum who was called by whistle to face the next dragon...

 

It was that French witch from Beauxbatons’ Fleur Delacour...

 

This dragon was excitedly identified by Blaise as a Romanian Long-horn…

 

This dragon had dark green scales, a slightly lighter grass-like shade to its leathery wings and two very long, bull-like glittering gold horns that twisted slightly at level with its eyes.

 

Though her face was grim and Fleur was trembling from head to foot, the Veela witch entered the enclosure with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand.

 

The same process started again…

 

Only instead of transfiguring a boulder into a dog or transforming herself into a wolf, Fleur pointed her wand at her throat before she began to sing.

 

The song was beautiful and sung crooningly in a tone that made Neville think of a mother’s lullaby…

 

Slowly, ever so slowly the Long-horn’s eyes began to close. They would blink sleepily and then drift closed again.

 

Eventually, the dragon seemed to curl protectively around its eggs much like a crup bitch and her puppies in Neville’s Textbook **Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them** and sleep…

 

Fleur stopped singing words but continued to hum the melody loudly as she crept towards the dragon.

 

At one point the dragon snorted a small jet of flame in its slumber, a finger of which started Fleur’s skirt smoldering but her humming didn’t alter as she calmly pointed her wand at the smoke causing water not unlike that produced by the Aguamenti spell to put out the weak flame before her skirt went up in flame.

 

 _“Oh I’m not sure that was wise!”_ Bagman taunted.

 

Fleur merely shifted direction a little so she wasn’t directly in the path of the Long-horn’s face.

 

_“Oh…nearly! Careful now… Sweet Merlin, I thought she’d had it then!”_

 

Fleur ignored Bagman as she continued humming and picking her way around the dragon towards its tail where the eggs seemed to be. She did nearly slip on the nest itself which prompted Bagman’s snide ‘careful now’.

                                       

Bagman was downright rude! Whoever chose him as a judge/announcer was a fool...

 

Then finally Fleur reached into the nest plucking out a golden egg and held it aloft.

 

Out of her back came beautiful gold tipped white wings that she used to fly effortlessly away from the Long-horn even as the crowd erupt into applause once more…

 

An unfamiliar wizard emerged from the entrance of the enclosure no doubt to ascertain whether Fleur was uninjured or not.

 

Meanwhile Charlie and the other Dragonkeepers began to exchange the dragons once more while the judges conferred.

 

The dragon wasn’t revealed yet as a sort of curtain appeared to block their view once more.

 

Eventually Bagman called for their attention.

 

Madame Maxime awarded Fleur a large 10 fashioned from pale blue and gold ribbons that emerged from her wand.

 

Crouch gave her a 9, Dumbledore a mere 7, Karkaroff a 6 and Bagman, the final judge gave her a 9 as well which gave her a 31 out of presumably 50…

 

“Delacour has 31; but Adrian still has 40 which put him ahead.” Draco announced smugly.

 

Neville blinked at him, “Adrian got 40 points?”

 

Dean watched horror struck as Neville’s Gran pointed her wand at him and turned to her in confusion.

 

“Young Master Pucey received 40 points. You were taught better grammar than this young man.” Augusta Longbottom chided.

 

Neville flinched and cowered.

 

Blaise squeezed his hands to comfort him perhaps.

 

“Sit up properly, you’re embarrassing me.” His Gran hissed.

 

Neville adopted a poor imitation of Draco and Blaise’s stick-straight posture.

 

Related by his aunt’s marriage or not, Dean was not endeared to Neville’s Gran who kept harping on his friend when he was already distraught.

 

Montague whispered, “As much as I hate the idea, don’t let Harry have the Horntail…”

 

Neville felt Blaise’s grip tighten and his eyes snapped open to see the half-Italian boy’s normally olive complex turn white like Draco’s.

 

“By the Queen don’t let Harry have the Horntail…” Blaise whimpered slightly.

 

In the shadows of the area, Dean spotted Fred and George’s elder brother Charlie who had turned towards them and frowned.

 

The whistle was sounded for the third time.

 

Just as Viktor entered the enclosure the curtain vanished revealing a scarlet dragon with a funny snout and golden spikes down its spine.

 

Blaise groaned, “Oh no…”

 

Draco hissed at him, “What?”

 

Neville saw Blaise’s complexion pale even more, “That’s the Catalonian Fireball…that means Harry’s facing the Horntail. Hogwarts’ Champions drew the most dangerous dragons here!”

 

This time it was Draco who paled, his teeth biting his lip until a crimson trickle of blood dripped down his lip towards his chin.

 

An older blonde witch, clearly Draco’s mother moved forward with a frown, turning his head and cast the episkey on his lip. She whispered in his ear, even as she hugged him.

 

Draco’s silver eyes were filled with worry and dismay.

 

Brecc looked torn between horror for Harry and relief because of Viktor.

 

Speaking of the Durmstrang champion, Viktor seemed less worried then one would suspect.

 

Then Neville flailed because he was levitating…

 

Their Slytherin Champion Adrian Pucey had appeared among their midst.

 

No sooner had Neville floated unexpectedly into the air; he landed lightly in a lap and their friend let out a sigh of relief.

 

Draco however hissed at him, “You left Harry! How could you?”

 

Adrian sighed, “I left Snape looking after him. I knew Brecc would need me and everyone needed to know I was fine.”

 

Neville turned to check Adrian’s shoulder, but was stopped by the lips against his ear that made him turn red.

 

“There will be time for you to check later. Let’s watch Viktor…” Adrian said quietly.

 

Neville reluctantly decided to see what the Bulgarian Seeker would do…

 

“And here comes Mr. Krum!” cried Bagman.

And so it was…

 

Viktor seemed more confident than any of them had seen him except perhaps at the World Cup match when he went into that dive and came up with the Snitch to end the Match.

 

The Fireball peered at him curiously as Viktor calmly walked towards it.

 

Then to their surprise Viktor roared.

 

George about fell out of his seat, like Neville both Dean and Seamus spared a glance at Theo and George who were exchanging identical glances of confusion.

 

The large man, who had been greeted by Mike Krum, started to laugh out loud.

 

To their awe the dragon seemed to listen and roared back but not in anger, fear or defiance but it seemed curiosity.

 

Viktor and the Fireball continued to ‘talk’ as the Durmstrang champion began to move closer to the dragon yet the Fireball didn’t seem upset with him at all.

 

By the time Viktor was three feet from the nest; he was smiling broadly and winked at Charlie who seemed dumbfounded.

 

Then to the entire audience’s stunned surprise, the Fireball kicked a golden egg out its nest and it rolled to stop at Viktor’s feet.

 

“That is some nerve he’s showing…” Bagman said sounding surprised.

 

Viktor bowed to the dragon as he picked it up and held it up with more smugness than he had the snitch at the World Cup…

 

“…And… yes, he’s got the egg!” Bagman almost seemed struck dumb at the ease of Viktor’s completing the challenge…

 

Charlie kept glancing at Viktor as he and the other keepers switched out the dragons once more.

 

Viktor who had clearly sustained no injury wiled away the time as the judges conversed in their box by examining the egg that had been the Champions’ goal for this task.

 

Meanwhile applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; now that Viktor had finished – it would be Harry’s turn any moment.

 

And as fellow Gryffindors’ their nerves now surpassed Neville less than an hour before when it was Adrian who was to face a dragon.

 

A dragon that worried both Blaise and Montague had to be formidable…

 

Bagman cleared his throat the gain their attention.

 

Madame Maxime was first of course and she awarded Viktor a 9…

 

Then came Crouch who seemed bored awarded Viktor a mere 8, that had Montague grumbling about the unfairness of it.

 

Dumbledore chose to give Viktor a 7 which was worse, but it was forgiven in light of Karkaroff granting Viktor a perfect 10.

 

Bagman was the final judge of course and he only gave Viktor an 8…

 

Which made Viktor’s total score a 42…

 

Brecc snorted, “Not bad at all, Rafe but my Viktor just beat you by 2 points.”

 

Adrian stunned them by laughing, “Oh I wouldn’t worry about that. It’s Harry you’re going to want to watch…”

 

Heads snapped towards them and Neville squirmed only to feel Adrian stiffen beneath him.

 

“Oh? And what do you mean by that?” Draco asked with a dangerous tone to his voice.

 

Adrian’s voice held a smirk, “Just watch, remember it was likely your idea Draco…”

 

Draco swallowed.

 

The whistle blew one final time…

 

Harry’s friends were few among the hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magicked there since he’d last stood on this spot- that is if he’d ever stood here before that is.

 

No sooner had Harry entered the enclosure that menacing curtain came down…

 

And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her yellow eyes glaring at him. The Hungarian Horntail was a monstrous black dragon who was thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground.

 

The crowd was soon making a great deal of noise…

 

The mothers and other parental figures let out gasps of dismay…

 

After all Harry was only eight months younger than themselves…

 

It might have been either of them down there trembling as he looked at this vicious dragon that had Blaise and Montague worrying.

 

Draco’s mother’s voice trembled, “Devious Morganna he’s so small…how could anyone force a boy to compete and face a dragon…”

 

Harry’s voice was carried to them on the wind as he raised his wand and yelled.

 

“Accio Firebolt!”

 

There was a few moments of stunned silence…

 

Then Draco cheered.

 

Zooming toward Harry was the Firebolt, the very same broom Draco had been cursing since last year after Harry started the new term after the winter holidays flying on it rather than a school broom.

 

Harry leapt on it even as it stopped with such fluidity that the whole crowd began to murmur.

 

“A Firebolt? The Boy Who Lived is going to attempt to out fly a DRAGON?”

 

Harry kept going up and up.

 

“Has he decided to run away from the tournament then?” Bagman jeered.

 

They were all watching Harry who had stopped flying straight up, Harry had leveled off and began to look around the way he always had for a snitch but his eyes were peeled at the clutch of eggs that were between the dragon’s splayed clawed front feet.

 

Once they followed Harry’s line of sight some of them, Draco and Blaise exclaimed that they could see a bit of gold peeking out from the dark granite colored eggs that Blaise swore were the Horntail’s actual eggs.

 

Then Harry dived straight down…

 

A familiar but heart-racing sight to those who had seen his antics during a Quidditch match…

 

The Horntail eye followed him; it was as if he sensed what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away…

 

“Great Scott, he can fly!” Bagman yelled in astonishment. “Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?”

 

The crowd shrieked and gasped.

 

Draco snorted, “Of course he can fly! Youngest Seeker in a Century at all that…”

 

Yet Harry soared higher in a circle with the Horntail still following his progress

 

Dean thought with its head revolving on its long neck Harry might have a shot at making it dizzy.

 

Seamus’ nervous giggle at his side implied that he had the same thought.

Harry plummeted and beside them Hermione shrieked in fear just as the Horntail opened its mouth.

 

Harry’s luck didn’t hold out completely, yes he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead hitting him with all the force of a Bludger not unlike the one that broke his arm in Second Year.

 

Despite Harry’s last minute attempt to swerve to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder and ripping his robes.

 

Hermione screamed again, Draco was cursing loudly, Professor Lupin growled, Neville was clearly trembling in panic and Blaise was moaning in sympathy.

 

Both Seamus and Dean could hear more screaming and groans from the crowd; they were part of the cacophony after all.

 

Even injured, Harry had zoomed around the back of the Horntail.

Despite Harry’s attempts to bait the Horntail, it didn’t seem to want to take off because she was too protective of her eggs. Though she writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling her wings and keeping those fearsome yellow eyes on poor Harry, it seemed to Neville that she was afraid to move too far from them…

 

Harry must have thought of something because he began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him with her bright yellow eyes and her fangs bared…

 

Soon Harry was flying steadily higher. The Horntail’s head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, like a flapping bit of hair that had escaped its pins…

 

They all watched as Harry rose a few more feet, and in response the Horntail let out a roar of exasperation.

 

The Horntail had decided that while Harry wasn’t a real threat, he was an irritant, a bit like a fly, something she was longing to dispatch.

 

The Horntail thrashed again her tail, but he was too high to reach now if she tried. Furiously, she shot fire into the air, which he dodged…

 

Her jaws had opened wide showing numerous teeth like knives.

 

Then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last…

 

and Harry dived.

 

Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the nest at the top speed of a Firebolt could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs.

 

They could see that Harry had taken his left hand off his Firebolt, in a daring move that only someone who had seen Harry fly before could have expected…

 

Harry seized the golden egg; it was a daring flyby scoop. No sooner had he snatched up the egg, Harry was flying just as fast away as he had dove for the nest.

 

He held up the egg in the hand that wasn’t attached to his own injured shoulder even as Neville’s best friend circled above the audience.

 

The Horntail was so enraged that all of the dragonkeepers were racing into the enclosure to subdue it.

 

Healer Smythe who was the healer who treated Neville and Adrian’s families appeared with a white-faced Professor Snape who gestured sternly for Harry to land.

 

Harry’s face was filled with triumph and no fear despite the risk Neville’s clearly insane best friend had been taking.

 

Neville sagged in Adrian’s arms, “I hope I never had to feel like that again…”

 

Draco let out a wheeze of air as he took long deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, “Me too…Salazar’s Cauldron…what flying…”

 

“Was that really your idea Draconis Lucius Abraxus Malfoy?” Draco’s mother thundered.

 

Draco glanced back, “He’s a great flyer! I wouldn’t have told him to take so many chances but facing a dragon at our age what choice did he have?”

 

“A child shouldn’t be facing dragons! I’ll be talking to your father I told him that Harry Potter was too young for this! Dragons! Of all the…” Lady Malfoy then drifted into icy silence.

 

Eventually Bagman called their attention by clearing his throat. “Look at that! Will you look at that! Our youngest champion was the second quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!”

 

The cheers threatened to overwhelm them until Madame Maxime rose with her wand in the air.

 

Harry had just finished getting treated by Smythe as well as receiving congratulations of a sort likely from Snape, McGonagall and Hagrid…

 

Hermione snorted, “I hope Charlie keeps an eye on those eggs…”

 

Neville remembered his terrifying detention with Hagrid First Year because of some rumor about Harry and a dragon…

 

A silvery ribbon shot out of Madame Maxime’s wand; an 8…

 

Adrian wondered if that was because like him, Harry had been injured…

 

Crouch and Dumbledore both gave Harry 9s…

 

Bagman stunned them by giving Harry a 10…

 

But Karkaroff’s 4 had Montague muttering in some weird dialect that had Draco cringing even as he and Blaise started yelling at Karkaroff in loud likely vulgar language that was decidedly not English but sounded French that had Lady Malfoy grabbed them by their ears.

 

Adrian snarled, “A 38? Only a 38? Are they crazy? That was brilliant! I doubt Brecc’s Viktor could do better!”

 

That left Viktor still in the lead with a 42, Adrian just behind him with 40, Harry had bumped Fleur down to last place with his 38 as opposed to her mere 31.

 

Dean realized distastefully that the Heads of the represented Schools could be rather bias…

 

To their surprise, Draco pulled away from his lecturing mother grabbing Neville and Hermione pulling them along after him.

 

Adrian had to let go quickly so Neville wasn’t hurt, he rose bowing to the mothers and Montague’s father, his godfather. “I’d better be returning to the Champions’ tent, no doubt they have some lecture about the egg and how it relates to the Next Task.”

 

Then he too scurried off, likely to avoid a verbal altercation with Neville’s Gran.

 

Not that Dean blamed him; he was tempted to tell the elderly witch off himself but was wary of upsetting Seamus’ family.

 

With the First Task over, Seamus returned to his family and Dean was trailing behind.

 

Only to have Neville’s Gran stalk towards him and eye him coldly.

 

“So you’re Caradoc’s boy?”

 

Dean stiffened, “Bloodwise yes but he disappeared when I was a baby, so I have no memories of him. All I have are sketchbooks and a few paintings to remember him by. If anyone is my father it’s David Thomas who gave me his name.”

 

His reply clearly angered Neville’s gran, “I see that your Muggle relations failed to teach you manners.”

 

“Now Augusta, this is not the proper way to make Dean’s Acquintance. He’s a good boy, highly intelligent and a fine friend to my Seamus.” Shay’s grandfather chided.

 

“His name is Dinadan.” Lady Longbottom sniffed.

 

“He’s always been Dean,” Dana piped up. “He’s a wonderful brother.”

 

Dean felt a bit guilty at her comment, he hadn’t been that great of a brother until after he was friends with Shay and he found out that Dana was magical.

 

Seamus snorted, “Dean’s way more polite then me I’ll have you know.”

 

“Clearly a Muggle father is no match for being raised to be a proper heir to a pureblood family.” Augusta said leaving with an air of haughtiness

 

Killian squeezed Dean’s shoulder in a fatherly manner, “You’re a good kid, I don’t know what be wrong with Augusta. Anyway you two do well in school; we’re looking forward to receiving notice of your marks for the term. We’ve got the utmost confidence in you both.”

 

“Don’t forget to practice your dancing; the Yule Ball is coming up.” Bethne said before they headed towards Hogsmeade.

 

Well Seamus’ family along with Dana and Mark anyway...

 

Dean wondered which one of them was going ask the other, because they certainly wouldn’t be going with a girl...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> BTW we're working on an AU of this universe with Brecc Montague being chosen as Champion instead. Anyone interested?


	55. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for bullying and angst...
> 
> Sorry for the wait, we have a lot of chapters coming but here is the first!

Chapter 53

 

The days following the First Task were packed with hard lessons and gruelling homework leaving little time for anything but studying.

 

The weather was brutal so going outside was difficult but Seamus was determined to look after Niall and Abby properly which meant that they had to brave the sharp icy winds and snow drifts that were just outside the castle walls.

 

They would bundle up in winter cloaks, knit scarves and fur-lined gloves as well as warming charms.

 

Potions was very different with Andromeda Tonks teaching, she was more intimidating than Snape but fairer.

 

It was amusing to see Theo handing what appeared to be wands to Draco and Harry.

 

“They’re one of George’s new products, just like… mess around with them and tell me what you think.” Theo said gruffly before moving on to give Hermione one.

 

Seamus giggled as Harry and Neville exchange a glance before breaking out into smiles and making their toy wands clash against each other.

 

They hopped off their stools and started a sword fight, laughing at the absurdity of the other’s footwork and even more so when one turned into a rubber parrot and the other a tin salmon. Over Harry’s shoulder, Neville could see Hermione waving the wand a bit, producing colorful sparks from the tip just before it turned into a floral wreath.

 

The boys continued their sparring, each landing whacks against the other’s forearm. Harry gave a soft yelp and Neville’s head jerked up when a form entered his peripheral vision.

 

Professor Tonks stood with her hands on her hips, watching the two of them with a disappointed look in her eyes.

 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, this is not the time to be acting like five-year-olds. You are in a potions classroom, so I expect you to act your age. What you do outside this classroom is none of my concern, but until you are dismissed please refrain from sparring with toys.”

 

“Yes, Professor Tonks…” They chorused, taking a seat back on their stools.

 

Neville waved his fake wand around absently, only for the head to finally fall off and roll atop the desk.

 

“Mr. Potter, there is matter of which I believe you should be informed. The Yule Ball is a tradition during the Triwizard Tournament that students Fourth Year and higher are allowed to attend. Held on Solstice, it is also tradition that each school’s champion leads the opening dance.” Professor Tonks said, unaware of the slight crowd she managed to gather.

 

“A ball? Oh, how exciting!” Lavender Brown said, clapping her hands together in obvious excitement.

 

Draco was between Harry and Neville’s stools, looking up at his Aunt Andromeda.

 

“Professor, is that why many of us came to school this year with dress robes?” The blond Slytherin inquired, tilting his head.

 

Neville glanced over at him and is struck by how different Draco has become.

 

Professor Tonks nodded and the students slipped into their own excited conversations.

 

Dean ran up their bags to the Tower before joining Seamus in taking the dogs around for a run before dinner.

 

Things were just starting to pile up academically and they had more responsibilities as they grew older but that was life right?

 

XoooooX

 

Things seemed almost normal for dinner until Ron called their former Defence professor a terrible name.

 

Neville snapped at Ron in defence of Professor Lupin, only to have Ron storm over.

 

Seamus trembled in fear for Neville watching almost paralyzed as the homophobic ginger Gryffindor grabbed the hood of Neville’s robes so he was half choking Neville even as he snatched up Neville’s father’s wand from his pocket, holding it above his head using his height as a weapon.

 

Being much smaller than Ron he knew that the younger but taller Gryffindor enjoyed using his size as a weapon…

 

“Now I seem to remember a fat clumsy boy who said that he was afraid of the Heir of Slytherin because as an almost Squib, he might be thought unworthy of learning magic. I think poufs should be banned from learning magic, Slytherins too. The less of them knowing magic the safer we all are. I think I should make you an example.” Ron taunted after he’d grabbed Neville’s wand and pocketed it. Then he laid one hand on Neville’s nearest shoulder and ripped him off the bench at their mutual House table.

 

A loud crack filled the mostly quiet air as he tugged and then threw Neville to the stone-flagged floor between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw where Ron immediately leapt on the stunned younger Gryffindor with fists flying and landing indiscriminately.

 

Seamus let out a cry of horror at the sound of breaking bone.

 

Neville’s leg struck the underside of the table with a resounding crack. He saw Fred lunge out of his seat in an attempt to stop his fall and likely to pull him away from Ron but the older ginger tripped over the bench.

 

Neville landed hard and no doubt painfully on the cold stone floor and covered his head as Ron’s fists came raining down.

 

“You’re sick bastards! You’re a curse on us all you damn poufs! Drag Harry down with you? Not if I can help it. Harry’s no pouf; he’s just easily tricked and starved for attention. Filthy, disgusting waste of space! Your parents would be disgusted by you. Stupid pouf, you’re an embarrassment to your family. Your own Gran can’t even stand you! Why don’t you do us all a favor and go die already?” Every one of Ron’s cruel words were punctuated by a punch.

 

It took Fred a while to catch his breath after tumbling face first on the floor before clamber to his feet, the older Gryffindor had been the only one to try to stop Ron. Fred’s valiant but ultimately unsuccessful first attempt to get Neville away from Ron was the only attempt thus far to stop Ron.

 

From personal experience, Seamus was certain that Fred’s head was ringing as he stumbled forward and struggled to pull Ron away from Neville but Seamus’ dormmate was like a man under the Imperious, it appeared to be impossible for Fred injured as he was to stop him.

 

Normally, Fred should have been able to stop Ron but with his head likely ringing and Seamus was certain that the Sixth Year couldn’t summon his usual strength…

 

Neville appeared to be struggling not to make a sound or even cry but Seamus could hear a pained yelp every time there was a jostling of his friend’s clearly injured leg and each punch that hit a tender spot. Ron instinctively hit where it would hurt the most but wouldn’t show easily…

 

Seamus was surprised when Ron actually hit Neville in the face, he wished he were braver. Why couldn’t he step forward to try to stop Ron like Neville did for him? He really was a coward and shamed both Gryffindor and his mathair’s family…

 

He watched paralyzed by fear as Fred tried to grab Ron’s wrists in an attempt to stop him, only to have Ron rip them out of his hands.

 

Eventually Fred growled loudly, “Ron stop! Fuck! Pucey! Montague! Give a bloke a hand! I can’t get him off!”

 

Ron had his thighs in a vice grip between Neville’s ribs and his hips, clinging tightly. He’d likely leave bruises but he didn’t seem to care. Every time Fred grabbed his wrists, he soon yanked it free and wasn’t slowed much in his attack.

 

Seamus wanted to help but he was too terrified to move.

 

Hermione was pale and shaking as well, she looked frozen.

 

It didn’t take long for two wolves, one was familiar…

 

It had to be Neville’s Adrian but he was knocked aside by the bigger one.

 

Seamus didn’t recognize the massive wolf until it spoke with Montague’s voice, “Don’t move. I would love an excuse to rip your throat out you uncultured lout.” It growled in Ron’s face before Montague called out over his shoulder, “Rafe, your mate needs you. I’ve got this oaf."

 

Fred sighed, rubbing his head and wiping the blood from his face, his nose had broken when he landed face first on the floor.

 

Hermione was shaking, her eyes filled with tears when she cast the episkey on Fred’s busted nose.

 

Seamus’ ears twitched as the sound of growls coming from the dogs that belonged to Adrian and Montague.

 

Montague snapped at them to stay.

 

Adrian growled at his best friend for stopping him but he crawled closer to Neville, nuzzling his cheek gently.

 

From where Seamus sat trembling, he could see that Neville’s face was bloody and bruising, tears running down his friend’s cheeks and it made his heart twist with guilt.

 

Neville didn’t look at anyone, his eyes were half closed and seemed vacant of emotion.

 

The first adult to react was their Muggle Studies professor Charity Burbage, the others seemed just as in shock as the rest of the students. Professor Charity said sharply, “I knew it! I just knew it! You poor dear.” Their professor hurried down from the dais that held the staff table towards Gryffindor while calling out, “Winsome!”

 

An elf appeared, “Yes Miss Cherry?”

 

Charity snapped,” Fetch Smythe, Septimus and Augusta! Hurry!”

 

Smythe was a prominent healer, while Septimus was, George’s grandfather wasn’t it? and August was Neville’s Gran, or so Seamus thought…

 

Then Professor Charity turned her fury on McGonagall, “Come on Minerva! Say something; you’re their Head of House.” She barked at George who had just entered the Great Hall, “Your twin needs an escort to the Infirmary. Brecc do you have Ron or should I order someone to assist you like Theo? Adrian do you need help with Neville?”

 

Montague shifted back to a human form but kept one large hand flat on Ron’s chest to hold him down, he flicked open his wand holster with his other hand and touched it just long enough to cast the Incarcerous on the lout to bind him before turning to Adrian’s aunt. “I’ve got this idiot.”

 

Adrian didn’t look up from Neville’s face as he gently brushed the tears from his mate’s cheeks with his thumbs while cupping the Gryffindor’s face in his hands. “Shh, I’m here Neville. I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”

 

Adrian was so focused on Neville that he didn’t even hear his Aunt.

 

George hurried over to Fred; slinging one of his twin’s arms over his shoulders, “What happened to you?”

 

Fred coughed, “Dived to catch Neville, missed and landed face first on the floor. Broke my nose but Hermione fixed it.”

 

Theo appeared without warning and lifted Fred’s other arm to his shoulder, “We’ll get you to the infirmary.”

 

Charity moved closer to Adrian and Neville, “Adrian, we have to get Neville looked at by a healer…”

 

Brecc threw the trussed up Ron over his right shoulder, “I’ll follow you.”

 

Adrian’s head snapped up and he snarled instinctively, leaning over Neville to protect him with his body.

 

It took a few heartbeats before Adrian relaxed and gave the professor an embarrassed smile after her words seemed to sink in,

 

“Sorry Aunt Charity, I mean Professor. Have Healer Smythe and Lady Longbottom been called for?”

 

Professor Charity nodded, “I sent Winsome after Healer Smythe, Lord Septimus and Lady Augusta. Do you need help up Adrian?”

 

Gary, Adrian’s brother hovered nearby looking nearly as pensive as Dean, Seamus and Harry who stayed back reluctantly.

 

By now Harry was clinging to Hermione’s arm in horror…

 

Neville, Seamus, Dean and Harry had known Ron since First Year and before this year, Ron had been considered a good friend of Hermione and Harry.

 

Not that Seamus understood how someone as sweet as Harry could ever have been friends with such a violent bully...

 

Adrian shook his head and carefully stood, while lifting Neville up gently to cradle him when he felt he had his balance.

 

Seamus was certain that his own horror was mirrored in Harry’s face, he had never been beaten so viciously that he had fully broken bones just minor fractures.

 

Neville couldn’t possibly look worse if Ron had taken a Beater’s bat to him... could he?

 

Dean and Hermione recovered first so they were half-carrying, half dragging Seamus and Harry along after Adrian, Montague and Professor Charity.

 

Brecc Montague had that despicable Ron thrown over his shoulder like a gardener elf with a sack of vegetables.

 

Adrian was carrying Neville almost as tenderly as Charlie Weasley had carried Blaise all those weeks ago when their friend was injured during that horrible lesson on the Unforgivable Curses...

 

Draco had appeared out of nowhere and was walking opposite Harry who was still essentially being dragged by Hermione who was so pale it was a wonder that she was conscious. So Draco and Harry were walking on either side of Adrian...

 

Seamus recognised from Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom and Healer Smythe from Neville’s collapse during that lesson.

 

Lady Longbottom and Healer Smythe were browbeating Pomfrey for drinking on the job and endangering the students because of it.

 

Professor Charity strode towards them while calling out to Montague, “Drop that weasel on any empty bed Brecc dear. Come on Adrian; let Smythe check your young friend to heal his injuries. Harry be a dear and fetch a chair for Lady Longbottom.”

 

“Miss Burbage.” Lady Longbottom said coolly.

 

“I hope you weren’t waiting long. What all the boy’s injuries are I know not but I think his leg was broken when he was dragged forcibly from the table. Fred here was injured as well trying to stop the attack only end up losing his balance when he lunged for Neville and landed hard face first on the floor of the Great Hall.” Professor Charity said with ice.

 

George and Theo had taken the longest time and were the last in their group to enter. They silently helped Fred, the eldest Weasley onto a bed.

 

They weren’t the only ones to show up just in time to hear Charity explain how Fred was injured, his grandfather Lord Septimus Weasley.

 

Neville’s voice was thin, low and choked with pain. “Wand…he took father’s wand…”

 

The huge Slytherin searched Ron and found it but it was snapped in two. Montague carried it over to Adrian’s mate, “I’m so sorry…”

 

Neville’s bottom lip trembled as Adrian placed him on one of the beds and he held out a shaking hand for the snapped wand.

 

The large bear of a Chaser handed it to him gingerly as if afraid of damaging it further as he stood beside Adrian but a bit behind him.

 

Neville whimpered and shut his eyes, fingers tightening around the broken wand.

 

Healer Smythe speared Adrian and Brecc with glares until they moved aside so he could begin his exam to determine to extent of his injuries.

 

Smythe scowled, “Cracked ribs, a concussion, a snapped tibia and fractured fibula. It will require some Skele-gro and perhaps some surgery if it doesn’t mend properly. Unless you would like me to manually heal his leg because it’s not a clean break. The ribs should be alright with just the Skele-gro.”

 

As each injury was listed, Neville’s Gran stiffened further.

 

“What caused this attack?” she snapped.

 

George glared at the trussed up Ron, “My idiot cousin hates bent persons and has a history of verbally attacking his own House mates. Fred tried to help Neville but he was injured and had a hard time despite his obvious strength so Brecc had to help by pulling Ron off and subduing him. I regret to admit that I was much too late to do anything besides help my brother get here safely.”

 

Lady Longbottom glared at Lord Weasley, “I thought he was your grandson.”

 

Lord Weasley shrugged, “A misconception perpetuated by his mother. It has little to do with anything, he had been disowned by both the Weasleys and the Prewetts thus he will have no support on the Board of Governors.”

 

“I want him expelled!” Professor Charity said sharply, “No more turning a blind eye to his misbehavior and mistreatment of other students! I won’t have it. He ought to have gotten in trouble for his previous actions but the other professors minus Severus just ignore him and it’s not right! If the Board of Governors doesn’t call for his expulsion you’re as corrupt as Dumbledore!”  


“Charity Chryseis Burbage such a claim is really too much!” Adrian’s mother said sternly.

 

Professor Charity flinched, “I’m sorry Faith but I’ve watched Ron bully his friends, laugh when others are hurt, attack familiars and insult members of both his House and family for being bent when that isn’t even a problem in our world!”

 

‘and attack me…’ Seamus thought with a wince.

 

“Were you the one who restrained this brat?” Lord Weasley frowned as he approached Montague, clearly making an effort to change the subject.

 

Adrian’s best friend nodded, “Yes, normally I think that Fred could have pulled him off but he must have hit the floor rather hard so I had to do it. Adrian couldn’t be trusted to do it and his ma…friend Neville needed him right then. So I had to handle this scum on my own.”

 

“I am glad that Ronald is not a member of my House nor does he share close blood with me. However he does share distant blood with my ‘Rella so I have to take somewhat of an interest, the House he was born to has cast him out and they won’t be fighting for him to keep him from being expelled.” George’s grandfather scowled.

 

They watched as the Head of the House of Weasley used a spell to allow Ron to speak.

 

“So Ronald, what do you have to say for yourself?” Septimus snapped.

 

Ron sneered, “I am sorry that I didn’t do more damage to that useless lump. It would have been better if he had hyperventilated and died when Hermione petrified him. No, before that, it would have been far better for him to have died when he fell off that damn broom and saved me the trouble of having to beat him up.”

 

Adrian growled and leapt towards Ron who was still bound on the bed.

 

Lady Augusta let out a hiss of horror.

 

Montague spun and shifted tackling the furious Akan before he could shift or get far.

 

Theo leant his strength as well.

 

Ron was still spouting his vitriol, “And to think that I wasted three years of a friendship with that poof Potter! You should have more sense of self worth than to throw yourself at a Slytherin where anyone could see you!”

 

Harry turned from his hovering near Neville to stare at Ron, with Draco tensing beside him. He gasped, “What did you say?”

 

“I saw you! Up in that stupid tree snogging a slimy Slytherin and a treacherous Malfoy at that. I tried to cast a spell to make that snake fall from the tree hoping he’d die but I hit you on accident. What do you expect? But Perfect Potter had to get in the way! Of course he had to get saved by a Malfoy but what happened next? Malfoy got turned into a white ferret and was bounced everywhere until he was a bloody mess of smashed bones! I heard that and I CHEERED! Too bad that you both didn’t get killed.”

 

Harry let out a feral scream like a dying creature that tore at Seamus’ heart.

 

Draco and Hermione quickly ran forward wrapping their arms around Harry in an attempt to comfort him from the revelation of this newest betrayal of Ron’s.

 

“YOU BASTARD! YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS PETTIGREW! HOW COULD YOU? YOU WERE MY FRIEND, MY FIRST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A TREACHEROUS BASTARD? HAVEN’T I SUFFERED ENOUGH? THE MURDERS OF MY PARENTS, LIVING WITH THE DURSLEYS AND YOU EVEN TRIED TO TURN ME AGAINST HERMIONE! YOU BEAT UP SEAMUS; YOU’VE BEEN SO HATEFUL ALL YEAR AND NOW THIS! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT TAKING NEVILLE’S WAND WAS THE WORST BUT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR DRACO GETTING HURT? I WAS SO POWERLESS TO HELP HIM, I HAD TO WATCH HIM HURT AND I COULDN’T HELP HIM. I WAS SUPPOSED TO. I HATE YOU. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! JUST DISAPPEAR!” Harry’s voice collapsed into body-wracking sobs.

 

Dean flinched and Seamus paled.

 

Harry… how could he accuse Ron of hurting him? Dagda, Dean was going to be so angry…

 

Dean felt so betrayed, how could Seamus keep this from him? Ron was, or had beaten Seamus? He promised Lord Killian that he would protect Seamus! How could he do that if Seamus couldn’t trust him… how could he not have seen that Ron was more violent then he’d realized? How long had Seamus been being beaten by Ron? What sort of boyfriend didn’t realize that their lover was being abused or bullied?

 

Draco glared at Ron, “I’m fine now, but this has to be the last straw. Dumbledore won’t be able to keep him out of trouble this time. He hurt you; you know that Professor Lupin and Uncle Sev will put up a huge fight, if father can’t punish Moody for attacking me I know he’ll take it out on this weasel instead. I can’t see Neville’s Gran letting him get away with this anymore than his former family will fight to let him stay. When Seamus’ family learns that Ron hurt him, then he’ll have many families petitioning or supporting the request of a junior professor to have him expelled.”

 

Hermione sighed, “Forget him; he’s nothing to us now. Not even worth the memory. He’s even worthless as a human being. For all his complaints about Malfoys, he’s gone and duplicated the very behavior he accused them of. Being disloyal to friends and attacking them for example. You’ve still got us Harry; I’m not going to leave you.”

 

“I won’t either!” Draco said fiercely, “It took me so long to stand at your side Harry and I won’t give that up! I’m starting to become someone I’m proud to see in the mirror. So what he got me hurt the other day? I wouldn’t give up the memory of our time in that tree even if I knew I’d be hurt or that I would have to see you falling. He can’t make me stop being your friend!”

 

Slowly Harry’s sobs quieted and he was clinging to Draco, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that you were hurt because of me…”

 

Draco sighed, “We already went through this and Uncle Sev yelled at us remember? It’s not our fault, we did nothing wrong. We were both hurt by Weasel and Moody for no reason than that they wanted to hurt us. We’re not physically hurt anymore; Weasel is going to be expelled so he can’t hurt us again.”

 

“What about Neville and Seamus? You don’t think he hurt them because he was angry with me do you?” Harry gasped out.

 

Seamus had wondered but hadn’t dared ask, in moments of high stress in regards to the dynamics of Ron’s ‘friendship’ with Harry he had been subjected to Ron’s anger…

 

Hermione whispered, “Oh god…I hope he didn’t…”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself Potter; I did it because I could and because they were weak. If I wanted to hurt you, don’t you think I would have?” Ron spat.

 

Fred snorted, “Sadly, I think he’s telling the truth. It didn’t take much for him to turn on family and that should be harder than betraying a friend.”

 

“Friends?” Ron snorted, “Why would I be friends with a filthy Mudblood Know-It-All and a useless house elf of a person who just happens to be the most famous person in the Wizarding World unless I got something from it? I had a Mudblood to do my homework and I had the trust of the biggest fool to ever enter Hogwarts, that’s power. Only the Mudblood decided that she was too good to serve her betters and the useless fool decided to be a poof and whore himself out to the lowest of the low, a Malfoy.”

 

Even as embarrassed as he was, Seamus could see how each word struck both Harry and Hermione like a shock ‘spell’ that was sometimes used to train dogs.

 

If Montague and Theo weren’t so strong or quick, then Adrian might have torn Ron apart when he leapt at him. Even Theo was growling as he restrained him…

 

To Seamus’ shame he was almost glad when Septimus’ hand flashed out and slapped Ron with a resounding crack that filled the room.

 

Then the elder Weasley regagged the treacherous weasel.

 

“I think that’s quite enough out of you. Since Dumbledore is gone, I say that we declare him suspended until the next Board Meeting on the third Thursday of January. I’ll go dump him on his sire. That should be enough time to for all of his victims to come forward and for the benefit of Headmaster I’m sure that Professor Snape can ensure that there is plenty of veritaserum if the Board requires it as proof of Ron’s mistreatment.”

 

Professor Charity sniffed, “I’ll be there, what is that Muggle phrase again? Oh yes, I’ll be there with bells on. Get him out of here before I disgrace my blood and House by cursing that useless waste of magic and life.”

 

Adrian’s mother coughed, “As if I would let you do such a thing. I trust that you’ll deal with him for tonight. I am sorry that your grandson was hurt, I hope he heals well and soon.”

 

“What’s so special about that wand?” Theo asked quietly as he kept hold of Adrian.

 

Clearly Theo hadn’t been close enough to hear Neville’s mumbling about the wand that Ron had taken from him.

 

“It was his father’s.” Lady Augusta said stiffly.

 

Adrian stopped fighting Brecc and Theo, as the knowledge finally seemed to sink in.

 

Dean closed his eyes in empathy, no wonder Neville was so crushed. He could imagine how he would feel if Ron had found and destroyed one of the sketchbooks that belonged to his father. Dean had them packed away in his trunk, when he wanted to invoke his hazy at best impressions of his father or to study his artistic style, Dean would pull one of them out and trace his fingers over sketches of himself as an infant, his mother, their house or sketches of the places and people in the neighborhood where Dean grew up.  
  
Adrian took a deep calming breath, “You can let go now, Ron’s dead to me. I have no intention of dirtying my hands by touching him.”

 

Montague scowled, “Are you serious?”

 

Adrian snorted, “I don’t lie, it’s against the code and you know it.”

 

Montague sighed, “Alright. Let him go Theo.”

 

Reluctantly the oldest of the Fourth Year Slytherin boys present let go of him.

 

“Thanks.” Adrian said quietly as he made his way over to Neville who had yet to move or react to anything that happened around him. Adrian slid his way onto the bed that he’d laid Neville on. Ignoring his audience, Adrian lifted Neville so he was lying in his arms.

 

Neville had been force-fed potions and his broken leg was casted so it would heal properly.

 

“I’m so sorry Neville. To lose something so precious, I know about your parents. That’s the only thing you have as a memento of your father isn’t it? You’re not worthless or weak, I believe in you. We all know you better than that, you’re doing such well and I know that you have a great talent for Herbology as well as being a real friend to Harry. I know it won’t be the same but I want to replace the wand you lost. I want you to keep getting stronger. You’ve come so far already Neville, don’t let Ron take that way too.” Adrian begged as he cradled Neville in his arms.

 

Neville’s Gran complained about his forwardness and presumption but no one echoed her words.

 

Adrian whispered encouragement and promises while ignoring them all…

 

Eventually Smythe cast a sleep spell on Neville, “As long as this fool is still in this infirmary, it is unsafe to leave a student here.”

 

Adrian coughed, “My Prefect apartment is much closer than Gryffindor Tower, I would be willing to allow Neville to sleep there. I’m sure that Harry will look after him and you can ask a Longbottom elf to watch over them. The elf can fetch either of you if needed.”

 

Lady Augusta sniffed, “Why should I trust you?”

 

Professor Charity snorted, “Because he helped get Neville away from Ron.”

 

“Charity!” Adrian’s mother hissed, “You know the Pucey code Lady Augusta, your grandson will be safe with my son.”

 

“Fine but I don’t want a student who is of age alone with my grandson.”

 

Adrian swallowed, “Of course, it is only proper.”

 

Seamus couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes, how could he explain that he was protecting his boyfriend and their dogs from Ron? He had been terrified of telling anyone, his friends were already so protective. How could he possibly admit that Ron had been beating him since First Year practically?

 

Dean wanted to find a safe and empty place to strip Seamus and make sure that his lover wasn’t hiding bruises or scars from him. Could he have accidentally hurt Seamus when they were intimate because he didn’t know that Ron had attacked him?

 

Dean inwardly panicked, sure he was a lot bigger in height and width compared to his diminutive lover but he wasn’t violent. Protective yes but not violent, the idea of his having hurt Seamus was like a knife to his heart. How could Seamus want to be with him if he couldn’t protect Seamus or had caused him pain?

 

Seamus’ guilt from his secrets weighed him down as surely as Dean’s guilt and helplessness to have protected his lover crushed him.

 

The two couldn’t look at one another and both were terrified about how Seamus’ protective grandfather would take the news that Seamus had been bullied and beaten by a fellow Gryffindor...

 

When Adrian carried Neville towards Slytherin, Seamus stumbled off.

 

He found himself in Gryffindor Tower and Niall crawled into his bed with him.

 

Seamus curled up and buried his face in Niall’s wiry grey hair, “I’m sorry...I’m sorry...” he mumbled over and over in Irish Gaelic.

 

XoooooX

 

Dean found himself in the Astronomy Tower, he sagged to the floor.

 

His arms wrapping around his knees, his face buried in his arms, Shay...

 

Why didn’t he trust him? Dean would never have let Ron lay a finger on his best friend and lover...

 

Seamus spent his childhood being bullied and traumatized by his own cousin Fergus, he didn’t deserve to be attacked by Ron multiple times...

 

Dean doubted he could forgive himself for not protecting Shay, how could Shay look at him without thinking how he’d failed in his promise to protect him?

 

Would Seamus’ family forbid them from being friends when they learned how long Ron had been hurting Seamus?

 

Losing Seamus would be so painful, Seamus’ family wouldn’t send him to a new school to protect Shay from an oblivious boyfriend who couldn’t protect their precious Seamus.

 

Dean doubted that he could ever forgive himself....

 

 


	56. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really, really late... Sorry! But here is the deamus Yule Ball chapter.

 Chapter 54

 

 

After Dean learned about how Ron had repeatedly attacked him, his boyfriend had sunk into a melancholy that upset Seamus. He never meant for Dean to be hurt by his silence, rather he had done it to protect his lover and their dogs.

 

When Dean finally came to bed that night, Seamus had slipped in with him and he had been held tightly.

 

Dean was more protective and possessive after the revelation but Seamus never held it against him or complained.

 

Dean would hold his hand or shoulder but sometimes the much taller boy wrapped his arm around Seamus’ waist to hold him close.

 

Seamus did feel guilty about his secret but he had had his reasons, he hoped that Dean would forgive him eventually for his silence.

 

XoooooX

 

Dean brooded over the news that Ron had attacked his boyfriend many times over the course of their time at Hogwarts on the day after Ron attacked Neville violently in the Great Hall. It upset him that he hadn’t known and when his suspicions had been voiced after that Boggart lesson, he had allowed Seamus to placate him.

 

Dean had promised Lord O’Shanessey to protect Shay and he’d failed. After a morning of brooding, following lunch he reluctantly left Seamus with Neville and Harry to approach Mal and after discussing the Ron situation, he requested permission to borrow her raven to write her guardian, Seamus’ Grandfather.

 

Admitting his failure was difficult but he used a school owl to write Neville’s grandmother who was his own magical guardian to request her permission to officially court Seamus.

 

Included in the letters were a copy of his design for a ring that he wished to present to his lover when he publically declared his intentions. He had received a book on pureblood courtship ages ago from Lord O’Shanessey and of course committed it to memory despite their mutual blood status as Halfbloods.

 

Dean hoped that the news of Ron’s abuse of his intended would have both Lord O’Shanessey and Lady Augusta in favour of Ron’s expulsion.

 

Dean wanted more authority to demand action for Seamus’ mistreatment, as his boyfriend Dean had little right to defend Shay’s honour but as his betrothed Dean hoped that he could have more authority.

 

Especially when he was an heir to a Lordship himself…

 

XoooooX

 

Neither had officially asked the other to the Yule Ball but they both knew that they were attending together.

 

They had dress robes of course but they hadn’t shown them to one another despite having chosen them during the same shopping trip.

 

Despite their one midnight jerk off session after Dean returned from a painting ‘date’ with Neville up in the Astronomy tower the day after Neville was knocked down by Adrian’s puppy and his allergic reaction to peanuts, they’d had almost no sexual contact due to Dean being hyper-protective. If Seamus hadn’t been helping Blaise with Charms while hanging out with Harry and Draco in the library then he wouldn’t even have gotten that.

 

Dean was more relaxed since Ron was expelled, Seamus could see and sense that in his boyfriend.

 

Blaise had insisted that he, Harry, Seamus, George and Neville got dressed for the ball in the Slytherin Dormitory while Draco, Theo, Dean and Adrian were ordered to dress elsewhere.

 

Dean and Draco had apparently decided that the dominant wizards were dressing in Draco’s Dormitory in Slytherin; something about the appropriateness of the idea but the logic escaped Seamus. Due to Draco’s new closeness to Dean as friends of a sort and Adrian being Neville’s boyfriend, Seamus had heard roundaboutly that Adrian and Brecc were being dragged along with their boyfriends to dress for the Ball.

 

After being led with his fellow Gryffindors Neville and Harry as well as Blaise into a Slytherin prefect apartment Seamus was surprised to find a very nervous Viktor Krum had joined them.

 

It said a lot about Neville’s relationship with Adrian to have a prefect’s apartment to get ready in together…

 

They took turns bathing in Adrian’s bathroom but once they were bathed and dressed, Blaise insisted on doing their hair and casting grooming charms to deal with any facial hair, needed haircuts, styling or what not.

 

Once Blaise declared them presentable their appearance prefect and he was clearly desparate to meet his mate, they exited the apartment and made their way to the common room.

 

Seamus’ first reaction to Dean’s hideous vest was to silently gag and vow that he would never again allow Dean to pick his own dress robes again.

 

Honestly how could anyone at Macmillan’s have allowed him to choose such a hideous vest?

 

Seamus blushed when like Draco; Dean took his hand and brought it to his lips to kiss.

 

Dean’s eyes were filled with a warmth that almost had Seamus floating on his boyfriend’s as they headed up to the First Floor.

 

Snape and Lupin slipped passed them but only Dean saw them of course.

 

Adrian, Brecc and Draco lined up in front of the closed doors to the Great Hall, while a vaguely familiar Gryffindor had Delacour on his arms.

 

Dean and Seamus took a spot behind them between Theo and George, Charlie and Blaise as well as Hermione and Mal.

 

Mal was desperately trying to look bored as they waited but failed every time she looked at Hermione. Not to mention the snog that she’d greeted Hermione with…

 

Seamus’ grandparents’ ward was radiating barely restrained joy as were Parkinson and Bulstrode.

 

Dean was glad when the doors opened and they joined Mal, Hermione, Lavender, her date Dudley Black-Tonks, both Patil sisters and Padma’s date ordering from the plates using the menus. The Gryffindor Patil had come with Faye Dunbar who was in the same dormitory as Hermione and Lavender rather than Dunbar attending with her shadow Alice Tolipan, while the Ravenclaw Patil twin had brought another Eagle hen…

 

It seemed that Alice had come with an older Gryffindor instead so she was curiously sitting with Katie Bell from the Gryffindor Quidditch team and her date Leanne a Fourth Year Hufflepuff…

 

The two Sixth Year Gryffindors and their Fourth Year dates were sitting with Fred, Angelina, Lee and Alicia.

 

It must be rather confusing with all of those ‘A’ names…

 

Dumbledore gave an insincere speech that rubbed Dean the wrong way, the look he was giving the Champions and their dates reminding him all too well about how his mother had looked at him when she’d caught him naked in his bed with Seamus…

 

They ordered from the menus atop their plates and the menus were quickly replaced by their dinner.

 

Despite not all being friends, their table got on rather well…

 

Dean might not be all that fond of Parkinson but he had little respect for the likes of Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillan so he felt pity that she was seated there. Thank Merlin Parkinson was between Susan and Hannah…

 

How the witch kept her temper, Dean had no idea…

 

Those two jerks had always seemed too much like Ron for his taste…

 

XoooooX

 

Parkinson, Blaise and the Goyle siblings rose abruptly and Dean noticed that they were headed towards a stage that appeared to be in front of the side door behind Slytherin but had been formerly hidden behind a curtain…

 

Standing there toying with a microphone was a blonde who looked a lot like Draco…

 

Was this his sister?

 

Dumbledore asked them to stand, moving the tables and chairs aside with a wave of his hand before he introduced the witch as Ayla Malfoy, so it had to be his sister or maybe a cousin right? Who was going to be the Ball’s opening entertainment…

 

Then Greg and Pansy started to play bringing first Adrian and Neville followed by Brecc who was leading Viktor, Draco who was pulling Harry along and finally the Gryffindor escorting Delacour to the floor

 

Dean pulled Seamus along as did Mal, both were eager to hold their dates in their arms…

 

_I wanna dance like no one's watching me_

_I wanna love like it's the only thing I know_

_I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart_

_I wanna sing like every single note and word it's all for you_

 

Seamus shivered no offence to Blaise or Draco but were Slytherins usually this open?

 

Dean was far more familiar with Angels than Seamus; so he thought that Ayla Malfoy’s soulful voice was like dancing to the voice of an angel who could see right into your soul…

 

_Not a day goes by that I don't think_

_about you and the love you've given me_

_I wish you could see it from this view_

_'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_

_Life is just so much better from your love_

 

Dean swallowed as he spun around the Great Hall with Seamus; he was a far more open person and kinder brother since meeting Shay. He was a better person for knowing his friend…

 

Seamus doubted Dean knew it but he was a lot braver than he had been, Dean made him want to be brave. Dean was so tall, handsome, talented and smart; sometimes he wondered why someone like Dean would like him. He was an average student who was a favourite target of bullies yet Shay knew he possessed a kind heart and he never could abandon Neville when he was hurting even if they weren’t close friends…

 

The next song was about smiling and how someone could be saved by a smile…

 

Dean knew that it was Shay’s smile that had made them firm friends and he was determined to always be able to see Seamus smile like that…

 

The third song was introduced unlike the first two.

 

“Thank you, this song was written between two very good friends of mine who are like older sisters to me. I hope that you like this as well…” Ayla Malfoy said quietly but they all seemed to hear her.

 

Unlike the previous songs, this featured Giselle and Pansy singing harmony…

 

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,_

_There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you._

_There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,_

_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you’re around._

_And I want you to be mine_

_And if you need a reason why,_

 

Dean knew instinctively that they were singing to the ones they loved…

 

The Artist in him understood those feelings intensely…

 

There was something about Seamus and how alluring he found him both as a lover and as an artist.

 

Neville was an artist himself, given that they shared grandparents through Dean’s own birth father and Neville’s mother was that so surprising? Dean knew that Neville had seen something special in Adrian even if his friend didn’t understand why. Dean was almost sure that Neville and Adrian shared a very special connection much like Draco and Harry but he didn’t quite understand it because his bond with Seamus was a bit different. It was love but a different sort, same basic colour but a different shade was how he saw it…

 

The Goyle witch’s voice was huskier than Ayla’s but her solo was so intimate and powerful, almost a confession that had the Slytherins pausing to stare at her. Even Theo did, albeit briefly…

 

_There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind,_

_There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl_

_Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes._

_Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile._

_And the reasons they may change_

_But what I'm feeling stays the same._

 

Blaise’s solo touched Seamus differently than the witches’ had…

 

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby._

_So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking about the way._

 

It was Ayla who sang out the last notes of the song…

 

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight._

_There's nothing more to say then, I feel it in the way._

 

The last note was held out and it rose far higher by comparison to previous notes…

 

Seamus was blown away when Dean dipped and kissed him just as the song ended.

 

They didn’t break the kiss until the next song started…

 

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

 

Yet it was Blaise’s solo that made it hard for Seamus to not cry…

 

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've travelled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

 

The words spoke to Dean as well, given his mother’s emotional withdrawal from him and her subsequent attack after discovering him in bed with Seamus before their rescue by a sobbing Dana and later Seamus’ grandfather. It was opening his heart to Seamus that made Dean the person he was now. There was something about Seamus that made him open up to people and made him want to be a better person to his family. If it weren’t for Shay Dean doubt that he would have a relationship of any kind with Dana or even his stepfather who really had tried to be a father to him.

 

Ayla’s eyes were closed, her voice rising with each breath yet it seemed to reach everyone.

 

_I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love_

_I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too_

_I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too_

_And I know and I know, I know you can show me_

_Show me love is real, yeah_

_I wanna know what love is..._

 

It was sometime before her voice drifted into silence and she seemed weakened by the force of her passion.

 

Seamus seemed to be buzzing with something, a need that he couldn’t exactly put into words.

 

Dean pulled him close, holding him tightly and Seamus just let him. Dean was still protective and only knowing he was in the Slytherin Boys wing with Harry, Blaise and Neville had allowed him to let go long enough to get ready for the Ball.

 

Dean knew that Seamus had taught him to love having been raised with it and his boyfriend had always just accepted him as well as put him first. Seamus knew when he needed space and his gifts were always what Dean needed most…

 

Seamus just held onto Dean knowing that this was what he needed most, being an artist Dean felt more than most and Seamus tried to be strong for him.

 

They weren’t dancing, just standing there holding one another as the other dancers as well as the four older Slytherin musicians headed over to get punch.

 

Or that’s what it sounded like…

 

Blaise was still getting snogged when Dean finally loosened his embrace and Seamus threaded their fingers together before tugging Dean towards the punch bowls.

 

They each sipped their drink in silence while leaning together in silence.

 

The other ball-goers congregated in groups to talk mostly but Dean and Seamus stayed mostly to themselves a bit like Hermione and Mal or Bulstrode and the Goyle witch.

 

Dumbledore announced that The Weird Sisters were there…

 

Actually they were introduced as the band that needed no introduction and the curtain opened to reveal a wizarding version of a rock band.

 

Neither Dean nor Seamus really listened to the Wizarding Wireless so they weren’t as familiar with their music as their schoolmates.

 

The more staid dancing from earlier was replaced by a more erotic form.

 

If one could call it dancing...

 

Seamus could feel Dean’s hard, familiar prick dry humping his arse and his lover’s hands stroking and caressing his body through his dressrobes. The intimate touches despite the publicness of a Ball had Seamus rather horny…

 

XooooooX

 

Two hours into the Ball, forty-five minutes of which had been spent dealing with dinner of course, and Dean was half-leading, half dragging Seamus up to their empty dormitory…

 

Not that Seamus was complaining…

 

Between Blaise and Draco, they’d all learnt to dance properly.

 

Waltzing in Dean’s arms in the beginning of the Ball as well as the bumping and grinding that was more like clothed frotting or dry humping depending on what part of Seamus Dean was grinding on towards the end of their time at the Ball had left Seamus very horny…

 

Once they were in the dormitory and they were alone, Dean checked of course…

 

Ron was expelled, Neville was attached to Adrian and Draco hadn’t let go of Harry all evening, neither of their fellow Gryffindor dormmates had sat with them. They’d shared a table with Blaise, Charlie, Theo and George actually.

 

Technically, they’d shared with Colin and his date fellow Third Year Luna Lovegood who’d shadowed him around the Great Hall in a silver dress decorated with waves carrying a blue satchel full of presumably film for his camera.

 

McGonagall and his dad had granted Colin special permission to attend the Ball because he was the best photographer in school and they wanted to keep the likes of Rita Skeeter away.

 

Then Dean pulled him close and planted a kiss so hungry on him and Seamus lost the ability to think clearly.

 

Dean all but ripped Seamus’ clothes off, shucking his own with a half-remembered spell before tackling Shay onto Dean’s bed.

 

Seamus moaned in an unspoken pleading fashion, it’d been over a month since they were intimate. Sure they shared a bed but that wasn’t the same thing…

 

Dean’s long gentle artist hands caressed Seamus’ skin, untanned it was the colour of a Muggle Crayola crayon called French Vanilla. Seamus was still just as soft as he remembered, the feel of Seamus’ half-hard prick brushing his stomach even as Seamus’ thighs encircled his hips pulling him close made him all the more hungry.

 

“Dean! Dean…” Seamus murmured between eager snogs.

 

“I’m here Shay…I’m here…” Dean grunted.

 

“Want to feel you…” Shay gasped.

 

Dean wiggled just enough so his prick brushed Shay’s, sparking a gasp from his lover and himself. “Ah!”

 

Neither boy heard the door open a little or the sound of anyone in the corridor…

 

It had been too long, Dean thought just before they were both swept up into the familiar orgasmic haze.

 

When the haze wore off, Dean was sprawled over Shay with the tiny Gryffindor’s hands rubbing his back.

 

“Missed this…” the Irish teen said in a low voice that was heavily accented.

 

Dean blushed, though it was hard to see with his chocolate skin. “Sorry…”

 

Seamus sighed, “I know why…you were so busy trying to protect me that you didn’t always notice when you needed me like this. If you weren’t so protective, I would have thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

 

Dean lifted his chin, “Seamus don’t ever think that! You’re important to me, more important then Dana and that’s saying a lot. I love you and your family thinks we’re going to get married someday. Heck your father even approves of me…”

 

Seamus turned red, “Da likes you, he liked you even before we were lovers. He wanted me to have a friend; having a Muggleborn one who likes sports makes that even better. It might be weird for him to have a bent son but he handled being Catholic and having a witch for a wife. If he can handle that, he can deal with us being together. He had a few choice things to say when he heard that your mum smacked you around for letting me kip in your bed. Máthair said he thought that normal, used to share a bed with his brothers and mates a time or two when he were our ages. Thinks experimenting and wanking be normal for blokes.”

 

“At least I know he won’t try to kill me for having designs on his boy. When your grandfather called me in to talk to him about us, he lectured me alright, said he was glad you found someone who loved you but warned me to be careful. Felt like I was getting a lecture about his granddaughter rather then his grandson…” Dean mumbled.

 

Seamus kissed him, “More?”

 

“Alright…” Dean chuckled before kissing him back and wrapping his hands around both their pricks to wank them…

 

After that round, Dean summoned towels and robes before scooping Shay up.

 

Living in a boys’ dormitory and knowing most would be at the Ball, Dean had no qualms about being naked himself but he was a bit possessive of Shay at the moment.

 

They shared their bathroom with its ‘gang’ shower with the Third Year boys but they, with the exception of Colin had gone home for the holidays, and their only two dormmates were off at the Ball with their Slytherin lovers so they had it to themselves.

 

Dean transfigured two of the shower ‘stalls’ into a large Jacuzzi-like bathtub that he climbed in holding Shay. He summoned some flannels and their toiletries so he could wash them up.

 

Once they were both clean, the jets in the transfigured Jacuzzi turned on and Shay curled up in Dean’s arms relaxing.

 

When Shay seemed to be dozing off, Dean stood up banishing the water and using one of their fluffy expensive towels provided by Shay’s grandmother Bethne to dry Seamus before wrapping him up in his equally fluffy bathrobe and then doing the same for himself.

 

Carrying Shay back to their dormitory where he dressed him in green boxers with white wolfhounds and pulled strangely coloured tartan boxers on before slipping into Shay’s bed not caring if the house elves had cleaned up his own.

 

With Ron gone and their usual intimacy returned, hopefully, Dean drifted off holding Shay close…

 

 


	57. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

 

 

Two days after the Yule Ball, Dean was summoned to Professor McGonagall’s office while on his way to the Astronomy Tower to paint.

 

It was difficult to leave Seamus behind but he was in the company of their friends so it wasn’t as bad as leaving him alone…

 

Since learning they were cousins, Dean had grown closer to Neville. It actually explained why he had looked out for the younger Gryffindor since First Year, he must have instinctively known Neville was blood...

 

He was only mildly surprised to find Seamus' grandfather present as well as an witch who appeared to be near in age who Dean vaguely recognized as Neville's grandmother.

 

McGonagall left soon after he arrived leaving Dean alone with the intimidating pair.

 

"It wasn't unusual in our generation to be betrothed ata a young age but it went out of style in our children's generation." Lady Augusta said imperiously.

 

Dean swallowed, "I know I am registered as the Dearborn heir and under your guardianship Lady but in light of recent events I want legal rights to register a complaint against Ron and request his expulsion. He was mistreating Seamus and threatened to hurt myself and our dogs if Seamus didn't keep quiet. I ought to have figured it out sooner but I did not. Surely if our three Houses called for his expulsion,"

 

"I have no objections to a bonding contract between yourself and Killian's grandson." Lady Augusta sniffed.

 

Killian smirked, "We already hammered out a decent contract a few months back but Augusta wanted to wait before signing it. Now we have little choice, we must stand together to keep that loathsome wretch out of Hogwarts for Me Seamus' and Augusta's Neville's sake. The disgrace for a wizard must not be allowed to return." His expression darkened as he spoke.

 

Dean sighed the betrothal contract after reading it through, he had done some research and everything seemed in order.

 

Lady Augusta signed as Dean's guardian while Killian signed for Shay...

 

Dean nervously asked if they should send for Seamus but Killian shook his head.

 

"Let the lad wait, ye still be courting. Wait until de time be right fer it. Then ye ask right and proper."

 

Dean nodded, accepting the advice graciously.

 

Betrothed...

 

It was a bit thrilling to think about...

 

Ron would rue the day that he first caused Shay harm or threatened injury to himself or their dogs.

 

Dean wasn't a violent person but he was protective....

 

Betrothed was one step closer to engaged, eventually he would properly propose but for now betrothed was enough.

 

 


	58. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

 

Dean had received a message from Neville’s gran to make an appearance in McGonagall’s office at ten sharp. This of course meant that he would be excused from morning classes at least.

 

He flat out demanded that Seamus and Neville keep an eye on one another as well as Harry being technically responsible for both of them.

 

Dean had a sneaking suspicion that all three would be at least nominally involved through guardians at this Governors’ meeting. Harry would be a reason why Dumbledore should be fired while his cousin and boyfriend’s mistreatment should be while Ron was expelled.

 

They better expel Ron or else Dean might return the favour of the creep’s infrequent beatings of his boyfriend. No one had the right to hurt Shay damn it!

 

As for Moody, it had taken some time to learn that Moody’s suspension was due to his almost killing Draco. Harry would nearly burst into tears at the mention of the mad ex-Auror’s name and clutch at Draco’s sleeve, while Draco would growl under his breath and mutter nasty things in French that would turn Blaise’s ears red even if the slightly younger wizard would agree. After all Moody had been responsible for Blaise’s injury but because Blaise discovered his mate, Dean was sure that Blaise was secretly grateful.

 

However, due to Draco being attacked by Moody Dean was sure that Blaise was less forgiving.

 

Dean was met by Lady Augusta Longbottom who herded him into the floo under orders to properly enunciate ‘Malfoy Manor’.

 

They recognised Shay’s grandfather Killian there as well as a host of other wizards and witches who varied in age from that of his parents to that of his perspective grandparents.

 

Shay’s grandfather was taking to a redhead who clearly resembled George, so Dean was suspicious that they were like an uncle. The older wizard in their company seemed close to Killian’s age but he seemed like he was George’s great-grandfather or something…

 

Dean stayed close to Lady Augusta.

 

“Good Morning, Killian, Septimus and Gideon.” Augusta said stiffly.

 

“Good Morning Augusta, this is?” the older wizard asked politely.

 

“Dinadan Dearborn, but he’s called Dean and my Neville’s cousin through poor Alys.” Augusta introduced Dean who bowed slightly.

 

“Frank was my brother’s partner when he was with the Auror’s prior to his death. Despite being in different Houses at Hogwarts; the four of us Arcturus, myself, Fabian and Carey were good friends. The House of Prewett owes your family a huge debt, one we can never repay.” The younger wizard Gideon said quietly.

 

“A topic for another time Gideon, though it is curious that you named your youngest Dennis Caradoc while Caradoc’s son Dinadan is Dean.”  


Dean noticed when Professor Snape arrived with Theo and the lazy prefect who had attended the Yule Ball much to Theo’s displeasure with Theo’s younger brother Ned who was a First Year Gyffindor.

 

It seemed that Theo and Urquhart had made a clearly uneasy alliance.

 

The Governors began to take seats around the table with three members on one side and the rest on the other.

 

Before the board’s secretary could call the roll, Urquhart shocked them by declaring himself heir to the Slytherin Seat on the Founder’s Council.

 

Snape and Theo clearly had no idea that this would be the Lazy Prefect’s first move.

 

Before anyone could really object, Urquhart floated over what appeared to be recognition of his heirdom to the House of Slytherin.

 

Augusta seemed surprised, “This must be discussed with my fellow Council members Madam Abigail Smith, who holds the Hufflepuff seat and Madam Daria Greengrass, who is regent to the Ravenclaw seat.”

 

The three witches held a quick silent conference behind a privacy ward.

 

Reluctantly, it seemed Augusta accepted Urquhart’s claim and he joined the Founder’s Council one their side of the table.

 

Then Draco’s father called for the professor to be recognised as Lord Prince and a member of the Board.

 

Dean had no idea that his former potions professor and now defence instructor was a Lord, much less a member of the Board of Governors.

 

Perhaps, his research into proper etiquette and how to bring proposals to such august bodies was a bit lax. He would have to do more research into the Board itself…

 

A Lyall Lupin who looked to be Professor Lupin’s grandfather, seconded.

 

Both Lord Malfoy and Lupin Sr. petitioned for Severus’ claim to the House of Prince’s hereditary seat.

 

At least Dean remembered that all seats to the Board of Governors were hereditary

 

The Founder’s Council accepted Severus’ right to the seat with Urquhart voting along with the elder Founders representatives.

 

With that preliminary business completed and the role finally called, Urquhart scowled, “As Baron Urquhart and Lord Slytherin, I demand that Albus Dumbledore be removed as Headmaster!”

 

Crouch, the Triwizard judge sneered, “On what grounds?”

 

Urquhart growled, “On the grounds that he cornered and threatened a First Year who happens to be my mate and betrothed. Dumbledore frightened him and accused the kid of seducing me; he’s twelve for Salazar’s sake. Ernestus is too young to even think such thoughts or for myself to consider such things.”

 

“You’re sixteen and he’s twelve is that even appropriate?” an older version of Cedric Diggory scoffed.

 

“My age difference with Rayne is the same, Amos.” Lord Malfoy said mildly. “I was the same age Urquhart is when I imprinted on Rayne as my mate. I hope you have a kinder time adjusting than I did at your age.”

 

Rayne was the name of Draco’s mother? He was sure that her name was Lyra, was that a pet name?

 

“I too have a complaint against Dumbledore,” Lupin growled. “He essentially kidnapped my great-grandson and placed him in an abusive living situation. I have copies of Healer Andromeda and Healer Smythe’s reports to review.”

 

Snape smirked, “As young Mister Potter’s blood uncle, I second Lyall’s complaint.”

 

Diggory and Crouch started to protest loudly.

 

Dean silently sniggered at their reactions, he already knew as weird as it was to remember. Especially since Snape seemed to have it out for Harry the last few years almost as much as he had Neville. Then again Neville was rather dangerous in a potions lab…

 

Augusta hit her gavel against its block, “Order, Amos and Bartimus behave!”

 

The two wizards stiffened and were silent.

 

“Aurora informed me of this,” Madam Daria shrugged.

 

Diggory and Crouch scowled.

 

The other members of the Board reviewed the healers’ reports in silence while Snape and Lupin waited.

 

“I’ll speak to Aurelius about opening a joint investigation into Albus’ conduct.” Emelia scowled as she tapped the files. “I know just who to assign…”

 

Dean recognised the name Aurora Greengrass, she had gotten Shay’s family temporary custody of himself and his siblings. To his knowledge, only he was under the Guardianship of Lady Augusta. Emelia was important too but Dean owed more to Aurora even if Emelia was nicer. The two witches had helped rescue his family, Mal and her brother, Harry and Theo’s siblings just since summer. They owed them a lot…

 

Snape raised an eyebrow.

 

“Chad Montague, he usually represents the Department of Magical Law to the Wizengamot Committee on Law and Order.” Emelia smirked.

 

There were nods all around, with the exception of the students present. Likely most of the Governors had interactions with this Chad who was likely related to Brecc.

 

“Any other issues to come before the Board?” Augusta drawled.

 

“Albus being fired?” Lupin said hopefully.

 

“His responsibility and guilty in this matter will need to be determined,” Augusta frowned. “Firing him without further investigation is unwise given his level of respect throughout Britain. I vote we suspend him.”

 

To Snape, Lupin, Malfoy, Theo and Urquhart’s displeasure, Albus’ suspension was seconded by Emelia and reluctantly passed.

 

With only those five voting against it passed by majority vote anyway.

 

Malfoy then brought up Moody’s exceeding his authority as a Defence professor by teaching unforgivable with incantations as well as in-class displays on spiders and students.

 

Dean stayed close to Killian but he growled silently at the memory of what Moody’s ‘teaching methods’ had done to his friends; Neville’s fainting, Blaise’s broken kneecaps, Harry’s jumpiness and Draco’s serious injuries. Dean hoped having nearly every bone in his body shattered was an exaggeration.

 

Lady Longbottom was stiff when Lucius described how Blaise had gotten injured, even producing a healer’s report to prove it.

 

Augusta reluctantly admitted that Neville had suffered as well due to that ill-advised lesson.

 

Yet the other Governors were stunned when Snape proved copies of Andromeda and Smythe’s reports following Harry and Draco’s run-in with Moody during winter holidays.

 

Dean saw how angry and grey that the other Governors got and wondered just how bad they were hurt…

 

Dean knew that Moody was temporarily suspended by the Heads of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff pending the Governors’ decision today due to Draco’s injuries.

 

Rumor had it that McGonagall only agreed because Flitwick, Snape and Sprout were in agreement. That sort of pissed Dean off.

 

Draco’s injuries must have been horrendous when Madam Daria proposed for Moody to be fired and Gideon seconded the motion, that no one tried to argue.

 

Unlike Albus’ suspension, Moody’s dismissal was unanimous; if only because all of the Governors must have had imagined a grandchild, niece, nephew or even their own child in that state.

 

“Lady Longbottom, may we speak?” Dean asked, having waited about as long as he could stand.

 

Urquhart seemed almost amused while Theo was frowning as he stepped aside.

 

Dean approached the table with Killian and their canine companions Abigail and Callum at his heels.

 

“Ah the Honourable Dinadan Dearborn, what business do you have before this Board?” Augusta said tightly.

 

Dean inclined his head slightly, “The same business that you would have if you weren’t the Head of the Board. The Houses of Dearborn and O’Shanessey demand that Ronald Weasley be suspended.”

 

“I beg pardon young man but Ronald is not blood to the House of Weasley.” Lord Septimus Weasley drawled.

 

“Nor is he recognised as a member of the House of Prewett.” Gideon echoed.

 

Snape frowned, “Gideon Prewett?”

 

The man winked, “Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”

 

“Wasn’t Ron born to the union between Arcturus of the House of Weasley and Mary of the House of Prewett?” Crouch sneered.

 

“Yes, however the bonding contract between my sister and my bondmate was severed. She violated a contract that she failed to read before signing, when she attempted to saddle Arcturus with children that were not his. Ronald being one of them, despite sharing blood with that young man, his actions prove that he is unworthy of the House of Prewett and we have no objections to his being expelled and his wand snapped. His wand was confiscated by a Professor, McGonagall I believe it was.” Gideon shrugged.

 

“Are there any opposed to Ronald’s expulsion?” Augusta asked stiffly.

 

Not one voice spoke in his defence…

 

“Very well then,” Augusta began, “Ronald Bilius is hereby expelled by the Board of Governors.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Dean froze, Dumbledore…

 

Malfoy’s mask was solid, “Albus, we had almost given up hope that you would attend.”

 

“How ridiculous was it to give me no notice that the host of the Meeting had changed. Imagine my embarrassment to arrive at Merit Manor to find that the Meeting was here instead. The floos were closed. It was sometime before I could remember the coordinates and I still apparated quite a distance from the Manor proper.” Dumbledore chided.

 

Emelia coughed, “My apologies Albus, I was certain that I sent out your reminder at the same time as I did to my fellow Board members.”

 

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, “I see. What have I missed other that Ronald’s expulsion?”

 

“Your suspension.” Augusta snapped.

 

Dean barely kept from sniggered, and Moody being fired as well.

 

Dumbledore sighed, as if he were quite ill-used. “Lucius, Lucius will you please stop these childish and frankly petulant attempts to have me replaced?”

 

Lupin snarled, “Albus this time, the motion wasn’t made by Lucius at all.”

 

Dumbledore flinched, “Oh?”

 

Urquhart smirked, fangs flashing briefly, “Yes, this time it was me.”

 

Dumbledore blinked, “What?” then his eyes narrowed, “Did that Nott boy put you up to this?”

 

Urquhart sniggered, “No, rather I joined the Houses of Potter, Lupin, Nott and Prince in this. In fact, I beat them in proposing your removal from office. I wanted you fired; however Governors Longbottom and Bones were the ones who proposed a temporary suspension pending the outcome of Investigations.”

 

Dumbledore snorted, “Investigations? By whom?”

 

Lupin smirked, “Gringotts and the Department of Magical Law.”

 

The way Dumbledore stiffened made Dean suspicious that he had much to hide…

 

Dumbledore frowned, “Did no one see the wisdom of my remaining Headmaster?”

 

Urquhart leaned over menacingly, “Not enough votes were in your favour, evidence of your overreaching of your authority and neglect as Headmaster was enough.”

 

“I demand to see the minutes of the meeting.” Dumbledore snapped.

 

Urquhart snickered, “I am afraid that is not possible.”

 

Dumbledore flinched, “Why ever not?”

 

Urquhart smirked, “Because the motion was first made by a member of the Founders’ Council as such only true members of the Board of Governors are eligible to possess the complete minutes of this meeting.”

 

Dumbledore stormed out in fury.

 

Theo and Urquhart almost high-fived only to glare at one another and turn their backs.

 

Dean rolled his eyes at their ridiculous stunted ‘air five’.

 

After the meeting was called to an end by Lady Augusta, Malfoy clapped his hands and house elves arrived with steaming plates of food.

 

Ron was expelled, Moody fired and Dumbledore was suspended, not bad.

 

Dean absently wondered if Madam Bones had intentionally forgotten to send Dumbledore notice of the change in meeting place?

 

They would return to Hogwarts for afternoon classes but at least there was some justice today.

 

Hopefully, Emelia’s proposed investigation would begin soon and Dumbledore would be fired at the end of the year at the latest.

 

Dean worried about what might happen if Dumbledore wasn’t fired.

 

 


	59. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

 

Dean had worried over Harry in the tournament, especially when he looked over the crowd on shore watching to realise that Harry’s panicked face meant that Draco was in that lake.

 

He pulled Shay close knowing that it would break his Irish lover’s heart if he were in Harry’s place.

 

Their dogs sensed his disquiet and moved closer; Shay was still dwarfed by his own Niall before being framed by himself and Abby.

 

They were surrounded by the rest of Harry’s friends; Blaise who was clutching Charlie’s hand, Hermione who seemed to be muttering in Latin under her breath while clinging to her girl Mal’s arm. George and Fred were with their boyfriends Theo and Michael respectively.

 

Theo was of course ignoring that Urquhart was standing with Theo’s younger brother, Gryffindor Ned who had his liver-spotted Dalmatian. If Dean remembered correctly, it was called Nia and she was wearing the most adorable blue and black pet boots and matching coat. It would have been funny but Dean remembered watching 101 Dalmatians when one of the puppies said, ‘My tail’s froze, my nose is froze, my ears are froze and my toes are froze.’

 

A shorthaired Dalmatian wouldn’t be quite as good at keeping itself warm as their wolfhounds seemed to be.

 

They waited impatiently as the judges got around to explaining the nature of the Second Task.

 

It was just as Dean suspected; someone important to the champions had been taken: Adrian’s Neville, Viktor’s Yule Ball date Montague, Fleur’s shadow and presumed sister and of course Harry’s Draco.

 

They had an hour to find them…

 

They claimed a place on the shore, with Shay’s Liam arriving with a picnic blanket large enough for all of them. The picnic basket the O’Shanesey house elf had also had hot cider, chocolate, tea and coffee along with warm potatoes, rolls and biscuits to keep them warm.

 

Theo’s elf also had treats as well as did Urquhart’s.

 

They paired into couples with George in Theo’s lap, Michael in Fred’s, Shay in Dean’s, and Hermione shyly sitting next to Mal. Ned nervously crawled into Urquhart’s lap and Theo stiffened but George distracted him with a look that merely made the elder Nott scowl but made no move.

 

It was nerve-wracking to wait.

 

They were worried when an injured Delacour returned for treatment due to an injury that seemed to come from Grindylows only to be restrained from returning to the lake by Crouch and Bagman.

 

Hermione seemed creeped out by how Bagman was looking and touching the Beauxbatons’ Champion.

 

Dean would have hexed him if it was his sister being looked at like that. Luckily, her friend Mark was too much of a gentleman to do that…

 

Or cowed by his mother who tormented and tried to beat Mal with a lamp.

 

You wouldn’t know that Mal had been injured over the summer, it was unlikely that Hermione was completely aware of how awful the Slytherin witch’s Muggle home life had been before Shay’s family took all of them in. Mal didn’t seem the type to discuss it…

 

They chatted impatiently with George and Fred taking turns casting the Tempus charm.

 

Eventually it came within mere moments of the time limit of an hour.

 

Then out of the Black Lake and tied together with conjured rope were the three male champions.

 

Adrian had his wand out so he likely had cast the charm to propel them out. Shark-headed Viktor seemed to be but he had Montague and Delacour’s presumed sister.

 

Draco helped Harry swim to shore, it seemed that the poor kid couldn’t actually swim.

 

Had he been running on sheer nerve for over an hour?

 

Damn, he’d known not to underestimate Harry but that was proof that Draco was important to him. As if he hadn’t noticed the glances at the blonde Slytherin since First Year…

 

No sooner had they stepped foot on the lakeshore then their elves appeared with heated blankets and steaming mugs of liquid.

 

Adrian, Harry and Viktor cast warming and drying charms on themselves and their boyfriends.

 

They were soon met on shore by Lord Montague, Lady Malfoy and Neville’s Gran the four hostages had their wands returned.

 

It took a while but then the judges through Bagman announced the scores.

 

“For returning with in the time period Champions Krum, Potter and Pucey receive 50 points. For freeing the hostages with a severing charm and making sure that all returned in time via the ascendio charm Champion Pucey receives ten points. For rescuing his own hostage and Champion Delacour’s hostage Viktor receives ten points. For their auspicious gallantry, for they worked together to reach their goal, then waited to see if Fleur would appear and when she was clearly not coming, they then departed. Thus, all three will receive a further ten points. Finally, though Champion Delacour did not rescue her target but fell afoul of Grindylows, she did however cast a superior bubble-head charm thus we have awarded her twenty-five points.”

 

Fleur clung to her sister muttering, “I disurve nuthin’.”

 

Viktor and Adrian had been awarded seventy points while Harry had sixty.

 

Fleur remained the lowest score with a mere 56.

 

Leaving Adrian with 100 points, Viktor had 102 and Harry with 98; which left them in the same placement as the First Task.

 

Dean had suspected the use of a charm to return on time and that Delacour had been attacked by Grindylows.

 

Hermione seemed torn between making sure that Harry, Draco and Neville were safe herself and realizing that Harry and Adrian needed time to assure themselves that Draco and Neville were safe just as Viktor needed to do so with his Montague.

 

Dean also recognised that Harry and Neville needed time with their boyfriends so he packed up the blanket and what was left of the snacks from Liam before ushering off a protesting Shay.

 

 


End file.
